Algo tan sencillo como tuitear te quiero
by annn1997
Summary: El primer año en la universidad marca la vida de muchas personas. Te enfrentas a nuevos retos, nuevas ilusiones y numerosos cambios que, por mucho que los tengas previstos, no dejan de sorprenderte. Todo esto se multiplica si, además, ese primer año transcurre en una residencia de estudiantes.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

 _–_ _¿Me quieres?_

 _–_ _¿Lo dudas?_

 _En su sonrisa encuentra la respuesta. Por supuesto que no lo duda. Está segura de que él la quiere. Y ella también está muy enamorada. Lo sabe desde la primera vez que lo besó, hace ya siete meses. Fue después de un concierto de_ ** _Nada que decir_** _al que habían ido juntos. Su primera cita, la primera vez que salían los dos solos. Fue como una película: de noche, a la luz de una farola, unas gotas de lluvia… y ocurrió. El primer beso, su primer beso. ¿Cómo describir aquel instante? Todavía no se han inventado palabras para hacerlo._

 _–_ _Las personas cambian. También te puede ocurrir a ti y de repente dejar de quererme. No serías al primero que le pasa._

 _–_ _¿Crees de verdad que alguna vez podré dejar de quererte? ¿Lo dices enserio?_

 _Sus ojos la traspasan, o eso es lo que siente. Como si su mirada hubiese rebasado su piel y fuera capaz de adentrarse en ella para averiguar lo que piensa. El corazón le late muy deprisa. Tan rápido y tan fuerte que tiene la impresión de que en cualquier momento saldrá volando de su pecho._

 _–_ _No, no lo digo enserio – responde ella temblorosa._

 _–_ _No quiero que tengas dudas sobre eso._

 _Ella asiente con la cabeza. Se moría si dejara de quererla. Él se ha convertido en su todo. En la verdadera razón por la que cada mañana se levanta rebosante de vida e ilusión._

 _–_ _Perdona. No entiendo por qué te lo he dicho. Sé que me quieres mucho._

 _–_ _Muchísimo. No sabes cuánto – susurra el joven apartándole el pelo para despejar su frente – Y siempre será así._

 _–_ _Siempre es una palabra muy fuerte._

 _–_ _Fuerte es lo que siento por ti. El tiempo no me asusta. Y tampoco los cambios. Quererte es lo mejor que me ha pasado y nada ni nadie va a impedir que eso continúe siendo así._

 _Aquellas palabras emocionaron a la chica, que se lanza sobre su novio y lo abraza con fuerza. Ella también le amará para siempre, aunque la palabra y el paso del tiempo sí la asusten. Son tantas cosas las que le han dicho sobre las relaciones a su edad que es normal que, de vez en cuando, surjan las dudas. Nadie cree en los amores adolescentes ni en su longevidad. Ella tampoco lo hacía hasta que apareció él y, desde entonces, incluso el infinito le parece un intervalo de tiempo demasiado corto. Sus sentimientos van más allá de quererle o de necesitarle. Aquel joven, sencillamente, es su vida._

 _Hunde el rostro en su pecho y nota cómo le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad. La chica cierra los ojosa suspira. Pagaría lo que fuese para que esos segundos se alargaran eternamente. Sin embargo, el sonido de su móvil los interrumpe. El que suena es el teléfono de él._

 _–_ _Es mi madre – dice el chico. apartándose, tras comprobar quién le llama.– ¿te importa que conteste? Es que si no, luego en casa se pone muy pesada._

 _—_ _Claro. Respóndele. Yo te espero allí._

 _La joven señala un banco de madera al otro lado de la calle. El chico asiente y, tras darle un dulce beso en los labios, pulsa el botón verde de su smartphone para saludar a su madre. Ella cruza por el paso de cebra cuando el semáforo está en verde y se sienta en el banquillo. Desde allí lo observa. No puede quitarse la sonrisa de la boca. Cualquier chica querría tenerle como novio. Es muy guapo, atento, divertido y la trata de una manera que enamora. ¡Qué suerte que se fijara en ella y la eligiera!_

 _Antes de empezar a salir, no las tenía todas consigo. Otras de su clase también le habían echado el ojo. De hecho, sospechaba que alguna de ellas también estaba enamorada de él. Ninguna lo había reconocido, pero, ese tipo de cosas, una chica las detecta. Y el tiempo se lo confirmó, dándole la razón: dos de sus mejores amigas poco a poco se fueron apartando de ella. Al principio, de forma disimulada. Pero en las últimas semanas ni siquiera le hablaban. Es el precio que ha tenido que pagar por amor. Sin embargo, no cambiaría lo que tiene con su novio por nada del mundo. Y menos por la amistad de esas dos que no han sabido aceptar su relación._

 _Transcurren dos o tres minutos antes de que el chico cuelgue el teléfono a su madre. En cuanto termina la conversación, camina rápidamente hasta el banquillo donde ella lo aguarda sentada y vuelve a besarla._

 _–_ _Perdona, ya sabes que mi madre me llama cada media hora si no sabe nada de mí. Se cree que tengo diez años._

 _–_ _No te preocupes. La mía es igual._

 _–_ _Algún día tenemos que presentarlas para que se llamen entre ellas y nos dejen en paz a nosotros._

 _La joven ríe y le coge de la mano. Si su madre o su padre se enteraran de que tiene novio desde hace unos meses y de que está tan enamorada de él, seguramente no le darían permiso ni para pisar la calle._

 _–_ _Creo que es mejor que nuestros padres sigan sin saber nada – indica ella sin dejar de sonreír._

 _–_ _Sí, yo también lo creo. Aunque llegará el día en que tendremos que confesarles lo que pasa. No vamos a estar escondiéndonos de ellos toda la vida._

 _–_ _¿Te imaginas que nos casamos y avisamos a nuestros padres el día antes?_

 _–_ _¿Casarnos? Hablas de… ¿casarnos tú y yo?_

 _La joven se pone nerviosa. La frase le ha salido sin más y, aunque lo ama con todas sus fuerzas, sabe que es muy pronto para hablar de algo tan serio como una borda. Ni siquiera se ha planteado lo de casarse con él. ¿Como va a hacerlo si solo tienen quince años? ¿Lo habrá asustado?_

 _–_ _A ver… No he querido decir que…–tartamudea– Si dentro de unos años tú y yo… Pues no sé…_

 _–_ _Me encantaría casarme contigo –la interrumpe el chico. Su sonrisa la tranquiliza e inquieta a la vez._

 _–_ _¿Cómo?_

 _El joven se pone de pie, pero solo para arrodillarse a continuación. Saca del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero un anillo y, resuelto, toma la mano izquierda de la chica._

 _–_ _Es increíble que hayas hablado de casarnos justo hoy._

 _–_ _¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Esto es una broma? –pregunta con los ojos vidriosos y temblando como si el banco en el que está sentada se hubiera transformado en un gélido glaciar._

 _–_ _Iba a hacer esto un poco más tarde, pero… este momento es perfecto._

 _–_ _Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Es una broma? – repite ella derramando las primeras lágrimas de las muchas que resbalarán por su cara esa noche._

 _–_ _Cariño, no es ninguna broma – responde el joven con tranquilidad – sé lo que siento. Y sé que esto no lo volveré a sentir por otra persona. Es imposible. Te quiero muchísimo. Me da igual que tengamos quince años. Me da igual lo que digan los demás. Me da igual tener que esperar para poder hacer esto verdad…Lo único que me importa es lo que siento por ti. Y aunque te mereces un anillo más bonito, más caro y que brille mucho más…este anillo es la prueba de que quiero pasar toda la vida contigo. Pequeña, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?_

 _Con cada palabra que pronuncia su chico, ella llora más. Siente una gran presión en el medio del pecho y le cuesta respirar. No se trata de ninguna broma._

 _–_ _¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que nos casemos? ¿Quieres que me case contigo?– logra murmurar mientras seca las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey._

 _–_ _Sí. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo. No ahora, claro. Pero, en cuanto cumplamos los dieciocho, me encantaría._

 _–_ _Estás loco– susurra ella dibujando ahora una bonita sonrisa entre sus mejillas sonrosadas._

 _–_ _Estaría más loco si no te lo pidiera._

 _La chica resopla con fuerza e intenta calmarse. No logra asumir lo que está sucediendo, pero jamás había sido tan feliz._

 _–_ _¿Puedes volver a pedírmelo?– le ruega unos segundos más tarde, algo más tranquila. – Quiero saborearlo mejor. Antes me has pillado por sorpresa y casi me da algo._

 _–_ _Será un honor– indica su novio. Aclara la garganta y va de nuevo: – Cariño, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _–_ _Sí. claro que quiero._

 _Y con el anillo puesto en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, ella se siente la chica mñas afortunada del planeta. Se incorpora y se arrodilla frente él. Y se besan. Diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta segundos… con los ojos cerrados. Sin frío, sin calor. Sin luna, sin estrellas. Sin aliento, sin aire. Sin nada. Sólo se sienten y están el uno para el otro. Tras el beso, los dos regresan al banco, donde permanecen abrazados más de media hora. Apenas hablan. Tienen miedo de romper con palabras la magia que han creado. Pero el reloj avanza, pasa el tiempo, que no se deja conmover ni por las alegrías ni por las penas. y se hace tarde._

 _–_ _Tengo que irme– comenta ella apenada.– Aunque me quedaría aquí para siempre._

 _–_ _¿Siempre no era una palabra muy fuerte?_

 _Ella sonríe y le vuelve a besar. Se levanta y colabora para que él también se ponga de pie tirando de su brazo. De la mano, esperan a que el semáforo cambie a verde para cruzas al otro lado de la calle. Parados en la acera, piensan en lo que acaban de vivir: la noche más bonita de sus vidas. Aquel momento ha superado al de su primer beso, al de la primera vez que hicieron el amor, al del primer te quiero…_

 _El semáforo cambia de color y la pareja cruza por el paso de cebra. Sonrientes, felices, agradecidos al destino por haberles permitido conocerse. Un destino dichoso y… caprichoso. Un destino cupido y verdugo. Un destino que guió a quien conducía alocadamente una moto hasta allí. Un grito, un frenazo, una imprudencia… Una tragedia._

 _Dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Dos sueños rotos para siempre en la que se convirtió en una de las noches más crueles que una persona puede vivir._

 _Para siempre._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Es mi primer f_ _ic, debo aclarar que esta historia es una adaptación del mismo libro de Blue Jeans .Los personajes obviamente tampoco me pertenecen._

 _¡Espero vuestros reviews!_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Residencia Benjamin Franklin_

Habitación 1151- Sakura Haruno.

Habitación 1152- Sai Hinokawa.

Habitación 1153- Hinata Hyūga.

Habitación 1154- Kiba Inuzuka.

Habitación 1155- Tenten Ama.

Habitación 1156- Akasuna no Itachi.

Habitación 1157- Ino Yamanaka.

Habitación 1158- Sabaku no Gaara.

Habitación 1159- Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO 1_

 _–_ _Guau._

 _Aquel lugar es tal como aparecía en las fotos. Sakura intenta no perderse ni un detalle de lo que tiene delante. Cuando cruza la verja de la entrada, observa el imponente edificio principal de las tres plantas, repleto de ventanales, algunos con la persiana echada todavía. A la derecha ve un campo de fútbol sala, con canastas de baloncesto a los lados; y a la izquierda, las pistas de tenis. Son tres, de cemento azul. Supone que detrás se encuentran la piscina cubierta y el gimnasio. Pero lo que más le llama la atención es una especie de lago, con una cascada al fondo, que embellece la imagen de aquella residencia de estudiantes._

 _–_ _¡Que morro tienes! ¡Yo también quiero quedarme aquí!– grita a su lado una chica rubia, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta._

 _–_ _A tí todavía te quedan dos años de instituto, Konan – le comenta su madre mientras arrastra una de las maletas de su hija mayor._

 _–_ _Seguro que esto está lleno de tíos buenos. No como en Toledo._

 _–_ _¡Konan! ¿Desde cuándo piensas en eso?_

 _–_ _¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio, mamá?_

 _–_ _¡Claro que sí! ¡Hablo muy en serio!_

 _Sakura sonría para sí al escucharlas discutir. No es la primera vez. Pero su madre no se entera de nada. Si supiera que la pequeña de la familia ha tenido ya cuatro o cinco medio novios, se volvería loca. Aunque es normal. Su hermana se ha convertido en una adolescente preciosa y los tíos llevan varios años persiguiéndola._

 _Ella, en cambio, ni siquiera ha pensado en chicos todavía. No le interesan. A sus dieciocho años puede presumir de haberse quedado al margen de cualquier tipo de relación y no haber tenido ni tentaciones. Quizá es porque todavía no ha aparecido es apersona que le guste tanto como para preocuparse por el amor. Sus intereses eran otros: estudiar, prepararse bien en los años de instituto y en su página web._

 _–_ _¡Pero mira eso! ¡Madre mía!– exclama Konan señalando a dos chicos con el pantalón corto que también van cargados con sus equipajes. –Creo que voy a venir mucho a visitarte._

 _Los ojos de Sakura se dirigen hacia donde su hermana indica. Por una vez, debe darle la razón. Los dos son bastante llamativos. Uno es alto y moreno; el otro, es un poco más bajo, con el pelo corto pelirrojo y con piernas de atleta. Lleva una camiseta sin mangas y sujeta una bolsa de mano, aparentemente muy pesada, sin ningún esfuerzo. Ambos entran en el edificio antes que ellas._

 _–_ _Cuando regresemos a Toledo, vamos a hablar tú y yo de esto –le recrimina Kushina a su hija menor._

 _–_ _¿Otra vez? Venga, mamá, que no soy una niña. Tengo ya dieciséis años._

 _–_ _Eres muy joven todavía. No quieras crecer antes de tiempo._

 _–_ _¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Encerrarme en casa? –la desafía la chica –¿Hay alguna ley que prohíba que sala con chicos?_

 _Cada vez que hace algo que sus padres no aprueban. Konan recurre a la misma pregunta :_ ** _¿Hay alguna ley que prohíba…?_** _. Y es que, aunque los dos son abogados, no siempre encuentran argumentos para frenar los impulsos de su hija más pequeña. Con Sakura, en cambio, no tienen ese problema. Nunca les da dolores de cabeza. Es muy responsable y piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas. Además, se sienten muy orgullosos de que quiera seguir sus pasos. Ha elegido Derecho como carrera y ambos están seguros de que será una gran jurista._

 _–_ _¿Vais a continuar con la discusión aquí en medio o entramos de una vez?_

 _Su madre y si hermana aparcan la disputa momentáneamente y comienza a subir las escaleras de mármol que conduce a la puesta principal del edificio. Sakura carga con la maleta más pesada y casi no puede con ella. Cada escalón es un sufrimiento._

 _–_ _Pero ¿cómo es posible que no haya una rampa para…? –murmura._

 _Entonces se da cuenta de que sí existe una rampa para subir. a su derecha. Había estado tan pendiente del rifirrafe entre su hermana y si madre y de aquellos dos chicos que no se había fijado. Maldice su torpeza en un susurro crispado e intenta volver a bajar los escalones para enmendar su error. Sin embargo, el asa se le escurre de las manos y la maleta aterriza en el suelo, golpeando en su descenso, uno por uno todos los peldaños de mármol que ya había subido._

 _–_ _Pero, Sakura, ¡qué has hecho! –grita su madre, alterada desde la puerta del edificio._

 _La chica se lleva las manos a la cabeza y, a continuación, baja rápidamente a comprobar los daños. La maleta está abierta de par en par, con parte de su ropa esparcida por el suelo, como si hubiera decidido montar allí mismo su particular_ ** _top manta._** _Avergonzada, se agacha y comienza a guardarla de nuevo._

 _–_ _¿Quieres que te ayude?_

 _Es una voz masculina, dulce y agradable. Cuando Sakura alza la mirada, ve aun chico con el pelo corto, moreno de grandes ojos negros. Un simpático hoyuelo le marca la barbilla. Parece un ave fénix. También se agacha para echarle un cable_

 _–_ _No, no te preocupes –responde muy seria y tensa. Se da cuenta de que sostiene un tanga rosa en sus manos y rápidamente lo esconde bajo el resto de la ropa. El joven sonríe y se incorpora._

 _–_ _Como tú quieras –comenta._

 _Cualquier otro probablemente se hubiera marchado, pero él decide permanecer junto a ella. Sakura continúa recogiendo su ropa y observando de reojo a aquel chico. ¿Por qué no se va de allí? ¿Qué pretende?_

 _–_ _Perdona, ¿quieres algo?_

 _–_ _Asegurarme de que tu maleta y tú llegáis enteras arriba._

 _–_ _Ah. No sabía que en este residencia te asignabas un ángel de la guerra nada más llegar._

 _–_ _¿Sí? Yo tampoco lo sabía. Soy un novato como tú. Aunque me di cuenta de que había una rampa y subí mi maleta por ella._

 _Le hace gracia lo que dice, pero no piensa reírle la broma. Sakura cabecea y se pone de pie. Ya ha guardado toda la ropa en la maleta. Pero aparece un nuevo problema. ¡No cierra!_

 _–_ _Oye, ¿por qué tardas tanto? –le pregunta Konan, que ha bajado la escalera hasta donde está su hermana. La chica entonces pone sus ojos en el joven que acompaña a Sakura. ¡Es guapísimo! Y ese tatuaje en el cuello le hace terriblemente sexy. Konan sonríe como una tonta. Se ha puesto tan nerviosa que ni le salen las palabras._

 _–_ _Hola. Eres su hermana ¿verdad?_

 _–_ _Sí, es mi hermana –se adelanta a responder Sakura algo molesta.–Konan, ayúdame a cerrar esto._

 _La chica obedece, aunque se le ha instalado una sonrisa ingenua en la cara de la que no puede deshacerse._

 _–_ _Me llamo Sai. ¿Vosotras?_

 _–_ _Ella es Konan, y yo, Sakura. –contesta la mayor de las hermanas sentándose sobre la maleta e intentando cerrarla._

 _–_ _Encantado Konan y Sakura…_

 _–_ _Igualmente, Sai._

 _–_ _¿Me dejáis que os ayude? Terminaremos antes._

 _Konan asiente con la cabeza, sin hablar. Sakura trata de hacer fuerza una última vez, pero sin éxito. Así que se da por vecina y accede a que Sai colabore. Las dos chicas se sientan sobre la maleta, algo que aprovecha el joven para hacer presión y ajustar los dos ruido de dos clics indica que la operación ha sido un éxito. Cerrada._

 _–_ _Por fin.. – resopla Sakura. – Gracias._

 _–_ _De nada._

 _Y, dejando a su hermana pequeña junto al chico camina hasta la rampa, arrastrando la maleta y sube. Menudo estreno. ¡ No podía empezar con peor pie! Se sonroja al pensar que ese tío ha visto su ropa interior tirada por el suelo. Solo espera que aquello no se vea un presagio de lo que le espera en los próximos nueve meses de curso._

 _Su madre la recibe cuando llega a la puerta de entrada del edificio._

 _–_ _¿Estás bien?_

 _–_ _Sí, no te preocupes – responde. Y mira hacia abajo, donde su hermana y Sai dialogan animadamente. Los dos ríen._

 _–_ _¿Entramos entonces?_

 _–_ _Sí, vamos._

 _Madre e hija cruzan la puerta giratoria. Al fondo, se halla la recepción de la residencia. Los dos chicos que vio nada más entrar se encuentran allí todavía. Un hombrecillo calvo y con gafas les acaba de entregar una llave a cada uno. Los estudiantes le dan las gracias, cogen su equipaje y se marchan por el pasillo de la izquierda. Sakura los sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparecen tras una puerta verde oscuro en la que pone_ ** _1B_** _en grande._

 _–_ _¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? – les pregunta el recepcionista cuando están frente a él._

 _–_ _Soy Sakura Haruno. Estoy inscrita en esta residencia._

 _El bedel se gira hacia un ordenador y teclea el nombre que acaba de escuchar. Lee la pantalla y toma unas notas en un papel. Luego se dirige otra vez a la joven y le sonríe con amabilidad._

 _–_ _Bienvenida a la residencia Benjamin Franklin, Sakura. Mi nombre es Yamato y estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites._

 _–_ _Gracias, Yamato._

 _–_ _Tienes que rellenar este formulario –dice mientras le entrega la hoja que saca de debajo del mostrador. – Puedes haberlo en tu cuarto si quieres y me lo das después. Es una ficha de residente._

 _–_ _Muy bien, gracias._

 _–_ _Además, léete esto cuando puedas –señala mostrándole un pequeño cuaderno plastificado. –Son las normas de la residencia._

 _–_ _Lo haré enseguida._

 _El hombrecillo se gira y coge una llave de un panel que tiene detrás. Se da la vuelta otra vez y se la entrega a Sakura, que ha guardado el cuadernillo con las normas en el bolsillo._

 _–_ _Tu habitación es la 1151, en el pasillo 1B. Es ese de tu izquierda. Bienvenida. Espero que tu estancia aquí sea satisfactoria._

 _–_ _Muchas gracias. Seguro que sí._

 _Sakura y Kushina se despiden de Yamato. Las dos caminan hasta la puerta que el hombre había indicado. La misma que atravesaron los dos chicos que se registraron antes que ella._

 _–_ _No sabía que chicas y chicos compartían pasillo en esta residencia._

 _–_ _Yo tampoco, mamá._

 _La joven abre la puerta 1B y coloca la maleta delante para evitar que se cierre. Oye ruidoo y gente hablando al fondo, pero no ve de quién se trata. El pasillo es bastante ancho y lo componen nueve habitaciones, de la 1151 a la 1159. Las impares quedan a la izquierda y las pares a la derecha, salvo la 1159, que está justo en el centro, al final del pasillo. La suya es la primera del lado izquierdo._

 _–_ _Espero que esto no suponga una distracción para ti._

 _–_ _¿El qué?_

 _–_ _Que vivas puerta con puesta con chicos._

 _–_ _Mamá, no soy como Konan. Sé que aquí vengo a estudiar._

 _Su madre no las tiene todas condigo. Es verdad que Sakura siempre ha sido muy responsable y que nunca les ha dado problemas. Pero tener tan cerca la tentación… Recuerda cuando ella estaba en la universidad y lo que le complicó la carrera al conocer al que hoy es su marido. No fue fácil compaginar los estudios con la relación, que pasó por mil y un altibajos eb aquellos años. Aunque finalmente hubo final feliz y ambos lograron su objetivo y terminaron casándose._

 _–_ _Bueno, espero que eso no se te olvide. Derecho es hincar codos y dedicarle muchas horas. Debes centrarte en la carrera si quieres sacar buenas notas._

 _–_ _Tranquila, mamá. Lo tengo todo muy claro,_

 _La chica alcanza de nuevo la maleta y la deja junto a su puerta. Después mete la llave en la cerradura de la 1151 y abre. La habitación no es demasiado grande, aunque parece acogedora. Lo primero que hace Sakura es sentarse en la cama y dar unos botecitos sobre el colchón para comprobar su elasticidad. Mientras, su madre sube la persiana y abre la ventana. Entra Bastante luz. Desde allí puede ver el lago y la cascada._

 _–_ _¿Te gusta la habitación? –pregunta Kushina admirando el paisaje._

 _–_ _Sí, es como en las fotos. Y me encanta la vista que me ha tocado._

 _La joven echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Le agrada el color amarillo clarito de las paredes y el techo. Sabe que allí pasará muchas horas encerrada, estudiando, durante los próximos meses. El escritorio es amplio y en la estantería de madera tiene suficiente espacio para todo lo que se ha llevado: libros, fotos de su familia y amigos de Toledo, ordenador portátil, algún peluche.._

 _–_ _El armario está muy bien. Creo que aquí cabrá toda tu ropa –indica su madre, que lo está inspeccionando todo con ojos de sargento._

 _–_ _Menos mal._

 _–_ _¿Te has traído la plancha pequeña?_

 _–_ _Por supuesto._

 _La ropa y su aspecto es algo fundamental para Sakura. Ha leído en algunos foros de la universidad que los estudiantes de derecho suelen ir, en su mayoría, muy bien vestidos a clase. Ella no iba a ser menos, Siempre le ha gustado arreglarse y maquillarse adecuadamente. Su madre le enseñó a hacerlo desde que era pequeña._

 _La chica se levanta de la cama y entra en el cuarto de baño. Es muy sencillo. Pequeñito, funcional y con un plato de ducha. Sakura se mira en el espejo y piensa en el gran paso que está dando. Aquel día supone el comienzo de una nueva etapa de su vida._

 _–_ _¿Se puede? –preguntan desde el umbral de la puerta, que permanece abierta._

 _–_ _Claro. Adelante._

 _Sakura sale del baño y observa a su hermana pequeña, que no viene sola. La acompaña Sai, el chico que las ha ayudado antes a cerrar la maleta. Sus miradas coinciden en un instante, hasta que la joven, ruborizada, la aparta hacia otro lado._

 _–_ _Konan, no te vayas muy lejos, que nos vamos a marchar dentro de poco –le advierte su madre al escuchar la voz de su hija menor._

 _–_ _¿Ya? ¿No nos quedamos a comer?_

 _–_ _No podemos. Tengo mucho trabajo en el despacho._

 _La chica protesta y suelta una palabra malsonante en voz baja. Le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con aquel sevillano tan guapo y tan amable. Está cansada de los tíos del instituto, que solo van a lo que van y que, para colmo, son unos inmaduros._

 _–_ _¿Cuál es tu habitación? –le pregunta a Sai mientras busca algo en el bolso._

 _–_ _La 1152. Está en frente._

 _–_ _Eso parece._

 _Sakura oye la conversación entre los dos y se sorprende. Aquel chico será uno de sus compañeros de pasillo durante el curso. Lo vuelve a mirar sin que él se dé cuenta. Está pendiente de algo que Konan está escribiendo en un papelito: su whatsapp y su cuenta de twitter._

 _No puede negar que aquel chico está francamente bien. Y parece bastante agradable, ¿Por qué antes , en la escalera, se puso a la defensiva con él? También ha conseguido que se sonroje. ¡Dos veces! No es propio de ella. ningún tío ha logrado lo que aquel en apenas unos minutos y prácticamente sin desearlo. No cabe duda, algo pasa. Pero no tendrá tiempo para averiguarlo. ¡Está allí para estudiar! ¡Para convertirse en una gran abogada! Sus padres confían en ella y va a hacer lo posible para que continúen orgullosos._

 _Los chicos no le interesan. Sai no le interesa. O almenos eso es de lo que intenta convencerse aquel 10 de septiembre en un lugar de la ciudad._

* * *

 _¡Aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia!_

 _Espero vuestras opiniones._


	3. Capítulo 2

_CAPÍTULO_ _2_

 _Acaban de llegar a la residencia Benjamin Franklin cargados con su equipaje. Gaara y Itachi entran en el vestíbulo tras atravesar la puerta giratoria. Se dirigen a recepción y esperan que el hombrecillo que está a cargo de aquello termine el registro de una chica._

 _–_ _¿Has visto? –comenta el navarro dando un codazo a su amigo y señalando el short vaquero de la chica que tienen delante._

 _Itachi se quita las gafas de sol y observa detenidamente el trasero de la joven. Este curso promete._

 _–_ _No está mal –dice en voz baja. –Pero prefiero a la que hemos visto hace un momento fuera con las maletas._

 _–_ _¿La mayor o la pequeña?_

 _-_ _Gaara, no seas puma. La mayor parte._

 _–_ _Pues la pequeña estaba muy bien._

 _El joven malagueño sonríe y cabecea en señal de negación. A su amigo le gustan todas. Hace más de seis años que se conocen y siempre ha sido así. Quién les iba a decir a ellos que terminarían estudiando juntos la misma carrera y viviendo en la misma residencia de estudiantes._

 _La muchacha bajita termina de registrarse y se aleja arrastrando una maleta rosa. Es su turno. El hombre bajito y calvo que está detrás del mostrador se presenta como Yamato, les da la bienvenida a la residencia Benjamin Franklin y les pide sus nombres._

 _–_ _Akatsuna no Itachi._

 _-_ _Sabaku no Gaara._

 _Un malagueño y un pamplonica. Amigos en la distancia que, hasta ese momento, solo se habían visto en persona una vez en la vida, aunque habían hablado innumerables de veces a través de las redes sociales y el Whatsapp. En verano de 2008, ambos hicieron juntos las pruebas de accedo a la cantera del Real Madrid de fútbol. Ninguno resultó elegido para entrar en el equipo infantil; en cambio, los dos ganaron un amigo._

 _–_ _Imagino que querréis estar cerca el uno del otro –comenta Yamato examinando detalladamente las habitaciones libres._

 _–_ _Si puede ser, sí. –susurra Itachi. Aquel hombrecillo le ha caído bien._

 _–_ _Vamos a ver…Aquí –susurra el recepcionista mientras anota algo en una libreta. – En el pasillo 1B._

 _La 1156 para Itachi y la 1158 para Gaara. Rellenad este formulario, por favor. Y cuando podáis, leed este cuadernillo con las normas de la residencia._

 _Los chicos lo cogen y lo examinan por encima. Después, Yamato le entrega a cada uno su llave y les muestra el camino por el que deben ir._

 _–_ _Mira, la que te gusta –comenta Gaara antes de abrir la puerta del pasillo._

 _La chica que vieron al llegar a la residencia está con su madre en recepción. Va a registrarse. Itachi la observa, aunque ella no le presta atención a él. Es un poco pija, pero le atrae. Le atrae mucho, y eso no suele ser lo habitual. No se encapricha de la primera que pasa a su lado._

 _–_ _Vamos, anda. Ya tendremos tiempo de conocerla mejor –indica el malagueño dándose la vuelta y entrando en el pasillo 1B._

 _Los dos se encaminan hacia sus habitaciones, alineadas en la pared de la derecha y una al lado de la otra. Itachi y Gaara entran en sus respectivos cuartos y van compartiendo voces y opiniones._

 _–_ _¡Se oye todo! ¡Las paredes parece que estás hechas de papel de fumar! –grita el navarro._

 _–_ _Eso es lo que tú quisieras, que se pudieran fumar._

 _Una fuerza risotada transciende la habitación de Gaara. Lleva fumando desde los catorce años y, aunque ha intentado dejarlo varias veces, nunca lo ha conseguido. Que fumar está prohibido dentro de la residencia quizá le anime a abandonar el vicio definitivamente._

 _–_ _¿Vas a ordenar ahora tu ropa?_

 _–_ _¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? –pregunta Itachi, que ya se ha puesto manos a la obra._

 _–_ _Podríamos dar una vuelta por la residencia para verla mejor._

 _–_ _¿A ver el edificio o a las que residen en él?_

 _–_ _Un poco de todo –comenta Gaara. En ese momento no le apetece nada ponerse a organizar sus cosas. –Tú, como ya le has echado el ojo a una… Aunque no me creo que el gran Akatsuna no Itachi se conforme con la primera que ve. Por muy buena que esté._

 _El malagueño sonríe con las palabras de su amigo mientras acomoda una camisa negra en uno de los percheros que encuentra en el armario. A sus diecinueve años se ha liado con muchas chicas; solo una logró enamorarle. Pero eso ya pertenece al pasado. Un pasado casi paleolítico. No ha ido allí para pillarse de nadie a las primeras de cambio. Está en la universidad, la que muchos consideran la mejor época. No piensa aferrarse a ninguna tía, ni quiere compromisos._

 _–_ _¡Está bien! ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta, a ver qué nos encontramos por ahí! –exclama Itachi accediendo a la petición de su amigo._

 _Sale de su habitación y cierra. Se dispone a entrar en el cuarto de Gaara, pero se da cuenta de que la puerta de la 1157 está entreabierta. Escucha canturrear a alguien y decide averiguar de quién se trata. Sigilosamente cuela el ojo por el espacio que queda a la vista. Se trata de una chica no muy alta, con el pelo rubio y largo. Está de pie frente a su escritorio, de espaldas a él. Intenta conectarse a Internet en su ordenador portátil. La joven deja de cantar y da un golpe con la palma de la mano encima de la madera. Parece que no logra que aquello funcione. Itachi sonríe y tose voluntariamente para llamar su atención._

 _–_ _¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¿Qué quieres? –protesta la joven, dándose la vuelta al sentirse observada._

 _Por fin el chico puede ver su rostro. No le resulta espectacular, pero tiene unos ojos azules muy bonitos._

 _–_ _Hola vecina, venía a pedirte un poco de azúcar._

 _–_ _¡Qué dices! ¿Es una broma?_

 _–_ _Vivo aquí, enfrente de ti –señala Itachi. Apenas puede contener la risa al ver la expresión desconcertada de la joven. –¿Entonces no tienes azúcar?_

 _–_ _Vaya me ha tocado un gracioso de vecino –comenta la chica alzando la mirada al techo de su habitación. –Estoy muy ocupada ¿que quieres de verdad?_

 _–_ _¿Eres gallega?_

 _–_ _SÍ, de Coruña. Tú, ¿de Córdoba?_

 _–_ _No, de Málaga._

 _–_ _Perdona, no soy capad de diferenciar los acentos andaluces._

 _–_ _No te preocupes, yo tampoco._

 _–_ _Menos mal. Empezaba a pensar que estaba quedando como una idiota._

 _Aquella joven pequeñita, con el pelo largo, enseguida le cae bien. Su aspecto es el de una adolescente de instituto. Si la viera por la calle, pensaría que no pasa de los catorce o quince años._

 _–_ _Soy Itachi, de la 1156._

 _–_ _Yo Ino, 1157, pero eso ya o sabes._

 _Los chicos se miran un instante a los ojos tran presentarse y es él quien se aproxima a darle dos besos._

 _–_ _¿Qué te pasa con ese trasto? –pregunta Itachi refiriéndose al ordenador._

 _–_ _No consigo meterme en Internet._

 _–_ _¿Has pedido la clave de acceso?_

 _–_ _Sí. Me la han dado en recepción._

 _Ino le enseña un papelito; en él figura una contraseña compuesta por varias letras y números mezclados entre sí. El malagueño lo examina detenidamente y prueba suerte en el portátil. Teclea la clave y espera unos segundos._

 _–_ _Ya está. Conectada._

 _–_ _¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Pero si yo… ¿Cómo lo has…?_

 _–_ _¿Has puesto las mayúsculas?_

 _–_ _No._

 _–_ _Pues ya está. Las letras de la contraseña están en mayúsculas._

 _–_ _¿Así de fácil?_

 _–_ _Así de fácil. –apunta Itachi que aprovecha para clicar sobre la pestaña del Chrome. –¿No estudiarás informática, verdad?_

 _–_ _No, Criminología. Gracioso._

 _El chico suelta una carcajada y entra en la página de Marca sin pedirle permiso a Ino para navegar en su ordenador._

 _–_ _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te hace gracia?_

 _–_ _Un poco. No tienes pinta de criminóloga._

 _–_ _¿Y qué pinta debe tener una criminóloga según tú?_

 _–_ _No lo sé, no conozco a ninguna._

 _Ino chasquea la lengua y se coloca las manos en la cintura en forma de jarra. Luego sonríe sarcástica._

 _–_ _Definitivamente, vas a ser el gracioso del pasillo –comenta arrebatándole el portátil y cerrando la página web de Marca. — Y tú, ¿qué estudias? ¿Risoterapia?_

 _–_ _Fisio. Así que cuando estés tensa y te apetezca una masaje…_

 _–_ _¡Ja! ¡Qué cara más dura tienes, malagueño._

 _La conversación no sigue adelante porque Gaara, que ha oído hablar a su amigo, se asoma a la puerta y los interrumpe._

 _–_ _Oye, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta por la residencia o qué?—le pregunta resuelto antes de detenerse en Ino, a la que mira fijamente. — Hola._

 _—_ _Hola —responde ella._

 _—_ _Te presento a Ino, la informática —dice Itachi pasando un brazo por la espalda de la joven._

 _—_ _Déjamen en paz._

 _La gallega se deshace del achuchón del chico y se acerca a Gaara para darle dos besos. Este se presenta y le explica que es de Pamplona y que también estudia Fisioterápia. Los tres charlan animadamente durante unos minutos._

 _—_ _Así que vosotros ya os conocéis de antes._

 _—_ _Sí, desde hace seis años._

 _Entre Gaara y Itachi le cuentan la experiencia fallida en las pruebas de acceso a la cantera del Real Madrid de fútbol. Le explican que aquello no sirvió para entrar en el equipo, pero que gracias a eso se encontraron en el camino._

 _—_ _¿Y no os habéis visto más hasta hoy?_

 _—_ _En persona, no. ¡Es que Málaga y Pamplona están muy lejos! —exclama Itachi gesticulando._

 _—_ _En realidad, estuvimos varios años sin hablar demasiado. Solo nos comentábamos cosas y nos insultábamos en Twitter y en Facebook._

 _—_ _Es verdad. Te juntaste con malas compañías y pasaste de mí —bromea el malagueño._

 _—_ _Sí, ¿no? Yo creo que fue justo al contrario._

 _—_ _Qué mentiroso eres. Sabes que fue como yo digo._

 _—_ _¡Claro que no fue así! ¡ No engañes a la chica!_

 _—_ _Reconoce que no soportabas que ligara más que tú. Por eso dejaste de llamarme._

 _Gaara mueve la cabeza. Su amigo siempre ha sido un chulo y un prepotente. Pero chulo y prepotente simpático. Muy inteligente y con talento para hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga. Sabe que es una persona que merece la pena. Sin embargo, la primera impresión de muchos que no lo conocen como le conoce él puede ser negativa._

 _—_ _Bueno chicos —los interrumpe Ino cerrando el portátil ¿Por qué no dejáis de actuar como Pimpinela y nos vamos a ver qué tal es nuestra nueva casa?_


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

 _—_ _¿Es bonita la residencia?_

 _—_ _Está bien. Todavía no la he visto entera. Tiene un lago muy chulo… ¡Y hasta una especia de cascada! –escribe Kiba en su teclado, terminando la frase con un guiño._

 _–_ _Qué guay. Y la habitación ¿es muy grande?_

 _—_ _Bueno, no está mal. Cabe lo justo, aunque no es agobiante. ¿Quieres verla?_

 _—_ _¡Vale!_

 _Kiba se pone de pie y con la cámara de su ordenador le enseña el cuarto a Karin a pesar de que no está demasiado ordenado. Solo hace cuatro semanas que conoce a esa chica, pero haría lo que fuera por ella. No hay duda de que le ha dado muy fuerte._

 _–_ _No es ninguna maravilla, pero tiene todo lo que debe tener —asegura el chico sentándose otra vez en frente al escritorio._

 _–_ _A mí me gusta._

 _—_ _Ahora tú. Te toca enseñarme tu habitación._

 _—_ _Kiba…, sabes que yo no pongo la cam. Te lo llevo diciendo desde el primer día._

 _—_ _Lo sé, pero ha pasado casi un mes. Me gustas mucho._

 _—_ _Y tú a mí._

 _—_ _¿Entonces?_

 _En ese instante, la llamada se corta. Y Karin aparece como no conectada en skype. El joven resopla y comprueba que Internet sigue funcionando. No hay duda, es ella la que se ha caído. Se levanta de la silla y camina nervioso por la habitación. Si al menos tuviera su número de teléfono…_

 _Empieza a estar un poco harto de ese tipo de conversaciones en las que él pone la imagen y la voz y ella solo palabras escritas en la pantalla. ¿Hasta cuándo va a ser así? Ni siquiera sabe su nombre real, ni sus apellidos. Es desesperante estar enamorado de alguien que guarda tantas cosas en secreto._

 _Pasados unos minutos, Karin vuelve a estar conectada a Skype. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Kiba no enciende su cámara._

 _–_ _¿Hola? –escribe aliviado por su regreso —¿Estás ahí?_

 _—_ _Sí. Estoy aquí._

 _—_ _¿Te has caído?_

 _—_ _No. Me he ido porque he querido irme —contesta Karin a los pocos segundos._

 _—_ _¿Y eso?_

 _—_ _Me estabas agobiando. Te lo dije varias veces el primer día y he insistido durante estas semanas. Ni cámara, ni teléfono, ni videollamadas. Sé que no te lo pongo fácil, pero son mis normas. Tú decides si las tomas o las dejas._

 _El chico lee varias veces el último párrafo que Karin le ha escrito. Se acaricia la cara la cara cubierta de un intento de barba sin demasiado éxito y piensa en lo complicado que resulta todo con esa chica. Desde que la conoció, a mediados de agosto, su vida se ha convertido en un columpio de sentimientos. Lo mismo se sube a una nube que le gustaría estar enterrado bajo tierra. Empezaron tonteando con Twitter, donde Karin tiene más de cuarenta mil seguidores en su cuenta. Sus followers la adoran y es presidenta de un club de fans del cantante Dani Martín._

 _—_ _¿Por qué me pones en este compromiso?_

 _—_ _Ya lo sabes, Kiba. Lo sabes desde el principio. Lo que digo no es ninguna novedad._

 _Cuando comenzaron a seguirse en Twitter, llegaron inmediatamente los mensajes privados. Y poco a poco aquella historia fue creciendo sin que nadie supiera de su existencia. Karin y Kiba terminaron por agregarse a Skype para que sus conversaciones fueran más fluidas y no dependieran de 140 caracteres. Mientras él no puso ningún reparo en que ella lo viera o escuchara, el sentimiento de la chica llegó acotado de condiciones y limitaciones. Kiba esperaba que, con el tiempo, ella terminara cediendo. Casi un mes después, todavía no ha llegado ese momento._

 _—_ _Me da igual cómo seas. El físico me da lo mismo._

 _—_ _A nadie le da igual el físico._

 _—_ _A mí sí. —insiste el chico, que trata una vez más de convencerla- —Qué más da si eres alta o baja, morena o rubia. Guapa o menos guapa._

 _—_ _Kiba, no insistas, por favor._

 _—_ _Es que me muero por verte._

 _Esa era la única verdad desde agosto. Jamás se había obsesionado tanto por alguien. ¿Es posible enamorarse de una persona a quien nunca has visto? Está seguro de conocer la respuesta- Del cómo y del porqué no tiene ni idea. Pero su amor es real y verdadero. Hasta tiene sueños con ella. Uno especialmente, que se repite con frecuencia. En ese sueño, queda con Karin en algún sitio de Valencia, y cuando ella aparece, lo hace con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza. Su voz, muy femenina, le advierte que si se la quita no le gustará lo que verá debajo. Kiba le repite una y otra vez que está equivocada. Sin embargo, en el sueño la chica nunca descubre su rostro y termina desapareciendo._

 _—_ _¿Karin? ¿Sigues ahí?_

 _Transcurren más de diez minutos sin que la joven escriba. Quizá se ha vuelto a agobiar por su insistencia. Pero esta vez no se ha desconectado de Skype. Kiba entra y sale de la página ansioso, esperando el sonido que le anuncie que ha recibido un nuevo mensaje. Le pregunta en tres ocasiones más si continúa al otro lado._

 _Está a punto de perder los nervios, de apagar y marcharse. Pero insiste, Karin response._

 _—_ _Te propongo una cosa —escribe ella por fin._

 _—_ _Dime._

 _—_ _Te mando una foto si juras que nunca más me vas a pedir que ponga la cámara, ni que te dé el número de teléfono._

 _¡Una foto de Karin! ¿De verdad? Le parece increíble que vaya a ver a la chica de la que se ha enamorado. Le tiembla todo el cuerpo. El precio es alto, aunque el premio merece la pena._

 _—_ _¿En serio? ¿Lo dices de verdad?_

 _—_ _Sí, pero con las condiciones que te he escrito. ¿Aceptas?_

 _—_ _Acepto._

 _—_ _Júrame por tus padres y por tu hermana Temari que no vas a pedirme más la cam, ni el móvil._

 _—_ _Te lo juro._

 _Aquello supone firmar un pacto con el diablo Sabe que tarde o temprano no podrá resistir la tentación de volver a pedírselo. Aunque ces que con e tiempo la propia Karin será la que quiera que la vea y aparque sus miedos para siempre. Está convencido de que el amor finalmente podrá con todo y que irán superando etapas._

 _—_ _Muy bien. Lo has jurado por tus padres y por Temari. Si faltas a tu palabra, no volveré a hablar contigo._

 _—_ _No faltaré mi palabra. De verdad._

 _—_ _Más te vale. espera un momento._

 _—_ _Vale. Espero._

 _La impaciencia va a terminar devorándolo. Necesita hacer algo mientras tanto, así que va al cuarto de baño a echarse agua en la cara. Quizá cuando mire la próxima vez la pantalla de su ordenador, la imagen de Karin se encuentre allí. ¡Qué emoción!_

 _Dedica un instante a preparar su reacción. Pase lo que pase, sea guapa o fea, le dirá que le gusta tanto como antes de verla. También hará hincapié en el rasco que más destaque de ella. No puede quedarse en blanco en ningún momento, ni tardar demasiado en responder cuando vea la fotografía. Debe ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras._

 _Respira hondo y regresa al escritorio donde tiene el portátil. En la conversación con Karin hay un archivo JPEG para descargar. Hace clic sobre él y aguarda a que la barriga azul se rellene por completo. En es tiempo ninguno de los dos escribe.. Es una calma tensa. El archivo está descargado, ya puede ver la foto. Un cosquilleo insoportable invade a Kiba; el corazón se le va a salir del pecho. pincha sobre el documento y se abre en grande una imagen._

 _—_ _Ya me has visto. Adiós._

 _Es lo que Karin ha escrito debajo del archivo de la fotografía. La chica se ha desconectado de Skype sin darle tiempo a opinar o a hacer el menos comentario. En la imagen que ha recibido aparece una joven morena de perfil, de cintura para arriba. Lleva el pelo suelto y largo y un pendiente de aro en la oreja visible. También aprecia un pequeño piercing en la nariz. No puede ver todo su rostro, solo el lado derecho y algo del izquierdo. Karin está sonriendo y esa forma de sonreír le encanta a Kiba. Pero lo que más le llama la atención son sus ojos azules. Él también los tiene del mismo color, aunque no tan llamativos. Sus pestañas son larguísimas y las cejas están muy bien perfiladas._

 _Aquella chica es guapísima. Y si antes estaba enamorado, ese sentimiento se ha multiplicado ahora por diez. Le encanta Karin. También físicamente. ¡Cómo no va a gustarle! Sin embargo, a Kiba le salta una gran duda : si aquella fotografía es realmente de la chica que está enamorado, ¿por qué no quiere que la vea? No tiene ni idea, y lo pero es que no podrá preguntárselo. Karin no aparecerá en Skype en lo que queda de miércoles._


	5. Capítulo 4

_CAPÍTULO 4_

 _Su madre y su hermana se acaban de marchar. Camina por la habitación hasta que se detiene frente a la ventana. Sakura contempla el cielo azul, despejado completamente de nubes. El sol se refleja en el agua cristalina del lago artificial y de lejos se oye el ruido de la cascada. Tiene la impresión de que en aquel lugar es imposible que haga mal tiempo._

 _Está sola, y sola pasará los próximos meses. Algún fin de semana bajará a Toledo para visitar a su familia. En poco más de media hora en tren. Pero no cabe duda de que aquel día es el principio de una nueva etapa en su vida. Mañana comienzan las clases. derecho le impone y le causa respeto, pero también la motiva. Hace muchos años que sabe que estudiaría la misma carrera que sus padres. Solo espera estar a la altura. Está metalizada y preparada para afrontar la presión. Piensa en la manera en la que se organizará, al tiempo guarda minuciosamente su ropa en el armario. Afortunadamente, es amplio, aunque no tendrá sitio para sus zapatos. Le horroriza meterlos debajo de la cama, pero no le queda otro remedio._

 _Está tan concentrada analizando mentalmente su agenda del día siguiente y todo lo que tiene pensado hacer que no oye que llaman a la puerta. Sin embargo, fuera no se dan por vencidos e insisten. Por fin, Sakura se percata de que tiene visita. Se apresura y abre._

 _—_ _Hola. ¿Vienes a comer?_

 _Es Sai, y viene acompañado de una joven que no parece española. Tiene la piel oscura, casi tanto como su cabello marrón. Su cara es muy agradable y sonríe de una manera muy natural. Sakura comprueba en su reloj que son las dos menos cuarto. No tiene hambre, pero si come temprano luego dispondrá de más tiempo para otras cosas. Además, de alguna manera, aquel chico posee algo, que no logra descifrar, que le gusta. Es un detalle que la haya avisado. ¡Aunque no piensa caer en ningún tipo de tentación con él!. Serán amigos. Simplemente eso: buenos amigos._

 _—_ _Vale. Un minuto._

 _La chica camina deprisa hasta el escritorio y coge su Iphone y las llaves de la habitación. También cierra su portátil antes de reunirse con Sai y aquella chica de la que aún no conoce ni el nombre._

 _—_ _Yo soy Tenten Ama —se presenta la joven cuando salen del pasillo._

 _—_ _Encantada. Yo, Sakura._

 _No se dan dos besos, pero se sonríen. Parece simpática, Tenten le cuenta de camino al comedor de la residencia que es peruana, aunque lleva seis años viviendo en Valencia. Sai y ella también se acaban de conocer, aunque la otra chica llegó ayer. Su habitación es la 1155, situada en el mismo pasillo._

 _—_ _Ahora os darán unos tíquets en el comedor para todo el mes de septiembre —comenta Tenten enseñándole el que lleva en la mano. —Los verdes son para el desayuno, los rojos para la comida y los azules para la cena._

 _Así es. En la entrada del comedor, una mujer bajita les entrega a Sai y a Sakura unos cupones de colores, válidos para septiembre. Les explica que cada mes les darán un fajo de tíquets como aquel. Si necesitan alguno de invitación para alguien de fuera de la residencia, deberán periplo en recepción; son de color blanco y cada residente cuenta con diez de estos tíquets al mes._

 _—_ _Lo tienen muy bien organizado —comenta Sakura._

 _—_ _Sí, aunque lo importante es que la comida esté buena. —reflexiona Sai._

 _—_ _Lo que yo comí ayer no estaba mal. No tienen lomo saltado, ceviche, ni causa a la limeña, pero tampoco esperaba encontrarlo aquí —interviene Tenten. Son platos típicos de su país que le encantan y que echará de menos estos meses, ya que no tiene a su madre cerca para preparárselos._

 _La joven coge una bandeja y, mientras camina, va sirviéndose del bufé. Los otros dos chicos la imitan. No hay demasiada gente y muchas mesas permanecen vacías todavía. Sakura observa a algunos de los que serán sus compañeros durante ese curso. Hay chicos y chicas diferentes, con distintas formas de vestir. Siente un extraño escalofrío y también curiosidad. No sabe con cuántos congeniará, con cuántos establecerá algún tipo de amistad y de cuantos no llegará a saber ni su nombre._

 _—_ _¿Eso no es muy poca comida? —susurra Sai, detrás de ella, cuando llegan a los postres._

 _—_ _No necesito comer demasiado._

 _—_ _Estas muy bien, no te hace falta adelgazar._

 _—_ _No como poco por adelgazar o engordar. Simplemente, como poco porque no necesito más._

 _El joven prefiere no discutir con ella, y alcanza un flan chorrean de caramelo. Sakura coge una manzana amarilla. Los dos siguen a Tenten, que elige una de las mesas redondas del fondo. No hay nadie más en ella, aunque es para ocho._

 _—_ _Voy a llenar la jarra con agua —comenta la chica peruana antes de sentarse._

 _Sai y Sakura la ven alejarse hacia una especie de fuentecita al otro lado del comedor y toman asiento, uno al lado del otro. La chica observa de reojo el tatuaje del joven sevillano y siente la tentación de preguntarle por él. Aquel ave fénix de be de tener un significado especial. Sin embargo, no quiere parecerle una entrometida. Acaban de conocerse._

 _—_ _Y vas a estudiar Derecho… —comenta el joven antes de llevarse a la boca un trozo de carne._

 _—_ _Sí._

 _—_ _¿Estás segura? Es una carrera complicada._

 _—_ _Estoy segurísima. Es lo que siempre quise._

 _—_ _¿Tú o tus padres?_

 _Sakura hace un gesto de desaprobación al oír aquello. Trata de no darle importancia y responde con tranquilidad. Tenten acaba de llegar con la jarra de agua llena y sirve a los tres._

 _—_ _Yo. Es una decisión mía, completamente personal._

 _—_ _Pero tus padres son los dos abogados, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Sí…¿Te lo ha contado Konan?_

 _—_ _Claro. No soy adivino. No me ha dado tiempo a investigar todavía tus cuentas en las redes sociales._

 _La media sonrisa de Sai la pone nerviosa, en todos los sentidos. Aunque intenta que no se le note._

 _—_ _Mi hermana habla demasiado._

 _—_ _En una niña. No tiene ningún sentido de la responsabilidad._

 _—_ _Pero me ha dicho que saca muy buenas notas._

 _—_ _Eso no significa nada. Podría sacarlas aún mejores si se esforzara más y no pensara tanto en divertirse._

 _—_ _Si saca buenas notas sin esforzarse, es señal de que es muy inteligente. Guapa y lista. Konan parece un buen partido._

 _Esa última frase altera a Sakura hasta el punto de que pincha con demasiada vehemencia el trozo de tomare y este, tras salir volando y planear un breve instante en el aire, termina aterrizando sobre el pantalón vaquero de Sai. El chico lo coge sonriendo, lo deja sobre la mesa y se limpia con una servilleta de papel._

 _—_ _¡Dios! ¡Lo siento! —exclama la chica, rojísima como el tomate que acaba de tirar._

 _—_ _No te preocupes. No pasa nada._

 _—_ _Soy muy torpe, perdona._

 _—_ _No es tu culpa. Es una especie de tomate volador que se cultiva en algunas zonas de Murcia._

 _Tenten suelta una carcajada cuando escucha a Sai , que también ríe. La que no lo hace es Sakura que sigue avergonzada._

 _—_ _En serio, perdóname._

 _—_ _Es una tontería. No tengo nada que perdonar._

 _Está tan acostumbrada a no cometer errores, a no fallar nunca, que algo que para otra persona puede parecer insignificante para ella resulta un drama. Sakura se ha convertido en una perfeccionista y no soporta equivocarse. Además, es la segunda vez que mete la pata hoy. Hace un rato tiró la maleta por la escalera, y ahora esto. No es habitual en ella._

 _Nerviosa, se levanta de la mesa y se marcha del comedor tras dejar su bandeja en un carrito. Sai también se pone en pie e intenta seguirla. Antes de llegar a la puerta del pasillo la alcanza. Sin embargo, Sakura se hace un hueco, con habilidad, y pasa. Pero el sevillano no se rinde. Acelera y consigue colocarse en medio de su camino, entre ella y su habitación._

 _—_ _Déjame pasar, por favor._

 _—_ _No. ¿por qué has salido corriendo?_

 _—_ _Venga, Sai. No quiero hablar ahora._

 _—_ _Pues no te voy a dejar pasar hasta que hables conmigo._

 _La chica baja los brazos y resopla. Jadea y respira con dificultar por la carrera y los nervios del momento._

 _—_ _No es nada, no te preocupes —responde Sakura con más tranquilidad, recuperando el aliento y la compostura._

 _—_ _¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué has reaccionado así?_

 _—_ _En dos horas que llevo aquí, he metido más veces la pata que en los últimos dos años. —se lamenta —hablamos dentro mejor._

 _Sai acepta al comprobar que está más calmada. Sakura da un paso al frente y mete la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su cuarto. Abre y los dos entran en la 1151. Ella se siente en la cama y él permanece de pie, frente a ella._

 _—_ _Todos cometemos errores._

 _—_ _Lo sé. Pero unos lo llevamos peor que otros._

 _—_ _Solo ha sido un trozo de tomate…_

 _—_ _Con aceite. Mira cómo te he puesto el pantalón —con un tímido movimiento de barbilla, señala la mancha que Sai lleva ahora en el vaquero. —Lo siento._

 _Sakura agacha la cabeza un instante, volviéndose a culpar por su torpeza. Cuando la levanta, el chico está más sonriente que nunca. Toma asiento en la cama, a su lado, tan cerca que sus brazos se rozan._

 _—_ _¿Eres como una de esas maniáticas perfeccionistas obsesivas?_

 _—_ _Algo así._

 _—_ _¿Y no eres muy joven para preocuparte tanto por las cosas?_

 _—_ _No puedo evitarlo. Me sale solo._

 _La chica niega con la cabeza. le pasa desde que era pequeña. Si algo no sale como ella desea, se siente fatal. Y no es algo que mejore con el paso del tiempo; muy al contrario. Sakura necesita que las cosas funcionen, que todo esté en orden. Y cualquier error la afecta más de lo que debería._

 _—_ _Sé que debo aprender a tomarme las cosas de otra manera. Pero no es sencillo para mí. Quizá el resto del mundo no pueda entenderlo. A veces ni siquiera yo lo comprendo._

 _—_ _¿Has ido a algún psicólogo?_

 _—_ _No. No me gustan._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Simplemente, porque no quiero contarle a nadie mis problemas._

 _—_ _Me los estás contando a mí._

 _Sakura se sonroja y se gira hacia la ventana. El cielo sigue libre de nubes y la cascada se escucha al fondo._

 _—_ _Pareces un buen tío —responde sin mirarle. — Además, no me has dado otra alternativa._

 _—_ _Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y me encantaría que fuéramos amigos. Tú también me pareces una buena tía. Aunque estés algo loca._

 _—_ _Seguro que tú también tienes tus rarezas._

 _—_ _¡Por supuesto! Muchas._

 _—_ _¿Sí? Cuéntame alguna._

 _—_ _Ahora no. Ya irás sabiendo más cosas de mí cuando toque —responde enigmático. — Ahora regresemos al comedor y terminemos de comer. Me muero de hambre._


	6. Capítulo 5

_CAPÍTULO 5_

 _En su habitación suena un tema de sus paisanos canarios Critika & Saik. Hinata baila y tararea al tiempo que ordena su ropa en el armario. Antes llenó un panel de corcho con fotos se sus amigos de las Palmas. Sabe que echará de menos su isla pero que el cambio era necesario. Además, ningún sitio mejor que Madrid para estudiar Odontología._

 _No está siendo un año fácil para ella. Por culpa de sus padres casi no llega a ese 11,614 que necesitaba de nota media para entrar en la universidad. Qué complicado fue concentrarse cuando las cosas en casa no iban bien. No entiende cómo personas adultas no son capaces de arreglar sus diferencias amistosamente. Menos mal que Kurenai y Zetsu la ayudaron a llevar mejor el mal trago de la separación. Para eso están los hermanos mayores, elle dos son los mejores._

 _Escucha un ruido en la habitación de al lado. Aquellas paredes son demasiado finas. Todavía no conoce a nadie, aunque hace un rato se asomó y yo a dos tíos bastante guapos cargados con maletas, y más tarde a una chica latinoamericana saliendo del pasillo. Eso de que chicos y chicas compartan planta y pasillo es una idea estupenda. Todas sus relaciones han sido cortas y han terminado mal._

 _Comprueba en el reloj del ordenador que son más de las dos de la tarde, aunque ella está todavía con el horario canario. Sin embargo, ya tiene hambre. Así que pilla las llaves y el móvil y sale de la habitación 1153. Pregunta en recepción por el comedor. Un hombrecillo, que antes le dijo que se llamaba Yamato, le indica el camino. También le advierte de unos tíquets de colorines que le entregarán en la entrada. Hinata ile da las gracias y obedece al recepcionista._

 _Efectivamente, todo está organizado tal y como se lo ha explicado Yamato- Lo de los colores de los tíquets le parece una gran idea._

 _Cuando entra en el comedor, se encuentra con un bufé muy variado. Echa un vistazo a la comida antes de ponerse en la cola con la bandeja en las manos . Va a ser difícil decidirse sin llenar tres o cuatro platos. Pero debe controlarse. Curiosamente, el divorcio de sus padres le hizo tener más apetito, comer más y ganar algún kilo extra._

 _Finalmente, se conforma con un poco de arroz y algo de pescado. Eso sí, no se puede resistir a coger un gran trozo de tarta de frambuesas._

 _Y ahora ¿dónde se sienta?_

 _Le da vergüenza compartir mesa, aunque tampoco quiere pasar sola la primera comida en la residencia. Camina con la bandeja en las manos, indecisa, hasta que en el fondo localiza a la chica latinoamericana de su pasillo, También está sola. Es la primera oportunidad que tiene para conocer a alguien._

 _—_ _Persona —le dice Hinata cuando está junto a ella —¿Te importa que me siente contigo?_

 _—_ _Claro que no. Adelante._

 _Las dos chicas se sonríen y se presentan. Tenten le cuenta que sus dos compañeros de mesa han desaparecido después de que la chica le lanzara un trozo de tomate con aceite que fue a parar a tu pantalón. Hinata no comprende muy bien de lo que está hablando, pero siente una impartía inmediata por aquella joven._

 _—_ _¿Y te has venido desde Perú para estudiar en Madrid? —le pregunta cuando Tenten termina de contar aquella extraña historia del tomate volador._

 _—_ _No. Llevo viviendo seis años con mi madre y con mis hermanos en Valencia. Vinimos a España cuando mi padre murió._

 _—_ _Vaya, lo siento._

 _—_ _Gracias, ya hace tiempo de eso. Lo echo de menos, aunque poco a poco lo he ido superando. Sé que desde algún sitio debe de estar observándome y cuidando de mí._

 _—_ _Tiene que ser muy duro perder a un padre —comenta con tristeza Hinata._

 _Ella no ha perdido al suyo, pero sí ha vivido un infierno en el 2015. Discusiones, gritos, reproches continuos… Hasta que al final decidieron separarse. Pero lo de sus padres no es un caso normal. Aunque su padre se marchó a vivir a otra casa y su madre se quedó en la que vivían con sus tres hijos, continúan juntos. Una situación que en ocasiones genera conflictos entre ellos._

 _—_ _Sí. Pero no hablemos de eso. ¡Acabamos de conocernos! Hablemos de cosas más alegres._

 _—_ _¿Qué vas a estudiar? —le pregunta la canaria arrastrando un poco de arroz con pan hasta su tenedor._

 _—_ _Odontología, ¿Y tú?_

 _—_ _¿En serio? ¡También!_

 _—_ _¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! A ver si nos ponen en la misma clase._

 _Las dos comienzan a conversar sobre los motivos por los que han elegido aquella carrera. Coinciden en muchos aspectos y enseguida congenian. Saben que van a tener que esforzarse y dar el todo por el todo de sí mismas porque no será sencillo, pero ambas están con muchas ganas de aprender._

 _Mientras comen y dialogan, aparecen Sakura y Sai. los dos se dirigen a la mesa en la que antes estaban sentados. Tenten les presenta a Hinata y les cuenta que también forma parte del pasillo 1B. los cuatro entablan una interesante charla sobre sus carreras y el primer año universitario. Las tres chicas escuchan embelesadas a Sai hablar sobre Publicidad y las razones por las que quiere dedicarse a ese mundo. El joven ha vuelto a servirse un plato de raviolis con tomate y queso y ha cogido otro flan con caramelo. Sakura solo come a disgusto una manzana. Aunque no se ha recuperado, no está del todo conforme con lo que ha sucedido hace unos minutos. Piensa que a lo mejor se ha abierto demasiado a un desconocido. Porque aquel chico ahora mismo, a pesar de ser lo amable y agradable que ha sido con ella, solo es un desconocido._

 _—_ _Hablas con tanta pasión de tu carrera que estoy pensando en cambiarme —bromea Tentes con Sai._

 _—_ _Ser un gran publicista es mi objetivo. A lo mejor un día me toca idear un anuncio para una cadena de clínicas odontológicas que lleve tu nombre._

 _La chica latinoamericana ríe con ganas, y también Hinata, Sai es muy divertido. Y muy guapo. Seguro que no pasan muchas semanas antes de que empiece a salir con alguna de la universidad._

 _—_ _¿Conocéis a alguien más de nuestro pasillo o de la residencia? —pregunta Hinata después de un silencio._

 _Los otros tres dicen que no. Aunque Tenten, que llegó el día anterior, les habla de varios chicos con los que solo cruzó un saludo o alguna mirada._

 _—_ _Hay un tipo muy curioso en la 1159. Me lo encontré anoche antes de irme a dormir —recuerda la peruana. —Parece mayor que nosotros. lleva el pelo corto y vestía totalmente de negro, aunque no tenía mucha pinta de raquero._

 _—_ _¿Es guapo? —interviene de nuevo la chica canaria, interesada._

 _—_ _Solo lo vi unos segundos. Ni siquiera hablé con él. Pero es de esos chicos que, aunque no son demasiado guapos a primera vista, tienen algo._

 _—_ _¡Oh! Eso suena bien._

 _—_ _Además, toca la guitarra y tiene una voz super dulce._

 _—_ _Guau. ¡Quiero conocerlo!_

 _—_ _Así que tenemos un bohemio en el pasillo —dice Sai rebañando el plato de raviolis. — Pues muy bien. Habrá que conocerlo._

 _Sostiene la guitarra entre sus manos y reflexiona un instante sobre lo que va a tocar. Está sentado en la cama y no piensa ir a comer. Hoy tampoco tiene hambre. En los últimos tres meses ha perdido ocho kilos. Pero eso es lo que menos le importa a Naruto en ese momento._

 _Está a punto de entonar los primeros acordes de Vis a Vis, de Leiva, cuando suena su móvil. En la pantalla del teléfono aparece el nombre de Ayame, con su foto de fondo. ¿Qué quiere ahora? No tiene intención de responderle, pero la joven insiste cuatro veces más. A la quinta, Naruto coge el teléfono._

 _—_ _Hola —la saluda sin entusiasmo._

 _—_ _Hola, ¿cómo estás? — contesta ella con la voz quebrada._

 _—_ _Perfectamente. En mi vida he estado mejor._

 _La ironía y el tono con el que Naruto habla hacen daño a Ayame, que supura al otro lado de la línea telefónica._

 _—_ _¿Has empezado las clases?_

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _Vaya, qué despistada soy. Creía que empezabas hoy._

 _—_ _Empiezo mañana._

 _—_ _Vale.. Menudo cambio, ¿no? De estudiar Arquitectura a hacer Psicología. ¿Estás nervioso? ¿Tienes ganas de comenzar?_

 _—_ _Ahora mismo solo tengo ganas de…_

 _Pero el joven se reprime y no concluye la frase. Hacía más de una semana que no le llamaba. El silencio preside la conversación algunos segundos. Es ella la que lo rompe afectada._

 _—_ _Nunca me vas a perdonar, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Ya hemos hablado mucho del tema._

 _—_ _Pero siempre acabo la conversación como la empecé. Sintiéndome culpable._

 _—_ _Es que eres la culpable._

 _La chica suelta un resoplido y luego se queja sin dirigirse directamente a Naruto._

 _—_ _Está bien. Me queda muy claro todo. —comenta la joven molesta. —No piensas perdonarme nunca. Lo sé, me equivoqué. Fui una estúpida. Pero… Te sigo queriendo. ¿No te das cuenta? ¿O es que te iba a estar dando el coñazo en estos tres meses si no te quisiera?_

 _—_ _Adiós, Ayame._

 __Espera…_

 _—_ _Naruto cuelga y le quita el volumen al móvil. Lo guarda en uno de los cajones del escritorio, al lado de una baraja de cartas de póker, para no volver a ver ni escuchar. Sabe que ella insistirá. Luego, se quita la camiseta negra que lleva puesta de Nirvana y regresa a la cama, junto a su guitarra._

 _Decidido: aquella es la última vez que hablará con Ayame. No tiene ganas de sufrir más. Debería haber pasado página hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, es más sencillo pensarlo que hacerlo. Todo lo que dio por ella. Todo aquello a lo que renunció… Para terminar así._

 _Naruto agarra su guitarra con delicadeza y empieza a tocar el tema de Leiva que había elegido antes de la llamada de su ex novia. Esa canción podría haber sido para ella. Como todas las que componía. Como todas las que le susurraba. Como todas las canciones que le dedicaba un día y otro día, durante casi dos años. Cada noche, cada melodía… eran para la chica que le había robado el alma._

 _Es hora de cambiar. De encontrar otras motivaciones, otras razones para vivir. Por eso y para eso está allí. Aunque, de momento, solo tiene ganas de encerrarse en sí mismo y dejarse embaucar por el sonido melancólico de su guitarra._


	7. Capítulo 6

_CAPÍTULO 6_

 _El edificio de la residencia Benjamin Franklin está compuesto por tres plantas con cuatro pasillos cada una, algunos con ocho habitaciones y otros con nueve. En la segunda y en la tercera planta hay un espacio central en el que se encuentran las puertas que llevan a cada uno de esos pasillos. Son las llamadas zonas de descanso, donde los residentes suelen reunirse._

 _—_ _¿Qué os parece esto? —les pregunta Ino a Gaara y a Itachi, sentados en los sillones de la zona de descanso de la tercera planta._

 _Hace un rato, los tres dieron juntos una vuelta por el edificio y por los exteriores de la residencia. Después comieron y tomaron un café en la sala de la televisión, adyacente a la cafetería, mientras veían las noticias de aquel 10 de septiembre._

 _—_ _Está bien. Que tenga pistas de fútbol sala y de tenis es un puntas —responde el navarro, que antes ha salido del edifico para fumarse un cigarro._

 _—_ _Lo de la piscina cubierta también está bien pensado. Aunque solo se pueda utilizar los fines de semana —añade Itachi, con los pies en alto sobre el reposabrazos del sillón. —¿Tú haces deporte, Ino?_

 _—_ _Ahora poco. Antes jugaba al vóley-playa._

 _Los dos chicos la observan con la mirada teñida de sorna. No pueden creerse que aquella chica tan bajita haya practicado un deporte en el que hay que tener cierta altura._

 _—_ _¿Y llegabas a la red? —pregunta irónico el malagueño, con media sonrisa en la boca._

 _—_ _No, gracioso. No llegaba. Pero era una gran receptora y una estupenda colocadora._

 _—_ _No lo dudo._

 _Ino también sonríe con sarcasmo. Aquel tío no para de meterse con ella desde que se han conocido hace unas pocas horas._

 _—_ _Puede que no sea muy alta, pero lo compenso con otras cosas._

 _—_ _¿Qué cosas?_

 _—_ _Inteligencia, esfuerzo,resistencia…Ovarios._

 _Gaara se ría al escuchar a la gallega. Su amigo se ha encontrado con un hueso duro de roer. Aquella chica, pese a su frágil aspecto, no se deja intimidar._

 _—_ _¿Y al tenis juegas?_

 _—_ _No. Pero podría aprender… y ganarte._

 _—_ _¿Lo dices enserio?_

 _—_ _Por supuesto. Nunca voy de farol ni digo nada que no crea._

 _Itachi se frota la barbilla y cambia de postura. Quita los pies del reposabrazos y mira fijamente a Ino._

 _—_ _Gaara es una máquina jugando al podría enseñar._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa, que tú no eres capaz? —protesta la chica, que también lo mira directamente a los ojos._

 _—_ _Él es mejor persona que yo mucho más amable. Además, yo no tengo paciencia para estar recogiendo bolas del suelo todo el rato._

 _—_ _Qué capullo eres._

 _La chica mueve la cabeza y dirige ahora su mirada a Gaara, que sonríe y, en un gesto de complicidad le muestra el dedo pulgar._

 _—_ _Yo te enseño, Ino —afirma el navarro. — En dos meses practicando, le ganarás a este fanfarrón._

 _—_ _¡Uh! ¿Estás de broma? ¿Dos meses? Ni entrenando dos horas cada día durante dos años lograría ganarme ni un juego._

 _—_ _¿Tienes miedo, malagueño?_

 _—_ _Claro que no, tío. ¡Cómo voy a tener miedo!_

 _Itachi suelta una carcajada. Si el fútbol se le da bien, el tenis, mejor. En los últimos años ha sido su gran hobby. Precisamente, empezó a jugar por consejo de Gaara cuando no fueron elegidos en las pruebas del Real Madrid. Necesitaba algo con que animarse y volver a competir. Se apuntó a una escuela de tenis en Málaga y desde entonces su mejora ha sido constante y progresiva._

 _–_ _Yo creo que estás asustado y temes perder con una chica —prosigue Ino intentando picarle._

 _—_ _No es cuestión de que seas una chica._

 _—_ _¿Ah, no? ¿Y de qué es cuestión?_

 _—_ _De que la chica eres tú y el chico soy yo._

 _Aquello termina de mosquear a la gallega, que indignada de muerde los labios. En la vida ha conocido a un tipo tan chulo y presuntuoso como aquel. La está poniendo de los nervios._

 _—_ _Tío, eres un prepotente._

 _—_ _Soy realista, pequeña._

 _—_ _No me llames pequeña._

 _—_ _Era en plan cariñoso —apunta Itachi, que no borra la sonrisa de su boca._

 _—_ _Ni en plan cariñoso. ¿Vale? Pequeña solo me llama mi novio._

 _Gaara asiente en silencio ante la tensa conversación entre los dos. Prefiere no intervenir en un choque de personalidades tan fuertes. Es como si estuviera presenciando un partido de tenis, y de los interesantes ; un Nadal-Djokovic._

 _—_ _Así que tienes novio…_

 _—_ _Sí. Tengo novio. ¿Te sorprende?_

 _—_ _Pues ahora que lo dices, un poco._

 _La expresión de Ino da a entender que ya lo imaginaba. Aquel chicles molesto como un afilado guijarro en los zapatos. Sin embargo, no sabe por qué razón , no le cae mal. Es más, le inspira cierta simpatía. Y no puede negar que está bueno. Lo peor es que él sabe que lo está._

 _—_ _Lo hubiera jurado… Pues Kankuro es muy buen tío._

 _—_ _¿Se llama Kankuro?_

 _—_ _Sí, qué pasa._

 _—_ _Nada —responde Itachi conteniendo la risa— No dudo que sea un buen tío: para estar con una chica como tú, hay que tener mucha paciencia y mucho aguante._

 _Las palabras del joven hacen que Ino arda por dentro y sienta la necesidad de buscar una réplica mordaz, lo más hiriente posible…Pero no, esta vez no va a darle la satisfacción, porque ha contado hasta tres mentalmente y su lado más racional ha aprovechado la ocasión para tomar el control. Así que, tras disimular un resoplido, decide centrarse en e otro chico._

 _—_ _¿Nunca se relaja?¿Siempre es así? —pregunta a Gaara._

 _El pamplonés se encoge de hombros._

 _—_ _Casi siempre. Pero eso es que le caes bien._

 _—_ _Menos mal. Si le llego a caer mal…_

 _—_ _Él es así. Creo que te ha cogido cariño._

 _—_ _Yo no estoy tan segura de eso. Pienso que me odia._

 _Itachi se pone de pie y hace aspavientos con los brazos._

 _—_ _¡Estoy aquí! Con vosotros. Eso de que habléis de mi como si no estuviera es algo muy infantil._

 _—_ _¿Tú oyes algo, Gaara?_

 _—_ _No, nada. A lo mejor es el viento._

 _—_ _No hace viento, capullo —le corrige Itachi. — Bueno, mientras vosotros seguís con el jueguito de la invisibilidad, yo me voy a mi cuarto a terminar de ordenar mis cosas._

 _Y sin decir nada más, sale por la puerta que da a la escalera. baja rápidamente hasta la planta baja y se encuerar en su habitación._

 _Aquella gallega no está mal y le gusta picarla. No hay nada más excitante que mantener un diálogo de tira y afloja con una chica como Ino. Es inteligente y atrevida, y eso le gusta. Lástima que tenga novio. Aunque eso no ha sido nunca un problema para él. Espera que su amigo no se enamore de ella. En su opinión, no tendría ni una sola posibilidad. De lo que tampoco tiene ninguna duda es de la relación con su novio n durará mucho. Demasiado interesante y demasiado lista para mantener una historia a distancia._

 _No esperaba encontrar tan pronto a una chica que le llamara la atención. No empieza nada mal su etapa universitaria. Aunque, de todas formas, la que le ha impresionado de verdad es la que iba con su hermana pequeña y con su madre. Aquella pija con la maleta roja. No la ha vuelo a ver y no tiene ni idea de en qué habitación estará. ¿Y si la busca? No, él no es ese tipo de chicos. Son ellas las que lo buscan y las que lo persiguen. Y así va a seguir siendo. Ya aparecerá._

 _Ahora debe terminar de ordenar su ropa. Y es a lo que se dedica. Durante más de media hora se emplea a fondo y coloca todo su equipaje en el armario y en la estantería de a habitación. En esos minutos, oye como Gaara e Ino entran en el cuarto de su amigo. Se les escucha hablar, aunque no distingue bien lo que dicen. Parecen bastante animados. Han puesto música, un disco de Melendi, y ríen a menudo._

 _Aquello no es bueno para el navarro. No puede pillarse de ella bajo ningún concepto. Cuando se queden a solas, hablará con él y le advertirá del error que cometería. De momento, solo puede interponerse entre los dos, Gaara es un buen tío y sufriría si se enamora de una chica como Ino._

 _Se apresura y vuelve a salir de la 1156. Y cuando está enfrente de la puesta de la habitación de su amigo, con intención de llamar, un chico y una chica entran en el pasillo. Él tiene buena planta, es alto, guapo y viste de una forma sencilla. A ella ya la conoce: se trata de la pija que vio por la mañana con su hermana y su madre._

 _La pareja se detiene frente a la primera habitación de la izquierda. La joven saca la llave del bolsillo del pantalón y abre. Los dos entran, pero no cierran del todo la puerta_

 _Así que ahí es donde pasará los próximos nueve meses. La tendrá cerca, muy cerca, a solo unos metros. Vecinos de pasillo. Perfecto. Sonríe. Aquel primer día en la residencia no hace más que mejorar. Sin embargo, el tío con el que ha entrado en la habitación parece un rival duro. ¿Será su novio? No tiene ni idea, pero está convencido de que, si se lo propone, esa chica tan interesante terminará probando sus labios y caerá rendida a sus encantos. Ninguna hasta ahora le ha rechazado._


	8. Capítulo 7

_CAPÍTULO 7_

 _—_ _¿Cuánto tiempo me has dicho que te vas a dedicar a estudiar cada día?_

 _—_ _De cuatro a seis horas._

 _—_ _Incluidos sábados y domingos._

 _—_ _Los fines de semana, dos o tres horas diarias. A no ser que esté en época de exámenes. en cuyo caso tendré que estudiar más._

 _Sai sonríe al escuchar la respuesta contundente de Sakura. Lo tiene muy claro. Ella está allí solo para estudiar._

 _—_ _¿Y crees que aguantarías así los cuatro años que dura la carrera?_

 _—_ _Por supuesto. Es mi trabajo._

 _—_ _Estudiar no es un trabajo. Y la universidad no es como si estuvieras en una oficina._

 _—_ _Yo me lo voy a tomar así. Creo que es la mejor manera de sacar buenas notas y desarrollar una dinámica de trabajo adecuada._

 _—_ _¿Desarrollar una dinámica de trabajo adecuada? Ya hablas como una profesional-_

 _—_ _Si tú lo dices…_

 _El joven ríe y se acerca a la estantería de madera, junto al escritorio. Allí observa un osito de peluche rosa. Lo coge y juguetea con sus orejas._

 _—_ _No eres tan dura como quieres aparentar —comenta él tras devolver el oso rosa a la balda._

 _—_ _No pretendo aparentar nada por el estilo. Soy así._

 _—_ _Vives con demasiada presión. Per eso te asusta tanto cometer errores._

 _Sakura que se ha sentado sobre la tabla del escritorio, tuerce la boca en una mueca disconforme._

 _—_ _No me asusta cometer errores. Simplemente, ni me gustan ni puedo cometerlos._

 _—_ _¿Ves? ¡Vives autopresionándote!_

 _—_ _¿Es malo querer hacer las cosas bien?_

 _—_ _No. Lo malo es ponerse a temblar y salir corriendo porque un trozo de tomate se te caiga del plato._

 _—_ _¡Fue a parar a tu pantalón! ¡Y tenía aceite!_

 _Los gritos de Sakura provocan la carcajada de Sai, a pesar de que en el fondo siente pena por ella. No tiene que ser fácil vivir con esas exigencias hacia uno mismo. La autocrítica excesiva puede conducir a la autorrepresión y la frustración y, por lo tanto, a la infelicidad._

 _—_ _¿Y no crees que, si te relajaras un poco y no programaras tanto las cosas, todo saldría mucho mejor? —le pregunta aún con la sonrisa reflejada en su cara._

 _—_ _No-_

 _—_ _Qué cabezota eres._

 _—_ _No soy cabezota —le contradice Sakura. —Sai, soy así, Y ya está. No le des más vueltas._

 _—_ _Nadie es así. Todo viene por la presión que sientes para hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Y si te bloqueas en un examen? ¿Y si no te sale como esperas? ¿Y si resulta que, después de todo, no te gusta la carrera…?_

 _—_ _Eso no va a pasar._

 _—_ _¡Claro que puede pasar!_

 _La chica resopla. ¿Cómo no va a gustarle Derecho? Si lleva metalizada desde muchísimos años para estudiar esa carrera. Lo tiene todo programado: cuatro años para licenciarse, dos de prácticas con sus padres y después abrirá su propio despacho o intentaré entrar en un bufete de abogados importante._

 _—_ _No, Sai. No va a pasar nada de eso. Te lo puedo asegurar._

 _Su tono es firme, decidido. Repleto de seguridad y de confianza. No valen las dudas respecto a ese tema._

 _El chico va a rebatirla de nuevo, cuando llaman a la puerta. Los dos miran hacia la entrada de la habitación y comprueban como un joven moreno abre muy despacio._

 _—_ _¿Estáis visibles?—pregunta con un pie dentro del cuarto._

 _Ni Sakura ni Sai responden. No lo conocen, aunque la chica sí que lo ha visto anteriormente. Es uno de los jóvenes que se registraron en la estancia antes que ella. Su acento parece el de una persona del sur de España._

 _—_ _Ya veo que sí. Menos mal. Soy Itachi, también voy a vivir en este pasillo. Estoy en la 1156._

 _El joven se acerca con pasos decididos a Sakura, que sigue sorprendida, para plantarle un par de besos en las mejillas. Luego estrecha la mano de Sai, apretándola con fuerza. Los chicos se examinan con detenimiento el uno al otro, hasta que, al final, acaban por sonreírse._

 _—_ _Yo me llamo Sai, ella es Sakura. —La toledana lo saluda con la mano — Veo que somos paisanos, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Soy de Málaga. ¿Tú?_

 _—_ _Sevillano._

 _—_ _¡Uh! Un malagueño y un sevillano en el mismo pasillo —indica alegremente Itachi. —Esto va a ser divertido._

 _Durante varios minutos los chicos conversan sobe la rivalidad entre Málaga y Sevilla, aunque sin mal rollo. Sakura se fija en ambos. No habla demasiado, solo escucha y observa. Los dos tienen cosas en común, pero al mismo tiempo parecen muy distintos. Miden prácticamente lo mismo, son guapos, andaluces y lucen buena planta. Quizá Irachi esté más musculado. Es en el carácter donde se diferencian más. O sea es la primera impresión que se ha llevado. Sai es más pausado, menos lanzado; se le ve que controla la situación desde la tranquilidad, o al menos eso es lo que quiere aparentar. El otro chico es mucho más descarado; suelta todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza, pero se nota que es un tío inteligente._

 _Mientras intercambian opiniones sobre sus cuidases y la resistencia, el teléfono de Sakura suena. Es su hermana ¿Ya empieza a echarla de menos? La chica se aparta un poco de ellos y responde._

 _—_ _Hola, Konan._

 _–_ _¡Hola, hermanita! ¿Qué tal todo?_

 _—_ _Muy bien. La comida no está mal y me ha entrado todo el armario._

 _–_ _Guay. ¿Ya me echas de menos?_

 _Sakura piensa que es justo al revés, que es su hermana pequeña la que más notará su ausencia. En esas horas en la residencia, ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a acordarse de ella. Pero no le va a decir nada para no molestarla. Konan tiene un carácter complicado y se enfada con facilidad._

 _—_ _Mucho. Y a papá y a mamá también. Pero toca empezar una nueva vida y cuanto menos me queje, mejor._

 _—_ _Esa es la actitud. Seguro que ahí vas a estar genial —comenta Konan. —Bueno, cambiando de tema… te llamaba para… Lo he discutido con mamá y está de acuerdo._

 _—_ _¿De qué me estás hablando?_

 _—_ _Quiero tu habitación._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¡¿Mi habitación?!_

 _El grito que pega Sakura es tan alto que alarma a los chicos, que se giran hacia ella._

 _—_ _Tu ya no vas a vivir aquí. Y siempre has tenido la habitación más grande. Es justo que ahora me toque a mí disfrutarla._

 _—_ _Marta, no vas a quedarte mi habitación –susurra en un tono amenazador intentando dominar, sin mucho éxito, el coraje que siente._

 _—_ _Ya he empezado a cambiar los muebles de sitio._

 _—_ _¿Qué dices? ¡¿Esto es una broma?!— pregunta vociferando . —¡Dile a mamá que se ponga ahora mismo!_

 _—_ _No está. Ni papá tampoco._

 _La chica se pasa nerviosa la mano por el pelo. Quiere matar a su hermana. ¡Cómo va a quedarse con su habitación!_

 _—_ _Konan, te prohibo que…_

 _—_ _No puedes prohibirme nada. Además, ya es tarde. Solo llamo para que no te pille de sorpresa el día que vengas._

 _—_ _Esto no va a quedar así._

 _—_ _Pero ¿que más te da? Si la que se va a poner las botas con todos esos tíos buenos de la residencia eres tú. Aquí solo hay niñitos inmaduros._

 _—_ _Yo he venido a la universidad para estudiar, no para…_

 _—_ _Ya, ya. Y yo me lo creo –la interrumpe. —Por muy estrecha que seas, ahí no vas a poder resistirte, hermanita._

 _Sakura gruñe desesperada. Las ganas de asesinar a su hermana pequeña van en aumento. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarle así?_

 _—_ _Te estás pasando muchísimo._

 _—_ _¿Has vuelto a ver a Sai? —pregunta Konan cambiando de tono de voz y de tema._

 _—_ _¿Cómo? ¿A que viene eso ahora?_

 _—_ _Lo echo de menos._

 _—_ _¿Que lo echas de menos? Tú estas peor de lo que yo imaginaba._

 _—_ _Es que es tan mono. ¿Te has fijado en el culo que tiene?_

 _Sakura se tapa la cara con la mano con la que no sostiene el móvil y no le queda otra que sonreír. No lo va a reconoces, pero claro que se ha fijado._

 _—_ _Está aquí, conmigo. En mi habitación._

 _—_ _¿En serio? ¿Solos?_

 _—_ _No. Hay otro chico._

 _—_ _¡Vaya con la que solo va a la universidad a estudiar! ¡ Qué pronto te has espabilado!_

 _—_ _Konan, no es lo que piensas._

 _—_ _A este paso vas a perder la virginidad antes que yo._

 _—_ _¡Estás loca! No digas esas cosas, que te pueden oír —comenta Sakura bajando la voz._

 _Luego mira a los chicos, que siguen observándola, y sonríe muerta de vergüenza._

 _—_ _Pásame a Sai, anda. Quiero hablar con él._

 _—_ _No. No voy a hacerlo._

 _—_ _Da igual, tengo su móvil. Ahora le llamaré yo. Le diré que eres vierten y que te puedes de ganas de hacértelo con él._

 _—_ _¡Eso no es verdad!_

 _Su hermana pequeña tensa tanto la cuerda que algún día se romperá, y ella partiré de risa cuando la vea caer de culo. Pero , una ves más, va a conseguir lo que se propone._

 _—_ _Espera. Te lo paso —termina cediendo. —Pero no le digas nada. —El susurro es una advertencia._

 _—_ _¡Gracias! ¡ Eres la mejor Sakura!_

 _La joven, resignada, se dirige hasta Sai y le pasa el móvil. Le dice que es Konan, y este la saluda sorprendido. Se siente observado, así que se disculpa con sus dos compañeros de pasillo y sale de la habitación para hablar con ella a solas._

 _—_ _¿Te gusta el sevillano? —pregunta Itachi sin rodeos en cuanto se quedan a solas._

 _—_ _¿Perdona?_

 _—_ _Es un tío guapo y educado, y ese tatuaje seguro que lo hace muy sexy. ¿Ha sido un flechazo de esos típicos que aparecen en los libros de Federico Moccia?_

 _—_ _No leo ese tipo de libros. Y no vengo a aquí para enamorarme de nadie._

 _—_ _Lo dices con la boca pequeña._

 _—_ _Mira..¿Itachi? —le pregunta, haciendo ver que no recuerda bien su nombre. El malagueño asiente y sonríe despreocupado. —Estoy aquí para estudiar, aunque todo el mundo se empeñe en explicarme que mi etapa universitaria será una fiesta cada día y que me enamoraré cada mes de uno distinto. No me interesa Sai, no me interesas tú, no me interesa ningún tío que pueda cruzarse en mi camino. ¿Entendido?_

 _—_ _Sí. Todo está muy claro. Pero… no me lo creo._

 _—_ _Tú mismo._

 _Le encanta. Otra con una gran personalidad y un carácter fuerte. No tiene nada que ver con Ino, pero son dos chicas que no lo ponen nada fácil y eso le apasiona. Conquistaría será un reto divertido._

 _—_ _Por lo menos sé que no tienes nada con ese sevillano._

 _—_ _¿Cómo voy a tener algo con alguien que conozco hace cinco o seis horas?_

 _—_ _He visto cosas peores._

 _—_ _No quiero ser borde. Y vamos a vivir en el mismo pasillo durante nueve meses —señala Sakura suavizando sus palabras con un todo menos agresivo. —Así que cuantas menos tonterías de ese tipo, mejor. ¿De acuerdo, Itachi?_

 _—_ _De acuerdo. Tú mandas._

 _El chico levanta las manos y, sin dejar de sonreír, se inclina sobre ella y le da un beso en la mejilla. Sakura se aparta en cuanto nota los labios del malagueño en su cara. ¿Pero no le había dicho que…?_

 _—_ _¿Qué se supone que haces? exclama Sakura enfadada._

 _—_ _Despedirme con un beso._

 _—_ _No quiero besos._

 _—_ _Solo ha sido un simple beso de amigos en la cara… Pero ya lo sé para la próxima vez._

 _—_ _Tú y yo no somos amigos. Solo somos compañeros de residencia y de pasillo._

 _—_ _Perfecto. Adiós._

 _Y, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Itachi se gira y se marcha de la habitación. Se va sonriendo satisfecho, aunque algo ronda en su cabeza que le inquieta. Aquella chica le gusta, pero de una manera diferente. Aquel primer contacto con ella ha sido prometedor, aunque jamás habría imaginado que se iba a aquejar con tantas ganas de más. No se conformará solo con su mejilla en el próximo beso._


	9. Capítulo 8

_CAPÍTULO 8_

 _El sol está cayendo en aquel miércoles de septiembre y la temperatura ya no es tan alta como durante el resto del día, circunstancia que Tenten aprovecha para salir a correr por los alrededores de la residencia. La acompaña Hinata. Las dos chicas trotan en paralelo a buen ritmo._

 _—_ _Si quieres que vayamos más lento, avísame. —comenta la peruana, que solía salir a correr todas las tardes por las calles de Valencia._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, así está bien._

 _En realidad, la canaria está algo asfixiada y le cuesta seguir a Tenten. Pero necesita sufrir un poco para perder esos kilos de más que ha acumulado en los últimos meses. Ella nunca fue una chica delgada. Tiene sus curvas, caderas anchas y una cien de pechos. Y jamás ha sufrido complejos. Sin embargo, lleva un tiempo sintiéndose mal cuando se mira al espejo._

 _—_ _Echaré de menos a mi familia en Valencia, pero me encanta Madrid. Esta ciudad me tiene enamorada._

 _—_ _Yo es la segunda vez que vengo —confiesa Hinata intentando controlar su respiración. Le cuesta trabajo hablar y correr al mismo tiempo._

 _—_ _Nosotros estuvimos a punto de venir a vivir aquí cuando nos trasladamos desde el Perú, pero a mi madre le salió un trabajo interesante en Valencia y cambiamos los planes en el último momento._

 _—_ _¿En qué trabaja tu madre?_

 _—_ _En un restaurante de comida internacional. Empezó sueno ayudante de cocina, aunque ahora es la cocinera jefe._

 _—_ _Debe de ser muy buena cocinando._

 _—_ _¡La mejor! No te imaginas lo rico que está todo lo que hace._

 _—_ _Calla, que me entra hambre —protesta Hinata resoplando muy fuerte — ¿Y tienes hermanos?_

 _—_ _Sí. Dos mayores que están en Lima, casados y con hijos, y una hermana y un hermano más pequeños que viven con mi madre._

 _—_ _¿Sois cinco hermanos?_

 _—_ _Sí. Yo, la tercera, la del medio. Estamos muy unidos aunque llevamos seis años alejados. Su vida nunca ha sido nada fácil. Desde la muerte de su padre hasta la separación de sus hermanos mayores cuando dejó Perú para buscar una mejor vida en España. Nada ha resultado sencillo. Solo con el esfuerzo y el trabajo de su madre consiguieron salir adelante. Ahora todo va mejor, aunque sabe que el dinero de la beca que le han dado y el que gana su madre en el restaurante no llegará para todo el curso._

 _—_ _Tengo que empezar a buscar trabajo y mandar currículos —prosigue Tenten. —No sé si para las tardes o los fines de semana. Pero necesito aportar algo en casa._

 _—_ _¿Vas a trabajar al mismo tiempo que estudias Odontología?_

 _—_ _No me queda más remedio._

 _Hinata observa a su nueva amiga con admiración. No cree que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo. Nunca ha tenido problemas de dinero. Sus padres no se soportan y eso le ha ocasionado muchos problemas, sobre todo a nivel psicológico; sin embargo, jamás ha debido preocuparse por asuntos monetarios._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no te has quedado en Valencia?_

 _—_ _No lo sé. Algo me decía que debía cambiar de aires. Me apetecía venir a Madrid a estudiar. Sé que tendré que esforzarme el doble y que a veces echaré en falta a mi madre y mis hermanos pequeños, pero mi instinto me indica que ha sido una decisión acertada._

 _Una chica valiente. Capaz de dejarlo todo por buscar otro camino. Eso demuestra que Tenten es una persona decidida y poco conformista. A cada palabra, más respeto se gana por parte de la canaria. Y no solo por lo de trabajar y estudia Odontología al mismo tiempos. ¡Cómo puede llevar ese ritmo y ni pestañear! Da la impresión que no se está esforzando nada, mientras que ella va con la lengua fuera._

 _—_ _¿Descansamos un par de minutos? —pregunta Hinata deteniéndose y le da una palmadita en la espalda._

 _—_ _Venga, cinco minutos de descanso. Corremos diz minutos más y volvemos andando a la residencia. ¿Te parece bien?_

 _—_ _Me parece estupendo._

 _—_ _Genial. Para ser el primer día, demasiado estás aguantando. Creía que te pararías mucho antes._

 _—_ _Gracias por la confianza —añade Hinata buscando acompasar su respiración. — La próxima vez, como esos._

 _La joven señala con la cabeza a dos chicos en bicicleta que se aproximan en dirección contraria. Tenten también los mira. Hay algo que no le gusta : circulan por el centro del camino, demasiado deprisa y directos hacia ellas. La peruana engancha a su amiga por el brazo y, en un rápido movimiento, tira de ella para apartarla hacia el arcén de la derecha y dejar paso libre a los vehículos. Sin embargo, cuando los jóvenes llegan a su altura, se abalanzan sobre ellas. Uno de los ciclistas empuja a Hinata, que cae al suelo. El otro lo intenta con Tenten, pero la peruana logra esquivarlo._

 _Los dos jóvenes, encapuchados y con la mitad de la cara cubierta por un pañuelo rojo, aceleran y se alejan dando gritos._

 _Tenten ayuda a Hinata a levantarse. La canaria está temblando._

 _—_ _¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _—_ _Sí. Gracias. Solo es un rasguño. —indica la chica mirándose el codo._

 _—_ _¿Les has visto la cara?_

 _Hinata niega con la cabeza. Se sacude el polvo de los pantalones y nota un dolor punzante en la muñeca derecha. Parece que ha apoyado mal al caer._

 _—_ _Menudos impresentables. ¡Qué malnacidos! —se queja Tenten interesándose por la herida de su amiga en el codo. —No les hagas ni caso._

 _—_ _No te preocupes._

 _Sin embargo, a la canaria le afecta lo que acaban de decirle. los insultos le han dolido más que el empujón y la caída._

 _—_ _En España, la mayoría de la gente es muy buena. Pero también hay algún que otro capullo suelto._

 _—_ _¿Has tenido muchos problemas aquí?_

 _—_ _Bueno, alguno que otro. Pero nada serio. Uno que te manda a tu oías, otro que te insulta por el color de la piel, algunos critican tu forma de hablar… Pero ya te digo que las buenas personas abundan más que las malas. También pasa en mi país._

 _—_ _Las malas hacen más ruido._

 _—_ _Sí. Pero no ofende el que quiere, sino el que puede. Así que pasa de esos cobardes._

 _Hinata le sonríe. Puede que tenga razón. Pero hay algo que no se le quita de la cabeza. Si no estuviera gorda, no se lo habrían dicho, La habrían insultado de otra forma. Es decir, la imagen que proyecta hacia los demás es la que es : la de una persona obesa._

 _—_ _Se me han quitado las ganas de correr —reconoce la chica mientras gira la mucheca dañada para ponerla a prueba. —¿Nos vamos para la residencia?_

 _Tenten asiente y juntas regresan caminando. la vuelta se hace larga, sobre todo para la canaria, que le da muchas vueltas a lo que ha sucedido. Nadie la había insultado antes de esa forma. Su amiga le habla aunque casi no la escucha._

 _Hay que tomar medidas. Hacer dieta, correr cada día, no comer dulces… Cuando regrese a Canarias en Navidades, tiene que estar perfecta. Ese será su principal objetivo en los próximos tres meses._

 _—_ _Oye, Hinata, ¿Estás bien?_

 _—_ _Sí. no me duele demasiado. Solo me molesta un poco la muñeca cuando muevo la mano derecha._

 _—_ _No me refería a eso._

 _—_ _¿No?¿Y a qué te referías entonces?_

 _Tenten se detiene y, preocupada, contempla a la otra chica. Ella la comprende. Sabe que aquellos comentarios le han echo mucho daño._

 _—_ _No estás gorda. Eres una chica preciosa._

 _—_ _Gracias, Tenten. Pero debo perder unos kilos._

 _—_ _A mí me parece que estás estupenda —insiste la peruana. —Pero si quieres perder peso, no hagas tonterías como dejar de alimentarte o comer ensaladas o verduras hervidas. Haz ejercicio, no te atiborres de patatas fritas ni dulces y, sobre todo, no te obsesiones con el asunto._

 _Hinata le da la razón, aunque no cree que así pueda dar esquinazo a los kilos que quiere perder en tres meses. Debe de ser más radical y tomar otro tipo de medidas._

 _Las dos llegan a la residencia y cada una se dirige a su habitación. Quedan en verse en media hora para ir a cenar. También avisan a Sakura y a Sai, que están juntos en la habitación de la toledana._

 _Ya dentro de su cuarto, la canaria se desnuda por completo y se contempla de arriba abajo en el espejo del armario. Le fastidia mucho lo que ve. ¿Desde cuándo tiene un cuerpo tan horrible? Hasta el pecho se le ha caído- Se frota los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a mirarse. La imagen es la misma, con los mismos defectos. La misma Hinata que empieza a estar harta de ser esta Hinata._

 _Aquel gilipollas tenía razón: está gorda._

 _Desnuda, entra en el cuarto de baño y se mete en la ducha. Abre el grifo del agua fría y luego el de la caliente hasta que la temperatura es la idónea. Se pone la alcachofa de la ducha sobre la cabeza y siente que se derrumba anímicamente. Mientras los chorros golpean su cuerpo con fuerza, recuerda los gritos de los ciclistas. Es difícil olvidar aquellos insultos._

 _—_ _No voy a llorar más —se dice a sí misma tras cerrar con un brusco giro los grifos._

 _Sale de la ducha secándose el cuerpo y las lágrimas con la toalla y luego se envuelve en ella. Se mira en el espejo empañado del cuarto de baño, en el que solo se ve de pecho para arriba. Su cara, sin embargo, continúa siendo la misma. Algo más, con las mejillas un poco más sonrosadas. Pero sus ojos son los de siempre. Y en ellos desea ver reflejadas de ilusión y la intención de comerse el mundo. Ese fue su propósito cuando decidió dejar Las Palmas y trasladarse a Madrid. Y es lo que debe recordar cuando tenga momentos como aquel, que, por lo que intuye, serás habituales durante su primer curso en la universidad, lejos de casa._


	10. Capítulo 9

_CAPÍTULO 9_

 _En la misma mesa del fondo en la que estuvieron al mediodía, cenan Sakura, Sai, Tenten y Hinata. Hablan de lo que ha sucedido hace un rato, mientras la canaria y la peruana corrían. Los otros dos no dan crédito a lo que oyen._

 _—_ _Me parece increíble que pasen cosas así — indica el joven, al tiempo que corta un filete._

 _—_ _Ya. La pena es que ni Hinata ni yo les vimos la cara a esos encapuchados._

 _—_ _Todos son muy valientes con la cara tapada y en compañía. Si iban en bicicleta, puede que no vivan muy lejos de aquí. Incluso puede que sean residentes._

 _—_ _No lo sé, Sai. Prefiero no pensar más en ello y concentrarme en cosas más importantes. ¡Mañana empezamos la carrera!_

 _Tenten les habla de los nervios del primer día, de lo emocionante que serán los próximos años y de que pronto empezará a buscar trabajo. El resto la escucha con atención._

 _—_ _¿Así que estás decidida a trabajar por las tardes o los fines de semana? —pregunta el chico._

 _—_ _Sí- Por lo menos durante los primeros meses, que aún no tendré tanto jaleo de exámenes en la universidad. Quiero conseguir algo de dinero._

 _—_ _Dicen que Odontología es muy dura._

 _—_ _Lo sé. Pero tengo que intentar llevar las dos cosas para delante. Yo también soy muy dura._

 _La sonrisa no desaparece de su cara. Pese al incidente con los ciclistas, pese a dejar atrás a su madre y sus hermanos pequeños, pese a lo duro de la carrera que ha elegido y pese a la necesidad de buscar trabajo para pagar sus estudios y su estancia en Madrid, Tenten no pierde el buen humor ni la energía positiva que desprende cada vez que habla._

 _—_ _¿Nunca te deprimes? —interviene Sakura mientras mastica una manzana. —¿Siempre estás feliz?_

 _—_ _¡No! ¡Claro que no! Tengo mis momentos complicados. Pero ¿para qué voy a estar triste cuando puedo estar alegre?_

 _Las otras dos chicas la miran con cierta envidia. Ellas no son capaces de sentir esa felicidad permanente. Sai, por su parte, aplaude la actitud de Tenten._

 _—_ _Así deberíamos pensar todos —comenta el joven, que ya ha pasado al flan de postre._

 _—_ _No todos tenemos el mismo carácter —opina Sakura al sentirse aludida._

 _—_ _Claro que no. Por eso, les damos importancia a cosas que no deberían tenerla. Nos preocupamos de más._

 _—_ _Yo no puedo evitar ponerme tensa cuando algo no va bien o no he hecho lo que debía de forma correcta._

 _—_ _Tampoco creo que disfrutes al máximo de todo lo que sí haces bien —insiste Sai en un tono calmado, sin perder el control de la situación._

 _—_ _Como te dije antes, esa es mi manera de ser. Y no puedo cambiarla._

 _Tenten y Hinata se miran entre ellas mientras asisten a la discusión entre sus compañeros de mesa. Si no fuera porque saben que se han conocido solo hace unas cuantas horas, pensarían que aquello es una pelea de novios._

 _—_ _Bueno, cada uno es como es. Pero puedes cambiar si te lo propones._

 _—_ _¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?_

 _—_ _Que si quieres, puedes superar tu obsesión._

 _Sakura contempla a Sai con fastidio. Parece que se ha empeñado en dejarla en mal lugar delante de las otras chicas. No es una neurótica; simplemente, le gusta hacer las cosas bien y cuando no le salen como ella quiere, se estresa. Así de sencillo. Pero no va a seguir dando explicaciones porque no quiere continuar con esa conversación. Da un último mordisco a la manzana y se limpia las manos en una servilleta de papel._

 _En ese instante, ve como dos chicos acompañados de una joven entran en el comedor. Uno es Itachi; el otro su amigo, y a ella no la ha visto nunca. El malagueño no tarda en localizarla y comenta algo en voz baja a sus acompañantes. Luego les pide que le sigan. Cuando los tres llegan a la mesa, saluda amigablemente a Sakura y a Sai y se presenta a Hinata y a Tenten. Estas hacen lo propio, con dos besos._

 _—_ _Yo soy Ino —indica la joven que acaba de llegar. Y, con una sonrisa forzada, saluda con la mano a los que están sentados en la mesa._

 _Gaara hace algo parecido. Tampoco él da dos besos, ni saluda a los otros individualmente. Pero su sonrisa no es tan postiza como la de la gallega; al contrario, le agrada aquel grupito._

 _—_ _¿Estamos todos en el mismo pasillo? —pregunta Itachi dirigiéndose a Sakura._

 _—_ _Nosotros cuatro sí. ¿Cuál es vuestra habitación?_

 _Ino y Gaara responden con el número del cierto en el que vivirán los próximos nueve meses. A continuación, Hinata , Sai y Tenten también informan el suyo._

 _—_ _Resumiendo: Sakura está en la 1151, Sai en la 1152, Hinata en la 1153, Tenten en la 1155, yo en la 1156, Ino en la 1157 y Gaara en la 1158. ¿Correcto?_

 _Ninguno contradice a Itachi. De los nueve residentes en el pasillo 1B, siete se encuentran reunidos allí, en el comedor. Siete chicos muy diferentes, de ciudades muy alejadas entre sí, pero todos con muchas ganas de vivir la experiencia del primer año universitario que tienen por delante._

 _—_ _¿Conocéis a los dos que faltan? ¿Al de la 1154 y el de la 1159¿ —pregunta Gaara con curiosidad._

 _Es Tenten la que contesta. Les cuenta a los recién llegados a quién se encontró y escuchó la noche anterior; aquel joven bohemio de pelo rubio que canta y toca la guitarra._

 _—_ _Solo lo vi unos segundos, pero me pareció un tipo muy curioso._

 _Los siete intercambian opiniones acerca del residente misterioso de la 1159. Itachi bromea sobre él. Comenta que puede tratarse de un asesino en serie que se esconde en la Benjamin Franklin y mata a sus víctimas después de cantarles dulcemente al oído._

 _–_ _No le hagáis caso —interviene Ino.—Desde que lo conozco, no ha parado de decir tonterías._

 _—_ _¿En serio piensas que solo digo tonterías?_

 _—_ _De cada diez frases, nueve lo son._

 _—_ _Qué imagen estás dando de mí a nuestros queridos vecinos —protesta el malagueño fingiendo que se enfada. —Ya verás como el de la 1159 te lleve a su habitación y te susurre una canción de Pablo Alborán al oído. Entonces te acordarás de mi._

 _Todos ríen menos Sakura e Ino. Las dos se observan de reojo, aunque sin ninguna complicidad. La primera impresión de la una respecto a la otra no ha sido la mejor. A pesar que no han cruzado ni una sola palabra entre ellas._

 _—_ _¿Y el de la 1154 se sabe algo? —pregunta Sai._

 _Ninguno dice nada porque nadie lo ha visto todavía. De nuevo es Itachi el que suelta un chiste sobre el desconocido._

 _—_ _Es el cómplice del bohemio de la 1159. Lo veo claro ; en realidad, es un asesino en serie que no trabaja solo._

 _—_ _El único que nos está matando con sus idioteces eres tú._

 _—_ _Qué poco aprecio me tienes, gallega._

 _Y su intento de rodearla por la cintura, Itachi se lleva un codazo en el abdomen; Ino consigue cortarle el aire por un segundo. Sin embargo, el andaluz no tarda en recuperarse y sonríe, actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada._

 _—_ _¡Bueno ,gente! —exclama aún acusando del golpe. —Me muero de hambre. Y veo que vosotros ya habéis terminado. ¿Nos esperáis a que cenemos nosotros tres o nos vemos luego en algún sitio de la residencia para conocernos mejor?_

 _Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, los siete residentes del pasillo 1B charlan animadamente en la zona de descanso de la tercera planta. Cada uno explica el lugar de donde viene y la carrera que va a estudiar. Itachi y Sai son los que más preguntan y Sakura e Ino la que menos hablan. Hinata y Tenten vuelven a contar el episodio de los ciclistas ante la sorpresa de los tres que no sabían nada aún._

 _—_ _¿Y de pareja cómo andamos? ¿Cuántos estáis comprometidos? —pregunta Itachi cargado de intención._

 _La única que admite tener novio es Ino. Un coruñés que se llama Kankuro, al que quiere mucho y ya echa en falta._

 _—_ _Debe de haber sido complicado separarte de él e irte a vivir a otra ciudad —apunta la peruana, que entiende bien lo que es distanciarse de sus seres queridos._

 _—_ _Sí, ha sido duro. Pero esto hará más fuerte la relación. Estoy segura.. ¿Vosotras habéis tenido relaciones largas?_

 _Hinata habla de un novio de ocho meses, aunque no acabó bien con él. Tenten, por su parte, afirma que nunca ha salido con un chico más de seis semanas por estar siempre ocupada con los estudios y sus hermanos._

 _—_ _¿Y tú, Sakura? vuelve a preguntar Itachi. No quiere que el momento de sinceridad del resto de las chicas pase sin que él pueda sacarle provecho._

 _—_ _¿Yo qué?_

 _—_ _¿Has salido con alguien últimamente?_

 _La joven toledana duda si responder la verdad. Por lo visto, todos han tenido alguna relación. Es lo habitual en la adolescencia; salir con chicos e interesarse por ellos. En cambio ella.._

 _—_ _No. Ni últimamente, ni nunca._

 _—_ _Venga ya, ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has tenido novio?_

 _—_ _Jamás._

 _—_ _¿Ni un rollo? —insiste el malagueño, muy interesado e incrédulo ante lo que está escuchando._

 _—_ _Nada de nada._

 _Todos miran a Sakura como si fuera un bicho raro, o esa es la sensación que ella tiene en ese instante. Aunque no todos la creen. Ino piensa que se está marcando un farol para hacerse la interesante. No pude ser que una chica como ella nunca haya estado con un tío._

 _—_ _Dime, al menos, que alguna vez te has besado con alguien…_

 _—_ _¿Cuentan los besos con cuatro años?_

 _—_ _¿Me estás diciendo que no te has besado con ningún tío desde los cuatro años?_

 _El diálogo entre Itachi y Sakura es seguido atentamente por los demás. En especial por Sai, muy sorprendido por lo que la toledana está contando._

 _—_ _Te puedo asegurar que no he besado a nadie desde que mi amigo de la infancia lo hizo en la guardería. O eso es lo que él cuenta, yo no me acuerdo._

 _—_ _Pues no habrá sido por falta de oportunidades. Eres guapísima._

 _—_ _Cualquier chica de hoy en día tiene oportunidades, Tentem —le responde Sakura sonriente — Ningún tío me ha gustado lo suficiente como para dejar que me bese. Aunque suene exigente, borde o prepotente… Es así. Además, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar para preocuparme por esos temas._

 _—_ _¿Y si te enamores?_

 _Sakura no contesta inmediatamente a Sai, que ha sido el que ha preguntado. ¿Enamorarse? No va a enamorarse allí, lo tiene muy claro. Pero ya está dando una imagen de frialdad que no pretendía transmitir. Y él…, él es una tentación en la que no esta dispuesta a caer. ¿Qué debe decirle? Opta por ser sincera._

 _—_ _Si me enamoro, contaré hasta cien… y si hace falta, hasta mil. No estoy aquí para enamorarme. Mi objetivo en los próximos años es otro y no está relacionado con el amor._


	11. Capítulo 10

_CAPÍTULO 10_

 _No se ha despegado del ordenador en toda la tarde y en lo que va de noche. Y son cerca de las diez y media. No ha ido ni a cenar. Solo ha estado pendiente de Skype y de si ella se conectaba. Pero Karin no ha vuelto a aparecer._

 _Kiba mira una vez más la foto que le ha enviado. ¡Es preciosa! Ha imprimido la imagen varias veces en distintos tamaños. Se ha aprendido de memoria su cara. Al menos, el perfil que puede ver completo. Le encantaría tener cientos de fotos de aquella chica tan especial y contemplarla día y noche. Pero sabe que eso, de momento, es algo imposible. La chica de la que se ha enamorado es la persona más complicada y de más difícil acceso que ha encontrado a sus dieciocho años de vida. Es el riesgo que supone conocer a alguien a través de internet._

 _Hace un rato no se pudo contener más y le escribió un privado por Twitter:_

 _"_ _No paro de mirar tu foto una y otra vez y me pareces guapísima. Me encantan tus ojos y cómo sonríes. Me gustas mucho"._

 _No se atreve aún a decirle que la quiere, pero es lo que siente. La quiere y no puede evitarlo. Ni él mismo se explica por qué le ha dado tan fuerte por aquella joven de la que casi no sabe nada. Es un misterio que queda entre él y su corazón._

 _Como sospechaba, Karin no le ha contestado el privado en Twitter. Tampoco ha escrito en su cuenta de fans de Dani Martín durante todo el día. Y eso es muy extraño, ya que constantemente está actualizándola con fotos del cantante, información sobre él o tuits respondiendo a sus followers._

 _Precisamente, una de esas seguidoras hace unos minutos apareció en Skype y le saludó al verle entre los conectados. Sin embargo, Kiba no le ha dicho nada. Aquella chica se hace llamar Dafne en las redes sociales y en los foros, aunque a él ya le confesó que su verdadero nombre es Rin._

 _La conoció casi al mismo tiempo que a Karin, un par de días después, aunque con ella ha hablado mucho menos. Tampoco le interesa demasiado. Si la agregó a Skype fue porque la otra chica insistió: decía Rin que era muy buena persona, que apena tenía amigos y que le costaba relacionarse con otros miembros del club de fans. Kiba cedió, como en todo lo que ella le ha pedido hasta el momento. Es lo que tiene el amor…_

 _Desde el curto de baño oye el soniquete que anuncia que tiene un huevo mensaje de Skype. ¿Karin? Corre hacia su portátil, pero quien le ha vuelto a escribir es Dafne. Decepcionado, lee._

 _—_ _¿Estás ahí¿Qué tal el primer día en la residencia?_

 _Si hay algo que no le apetece en ese instante es hablar con ella. Pero quizá sepa algo de la otra chica. Son amigas, aunque, según le explicó un día, tampoco había visto nunca a Karin ni en fotos ni a través de la cam._

 _Al final, decide responder:_

 _—_ _Hola, Rin. Sí, estoy aquí._

 _—_ _Qué bien. Hola, Kiba._

 _Enseguida llega una petición de videollamada, pero el chico no está por la labor. No tiene ganas de que lo vea, y la rechaza._

 _—_ _Mejor, cámara no. Tengo cara de dormido. Estoy cansado de todo el día —se excusa ante la chica por escrito._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, te entiendo. ¿Quieres que la ponga solo yo?_

 _—_ _Como tú quieras._

 _Iba a contestarle que no era necesario, pero no sabe cómo se tomaría otro rechazo. Rin es una chica bastante frágil y, según le ha contado otras veces, llora con demasiada facilidad. No pierde nada por tener su imagen en la pantalla del portátil._

 _Ante él aparece una joven castaña con el pelo corto, muy corto para el gusto de Kiba. Ni delgada ni gorda. Tal vez le sobren un par de kilos. Su nariz es fina con su barbilla, afilada. Tiene los ojos pequeños y marrones y su mirada transmite cierta tristeza. Va vestida con ropa oscura y pronuncia demasiado las eses al hablar. En definitiva, una chica normal. Aburridamente normal._

 _Rin mueve la mano para saludarle cuando él escribe que ya la ve. En la conversación, la chica habla y el chico teclea._

 _—_ _¿Se me ve bien? —pregunta peinándose con las manos._

 _—_ _Sí, muy bien-_

 _—_ _También estoy un poco cansada. Me he dado un buen madrugón para ir a clase hoy. Todavía tengo el horario de verano._

 _Según cree recordar, Rin está en segundo de bachiller. En aquel miércoles, también ha tenido su primer día de instituto y seguro que le ha costado despertarse. Por lo que sabe de ella, suele acostarse no antes de las cuatro de la madrugada viendo series en Internet._

 _—_ _Los primeros días son los más complicados —admite Kibe, sin intención de profundizar demasiado._

 _—_ _Dímelo a mí. Tres despertadores he tenido que poner para no quedarme dormida. Es que ayer estuve mirando American Horror Story.. Voy por la tercera temporada. ¿La has visto?_

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _Pues deberías verla. No te voy a contar mucho para no spoilearte. Pero es una serie increíble._

 _—_ _¿Sí? Quizá algún día me anime._

 _Durante varios minutos, Rin le cuenta a Kiba el argumento de la serie, spoilers incluidos. Al joven valenciano no le apasiona lo que le está explicando, pero la escucha pacientemente. En realidad, lo único de lo que quiere enterarse es de si sabe algo de Karin._

 _—_ _Estoy enganchadísima. Ya te digo que ayer me dormí a las cuatro y hoy tenía coase a las ocho y media._

 _—_ _Esta noche acuéstate pronto._

 _—_ _Sí, esta noche nada de series. Me iré a la cama dentro de un rato._

 _Se produce un silencio y es el momento que Kiba aprovecha para preguntar por lo que realmente le interesa._

 _—_ _¿Has hablado hoy con Karin?_

 _El gesto de Rin cambia cuando el chico le pregunta por su amiga. Su expresión amable se torna más seria. Desaparece su sonrisa y sus labios se unen en una fina e incómoda línea._

 _—_ _No. No he hablado con ella en todo el día —responde mirando hacia otro lado._

 _—_ _¿No te ha escrito por privado en Twitter?_

 _—_ _No. Ni yo a ella._

 _Hay algo en el comportamiento de Rin que hace desconfiar a Kiba. A lo mejor Karin le ha contado lo que pasó por la tarde y le ha pedido que no diga nada._

 _—_ _¿Tú no la has visto nunca, verdad?_

 _—_ _No, la verdad es que no la he visto._

 _—_ _¿Y no se lo has pedido? — insiste Kiba. Continúa notando algo raro en la chica, e intenta desvelar de qué se trata._

 _—_ _Sí, una vez, pero me explicó que prefería no mostrarse y yo lo respeté. No me importa cómo sea físicamente._

 _—_ _¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo es?_

 _La insistencia del chico hace que Rin se sienta cada vez más incómoda. Kiba se percata de ello y la observa con detenimiento._

 _—_ _No. Ninguna curiosidad._

 _Una respuesta como aquella, tan seca y contundente, no hace sino confirmarle que la joven que ve en la pantalla de su ordenador sabe más de lo que dice. Posiblemente, Karin se haya puesto en contacto con ella y le haya contado lo de la foto que le ha enviado._

 _—_ _Es muy raro que se oculte,¿no te parece?_

 _—_ _Es su decisión._

 _—_ _Ya. Pero una chica tan popular, con tantos seguidores…, a la que quiere tanta gente en las redes sociales, ¿Por qué se oculta? ¿A que le puede temer?_

 _Mientras echa hacia atrás la silla y apoya una mano en la cara, Rin reflexiona sobre la pregunta que Kiba acaba de formularle._

 _—_ _A muchas cosas — termina comentando._

 _—_ _¿Qué cosas?_

 _—_ _Sobre todo, podría tener miedo a no gustarle a la gente. A que alguien la conozca en verdad y cambie la opinión que tiene de ella. A que su físico condicione a los demás. Ella es muy querida como Karin, pero quién sabe cómo la tratarían si descubriera su verdadera identidad._

 _Kiba sigue sin comprenderlo. La foto que antes le envió Karin es de una chica preciosa. Sería algo a su favor que la vieran._

 _—_ _Puede que tengas razón. Pero no creo que la gente vaya a rechazar por cómo es._

 _—_ _Las personas pueden catalogarse por su físico. Para bien o para mal. A lo mejor es lo que no quiere Karin._

 _—_ _No lo sé. Me gustaría preguntárselo, pero no hay forma de dar con ella._

 _El chico espera la reacción de Rin tras aquel comentario. En cambio, la joven no dice nada inmediatamente ni actúa de manera especial. Solo sonríe y se vuelve a revolver el pelo con una mano para colocárselo bien a continuación. Después mira a la cámara fijamente._

 _—_ _¿Tanto te gusta?_

 _La pregunta coge desprevenido a Kiba. No pretendía que se le notara. Ese es el motivo por el que ha dejado hablar de otros temas a Rin: para que no intuyera su verdadero interés por Karin._

 _—_ _¿Por qué dices eso? —escribe algo nervioso._

 _—_ _Has hablado conmigo solo para saber si sé algo de ella, ¿no es así?_

 _El valenciano se acaricia inquieto la cara. Se pincha la yema de los dedos con su incipiente barba mientras piensa qué responder. No quiere herirla, aunque tampoco va a seguir engañándola. Ella no lo permitirá, ya que parece informada de todo._

 _—_ _¿Karin te ha contado algo de mí?_

 _—_ _Karin es mi amiga y hablamos sobre muchas cosas —dice muy seria, con sus pequeños ojos marrones más abiertos que de costumbre. —No me has contestado a ninguna de las dos preguntas que te he hecho._

 _Se siente acorralado y, por un instante, piensa en cerrar la conexión. En el fondo, ella no es nada para él. Pero si se comporta mal, puede acusarle ante Karin, y eso sí podría afectar a su relación._

 _—_ _No sé si mucho, pero me gusta —escribe midiendo sus palabras. —Es una chica muy interesante._

 _—_ _Lo es. En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo…¿Y sobre lo de que solo has hablado conmigo para saber de ella? ¿Es verdad o miento?_

 _¿Qué le contesta? Lo está desafiando, no hay duda. En su rostro y en su mirada lo percibe. No tiene ni idea de cuál será la reacción de Rin, responda lo que responda._

 _—_ _No te voy a negar que me apetecía mucho encontrármela conectada a Skype._

 _—_ _Esa respuesta no me vale. ¿Me has utilizado para saber de Karin?_

 _—_ _No es así exactamente. Tú me caes muy bien. Aunque lo que quería esta noche era hablar con ella y creía que tal vez tú sabrías algo._

 _—_ _¿Que querías? ¿Decirle lo guapa que es? ¿Lo bien que sale en la foto que te ha enviado? ¿Lo que te gustan sus ojos azules? Kiba…, vete a la mierda._

 _Y después de esas palabras, la imagen de Rin desaparece, igual que su nombre de usuario de entre los contactos conectados en Skype._

 _El chico se levanta y camina nervioso por la habitación 1154. Imaginaba que escondía algo, lo sospechaba desde el momento en que le preguntó por Karin. Ella se lo ha contado todo. Rin está al tanto de lo que pasó por la tarde. Eso le fastidia y le hace dudar aún más. Ya no es una historia entre ellos dos. Todo aquel asunto resulta muy extraño. Verdaderamente extraño. ¿Quién es realmente la chica de la que se ha enamorado y por qué actúa de esa manera?_


	12. Capítulo 11

_CAPÍTULO 11_

 _La charla entre los siete residentes de el pasillo 1B se prolonga casi hasta las doce de la noche. En los sillones de la zona de descanso de la tercera planta se conocen un poco mejor. Intercambian opiniones sobre sus carreras, dudas universitarias, sus objetivos… También hablan de sus gustos, sus familias y su pasado._

 _Sakura entra en su habitación y se sienta en la cama. Mientras se quita los zapatos y se deja caer bocarriba sobre el colchón, piensa que, en general, todos le han parecido buenos chicos. Itachi es un caradura, pero va de frente. No esconde lo que es, aunque lo exagera. Eso le gusta. Y es insultantemente guapo. Su hermana se derretiría por él: le van ese tipo de tíos graciosos y chulillos. Gaara por el contrario, parece un buenazo. Es mono; sin embargo, nunca podrá estar a la altura de su amigo. Le falta algo de carisma y no es tan inteligente como el malagueño. Pero parece buen tío._

 _La única de los tres nuevos que no le ofrece confianza es Ino. Apenas han hablado entre ellas, y cuando lo han hecho, se han mostrado distantes. Quizá es por la fuerte personalidad de ambas. La gallega no le ha caído demasiado bien y está segura del que el sentimiento es mutuo. Pero es un sitio en el que conocerá a tanta gente, que es imposible gustar a todo el mundo y que todo el mundo le guste a ella. Así que lo asume con tranquilidad y no le da más importancia. En realidad, no está allí para hacer amigos._

 _Cierra los ojos e intenta ordenar su cabeza lo que tiene pensado para el día siguiente : levantarse muy temprano, desayunar bien porque no está segura del tiempo que tendrá para comer, llegar media hora antes de la presentación del curso para coger buen sitio, estar muy atenta a lo que se diga y tomar notas de todo… No puede creerse que ese día haya llegado: el primer día en la Facultad de derecho. ¡ El primer día del resto de su vida!_

 _Nerviosa, abre los ojos de golpe y se levanta de un brinco. Camina hasta el escritorio, donde tiene el ordenador. Se sienta frente a él y teclea la dirección de su página web. Hoy no ha escrito en ella. Su blog. Nunca mires atrás, es tan casi tan importante para Sakura como el inicio de la nueva etapa y no tiene intención de abandonarlo por muy ocupada que vaya a estar._

 _Hola, mirones:_

 _Os escribo dede mi nueva casa. La habitación de la residencia de estudiantes en la que viviré durante el próximo año. Como ya os he repetido millones de veces, mañana empiezo la carrera. Parece mentira que el día haya llegado, ¿Verdad? ¿Os acordáis de cuenco hace dos años os conté que mi principal objetivo en la vida era convertirme en una gran abogada? Pues el primer día de esa carrera de fondo ha llegado por fin. ¡Qué nervios!_

 _Sé que muchos de vosotros pensaréis que exagero cuando hablo de lo importante que es para mi ser una gran abogada y que creéis que en la vida, a mi edad, hay cosas más importantes, como enamorarse, tener pareja, descasar, pasarlo bien con los amigos… Pero yo soy sincera conmigo misma. Y os juro que ahora solo pienso en estudiar y en prepararme lo mejor posible para el futuro. Pero eso, mañana será uno de los días más importantes de mi vida…_

 _En ese instante, alguien llama a la puerta de la 1151._

 _—_ _¿Quién será a estas horas? —refunfuña extrañada._

 _Cuando abre, se encuentra con Itachi. Lleva un pantalón corto azul y una camiseta gris de tirantes que deja a la vista los marcados músculos de sus brazos. Sonríe de lado y, sin pedir permiso, entra en el cuarto._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres? —pregunta la chica, sorprendida por el descaro del malagueño, que se ha sentado en su cama._

 _—_ _No puedo dormir…_

 _—_ _¿Y a mí qué? ¡Cuenta ovejas!_

 _—_ _Prefiero contar Sakuras._

 _La chica mueve la cabeza en señal de negación y toma asiento otra vez delante del ordenador. Baja la pantalla para que Itachi no vea lo que ha escrito y se gira hacia él._

 _—_ _Tienes mucho morro._

 _—_ _Eso decís todas, pero en el fondo os gusta._

 _—_ _A mí no me gusta —le contesta Sakura. —Es más, detesto que alguien vaya de sobrado._

 _—_ _¿Y por que sonríes?_

 _La joven toledana, consciente de que la han pillado in fragante, no tarda ni un segundo en ponerse seria. De poco le sirve: enseguida se le escapa una nueva sonrisa._

 _—_ _¿Siempre eres así con todas las chicas?_

 _—_ _Solo con las guapas._

 _—_ _¡Venga ya! —exclama Sakura dando una palmada en el escritorio. —Conmigo te puedes ahorrar tanta palabrería y tanto piropo. No me impresionas._

 _Itachi continúa sonriendo. Se levanta y se acerca hasta ella._

 _—_ _No intento impresionarte. Si lo pretendiera, ya lo habría conseguido._

 _—_ _¿Ah, sí?_

 _—_ _Sí, por supuesto. Se me da genial impresionar a las chicas como tú._

 _—_ _Mira qué bien. ¿Y cómo soy yo?_

 _—_ _Mmm. Tú eres una chica… muy segura de ti misma —empieza a decirle aproximándose todavía más. —Fría, perfeccionista, inteligente y.._

 _Con un movimiento rápido y ágil, Itachi alcanza el portátil de Sakura y se lanza sobre la cama con él entre los brazos. La chica no había previsto aquello y, muy molesta por la jugarreta del joven, trata de recuperar su ordenador._

 _—_ _¡Eh! ¡Devuélvemelo! —gimotea._

 _—_ _A ver…¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? ¡Un blog!_

 _El malagueño comienza a leer en voz alta la última entrada que Sakura estaba escribiendo en su web. De nada sirven a ella sus repetidas quejas._

 _—_ _¡Capullo! ¡¿Me quieres dar mi portátil?!_

 _—_ _¿Mirones? ¿Llamas a tus seguidores mirones?_

 _—_ _¡Sí! ¿Algún problema?_

 _—_ _No. Me gusta. ¿Y qué les cuentas a tus mirones?_

 _Sakura resopla. La está poniendo muy nerviosa. No tiene ningún derecho a espiar sus escritos. Aquel es un tema entre sus lectores y ella,_

 _—_ _No es asunto tuyo._

 _—_ _Es un blog público, ¿no? Entonces sí es asunto mío. ¿Puedo ser uno de tus mirones?_

 _—_ _Devuélveme el ordenador, Itachi —insiste Sakura, esta vez con un tono más conciliador. —No tengo ganas de bromas. Quiero irme a dormir-_

 _Pero el chico no le hace caso. Continúa leyendo en voz alta el primer párrafo de la nueva entrada y lo comenta entre risas. Está equivocado si piensa que a ella le hace gracia. Está tan harta que se tira sobre de Itachi para intentar arrebatarle el portátil. Forcejean y, en la disputa, la chica termina debajo del malagueño, cuerpo con cuerpo, cara a cara. Sakura descubre que no se puede mover._

 _—_ _¿No decías que detestabas a los tipos como yo?_

 _—_ _Sí. Y lo mantengo responde mientras intenta escapar de aquella engorrosa posición._

 _—_ _Pues no veo que estás incómoda._

 _—_ _Sabes que lo estoy. Déjame salir._

 _—_ _Hazlo. Nada te lo impide._

 _La chica realiza un movimiento seco para quitarse de encima a Itachi, pero no lo consigue. El peso del chico y sus piernas, entrelazadas a las suyas, la mantienen atrapada._

 _—_ _Si grito vendrá todo el pasillo a ver qué pasa —le amenaza al comprobar que continúa sin poder escabullirse._

 _—_ _Vamos, grita. Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo._

 _—_ _Estás encima de mí._

 _—_ _¿Y desde cuándo eso es ilegal? Muchas matarían por estas así conmigo._

 _Sakura toma aire. Ese juego no es para ella. Intenta salir de debajo de Itachi con otro movimiento brusco. Una vez más, sin éxito. Entonces, recurre a algo que no deseaba tener que hacer. La pierna derecha está menos aprisionada que la izquierda. Ahí ve su oportunidad. La hunde ligeramente en el colchón para tomar impulso y después lanza la rodilla con todas sus fuerzas contra el pantalón corto del chico. El alarido de dolor es atronador._

 _El malagueño , escaso de aliento, se desploma hacia un lado de la cama, algo que aprovecha Sakura para levantarse y taparle la boca con las manos._

 _—_ _No grites. —le susurra sonriente, sabiéndose victoriosa en aquel combate cuerpo con cuerpo. Segundos más tarde, alguien toca su puerta. Oye como Sai y Hinata la llaman desde fuera y le preguntan si está bien._

 _—_ _Ni te muevas —le advierte a Itachi, y corre hacia la entrada de la habitación._

 _Cuando abre, también ve a Tenten junto a los otros dos. Los tres parecen preocupados._

 _—_ _¿Qué ha sido ese grito? —pregunta el chico, todavía alarmado a pesar de que tiene a Sakura delante y, aparentemente, se encuentra bien._

 _—_ _Nada, una broma que me ha gastado mi hermana —improvisa la toledana. — Konan me ha enviado uno de esos vídeos en los que parece de repente un zombi gritando. Tenía el volumen del ordenador al máximo. Siento haberes molestado._

 _—_ _Tienes una hermana muy graciosa._

 _—_ _Ya ves. No solo es guapa. Tiene un sentido del humor muy particular._

 _La chica les pide perdón varias veces más y se despide con el pretexto de que está cansada y quiere irse a dormir. Cuando cierra la puerta de nuevo, Itachi se ha puesto de pie. Tiene las dos manos en el centro del pantalón y camina algo encorvado._

 _—_ _¿Te duele mucho? —le pregunta Sakura, que no es capaz de aguantarse la risa._

 _—_ _Un poco. Me has dado de lleno._

 _—_ _Te lo has buscado tú solito._

 _La joven alcanza su portátil que sigue en la cama y lo apaga. Mañana continuará con el post que ha iniciado. Itachi la observa. No va a reconocerlo, pero esa chica se ha ganado su respeto. Ahora le atrae incluso un poco más._

 _—_ _¿Desde cuándo escribes en ese blog?_

 _—_ _Desde hace algo más de dos años._

 _—_ _¿Y que les cuentas a tus mirones?_

 _La sonrisa del malagueño ahora es diferente a las anteriores. Parece que está hablando en serio. Sakura al menos lo percibe de esa forma y responde con sinceridad._

 _—_ _Es una especie de diario, aunque no escribo todos los días. No sé. Ahí me desahogo, explico lo que pienso en la vida, lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. Me dejo llevar._

 _—_ _Eso está bien. Sobre todo para una perfeccionista como tú._

 _—_ _Bueno, en el blog soy diferente. Aparco por un rato a la chica que necesita que todo le salga perfecto y sale a flote mi yo más soñador._

 _A itachi le gusta escucharla así de relajada. Él también tiene otro yo, pero nunca lo deja ver. Tampoco cree que le importe a nadie._

 _—_ _¿Por qué tienes tan claro y desde hace tanto tiempo que quieres ser abogada? ¿No te gustaría ser escritora, por ejemplo?_

 _Sakura mira hacia la ventana pensativa. Luego se centra de nuevo en el chico,con el que por primera vez está conversando de verdad._

 _—_ _Me gusta mucho escribir. Y ojalá algún día tenga la oportunidad de escribir un libro. Pero mi camino ya está marcado y sé lo que quiero.. Estoy segura de ello._

 _—_ _Eso no responde a mi pregunta —comenta Itachi mientras se dirige a la puerta. —Pero ya me la contestarás un día de estos. Me voy a la cama._

 _La chica asiente con la cabeza y sonríe. Aquel final de conversación con él ha sido de lo mejor del día._

 _—_ _Hasta mañana entonces. Que descanses._

 _—_ _Y tú… Ah, la próxima vez no te dejaré escapar hasta que me des un beso en la boca. Lo prometo, abogada. —Y, tras hacer como que dispara con el índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha, se marcha de la 1151._

 _Sakura le insulta en voz baja, pero sonríe. Aquel tipo no puede dejar de ser lo que es. Se vuelve a tumbar en la cama y cierra los ojos. El día ha tenido de todo. Y eso que solo ha sido el primero. Ni se imagina la de cosas que pasarán en las próximas semanas._


	13. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Cuando la de Toledo cierra la puerta, Sai se despide de Tenten y Hinata y regresa a su habitación. Juraría que aquel alarido que ha escuchado era algo muy distinto a uno de esos vídeos de broma. Parecía más bien un grito de dolor, como si una persona se hubiese hecho daño. Pero ¿quién? ¿Y por qué les habría mentido Sakura?

Y si..

Tiene una intuición. Siente curiosidad por saber si sus sospechas son ciertas y decide investigar. El sevillano está a punto de salir de la 1152 cuando escucha como se abre la puerta de la 1151. Sigilosamente, se asoma y descubre a Itachi marchándose del cuarto de Sakura. Imaginaba algo así. ¿Qué hacía él allí y por qué ella lo ha ocultado?

No lo entiende o no quiere entenderlo. Pero lo que comprende aún menos es lo que ha sentido al presenciar la escena: un extraño escalofrío que le ha recorrido desde el cuello al estómago. ¿Se han liado el primer día?

Imposible. No puede ser. Sakura no parece esa clase de chicas y ha dicho una y otra vez que no quiere nada con nadie. Que está allí para estudiar y nada más. El malagueño es muy lanzado y seguro que se ha fijado en ella, pero no es posible que esos dos… ¿O sí? No. Definitivamente, debe haber una explicación. Sai sale otra vez de la habitación al escuchar que Itachi se ha metido ya en la suya. Está en frente a la puerta de Sakura y duda si llamar. ¿Qué le dice? Si ya se han despedido y deseado las buenas noches. Además, puede dar la impresión de que la está espiando o que está demasiado pendiente de ella. Solo es el primer día de residencia, aunque tiene la sensación de conocerla desde hace mucho más tiempo.

Finalmente, decide dar media vuelta y no llamar. Mañana seguirá conociendo a esa chica tan especial. Regresa a su habitación, pero, cuando va a entrar, se abre la puerta de la 1154. Sai observa a un joven no muy alto con la cabeza casi completamente rapada y con barba de unos días. Ese un tipo con un aspecto curioso.

—Hola—le saluda sorprendido aquel chico. Al parecer, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie a esas horas por el pasillo.

—Hola. Soy Sai.

—Yo, Kiba. Encantado.

Se dan la mano y se quedan en silencio por un momento.

—Voy a por un sándwich. No he cenado.

—¿A por un sándwich? ¿Dónde? ¿La cafetería no cierra a las diez y media?

—Sí. Pero hay una máquina en la habitación contigua a la sala de estudios. La vi antes.

—¿En serio? Ni idea —responde Sai, que no sabía de la existencia de ese cuarto. —Te acompaño.

Los dos chicos caminan juntos hasta la habitación en la que está la máquina de sándwiches. Al lado hay otra de refrescos y una máquina de café. Mientras Kiba decide que sándwich escoger, le cuenta a Sai que es valenciano y que estudiará Comunicación Audiovisual.

—Una de las chicas de nuestro pasillo también vive en Valencia, aunque es peruana —le comenta el sevillano.

—Ah. Bien. ¿Os habéis conocido hoy?

—Sí. De los nueve que somos en el pasillo 1B, solo me falta por conocer al de la 1159. Mañana te presentaré al resto. Son buena gente.

Kiba hace un gesto de aprobación y elige por fin un sándwich de pavo. Son tres euros justos. Luego echa otro euro en la máquina de refrescos y saca una Coca-Cola Zero. Le ofrece a Sai, que declina la invitación.

—¿Y tú que vas a estudiar?

—Publicidad —responde el sevillano acomodándose sobre la únicaa mesa que hay en aquel cuarto. El valenciano abre el sándwich y le da un mordisco. Después, bebe un trago de su refresco. Mientras el chico come, Sai le cuenta los motivos por los que ha elegido aquella carrera y lo que le parece la residencia. Hablan durante un buen rato y, rápidamente, se caen bien.

—Espero adaptarme pronto a todo esto —indica Kiba cuando termina la Coca-Cola.

—Por qué no te ibas a adaptar? ¿Has dejado a alguien en Valencia?

—A mi familia.

—Ya, pero ¿tienes novia?

El chico reflexiona un instante antes de contestarle. ¿Tiene novia? No puede explicarle exactamente qué es lo que tiene, por que ni él mismo lo sabe. Lo de Karin continúa siendo un misterio una historia complicada. ¡Si no le ha contado ni de dónde es!

—Sí, tengo —responde sin dar más detalles. —Vamos ya para la habitación?

El sevillano nota que su preguntado ha puesto un poco nervioso. No sospecha motivos, ni tampoco va a insistir más. Asiente con la cabeza y los dos regresan al pasillo. En el camino se cruzan con un par de estudiantes; se nota que no son de primer año. Observan a Sai y a Kiba con cierto desagrado y, comentan algo entre ellos. Ambos son altos, fornidos y tienen cara de pocos amigos. Los chicos pasan de largo lo más deprisa posible, aunque se dan cuenta de que esos dos los han mirado mal.

—¿Los conoces? —pregunta el valenciano.

—No, no sé quiénes son. Aunque parecen veteranos.

—Por la mirada que nos han echado, lo que parece es que no les hemos gustado mucho.

—Igual es una manera de marcar territorio. De enseñarnos a los nuevos quién manda aquí —insinúa Sai algo procurado.

—¿Como en el salvaje Oeste? ¿Tú crees?

—Puede ser. Pero no pienso enfrentarme con nadie. Y menos con dos tíos como esos.

—Tu todavía podrías hacerles frente, pero yo…

Sai sonríe y abre la pesada puerta del pasillo. El chico le resulta simpático. Y lleva razón en que si esos dos veteranos la tomaran con él, tendría poco que hacer.

—A lo mejor si nos unimos todos los del pasillo, podríamos derrotarlos. Itachi y Gaara están fuertes.

—Prefiero no correr riesgos. Nunca me he peleado con nadie.

—Yo tampoco, soy bastante pacífico.

Los dos jóvenes se dan las buenas noches y se despiden hasta el día siguiente. Sai entra en su cuarto algo cansado. Ha sido un día repleto de nuevas sensaciones y emociones. Se quita el pantalón y la camiseta, que coloca bien doblados en la silla, y se tumba en la cama con el portátil delante. Echa un vistazo a su cuenta de Twitter y ve que le ha empezado a seguir Konansexy15. Es la hermana de Sakura. Mira su apartado de vídeos y fotos, que justifica plenamente el "sexy" del nick. La jovencita posa sugerentemente en varias de las imágenes. Es relamen guapa, como su hermana. Sin embargo, tiene ese punto de picardía que le falta a la universitaria. Le da al botón de "seguir" y curiosea en su lista de followers. Son más de quinientos, y uno de ellos es el que buscaba.

La imagen que Sakura tiene como foto de perfil en Twitter no tiene nada que ver con la de Konan. está seria, sin mirar a la cámara, con un jersey que le tapa hasta el cuello. El último tuit que ha escrito hace referencia a su primer día en la residencia, con una foto adjunta de su habitación. Es de esa tarde.

" Comienza una nueva etapa. Aquí pasaré los próximos meses. Ilusionada".

Sai también le da a la pestaña de seguir a Sakura y se dedica durante unos minutos a mirar sus fotos. En muy pocas sale sonriendo. La expresión de su cara es la misma en casi todas: firme, seria, inteligente, segura… Parece una chica sin fisuras. Sin embargo, él ya ha descubierto su punto débil: su imperfecta perfección.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Itachi en su cuarto y cuál fue el motivo de aquel grito? Resopla y continúa revisando las imágenes de su perfil. Cuando llega a la última, una foto de las dos hermanas juntas de hacer tres veranos, Konan en bikini y ella embutida en un albornoz azul oscuro, se da cuenta de que tiene un mensaje privado.

"¿Qué haces todavía despierto? ¡Duerme ya, que mañana vas a tener ojeras! Por cierto, gracias por seguirme. También te sigo"

La autora del mensaje directo es Sakura. El joven se sorprende al leerlo, ya que no esperaba que le escribiera a esas horas. con una sonrisa en los labios, contesta:

"¿Y tú? ¿Por que no estás dormida ya? Como llegues tarde el primer día, te volverás loca, chica perfeccionista"

Borra lo de "chica perfeccionista" y le envía el mensaje. No pretende enfadarla con el tema de su obsesión. A los pocos segundos, recibe respuesta.

"No puedo dormir. Estoy nerviosa. No sé qué me pasa. Tenía muy claro lo que iba a ponerme mañana, pero ya no estoy tan segura."

Y un nuevo mensaje a continuación, un minuto más tarde.

"Quizá ir con una chaqueta y un pantalón negro sea demasiado elegante. ¿No te parece? ¿Y una falsa? No sé"

Sai recibe tres nuevos mensajes privados de Sakura hablándole de lo que debe o no debe ponerse al día siguiente. Parece muy tensa. Para la chica es algo de una importancia capital. Sin embargo, esa misma cuestión es para él algo insignificante. El sevillano también valora su imagen , pero ni siquiera se ha parado a pensar en cómo irá vestido a la primera clase.

Decide no responderle. Prefiere ir a su habitación e intentar tranquilizarla. Se pone de pie otra vez,se vuelve a vestir y se peina frente al espejo del cuarto de baño. Listo. Abre la puerta y… delante se encuentra Sakura. Lleva un pijama de verano que muestra más de lo que hasta ahora había visto de ella. El pantalón corto rosa le queda perfecto y deja a la vista unas piernas largas y bronceadas. La parte de arriba es muy ajustada e incluso tiene desabrochado el último botón.

—Iba a ir a ir a verte yo ahora — dice el chico, aún asombrado por la aparición de Sakura. Ahora es él quien se ha puesto nervioso.

—Ah. Qué casualidad.

—Sí. Me has leído el pensamiento.

La chica sonríe y se coloca el pelo por detrás de las orejas. Se da cuenta de que Sai se ha fijado en el detalle del botón y disimuladamente lo abrocha.

—¿Puedo pasar?—termina preguntando después de unos instantes en silencio.

—Claro. Perdona, entra.

La joven toledana agacha la cabeza y atraviesa el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Sai, que cierra cuando ella está dentro. La tiene delante, y sus ojos se desvían un segundo en su pantalón de pijama, aunque, rápidamente, se siente culpable y aparta la vista. La invita a que se siente en su cama y él lo hace en la silla.

—¿Tienes café? —pregunta Sakura muy seria. Enseguida sonríe. —Era una broma. Los manchegos no tenemos vuestra gracia andaluza.

—El humor toledano tampoco está mal. Mira a José Mota.

—José Mota es de Montiel, un pueblo de Ciudad Real.

Sai castiga su fallo dándose una palmada en la frente, aunque lo hace de modo cómico.

—¿Qué problema tienes con la ropa de mañana? —le pregunta el joven cambiando de tema.

—Me queda todo mal. No podía dormir, he empezado a probarme cosas y no me siento bien con ninguna.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Totalmente.

—Pues… puedes ir con ese pijama —indica Sai sonriendo con picardía .— Te aseguro que parece que te lo hayan hecho a medida.

—No seas tonto.

—Tonta tú, que dices que te queda mal todo —replica el chico molesto.

—Es mi primer día en la universidad. Mis compañeros y profesores tendrán una primera impresión de mí. Todo tiene que ser perfecto. Especialmente la ropa con la que vaya.

Sai suspira y cabecea desesperado. Esa chica no tiene solución, aunque le gustaría convencerla de que no siempre tiene que ser o ir perfecta. Algo que trataría de hacer durante aquella noche. Una noche que acabó tarde, entre confesiones de madrugada.


	14. Capítulo 13

_CAPÍTULO 13_

 _Aquel jueves, 11 de septiembre, nace soleado, y al mediodía hasta hace un calor pegajoso de verano. Gaara y Itachi regresan juntos de la presentación de las clases de primero de Fisioterapia. En su camino hacia la residencia, coinciden con Ino, que también ha terminado su primer día en Criminología._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te ha ido, gallega? —pregunta el malagueño mientras intenta abrazarla sin éxito._

 _—_ _Normal. Mucha información, mucha gente desconocida y profesores que te lo pintan todo de negro. ¿Y vosotros qué tal?_

 _—_ _Genial. Nos lo vamos a pasar estupendamente dando masajes. ¿Verdad Gaara?_

 _El navarro sonríe, aunque no dice nada. Es cierto que hay chicas espectaculares en su clase, y ya los han avisado de que en algunas asignaturas prácticas habrá mucho contacto, pero no quiere crearse una imagen de que le gusta y va a tirarles los tejos a todas._

 _—_ _Deja al pobre Gaara. Él no es como tú._

 _—_ _Es mucho peor. Aquí va de bueno. Pero en realidad…_

 _—_ _¡Soy bueno! —le interrumpe el señalado, mitad en broma, mitad en serio. —Ino, no te creas nada de lo que dice este._

 _—_ _No te preocupes. Paso de él desde el primer minuto en que lo conocí._

 _—_ _Eres cruel, gallega. Eres muy cruel. Pero terminarás queriéndome. Lo sé._

 _La chica alza el dedo corazón de la mano derecha y los tres continúan andando hacia la residencia. Antes de llegar, el teléfono de Ino siena. Se trata de Kankuro. Se disculpa con los chicos y se descuelga un poco de ellos para asegurarse cierta intimidad mientras habla con su novio._

 _—_ _Hola ,cariño, ¿cómo estás?_

 _—_ _Bien._

 _Su respuesta tan corta y seca, significa que no está tan bien como dice. Lo conoce perfectamente. Ya llevan un año y medio saliendo, tiempo suficiente para saber cómo repita el otro cuando algo no funciona._

 _—_ _A ver, ¿qué pasa?_

 _—_ _Nada._

 _—_ _Vamos, amor. ¿Qué te ocurre? No me hagas insistir._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no me has llamado esta mañana? — le pregunta Kankuro. Se nota algo mosqueado._

 _—_ _¿Tenía que llamarte? Hablamos anoche antes de que me fuera a dormir._

 _—_ _Perfecto. No me has llamado porque no habíamos acordado que me llamarías. Perfecto._

 _—_ _Oye, no me hables así —protesta Ino, que empieza también a molestarse. — Que yo sepa, todos los móviles tienen la opción de llamar. ¿ O es que el tuyo no te deja marcar mi número?_

 _—_ _No quería molestarte. Esperaba que me llamaras tú, que eres la que hoy tenía el primer día de clase en la universidad._

 _El tono del chico se suaviza, aunque su enfado no se ha ido a ninguna parte._

 _—_ _Tú también has tenido el primer día de la universidad._

 _—_ _Pero yo ya estoy en tercero. No empiezo nada nuevo como lo haces tú. Y no he sido yo quien se ha ido a estudiar a Madrid._

 _—_ _¿Y ese es un motivo razonable para no llamarme y que lo tenga que hacer yo?_

 _—_ _Esperaba que saliera de ti. Esperaba que me echaras de menos y necesitaras oír mi voz._

 _Aquellas palabras hieren a la chica, que se detiene y se lamenta por discutir con su novio el primer día de clase._

 _—_ _Cariño, lo siento. Te echo mucho de menos, y si no te he llamado ha sido… No sé por qué ha sido. Perdona._

 _—_ _Es que ni un whatsapp._

 _Él tampoco le ha enviado ninguno a ella, pero Ino no va a recriminárselo. No quiere seguir discutiendo con su novio. Aquellos meses sin él van a ser difíciles, pero no esperaba que la situación se complicara tan pronto. Ha estado tan liada con las primeras horas en Madrid, y el inicio del curso, que ni se ha planteado llamarle o escribirle._

 _—_ _De verdad que lo siento, cariño —repite la chica, que ha reemprendido la marcha. —Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo ahora mismo._

 _—_ _Pues no lo estoy. Y no lo voy a estar. Madrid y Coruña están muy lejos._

 _—_ _Pero… pero eso ya lo sabíamos. Lo discutimos varias veces. Y, al final, tú me apoyaste y me animaste a que me viniera._

 _—_ _Ya._

 _Otra vez una respuesta corta y seca. Ino resopla. Hablaron mucho del tema cuando le planteó ir a estudiar Criminología a Madrid. Al principio, Kankuro no lo veía con buenos ojos. No tenía claro lo de la relación a distancia. Finalmente accedió y se prometieron que los kilómetros entre uno y otro los harían más fuertes._

 _—_ _¿Ya no te acuerdas lo que nos prometimos?_

 _—_ _Claro que me acuerdo._

 _—_ _¿Y por qué me hablas como si esto de pillara de sorpresa y me recriminas que esté aquí?_

 _—_ _Porque si ya me cuesta estar un día sin ti, imagina nueve meses en este plan. No sé si lo soportaré._

 _—_ _Vamos, cariño. Tienes que soportarlo._

 _—_ _No sé , Ino. Es más duro de lo que imaginaba. Saber que esta tarde no te veré, que no podremos estar juntos. Y así será un día y otro._

 _—_ _Ya… Ya lo sé. pero debemos ser fuertes y estar más unidos que nunca. Lo prometimos — solloza la chica conteniendo las lágrimas. — Cariño, estoy ya en la residencia. Voy a comer. Te llamo luego._

 _Kankuro se despide con un frío "Vale. Adiós." y ni siquiera escucha el sentido "te quiero" de su novia, que cuelga cuando comprueba que él ya no está en línea._

 _La gallega se guarda el móvil y se reúne rápidamente con sus dos acompañantes. Aprieta los dientes y preocupa que no se note lo que le pasa._

 _—_ _Vamos a comer, estoy muerta de hambre._

 _—_ _Yo también tengo hambre —coincide Itachi, que ya ha empezado a subir las escaleras de la residencia. —Por cierto, ¿Sabes que Gaara ha reservado una de las pistas de tenis para que empecéis a practicar esta tarde?_

 _La chica no lo esperaba y contempla sorprendida al navarro. Este se ruboriza. Le entran ganas de asesinar a su amigo por bocazas. Pensaba preguntarle primero, aunque ya tuviera la pista reservada._

 _—_ _Si ´tu quieres y… puedes —comenta nervioso_

 _—_ _No sé. esta tarde pensaba terminar de ordenar mi habitación y comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta._

 _—_ _Bueno, como quieras. Podemos dejarlo para otro día._

 _Los dos se sonríen tímidamente. En realidad, Ino pensaba emplear la tarde para aclarar la situación con su novio. No sabe si le ocupará diez minutos o tres horas. A Gaara, por el contrario, le decepciona la negativa de la chica, aunque logra disimularlo con bastante dignidad._

 _—_ _Si no practicas, no lograrás vencerme, gallega —indica Itachi. —Aunque ni siquiera creo que consigas hacerme un punto cuando juguemos._

 _—_ _Tú sigue así de humilde._

 _—_ _No es cuestión de humildad. Soy realista._

 _—_ _Tú vives tu propia realidad, que nada tiene que ver con la de los demás —protesta la joven. —Ya veremos lo que pasa cuando juguemos. Igual te llevas una sorpresa._

 _—_ _Si tú lo dices, Maria Sharapova._

 _Los tres entran en el pasillo 1B mientras Ino y Itachi continúan la conversación ante la mirada atenta de Gaara, que solo escucha lo que dicen. Cada uno se dirige a su habitación para coger el tíquet de la comida y se reúnen de nuevo a los pocos minutos. El malagueño y la gallega siguen discutiendo en un tono sarcástico. Pasan al comedor y, tras llenar sus bandejas, se sientan en la mesa para ocho del día anterior._

 _—_ _Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche? —pregunta Itachi pinchando con el tenedor un trozo de pollo empanado._

 _—_ _¿Hay que hacer algo?_

 _—_ _Es jueves universitario, gallega. ¡Nuestro primer jueves en la universidad!_

 _—_ _¿Y qué pasa?_

 _Itachi le explica a Ino la tradición de los jueves universitarios en la capital. Muchos estudiantes salen por la noche e incluso algunos acuden a la mañana siguiente sin haber dormido._

 _—_ _Conmigo no contéis._

 _—_ _Sabia que dirías eso—apunta el malagueño sin pestañear._

 _—_ _¿Que lo sabías?_

 _—_ _Sí. sabía que no querrías salir con nosotros— insiste Itachi, que ahora mira a Gaara.—¿Ves como esta chica es una sosa?_

 _—_ _¡Eh! ¡Que no soy ninguna sosa!_

 _—_ _El que se niega a salir el primer jueves de su etapa universitaria no tiene otro calificativo._

 _En ese instante, mientras Itachi e Ino discuten, Tenten y Hinata se sientan a la mesa con sus respectivas bandejas. Las dos también han terminado ya su primer día en la Facultad de Odontología._

 _—_ _¿Qué os pasa? —pregunta la peruana, que no sabe por qué están tan alterados esos dos. —¿De qué habláis?_

 _—_ _De que hoy hay que salir sí o sí. ¡Es nuestro primer jueves universitario! —exclama el malagueño eufórico._

 _—_ _¡Ah! ¡Yo me apunto!_

 _—_ _Y Yo también— señala la canaria. Le apetece salir, divertirse y no pensar en sus problemas._

 _Itachi sonríe satisfecho. Alza su vaso, medio lleno de Coca-Cola, y pide a las dos chicas que brinden con él. Hinata y Tenten chocan sus vasos en el del malagueño en honor del primer jueves en la universidad. Su primera fiesta. Gaara se une al festejo y contempla de reojo a Ino. Esta niega con la cabeza._

 _—_ _Sois unos capullos —dice la gallega resignada. — Está bien, me sumo a la fiesta. No quiero quedar como la sosa del pasillo._

 _Los otros cuatro la jalean, especialmente Itachi, que la felicita por su decisión. Gaara también recibe la noticia con alegría, aunque intenta disimularlo. No puede negar que esa chica le cae fenomenal y que se siente atraído por su gran personalidad. Mejor con ella._

 _—_ _Seguro que Sai y Sakura también se apuntan —señala Tenten con su habitual alegría.—Podríamos salir juntos todos los del pasillo 1B._

 _—_ _No sé yo si Sakura querrá salir con nosotros._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no, Ino?_

 _—_ _No sé. No la conozco mucho, pero ayer dejó muy claro que está aquí para estudiar y no para salir de fiesta._

 _En las palabras de la gallega se nota cierto fastidio. Hubiera preferido que Sakura no apareciera en la conversación. Está segura de que no querrá salir por la noche con ellos, pero si lo hace, también está convencida de que querrá destacar por encima de las demás._

 _—_ _Yo me encargo de convencerla —indica Itachi, muy seguro de sus posibilidades.—Y también hablaré con el de la 1154 y 1159._

 _—_ _¿Los conoces ya?—pregunta Hinata intrigada._

 _—_ _No. Pero ya es hora de hacerlo, ¿no os parece! ¡Esta noche todo el pasillo 1B saldrá de fiesta a incendiar la capital!_


	15. Capítulo 14

_CAPÍTULO 14_

 _Fin del primer día de clase. Se despide de una compañera que ha conocido esa mañana y camina hacia la salida del edificio. Ya puede respirar tranquila. Al menos, de momento. Demasiada información para tan pocas horas, pero Sakura está contenta. No ha tenido problemas con nadie, los profesores que ha conocido le han gustado y se ha sentido como una más en clase. Como había leído en Internet, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Derecho, desde primero a cuarto, van vestidos bastante arreglados. Algunos excesivamente arreglados. Al final, ella se decidió por un vestido oscuro y medias negras. Discreto, sobrio y elegante. Y lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta. También se ha maquillado un poco más de lo habitual, aunque sin ningún tipo de exceso._

 _Nada más abandonar la facultad, reconoce a alguien en la salida. Se sorprende cuando ve a Sai, apoyado contra una pared jugueteando con el móvil. Cuando la chica se encuentra a menos de tres metros, él intuye su presencia y levanta la mirada para recibirla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _—_ _¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —le pregunta extrañada. No habían quedado._

 _—_ _Esperarte. He terminado un poco antes mis clases y tu facultar me pilla de camino._

 _—_ _¿Cómo sabías la hora en la que salía?_

 _—_ _He mirado tu horario en el tablón._

 _—_ _¿Así de fácil?_

 _—_ _Sí, así de fácil._

 _Sí, fácil. Pero se ha tomado la molestia de averiguarlo y se ha quedado esperando a que saliera. Eso halaga a Sakura, que sonríe y le da las gracias. Los dos caminan con tranquilidad hacia a residencia._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día?_

 _—_ _Bien. Publicidad no parece una carrera complicada. Aunque creo que habrá demasiada teoría y poca práctica este año. ¿Y a ti?¿Alguien se ha metido contigo?_

 _—_ _No. Nadie._

 _Detrás de su respuesta va una tímida sonrisa. Anoche se quedaron hasta las tantas hablando de infinidad de temas en la habitación de Sai. Uno de ellos, del miedo de Sakura a que alguien le dijera algo que la afectara el primer día de clase. El chico estuvo tranquilizándola y le aseguró que eso no iba a pasar. Además, también la ayudó a elegir la ropa que iba a ponerse._

 _—_ _Acertamos. Estás muy huasa con ese vestido —le dicen mientras caminan_

 _—_ _Gracias._

 _Sakura se sonroja al escucharle. ¿Está ligando con ella o simplemente quiere ser amable? Lo cierto es que le debe mucho a Sai por lo de la noche anterior. De buenas a primera se derrumbó. Los nervios se la fueron comiendo y su seguridad habitual desapareció por completo. ¿Demasiada presión? Tal vez._

 _La cuestión es que aquel chico se quedó con ella hasta pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada intentando animarla. Algo así no lo hace cualquiera._

 _—_ _¿Tienes hambre?_

 _—_ _Mucha —responde Sakura, que comprueba en su reloj que son más de las dos de la tarde._

 _—_ _Eso sí es noticia._

 _—_ _Que no necesite comer demasiado no significa que no me entre hambre de vez en cuando._

 _—_ _¿Y qué te apetece comer ahora?_

 _—_ _Pues… Unas buenas coles de Bruselas o una ensalada de brócoli._

 _—_ _¿Brócoli? ¿Coles de Bruselas? ¿Estás de coña?_

 _—_ _Claro que no._

 _—_ _No hay duda. Eres una chica muy peculiar._

 _La joven sonríe, aunque no sabe si aquello es un piropo o un reproche. Lo medita un instante y decide preguntárselo._

 _—_ _¿Eso es bueno o malo?_

 _—_ _Ni bueno ni malo. Peculiar es simplemente eso: peculiar._

 _—_ _¿Crees que soy rara?_

 _—_ _No es que lo crea, Sakura. Es que lo eres. —afirma Sai muy ruiseño.—Pero eso sí que es bueno. En el mundo hace falta más gente diferente y con personalidad, como tú._

 _—_ _No soy tan diferente al resto._

 _—_ _Sí que lo eres. Aparte de lo de las coles o el brócoli, ˛¿a cuántas conoces que admitan no haber estado con ningún chico a los dieciocho años porque no han querido?_

 _—_ _Bueno, seguro que hay muchas chicas como yo._

 _—_ _No, no hay muchas. Y las que sois fieles a unos principios sois peculiares. Ni mejores ni peores. Pero a mí me gusta que haya gente como tú._

 _Aquella reflexión de Sai sigue sin dejarle claro si para él es algo bueno o malo. La verdad es que ella no se ha interesado nunca por ningún chico en su etapa en el instituto porque le preocupaban más otras cosas. Además, no apareció nadie que le llamara la atención lo suficiente. Si eso es ser peculiar, rara o diferente, se alegra de serlo. ¿Por qué iba a besar a alguien por besar? No es una ONG para hormonas disparadas._

 _—_ _¿Tú has estado con muchas chicas? —le pregunta ahora ella, dando un giro a la conversación._

 _—_ _¿Te interesa mucho saberlo?_

 _—_ _Es simplemente curiosidad —contesta Sakura inquieta._

 _Aquello ha sonado justo a la contrario, a que le interesa de verdad. Y en realidad quiere que se lo cuente. Todas las charlas que han mantenido hasta el momento se han centrado en ella. Salvo que estudia publicidad y que le encanta su carrera, Sai no ha hablado nada de sí mismo. No estás en igualdad de condiciones._

 _—_ _No me gusta hablar de mi pasado._

 _—_ _Ya lo sé. Me lo has dicho. Aunque no lo entiendo._

 _—_ _¿Qué no entiendes?_

 _—_ _Eso. Que no quieras hablar de ti, de tu vida..¿No se supone que vamos a ser amigos?_

 _Sai se detiene y observa a Sakura sin perder la calma por un instante._

 _—_ _¿No lo somos ya?_

 _—_ _Hace solo un día que nos conocemos._

 _—_ _A mí me vale — señala el chico, que vuelve a ponerse en marcha. — Hay personas que en un día te aportan más que otras en toda una vida._

 _—_ _No creo que yo sea el mejor ejemplo de ese tipo de personas. Hasta el momento solo te he manchado un pantalón de tomate y aceite, te he aburrido con mis penas y e he robado horas de sueño._

 _—_ _¿Crees que esa es tu aportación?_

 _—_ _Bueno, también te he hecho esperar a que saliera de clase._

 _—_ _Eso ha sigo porque yo he querido. Tú no me lo has pedido._

 _—_ _El caso es que me has estado esperando. Y te lo agradezco. Es mejor volver acompañada que sola a la residencia —se cinchera Sakura._

 _—_ _Si quieres puedo espérate cada día._

 _La chica vuelve a tener la misma duda que hace unos minutos. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Ligar o ser amable con ella?_

 _—_ _No te preocupes, no hace falta._

 _—_ _¿No has dicho que es mejor volver acompañada a la residencia?_

 _—_ _Sí, pero…_

 _—_ _Pues no hay más que hablar. Tenemos horarios parecidos y creo que salimos más o menos a la misma hora todos los días. Así, ninguno de los dos comerá solo después de clase. ¿Te parece bien?_

 _Sakura no sabe qué contestar. ¡Claro que le parece bien! Qué mejor que regresar y comer todos los días con ese chico que la trata tan bien. Pero no quiere darle a entender lo agradecida que está. Entre otras cosas porque desconoce el motivo por el que se está mostrando tan agradable con ella._

 _—_ _¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?_

 _—_ _Ya te he dicho que me caes bien._

 _—_ _¿Y hacer esto con todo el mundo que te cae bien? — insiste Sakura._

 _—_ _¿Hacer el qué? ¿Ser amable?_

 _—_ _Sí. ¿Estás en una especie de curso de santos? ¿O eres un ángel y quieres conseguir tus alas?_

 _El joven suelta una carcajada al escucharla._

 _—_ _No, no soy ningún ángel. Y tampoco soy tan bueno como para aspirar a ser santo. Tengo mi lado oscuro —indica el sevillano, y hace una pausa antes de continuar hablando. —En realidad, intento estas cerca de ti porque… te pareces mucho a una ex._

 _El rostro de Sakura se vuelve blanco. Se ha quedado paralizada tras escuchar la confesión de Sai._

 _—_ _Es una broma ¿verdad?_

 _El chico permanece impasible y se limita a mover la cabeza en señal de negación. Hasta que por sin es incapaz de seguir aguantando la risa y admite la verdad:_

 _—_ _Sí, es una broma._

 _—_ _Capullo. Esas cosas no se hacer._

 _—_ _Ya lo veo, ya._

 _Los dos continúan caminando entre risas y bromas. No hay duda que entre ambos hay una concesión especial. Una conexión que preocupa a Sakura. No es normal que alguien la haga reír de esa forma, ni que desee saber más sobre él. Para ella, aquella sensación es nueva._

 _La pareja llega a la residencia y entra en el pasillo 1B. Quedan en diez minutos en la puerta para ir a comer juntos. Ambos son puntuales, pero cuando se dirigen al comedor, el teléfono de Sai suena. Este comprueba el nombre de la persona que le está llamando y decide no responder. Sakura se da cuenta y siente curiosidad por saber a quién no ha querido cogerle el móvil. Todo lo que rodea a aquel joven es un auténtico misterio, o eso es lo que le parece a ella. Y quizá no tenga ninguna importancia y sea un familiar pesado o alguien que le ha hecho una perdida para que le llame cuando pueda. En ese instante, la toledana cae en la cuenta de que está empezando a obsesionarse con secretos que quizá ni lo sean. ¿Por qué motivo le sucede aquello?_

 _Dentro del comedor están algunos de los chicos del pasillo terminando de comer. En cambio, Sai después de servirse, se dirige a una mesa en la que un joven con la cabeza rapada al dos está comiendo solo. Sakura ,confusa , sigue los pasos de su amigo._

 _—_ _Os presento. Este es Kiba. Vive en la 1154 —comenta el sevillano después de estrechar la mano a aquel muchacho. —Ella es Sakura, también está en nuestro pasillo. En la 1151._

 _Tras ser presentado, el chico la saluda con un gesto con la mano al mismo que mastica un trozo de carne que acaba de meterse en la boca. Después sonríe y les pregunta si quieren sentarse con él. Sakura mira en primer lugar hacia la mesa donde están los otros, que no se han dado cuenta de su presencia, y después asiente. Sai ya ha ocupado la silla de la derecha del joven y ella hace lo propio a su lado._

 _—_ _¿Qué tal tu estreno en la universidad? Estudias Comunicación Audiovisual, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Sí. Bien. Todo bien._

 _Kiba contesta a Sai sin mucho entusiasmo. No va a reconocerle que no ha ido a clase y que se ha pasado toda la mañana pendiente se di Karin aparecía. Pero ni esta ni su amiga Rin han dado señales de vida en Skype o en Twitter desde ayer. La noche ha sido muy larga, apenas ha dormido dándole vueltas a todo lo que ha sucedido. Y tiene tantas teorías al respecto que su cabeza está hecha un lío. Solo está seguro de una cosa: si la chica de la foto es la persona de quien se ha enamorado, hará todo lo posible para que esa relación continúe adelante, sea como sea._

 _Los tres dialogan mientras comen. El joven se muestra simpático y sencillo con Sakura t Sai. De vez en cuando se le escapa en valenciano alguna palabra que luego trata de explicar._

 _—_ _No es que prefiera el valenciano al castellano, pero es lo que he hablado con mis amigos y mi familia desde pequeño —justifica. — Y algunas veces los mezclo sin querer._

 _El chico les da una clase exprés de cómo se dice tal y cual palabra en valenciano; una lección especialmente centrada en términos que tienen relación con la comida. Cuando les está explicando qué son "clòtxines", los otros integrantes del pasillo 1B, que estaban sentados en la mesa del fondo, se acercan hasta ellos._

 _—_ _Así que tú eres el de la 1154 —pregona Itachi dándole un toquecito en la espalda a Kiba después de que Sai lo presente._

 _—_ _El mismo. Encantado de conocernos._

 _El resto le saluda anunciando su nombre y el número de habitación. Aunque no se queda con todo, le llama la atención la chica peruana que también vive en Valencia. No se lo comenta, pero su cara le resulta familiar._

 _—_ _Bueno, estábamos diciendo que esta noche nos vamos todo el pasillo de fiesta a celebrar el primer jueves que pasamos en la universidad. ¿Qué me decís? —pregunta el malagueño, de pie detrás de Sakura._

 _—_ _Yo no puedo —indica Kiba. —Esta noche es imposible._

 _—_ _¿Por que?_

 _–_ _Porque he quedado para hablar con mi novia vía Skype. Se lo prometí. —miente._

 _No ha ido a clase, ni piensa salir a ninguna parte hasta que no hable con Karin. Necesita saber que está pasando. Si se va por ahí de fiesta, teme que ella aparezca y se moleste al no encontrarlo conectado. Debe demostrarle que es todo lo que le importa ahora mismo._

 _—_ _Yo tampoco puedo —comenta Sakura mientras los otros, sin ningún éxito, intentan convencer a Kiba para que salga._

 _Ino esboza un gesto de satisfacción. Lo sabía. Mira a Gaara y le guiña un ojo. El navarro sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos habla. El que no calla es Itachi._

 _—_ _¡No me digas que te vas a perder la fiesta más importante del año!_

 _—_ _Tengo que estudiar._

 _—_ _¡Venga ya! ¿El primer día? ¡Si solo hemos tenido la presentación del curso! ¿Qué te vas a estudiar? ¿El nombre de los profesores?_

 _—_ _Ya os dije ayer que no estoy aquí para salir, sino para concentrarme en la carrera._

 _—_ _Por salir con tus amigos un día no va a pasar nada —insiste Itachi._

 _—_ _Primero un día, luego otro y luego llegará otro… No. Y siento parecer borde, pero no quiero hablar más del tema._

 _Queda claro. Durante el resto de la comida, nadie vuelve a comentarle nada a Sakura acerca del primer jueves universitario. Sin embargo, el malagueño no se va a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Tiene un plan y, en cuanto disponga de un minuto a solas con ella, va a ponerlo en práctica._


	16. Capítulo 15

_CAPÍTULO 15_

 _Regresa a su habitación con la intención de tumbarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos durante un buen rato. le ha empezado a doler mucho la cabeza de repente. Camina hasta el cuarto de baño y abre un pequeño neceser azul. rebusca en él y descubre que no le quedan pastillas. Mierda. Tendrá que soportar aquel dolor de cabeza hasta que se duerma, si es que consigue dormirse._

 _Debe hacer algo para que se le pase. Para ello, primero tiene que relajarse. Sus dolores de cabeza pueden llegar a ser una pesadilla si se alargan mucho._

 _Se sienta sobre el colchón y comienza a darse un masaje en la sien. Suavemente, dibujando círculos imaginarios en su frente con la yema de los dedos. Mientras lo hace, silba. No muy alto. Aquellas paredes son demasiado finas y no pretende molestar a nadie. Silbar le relaja. No o hace muy bien, pero aquella cancioncilla no le sale mal del todo. Tal vez porque lo ha repetido muchas veces. Se trata de un tema raro, del que no conoce ni el título ni quién lo interpreta. Un día lo escuchó en la radio y se le quedó grabado. Hasta se lo silbó al Shazam para ver si lo reconocía. Evidentemente, no fue así._

 _El dolor no desaparece y empieza a desesperarse, Tampoco consigue relajarse. ¿Por qué se encuentra en ese estado? Lo sabe, sabe lo que le pasa. Justo en una semana se cumplirá otro año de la peor tragedia de su vida. Aquél ía, todo cambió para siempre._

 _Siente como el corazón lo tuviera pegado a la frente. Un pum pum insoportable que azotea su cerebro y confunde sus ideas._

 _Necesita desconectar de todo. Alejarse de aquel dolor, del recuerdo. Se prometió dejarlo atrás, pero… Se pone de pie otra vez y camina hasta la estantería donde tiene alineados los libros. De entre los que se ha llevado a la residencia, selecciona Ángeles y demonios, de Dan Brown. Lo abre por el final y deja caer entre sus manos un paquetero transparente. Resopla con cierta ansiedad al contemplar aquel polvo blanco que contiene un su interior._

 _Allí está la solución momentánea a aquel dolor, el de cabeza, el que le crean los recuerdos. Aunque el mayor de sus problemas seguirá latente, en forma de aquel polvo blanco obsesivo y destructor._


	17. Capítulo 16

_CAPÍTULO 16_

 _(…) Sé que muchos de vosotros pensáis que exagero cuando hablo de lo importante que es para mí ser una gran abogada y que creéis que en la vida, a mi edad, hay cosas más importantes, como enamorarse, tener pareja, descasar, pasarlo bien con los amigos… Pero yo soy sincera conmigo misma. Y os juro que ahora solo pienso en estudiar y prepararme lo mejor posible para el futuro. Por eso, hoy ha sido uno de los días más importantes de mi vida. ¡He empezado la carrera!_

 _Y no ha ido mal el primer día, a pesar de que anoche me entró un ataque de pánico._

 _He conocido a algunos de mis profesores, a varios de mis compañeros, por cierto, la mayoría muy bien vestidos (pero de eso os hablaré otro día), y me he sentido cómoda. No creo que sea muy diferente al resto, aunque hoy me hayan dicho que soy una persona peculiar ( de eso también os hablaré otro día). Me refiero a que he conseguido pasar desapercibida y no he dado la nota. Me preocupaba que alguien la tomara conmigo desde el principio. Afortunadamente, no ha sido así._

 _Todos tenemos nuestra manera de ser y de comportarnos. Y creo que lo importante es ser fiel a ti mismo. Porque si eres como todos quieren que seas, te convertirás en alguien que no eres. ¿No creéis? Mis principios son los que son, y si cambio, será porque tengo que cambiar. No porque me digan que debo hacerlo._

 _Bueno, ya me he desahogado un rato. Os dejo por hoy. Y lo hago con una pregunta ¿is gustan las coles de Bruselas? No, no me he vuelto loca. Es por algo que me ha pasado antes. Ya os lo contaré también…_

 _Ciao! Hasta otro día, mirones._

 _Sakura repasa una vez tras otra lo que ha escrito en su blog y cambia algún detalle del texto. Minutos después, decide publicarlo. Llegan los primeros comentarios dándole ánimos y deseándole que tenga un gran curso. También la felicitan por permanecer fiel a sus principios. No escribe para recibir piropos ni halagos, pero agradece que gente, que ni siquiera conoce, se muestre tan atenta con ella. Eso la anima. Aunque hay algo que le ha quedado muy claro: a nadie le gustan las coles de Bruselas._

 _Antes de apagar el ordenador, revisa sus redes sociales y correo electrónico. Le ha llegado un e-mail de la propia Facultad de Derecho dándole la bienvenida y poniéndose a su disposición para lo que necesite. Por lo menos ya sabe que tienen un buen community manager._

 _¿Y ahora qué hace? ¿Estudia? No tiene nada que estudiar. En realidad, Itachi llevaba razón: esa mañana solo han presentado algunas asignaturas del primer cuatrimestre. Quizá esté siendo un poco exagerada con el tema de los estudios._

 _Le apetece ver a Sai. ¡Le apetece ver a Sai! No, eso no puede ser. ¿Por qué tiene tantas ganas? Han vuelto de la universidad juntos, han comido juntos, han regresado al pasillo juntos… Ni debe ni quiere engancharse a nadie. Es un chico especial, no hay duda. Pero no va a pillarse de él. ¡Eso no está en sus planes!_

 _Anoche fue un amor con ella. y hoy la estaba esperando para que no regresara sola… No, no va a pensar más en Sai. ¡Es un error recrear tanto su mente en él!_

 _Un paseo sola por la residencia le vendrá bien. Abre la puerta de su habitación y sale al pasillo. Desde el interior del cuarto de enfrente escucha como el sevillano está hablando con alguien por teléfono. ¿Será la misma persona a quien antes no quiero responder? No le importa. Y si le importa, en cualquier caso no es asunto suyo. Sai se ríe. Parece muy animado…¿Una chica? ¡Bah! Le da lo mismo. Empuja la puerta del pasillo y lo abandona. No va a pasar más en él._

 _Afuera brilla el sol. Sopla un poco de aire que, más que molestar, alivia . El calor y el verano continúan presentes en Madrid; por eso, la brisa le resulta bastante agradable._

 _Sakura camina por el borde de aquella especie de lago, hasta la cascada. El ruido del agua cayendo con fuerza le gusta. Es una sensación diferente, relajan. Justo lo que buscaba. Tenía la intención de sentarse en uno de los bancos de allí, pero una pareja de novios ocupa el otro. Están bastante acaramelados. Seguramente, alguno de los dos haya ido de visita o se esté despidiendo del otro antes de regresar a alguna ciudad lejos de Madrid. No quiere molestarlos, así que da media vuelta y se dirige a otra zona de la residencia. A a que está en el otro extremo, donde se halla la piscina cubierta que todavía no ha visto._

 _No puede quejarse del paisaje de aquel sitio. Además de contar con un lago, todo está cubierto de césped, de árboles y de plantas. Miles de florecillas silvestres de todo tipo de colores se abren paso a ambos lados del sendero de piedra que desemboca en el pequeño edificio donde de encuentra la piscina. Si no fuera porque a un poco más de un kilómetro está la universidad, aquello parecería un ligar para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Sin duda, saldrá muchas veces sola por allí cuando la agobien los estudios. Sin embargo, en ese instante percibe que no está sola. Oye pasos a su espalda y, al girarse, descubre a Itachi, que va tras ella, Sakura se detiene y pone los brazos en jarra. Se terminó la tranquilidad._

 _—_ _¿Y ahora qué quieres? ¿No piensas dejarme nunca tranquila?_

 _—_ _Qué carácter tienes. Ni que estuviera todo el día detrás de ti —contesta el malagueño al llegar a su altura._

 _—_ _En los dos días que llevo aquí, eres la persona a la que más veces he visto._

 _—_ _¿Más que al sevillano?_

 _No, más que Sai, no. Con él ha pasado gran parte de las horas que lleva en la residencia. Pero no va a seguirle el juego. ¡Si no quería volver a pensar en aquel chico!_

 _—_ _¿Por qué me has seguido?_

 _—_ _No te he seguido. Simplemente, me apetecía dar un paseo por aquí._

 _—_ _Qué casualidad._

 _El joven se encoge de hombros y juntos continúan caminando por aquel sendero de piedras rodeado de flores a izquierda y derecha._

 _—_ _¿Has visto ya la piscina cubierta?_

 _—_ _No, a eso iba precisamente —responde Sakura, a quien, en realidad, tampoco le molesta tanto la compañía de Itachi. —Pero no se puede usar ¿no?_

 _—_ _Solo los fines de semana. Lo pone el cuadernillo que nos dieron con las reglas._

 _—_ _Sí, recuerdo haberlo leído._

 _—_ _¿Querías darte un baño?_

 _—_ _No. Ni siquiera tengo bikini aquí. No me he traído ninguno de Toledo._

 _—_ _Puedes bañarte desnuda._

 _—_ _Ya. Y contigo mirando, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _En primera fila._

 _—_ _Ni en tus sueños más… —Sakura iba a decir "húmedos", pero se reprime a tiempo. Le hubiera dado juego para demasiadas cosas una conversación de esa clase. — Optimistas._

 _El malagueño suelta una carcajada: ha intuido el trueque de palabras que la chica ha realizado en el último momento. Le gusta tontear con ella, y en sus sueños seguramente aparecerá de múltiples formas._

 _Cuando llegan al final del camino, se topan con un pequeño edificio rojizo y con el techo transparente. La pareja se acerca hasta la puerta y descubre que está cerrada._

 _—_ _Vaya. Creía que se podría ver aunque no permitieran utilizarla hasta el sábado —protesta Sakura._

 _—_ _Espera aquí un segundo._

 _—_ _Pero ¿adónde vas?_

 _Itachi no responde. Se separa de la toledana y se encamina a la parte de detrás del edificio. Veinte seguíos, no más. Ese es el tiempo que Sakura decide hacerle caso. Después también ella se dirige a la zona trasera de aquel sitio… y se queda a cuadros cuando ve lo que el chico está haciendo. Itachi la regaña al percatarse de su presencia allí._

 _—_ _¿No te he dicho que me esperaras?_

 _—_ _¿Qué haces?_

 _—_ _¿Tu que crees?_

 _La joven observa boquiabierta como Itachi está intentando forzar la puerta de atrás con un alambre._

 _—_ _¡Yo me voy! —grita Sakura dándose la vuelta. Sin embargo, en ese instante, la puerta se abre.— ¡Esto es increíble!_

 _—_ _¡Pero no te vayas! ¡Si la he abierto para ti! ¿No querías ver la piscina?_

 _—_ _¿Estás muy mal de la cabeza! ¡Eres un delincuente! —exclama ella muy enfadada._

 _Camina muy deprisa, temerosa de que alguien los haya visto. Lo único que le faltaba es que la echen en el segundo día como residente._

 _Aunque es de zancada ágil, Itachi logra alcanzarla fácilmente. Se coloca delante y le cierra el paso._

 _—_ _¿Me puedes escuchar un segundo?_

 _—_ _¡No! ¡Quiero irme a mi cuarto!_

 _—_ _Me encanta cuando te pones así._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que te dé en el mismo sitio donde te planté ayer el rodillazo?_

 _El joven sonríe, se mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saca una llave._

 _—_ _No soy ningún delincuente._

 _—_ _¿Qué es eso?_

 _—_ _La llave del edificio —responde sin parar de sonreír. —Me la ha dejado Yamato, el bedel de la residencia. Es un tío muy simpático._

 _—_ _No entiendo nada. ¿Qué haces tú con esa llave? Y si la tienes, ¿por qué has intestado forzar la puerta de atrás?_

 _—_ _Porque quería verte así. Me gusta cuanto de pones nerviosa. Pero solo era una broma. Lo del alambre y eso era para dale emoción y ver la cara que ponías._

 _—_ _Eres un capullo —responde Sakura, que sigue muy tensa. —Explícame por qué tienes tú la llave._

 _Itachi asiente y, mientras regresan sobre sus pasos, le cuenta todo. Antes de encontrarse con ella, ya tenía la intención de pedirle que fueran juntos a ver la piscina cubierta. Entonces le preguntó a Yamato si era posible. Este le dijo que el edificio estaba cerrado y que solo lo abrían los fines de semana. Pero después de mucho insistirle en que quería verla, solo verla y no bañarse en ella, el conserje accedió a regañadientes. Aunque no le dio la llave de la puerta principal, sino la de la puerta de atrás, para que nadie los viera entrar._

 _—_ _Y eso es todo. Así de sencillo —concluye Itachi mientras invita a Sakura a internarse en el edificio._

 _—_ _No me lo puedo creer. ¿Has convencido al bedel para que te dejara estar aquí?_

 _—_ _Ya ves. Tengo ese don. Soy capaz de conseguir cosas como esta._

 _La chica no sabe si recriminarle o aplaudirle. Pero gracias a él ha satisfecho su curiosidad._

 _Aquel lugar parece más grande por dentro que por fuera. La piscina está justo en el centro y es enorme. Incluso gay una grada en uno de los laterales._

 _—_ _Está templada —dice Sakura, que se ha inclinado para tocar el agua._

 _—_ _No me digas que no te apetece un baño._

 _Mentiría si contestase que no. Cualquiera que estuviera allí dentro desearía darse un buen chapuzón._

 _—_ _Le pediré a mi madre que me traiga el bikini la próxima vez que venga a visitarme._

 _—_ _Estamos los dos solos. No necesitas bikini ahora._

 _—_ _¿Otra vez con eso?_

 _—_ _¿Y qué más da? No tendrás nada oculto que no haya visto ya a otras._

 _—_ _Cuanto más te conozco, más capullo me pareces —comenta Sakura incorporándose. Le fastidia su sonrisa, Sin embargo…_

 _—_ _Sal con nosotros esta noche —le dice Itachi mientras se acerca a ella —¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De que te guste más pasarlo bien que estudiar?_

 _—_ _¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?_

 _Pero el malagueño no le responde. Poco a poco se aproxima más al borde de la piscina. Sakura se aleja de él por miedo a que la empuje al agua. ¡Lo ve capaz de todo! Aunque si él quisiera, lo haría por mucho que se distancie. Es un tío fuerte y rápido: no podría escapar._

 _—_ _Viene a que quiero que salgas con el grupo de amigos que vamos a ser tus amigos durante este curso. A lo mejor nos convertimos en tus mejores amigos._

 _—_ _No hace falta que salga esta noche para ser amiga vuestra._

 _—_ _No. No hace falta. Pero yo quiero salir contigo por Madrid. De todos los del pasillo, eres la que más me interesa._

 _—_ _Pues tú a mí no me interesas nada._

 _—_ _Siempre estás a la defensiva —apunta Itachi, que permanece rozando el bordillo de la piscina. —Solo tienes que relajarte, olvidarte de los estudios por un rato y disfrutar de la vida._

 _—_ _Disfruto de la vida a mi manera._

 _—_ _Sakura, tienes muchos días para ser Sakura la empollona, Sakura la perfecta… Sakura la que pasa de divertirse y solo quiere estudiar y ser abogada. Pero hoy es un día especial. Vente con nosotros y pásalo bien._

 _—_ _Ya te he dicho que…_

 _—_ _Incluso tienes permiso de liarte conmigo si quieres._

 _—_ _¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias, hombre! Eres el tío con la cara más dura que conozco._

 _Pero a Itachi aquello, lejos de molestarle, le divierte. Y continúa con su plan._

 _—_ _Si sales hoy con nosotros, prometo no darte más la lata. Por lo menos en una semana._

 _—_ _Ya te he dicho que no voy a salir._

 _—_ _Solo hoy —insiste— Si en realidad te apetece. Te apetece mucho. Además, si no sales con nosotros me tiraré al agua._

 _—_ _Por mí, haz lo que te dé la gana._

 _—_ _¿Sí? ¿Seguro?_

 _—_ _Claro. Eres libre, pero conmigo no cuentes, No pienso bañarme en la piscina._

 _El joven no aparca su sonrisa en ningún momento. Al contrario, sigue pasándolo bien con Sakura._

 _—_ _¿Y si le contara a Yamato que has sido tú la que me has empujado? ¿O al directos de la resi?_

 _—_ _¿De qué me estas hablando?_

 _—_ _Nos echarían la bronca a los dos y quién sabe qué decisión tomarían. A mi no me importa que me castiguen. ¿A ti?_

 _—_ _¿En serio harías eso? No te creerían._

 _—_ _¿Probamos? Me tiraré vestido para darle más realismo a la historia y que parezca que mi caída no ha sido voluntaria._

 _Sakura se cruza de brazos indignada. Le está haciendo chantaje solo para que salga con ellos por la noche. ¡Cómo puede ser tan capullo!_

 _—_ _Eres lo peor del mundo._

 _—_ _Míralo de otra forma. Tienes a un tío, un bombón, por cierto, que está sacrificándose solo para que salgas el primer jueves de tu etapa universitaria con un grupo de chicos que van a ser tus amigos durante nueve meses. ¡Si hasta te estoy haciendo un favor!_

 _La chica resopla y luego sonríe para sí. No va a admitir que ya había pensado en eso. Que es un halago que aquel malagueño se haya fijado en ella y que por todos los medios quiera que salgan todos juntos esa noche. Ni siquiera habría hecho falta el chantaje para que finalmente aceptara. Ya tomó la decisión hace un buen rato. Sin embargo, no va a reconocerlo y dejará que Itachi se apunte el tanto. Ya tendrá ella tiempo de vengarse más adelante. Ahora tiene que pensar en lo que va a ponerse._


	18. Capítulo 17

_CAPÍTULO 17_

 _Nada. Hoy todavía no ha escrito en su cuenta de Twitter. Es tan raro de ella… Sus seguidores son muy importantes para Karin. Aquel club de fans del que es presidenta le ha proporcionado grandes satisfacciones desde que abrió la cuenta. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo un día entero sin comentar nada de Dani Martín, subir una foto de él o contestarle a alguno de sus followers. Es que ni un simple retuit._

 _Kiba se lamenta de ser el culpable de aquella ausencia. Porque está muy claro que él es el responsable del silencio de la chica. Tampoco sabe nada de Rin, aunque eso no le importaba demasiado. Ahora que las cartas están sobre la mesa y sabe que habla con ella solo porque es amiga de Rin, quizá, no vuelvan a conversar. Y mejor así. Aquella chica no le aporta nada y, después de lo de anoche, prefiere no verla más._

 _No cesa de entrar y salir de Skype y de examinar la cuenta de Twitter para ver si hay novedades. Está ansioso y desesperado. ¿Hasta cuándo va a aguantar sin aparecer? Si al menos tuviera su teléfono… No deja de mirar la foto que le envió, y cuanto más lo hace, más siente que la quiere. La quiere de verdad. Aunque solo la conozca desde hace menos de un mes o se comporte de esa manera tan extraña. Es una preciosidad y sus ojos son increíblemente bonitos. Sigue sin comprender el motivo por el que se esconde de la gente. Pero sobre todo no entiende la razón por la que se esconde de él. Pensar en ella es como recorrer un laberinto que no le lleva a ninguna parte. ¿Dónde estará?_

 _Un suave toc toc en la puerta saca momentáneamente a Kiba de su obsesión. Se levanta y abre. Delante de la 1154 está la chica peruana que conoció a la hora de comer. Le sigue resultando muy familiar, pero no sabe por qué._

 _—_ _Hola — la saluda al verla, algo sorprendido._

 _—_ _Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Te molesto?_

 _—_ _No. Para nada. Pasa._

 _Tenten entra en el cuarto de Kiba. Está bastante desordenado, incluso tiene la maleta en el suelo, todavía sin deshacer del todo. Hay ropa encima de la silla, y las sábanas, hechas un ovillo, reposan a los pies de la cama. Sin embargo, a él no parece importarle que ella vea la habitación en ese estado. Y si él no le da importancia, ella tampoco lo va a hacer. Sonriente, se queda de pie apoyándose en el escritorio de madera._

 _—_ _Perdona por venir a esta hora. Quizá estabas durmiendo y te he despertado._

 _—_ _No, no suelo echarme la siesta. Estaba… —El joven mira hacia el ordenador. —Estaba esperando a que mi novia se conectase a Skype para hablar con ella._

 _—_ _Qué buen chico eres. Parece que la quieres mucho._

 _—_ _Sí, ella es… muy importante para mí._

 _—_ _Qué bonito lo que dices. El hecho de que esta noche no salgas con nosotros para hablar con ella te define como un gran novio._

 _Si esa chica supiera que ni siquiera se conocen en persona y que la primera vez que vio una foto suya fue anoche, no pensaría lo mismo. ¡Si no son ni novios! Aunque le gusta imaginar que Karin y él tienen una relación y se quieren._

 _—_ _Habrá más noches para salir_

 _—_ _Claro. Muchas más. El curso acaba de empezar. Y novia solo hay una. ¡O eso espero!_

 _Los dos jóvenes sonríen y se miran un instante en silencio. Kiba continúa sin saber de qué conoce a Tenten. Y tampoco qué ha ido a hacer a su habitación._

 _—_ _Así que eres valenciano —dice la joven por fin. —¿Por dónde vives?_

 _—_ _Cerca de la estación de trenes._

 _—_ _¿La de Joaquín Sorolla?_

 _—_ _Sí, en Patraix._

 _La chica hace un gesto afirmativo y vuelve a sonreír._

 _—_ _Ya decía yo que me sonabas de algo —comenta la peruana efusivamente. Yo también vivo por esa zona. En Archiduque Carlos, enfrente del Parque del Oeste._

 _—_ _¿De verdad? ¡He pasado muchas tardes allí cuando era pequeño! Me gustaba ir a ver el avión._

 _—_ _¿Sí, ese avión es mítico! —exclama Tenten. —Yo solo llevo seis años viviendo en Valencia, pero he ido varias veces a verlo con mi hermana pequeña._

 _—_ _Pues entonces seguro que hemos coincidido alguna vez. Tú también me resultabas muy familiar. Estoy completamente convencido de que nos hemos tenido que cruzar._

 _Los dos comienzan a hablar de las posibilidades de haberse encontrado en más de una ocasión por aquella zona. Quizá tengan amigos en común, se hayan visto en la propia estación de Joaquín Sorolla o hayan comprado el pan en el mismo sitio. Cosas por el estilo. Solo hay una cosa segura para ambos: no es la primera vez que se ven._

 _—_ _El mundo es muy pequeño —señala alegre Tenten._

 _—_ _Ya ves. Y tan pequeño._

 _—_ _¿qué posibilidades había de que dos personas que viven cerca terminaran en la misma residencia y, además, en el mismo pasillo?_

 _—_ _Pues pocas. Pero las casualidades existen. Esta es la prueba._

 _Kiba y Tenten siguen hablando durante un buen rato. Ella le cuenta lo de su padre y el traslado de parte de su familia desde Lima a España. Él, que tiene una hermana más pequeña a la que seguro echará mucho de menos en Madrid. Charlan de lo que esperan del curso y de lo bien que les han caído el resto de compañeros de pasillo. La conversación es tan animada que el chico no se da cuenta de que en su ordenador, en la parte de abajo, se ha abierto una pestaña y parpadea en color naranja._

 _—_ _Oye, creo que alguien te está hablando —comenta la chica señalando el portátil._

 _Kiba rápidamente acude comprobar lo que dice Tenten. Mira la pantalla y es cierto: hay una pestaña nueva abierta. Alguien le está hablando por Skype. Se trata de… Karin._

 _El valenciano se pone muy nervioso, incluso le tiemblan las manos al mover el tetón. ¡Ha vuelto! Después de casi un día sin saber nada de ella, la chica de quien se ha enamorado locamente le está hablando. Solo es un simple "Hola, Kiba", pero eso le vale para volver a activar todos sus sentidos y recuperar la esperanza._

 _—_ _Es mi novia —le explica a Tenten._

 _—_ _¡Ah! Muy bien. Pues… me marcho. Os dejo solos. Me ha encantado conversar contigo._

 _—_ _Igualmente. Ya seguiremos en otro_

 _—_ _Claro, cuando tú quieras. Vivo muy cerca de aquí. No tiene pérdida —bromea la peruana._

 _—_ _Si me pierdo en un pasillo de nueve habitaciones, me lo haré mirar. Aunque la orientación nunca ha sido mi fuerte._

 _Tenten suelta una carcajada y se despide del chico deseándole una feliz conversación con su novia. Él le da las gracias y cierra la puerta cuando se va. Le ha caído muy bien, pero se moría por responder a Karin. En cuánto está solo, lo hace._

 _—_ _Hola, te he echado mucho de menos. ¿Dónde estabas?_

 _—_ _Hola cariño. ¿Te pillo en buen momento?_

 _—_ _Sí, no te preocupes. Estaba repasando el horario de mis clases._

 _Ino nota que el tono con el que su novio le habla es más pausado y calmado que el que utilizó con la conversación de antes. Eso la tranquiliza. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que se habían dicho. Si se aventuró a dejar Coruña para estudiar en Madrid fue gracias al consentimiento de Kankuro. A él le costó mucho aceptarlo, pero finalmente dio su visto bueno con la promesa de que nada cambiaría entre ellos._

 _—_ _¿Y tienes un horario duro?_

 _—_ _Lo habitual para tercero de carrera. Cuatro horas de clase por las mañanas y los martes y los jueves también por la tarde. Aunque libro los viernes._

 _—_ _Qué bien, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Sí, al menos nos dejan respirar los fines de semana._

 _La pareja habla durante varios minutos del horario del chico. Ino se alegra de verle mejor. Parece más animado y todavía no le ha hecho ningún reproche. Sin embargo, el tema que tanto le inquieta, tarde o temprano, tenía que salir._

 _—_ _Bueno, ¿qué tal tu día? —pregunta Kankuro una vez que han acabado de hablar de él y de sus asignaturas. —¿Te has hecho ya amiga de alguien?_

 _—_ _He conocido a varios chicos. Pero todavía es pronto para considerarlos amigos._

 _—_ _Seguro que alguno es guapo._

 _—_ _Ninguno más que tú._

 _En ese instante, Kankuro cambia otra vez el todo de voz. Más apesadumbrado, como si de repente se sintiera mal y recordara lo lejos que se encuentran._

 _—_ _¿Sabes? No dejo de pensar en que conocerás a otro y te olvidarás de mí._

 _—_ _¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así?_

 _—_ _Porque no sería algo raro, ni difícil. Les pasa a muchas parejas._

 _—_ _A nosotros no nos pasará. Te quiero. Y eso no va a cambiar por muchos días que estemos sin vernos o por muchos kilómetros que haya de distancia entre tú y yo._

 _Sin embargo, el chico no está tan convencido de que eso sea así. Le cuenta a ino casos que conoce de personas de amigos suyos de la universidad que rompieron porque uno de ellos se alejó y se fue a estudiar a otra ciudad._

 _—_ _Amor, no nos compares con nadie, por favor. Cada caso es diferente._

 _—_ _Es que estas parejas también se prometieron que aguantarían la distancia y no lo lograron._

 _—_ _Nosotros no somos como ellos —le asegura Ino tratando de mostrarse serena y lo más optimista posible. —Hablamos mucho de esto. Estábamos de acuerdo en que viniera. Y no voy a tirar la toalla a las primeras de cambio. Me niego a eso. Me niego porque te quiero y te voy a seguir queriendo igual o más desde aquí._

 _La rotundidad y la determinación con las que habla la chica hacer efecto en su novio, que suspira al otro lado de la línea._

 _—_ _Vale. Confiaré en nostros. Te haré caso._

 _—_ _¡Muy bien! —exclama la gallega feliz. — Todo saldrá perfecto. Ya lo verás. Es que no puede salir mal porque no hay nadie como tú ni lo habrá._

 _El joven no dice nada más sobre el asunto. Intenta que no se le noten sus dudad. No cree que sea tan sencillo como ella lo plantea._

 _—_ _Esta noche hay una fiesta de inauguración del curso —señala Kankuro cambiando de tema. —No sé si ir. Los chicos insisten, pero… No sé._

 _—_ _Ve, amor. Diviértete. Te vendrá bien._

 _—_ _¿Tú qué vas a hacer?_

 _Ino piensa un instante. Si le dice que se va de fiesta con sus compañeros de pasillo, después de haber conseguido que se tranquilice y confíe en ella, no se lo tomará nada bien. Y volverán a discutir. Lo mejor es que de momento se lo oculte. Y mañana se inventará algo para explicárselo._

 _—_ _No lo sé. Me quedaré en la habitación y leeré algo hasta que me quede dormida. Aún no he terminado Eleanor & Park._

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿no te importa que vaya a la fiesta con mis amigos?_

 _—_ _Claro que no._

 _—_ _No llegaré muy tarde. Y te escribiré._

 _—_ _Cariño, no te preocupes por mí y pásalo bien._

 _—_ _Bueno. De todas maneras te enviaré un whatsapp._

 _Ino respira. Se alegra que Kankuro haya recuperado la sonrisa. Ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba. A él le vendrá bien salir un rato con sus amigos de la universidad y olvidarse de la distancia, de las dudas y de todo eso que tiene metido en la cabeza. Siente no decirle la verdad. En realidad, no tendría por qué mentirle. Pues es mejor para ambos no hablarle de ese primer jueves universitario en Madrid y lo que se dice de él. Kankuro estará más tranquilo si no se lo cuenta. Y ella también._


	19. Capítulo 18

_CAPÍTULO 18_

 _Sakura y Itachi regresan juntos a la residencia. Al final, el chico la ha convencido para que salga con el grupo esta noche. Y lo ha hecho sin necesidad de tirarse a la piscina. ¿Iba en serio con su chantaje? Ella cree que no, pero conél todo parece posible. Nunca había conocido a alguien con tanto morro y con semejante capacidad para ponerla de los nervios. En cambio, hay algo en aquel malagueño que le gusta y está segura de que no es tan fiero como se pinta a sí mismo o quiere aparentar._

 _—_ _¿Es verdad eso de que nunca te ha interesado ningún tío?_

 _—_ _Completamente cierto._

 _—_ _¿Y cómo es posible? ¿Tan feos son los tíos de Toledo?_

 _—_ _No es eso —contesta Sakura con una sonrisa. —Hay de todo, como en cualquier parte._

 _—_ _¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es el problema?_

 _—_ _No hay ningún problema. Simplemente, que pienso más en otras cosas._

 _—_ _Pero si conoces a alguien que realmente te interese… ¿qué harías?_

 _—_ _Ya os lo dije anoche. Si me enamoro, contaré hasta cien._

 _Los dos siguen andando con tranquilidad por el caminito de piedra que conduce hasta el gran edificio en el que viven. Es un sitio bonito para ir de la mano de una pareja, recrearse en los cientos de florecillas de colores que han crecido en los márgenes. Pero ni Sakura ni Itachi piensan en buscar o encontrar una pareja en ese momento. Ambos, por razones muy diferentes. En cambio, continúan hablando del amor._

 _—_ _Yo tampoco pienso enamorarme —señala el malagueño con las manos refugiadas en los bolsillos del pantalón. —Enamorarse es peligroso. Si lo haces y las cosas no salen como quieres o planeas, se te puede romper el corazón._

 _—_ _¿Te ha pasado?_

 _Itachi ríe para sí y luego la mira fijamente. ¿Que si le ha pasado? No va a contarle la verdad. Al menos, no ahora._

 _—_ _¿Tú me ves a mí con pinta de haberme pillado de alguna tía?_

 _—_ _Las apariencias engañan. Además, no tengo ni idea de cómo ha sido tu vida._

 _—_ _A mí el rollo ese del compromiso no me va. Y ahora menos. ¿Tú sabes las de chicas que van a querer liarse conmigo este año?_

 _Sakura arquea las cejas. No sabe si reír o llorar. Aquel chico definitivamente no tiene ni vergüenza ni un gramo de humildad._

 _—_ _Seguro que en un par de días tendrás una larguísima lista de espera._

 _—_ _Tú también lo crees ¿no? Si es que no sé qué voy a hacer para organizarme con tantas proposiciones._

 _—_ _Si quieres te las llevo yo. Te hago de secretaria —comenta Sakura sarcástica._

 _—_ _Perfecto. Apunta tu nombre en primer lugar. ¿Te viene bien mañana a las doce?_

 _—_ _No puedo, he quedado._

 _—_ _¿En serio? No será con uno de Sevilla y un tatuaje en el cuello. No te lo recomiendo, demasiado simple. Es mucho mejor un tío de su pasillo. Uno de Málaga que está muy bueno. Deberías pensártelo. Repetirías._

 _La chica sacude la cabeza negativamente y sonríe, aunque en esta oportunidad no responde. Deja que Itachi le siga tirando los tejos hasta que llegan a la residencia. Es increíble la capacidad que tiene para hablare sobre sí mismo y sus múltiples cualidades. Aunque Sakura ya le ha cogido el truco y no entra en su juego. Mucha fachada. Ya sabe que hay más en él y que no es tan superficial como quiere dar a entender._

 _Ya en el interior del edificio, la pareja se dirige al pasillo 1B tras saludar a Yamato, el bedel. Pero la toledana se inquieta al recordar algo._

 _—_ _Oye, ¿no le vas a devolver la llave de la piscina? —le pregunta Sakura, extrañada de que Itachi no se la haya entregado al hombrecillo. Es muy raro, porque este tampoco se la ha pedido._

 _El joven ríe y abre la puerta del pasillo._

 _—_ _Luego se la daré a Yamato._

 _—_ _¿Luego?¿Cuándo? —Insiste ella confusa._

 _—_ _Esta noche o mañana. No te preocupes por eso._

 _—_ _Pero…_

 _En ese instante, de la habitación 1152 sale Sai, que lo sha escuchado llegar. El sevillano tiene el móvil encendido en la mano. Sakura se pregunta si todo ese tiempo ha estado hablando con la misma persona._

 _—_ _Bueno, yo me marcho a mi cuarto un rato. Luego os veo en la cena —se despide Itachi sin darle ninguna importancia a la presencia del otro chico._

 _El malagueño se mete en su habitación y se encierra en ella. Mientras, Sakura y Sai se quedan uno frente al otro en el pasillo. El chico le pide con la mano a que espere un segundo y se pone de nuevo el teléfono en la oreja para despedirse de alguien. La joven puede escuchar una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea que hace lo propio con él. No distingue lo que le dice, pero está segura de que es una chica. Aquello de alguna forma la molesta. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabe quién es. No le gusta lo que está sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Son celos?_

 _—_ _Hola, ¿qué tal? —le pregunta el chico, sonriente, cuando cuelga._

 _A él, en cambio, parece no haberle afectado que ella haya llegado con Itachi. Y eso quizá hasta la fastidie más. Pero ¿en qué está pensando? ¿Por qué debería afectarle? Se está volviendo paranoica._

 _—_ _Bien —contesta muy seria.— He estado dando una vuelta con el malagueño._

 _—_ _Ah. Genial. ¿Por la residencia?_

 _—_ _Sí. Hemos estado viendo la piscina cubierta._

 _—_ _Yo no la he visto todavía —indica Sai, que no para de sonreír. —¿Es grande?_

 _—_ _Sí._

 _Su respuesta, breve y rotunda, es señal de que no se encuentra a gusto a su lado en ese instante. No comprende por qué está tan molesta con él, pero no sabe ocultarlo, aunque da la impresión de que a Sai o le da lo mismo o no se ha dado cuenta._

 _—_ _El sábado iré a darme un baño. He leído en las normas que solo puede usarse los fines de demanda._

 _—_ _Es verdad. Durante la semana está cerrada, aunque Itachi ha conseguido que el bedel le dejara la llave para que pudiéramos verla._

 _—_ _¿En serio? Lo que no consiga Itachi…_

 _Aquella sonrisa la está matando. ¿Es que no va a mostrarse ni un poquito celoso de que hayan pasado un rato a solas? Sakura se peina nerviosa con las manos. Nunca le había sucedido algo semejante. Y le preocupa, Mentalmente, se autoinculpa de salirse del guión. La chica que está sintiendo eso no es ella misma. La verdadera Sakura Haruno solo ha ido a la universidad para estudiar. ¡Nada de chicos! ¡Nada de amor! Nada de… nada. ¡Derecho! ¡Simplemente ha ido a la universidad a estudiar Derecho!_

 _—_ _Ya ves. Él es así. Hasta ha conseguido que salga con vosotros esta noche —suelta con una risilla tensa. —¡Vivan los jueves universitarios!_

 _Aquello sí sorprende a Sai, que abre mucho los ojos y encara las cejas._

 _—_ _¿Sales con nosotros?_

 _—_ _Sí —asiente, y deja escapar una carcajada nerviosa. —Soy una mujer de principios. No cambio nunca de opinión._

 _—_ _Ya veo, ya._

 _Tras otra una risotada descontrolada, la joven se pone seria y agacha la cabeza. Sai la observa con curiosidad. En dos días ha visto varias caras distintas de aquella chica. Eso le divierte._

 _—_ _Oye en serio. No soy así._

 _—_ _No pasa nada. Me alegro de que salgas con nosotros —reconoce el joven. —No tienes que quedarte encerrada._

 _—_ _Es que…_

 _—_ _Ya lo sé: estás aquí para convertirte en una abogada y nada más. Lo has dicho unas cuantas veces. Pero ninguno de nosotros te va a criticar por salir a dar una vuelta o tomarte una copa. Me parece que es hasta necesario de que lo hagas de vez en cuando._

 _Aquella especie de discurso de Sai le está dando la tranquiliza aunque no la consuela. La han convencido demasiado fácil. No le agrada decir una cosa y terminar haciendo otra._

 _—_ _De vez en cuando no. Hoy. Solo hoy. Por ser el primer jueves y no tener nada que estudiar._

 _—_ _¿Ya te sabes el nombre de tus profesores?_

 _—_ _No seas tonto —replica Sakura enfadada. Sigue molesta por todo. —Me voy a mi cuarto._

 _—_ _¿Te veo en la cena?_

 _—_ _Ahora mismo no tengo hambre._

 _Y, dándose la vuelta, abre la puerta de su habitación y entra en ella sin decirle nada más a Sai, que se ha quedado de pie en el pasillo, extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica._

 _¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Por esa estúpida llamada de teléfono? Podría ser de una prima o la de una amiga que solo sea amiga y nada más. Lo cierto es que se le veía muy alegre. Si era de una amiga…¿le gustará?_

 _Se lanza encima de la cama bocarriba. Su sonrisa no se le quita de la cabeza. Qué más da con quién haya estado hablando y si le ríe las gracias a otra. Ella no es graciosa, tiene un sentido del humor poco desarrollado. No es su culpa, simplemente es así. Su carácter._

 _Debe tranquilizares un poco. No puede dejarse llevar por ese tipo de arrebatos cada dos por tres. Si hasta echa de menos Toledo, a sus padres e incluso a Konan, algo que pensaba que nunca pasaría. ¿Habrá hecho ya el cambio de habitación?_

 _Coge su móvil y decide llamarla. Al segundo tono, responde._

 _—_ _Hola hermanita, ¿cómo estás?_

 _—_ _Muy bien. y tú, ¿Qué tal?_

 _—_ _Muy bien. Algo sorprendida porque me llames._

 _—_ _Eres mi hermana ¿dónde está la sorpresa?_

 _—_ _No sé. tienes esa forma de ser tan peculiar…_

 _¿Peculiar? ¿Ha dicho peculiar? Será solo una coincidencia. O no. ¿Es que Konan lee su blog?_

 _—_ _No está tan mal ser un poco diferente al resto._

 _—_ _Si tú lo dices.. ¿Qué tal el primer día de clase?_

 _—_ _Normal. No hemos hecho demasiado —responde aún dándole vueltas a lo de "peculiar". — Papá y mamá están trabajando, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Sí, en el despacho. yo estoy sola en casa._

 _—_ _¿Has terminado ya de cambiarte de habitación?_

 _—_ _Sí. Esta noche ya he dormido en tu cuarto. Bueno, tu excuarto._

 _—_ _Sabes que no me gusta nada que me lo hayas quitado,¿verdad?_

 _—_ _No te lo he quitado, te lo he cambiado. Pero no hablemos más de eso, por favor. Me aburre. Y bastante trabajo me ha dado ya._

 _—_ _¿Y de qué quieres hablar?_

 _Konan no responde enseguida. Sakura la oye suspirar en silencio._

 _—_ _Creo que me he enamorado._

 _—_ _¿Que te has enamorado?_

 _—_ _Sí. Estoy casi segura de que esto es amor._

 _—_ _¿Es de alguien de tu clase?_

 _—_ _¡No! ¿Bromeas? ¡Esos son solo niñatos! No podría enamorarme de uno de esos tíos._

 _Habla como si ella tuviese diez años más que ellos, y solo acaba de cumplir dieciséis. Además, aunque vaya de madura, su comportamiento, en ocasiones, es bastante infantil. Pero no le dice nada para no molestarla._

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿quién es el afortunado?_

 _—_ _Tu vecino de pasillo —susurra tímidamente._

 _—_ _¿Cómo? —pregunta la hermana mayor, que se queda de piedra._

 _—_ _He estado hablando con él más de una hora y media por teléfono y es tan increíble.. Sakura, me parece que me he enamorado locamente de Sai._


	20. Capítulo 19

_CAPÍTULO 19_

 _Nunca olvidará aquella tarde. El chico de la 1154 no deja de pensar en lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos. Todavía se encuentra en estado de shock. Tumbado sobre su cama, lo recuerda con un sabor de boca dulce y al mismo tiempo extraño. ¿Cómo han llegado a...?_

 _—_ _Hola, Kiba._

 _—_ _Hola, te he echado mucho de menos. ¿Dónde estabas? —teclea el valenciano un par de minutos después, tras despedirse de Tenten._

 _El siguiente envío de Karin tarda también dos o tres minutos en llegar, lo que provoca que el valenciano se impaciente. Finalmente, la chica responde._

 _—_ _Pensando._

 _—_ _Eso no sé si es bueno o malo —indica el joven antes de enviarle una petición para iniciar una videoconferencia._

 _Ella no acepta conectar su cámara, como es habitual, pero sí puede ver a Kiba, que la saluda con la mano y sonríe. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Karin no es tan animada._

 _—_ _Creo que es más bien malo._

 _—_ _No me asustes. ¿Qué has pensado?_

 _—_ _He pensado en desaparecer. En desaparecer para siempre._

 _—_ _¿Cómo que desaparecer? ¿Para siempre? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _La contestación a la pregunta que Kiba acaba de hacerle no llega. La espera se le hace chico gesticula ante la cámara y repite varias veces lo mismo. Necesita saber a qué se refiere._

 _—_ _A desaparecer para siempre —señala por fin ella—. Abandonar Twitter, marcharme de las redes sociales. No conectarme más a Skype..._

 _—_ _No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Porque sí, Kiba._

 _—_ _Esa no es una respuesta. Nada es solo porque sí. No me conformo con eso._

 _—_ _Pues tendrás que hacerlo._

 _El valenciano se pasa una mano por su cabeza rapada y luego se frota los ojos. Está desconcertado. Aquello le ha cogido desprevenido._

 _—_ _¿También vas a desaparecer de mi vida?_

 _—_ _No lo sé —escribe Karin—. Quizá es lo mejor._

 _—_ _¿Lo mejor? ¿De verdad piensas eso?_

 _—_ _Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. No sé ya qué es mejor o peor para mí._

 _—_ _No es justo que solo pienses en ti._

 _—_ _Puede que no lo sea. Pero es mi vida y debo tomar decisiones._

 _—_ _Lo que hagas también me influye a mí. Llevamos un mes hablando a diario y me gustas. ¿O es que ya no te gusto?_

 _—_ _Sí me gustas. Lo sabes._

 _—_ _¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

 _—_ _Es lo que hay._

 _Kiba se muestra cada vez más apesadumbrado. No sabe qué hacer ni qué decir para que Karin reconsidere lo que ha estado pensando. Si sale de su vida para siempre, no lo soportará. El día que se ha pasado sin noticias suyas ha sido una tortura, no puede imaginarse lo que sería no saber nunca más de ella._

 _—_ _No lo entiendo. ¿Qué te ha pasado para que hayas tomado esta decisión?_

 _—_ _Ya te he dicho que he estado pensando._

 _—_ _Sí, pero no me has contado qué es lo que te ha llevado a ponerte a pensar. ¿Es que no eres feliz?_

 _El chico vuelve a esperar varios minutos a que Karin le responda. Se siente incómodo delante de la cámara, en silencio, sufriendo ante aquella extraña situación en la que se ha visto envuelto. No entiende nada. Lo más sencillo sería apagar el ordenador y olvidarse de ella. ¿No quiere irse? Pues que se largue y lo deje en paz para siempre. Sin embargo, es tan profundo e intenso lo que siente por Karin que terminar con todo sería la última opción. Ni se la plantea._

 _—_ _Una persona nunca es completamente feliz —escribe la chica al rato. Y continúa en otro párrafo. Kiba lee con atención—: Esto que me pasa no es nuevo. Hay cosas en mi vida que no me gustan y que debo cambiar. Y esos cambios arrastran a otros cambios._

 _—_ _Y entre esos cambios está el apartarte de mí._

 _—_ _Sí... Pero no es por ti en concreto. Es por la situación._

 _—_ _Ya. La situación. ¿Y cuál es esa situación?_

 _—_ _Prefiero no hablar de ello. Espero que lo entiendas._

 _—_ _Si no sé de qué me hablas, no puedes esperar que entienda lo que dices, Karin._

 _—_ _Es que tampoco puedo aclararte mucho más. Es complicado._

 _—_ _Deberías confiar más en mí. A lo mejor puedo ayudarte._

 _—_ _No, Kiba. No puedes ayudarme._

 _El joven se echa hacia atrás en la silla y se envuelve la nuca con las manos. La conversación se está volviendo cada vez más difícil. Sin embargo, no piensa darse por vencido. Si esa es la chica de sus sueños, debe pelear por ella. Así que toma aire, se endereza y le habla con rotundidad a la cámara. Fijando sus ojos en ella, como si realmente tuviera a Karin delante._

 _—_ _Puedo ayudarte, de eso estoy seguro —comenta rescatando el optimismo perdido—. Y haré lo que me pidas. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Ojalá lo fueras completamente, pero me conformaré con que lo seas un poco más cada día. Esa será mi misión. Por eso te ruego que no desaparezcas, que le des una oportunidad a tu vida y disfrutes de lo bueno que tienes. De esas pequeñas cosas que te hacen reír, de tus seguidores en Internet..., de mí. Usa todo eso para ser feliz, Karin. Puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo._

 _Tras pronunciar estas palabras, los ojos de Kiba se humedecen. Las manos le sudan y sufre una especie de temblor en los labios. No sabe si ella lo notará, pero se le comen los nervios por dentro._

 _—_ _Gracias._

 _—_ _No tienes por qué dármelas. Quiero que estés bien. Y que no te vayas —insiste el valenciano._

 _—_ _Si tú supieras lo difícil que es todo..._

 _—_ _Pues deja que te ayude a que sea más fácil._

 _—_ _Las cosas que son complicadas no se convierten en sencillas de repente. No funciona así._

 _—_ _Puede ser. Pero si me cuentas lo que te sucede, tal vez pueda conseguir que lo veas de otra manera._

 _—_ _¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Por qué te gusto tanto?_

 _El chico sonríe al leer aquellas palabras y, teatralmente, mira hacia arriba como si estuviera pensándoselo._

 _—_ _¿Te hago una lista? Es larga._

 _—_ _No, solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo. Que mires a la cámara y me cuentes solo la verdad. ¿Por qué te gusto?_

 _Kiba obedece y concentra de nuevo su mirada en la cam. Se acaricia la barbilla y lo medita con más seriedad. Quiere ser totalmente honesto con ella. De alguna forma, aquella parece la pregunta que suma más puntos en un examen y necesita contestarla correctamente._

 _—_ _Desde el principio he sentido algo especial por ti. Es algo inexplicable porque no te había visto y solo te había leído unos cuantos tuits en la cuenta del club de fans —señala Kiba intentando gobernar el ritmo al que late su corazón. Porque aquello se asemeja bastante a una clásica declaración de amor—. Eres divertida, lista, ingeniosa... Tienes la fórmula para hacerme reír. Pero lo que más me gusta de ti es tu capacidad para conseguir engancharme. Eres como un libro, un buen libro, del que acabas un capítulo y estás deseando leer el siguiente. Eso me pasa a mí con tus frases. Cuando me escribes, estoy deseando leer la próxima. Y cuando tardas un poco más en escribirme, lo paso fatal. Me has atrapado con tus palabras. Y, después de ver tu foto ayer, también me han atrapado tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu mirada... Ya no solo estoy enamorado de tu personalidad y de tu forma de ser, también de tu rostro, de tu cuerpo. En definitiva, que me he enamorado de ti._

 _—_ _¿Mucho?_

 _—_ _Muchísimo._

 _Lo que le dice es lo que siente. Y, mientras habla, nota como su corazón finalmente se abre y estalla en mil latidos. Se ha enamorado de alguien a quien solo ha visto en una fotografía de perfil y que está a punto de desaparecer de su vida, pero no puede evitarlo. Le entran muchas ganas de llorar, y si consigue resistirse es solo por mantener intacta su dignidad. Por no derrumbarse frente a la cámara y que ella lo vea._

 _—_ _¿Has imprimido la foto que te mandé? —pregunta Karin de improviso._

 _—_ _Sí, la tengo aquí._

 _—_ _¿Y te gusta lo que ves?_

 _—_ _Me encanta. ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar?_

 _—_ _¿Me deseas? ¿Te acostarías conmigo?_

 _Kiba lee varias veces aquellas palabras acotadas entre signos de interrogación. En ese mes de tuits y conversaciones de Skype, nunca habían llegado a tanto. Traga saliva y responde._

 _—_ _Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Creo que es evidente que me siento muy atraído por ti._

 _—_ _¿Puedes ponerte de pie y quitarte la camiseta?_

 _El chico lee atónito lo que acaba de escribir Karin. Sin embargo, no tarda en hacerlo, cumpliendo con lo que ella le pide. No está seguro de lo que se propone._

 _—_ _Ya está —comenta extendiendo los brazos y mostrando su torso desnudo._

 _—_ _Ahora los pantalones._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que me quite los pantalones?_

 _—_ _Sí, por favor. Pero solo si tú quieres._

 _El joven sigue sin comprender hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar. Su comportamiento no deja de sorprenderle. Primero la camiseta y ahora los pantalones. Le da un poco de vergüenza hacerlo, pero le sigue el juego y se los quita._

 _—_ _Hecho. Pantalones fuera —dice mirando a cámara._

 _—_ _Me gusta lo que estoy viendo._

 _—_ _Bueno, yo... No sé._

 _—_ _Tienes ahí mi foto, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Sí, aquí está._

 _—_ _Puedes mirarla si quieres mientras te tocas._

 _Los ojos de Kiba se abren como platos. ¿Le está pidiendo lo que cree que le está pidiendo? Es una locura, aunque, en realidad, aquello le está excitando muchísimo._

 _Estira el brazo, alcanza la foto en la que sale Karin y la sitúa sobre el teclado. Allí está la chica de la que se ha enamorado, sonriendo. Es preciosa y muy sexi. Cómo le gustaría verla en la pantalla de su ordenador tal como él está en ese instante._

 _—_ _Oye, ¿no puedes ponerme tú también la cámara? —le ruega._

 _—_ _No estropees este momento. Tócate para mí, por favor. Yo lo estoy haciendo mientras te observo._

 _¿Que está haciendo qué? Percibe como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta. Y se excita más. Tiene muchísimo calor._

 _El valenciano se resigna a no verla, aunque daría lo que fuera por contemplar lo que ella está haciendo ahora. Pero se encuentra tan excitado que obedece a Karin una vez más sin poner condiciones._

 _Cada frase que le escribe, cada vez que ella le cuenta lo que hace, el chico experimenta una nueva sensación. Más fuerte, más intensa que la anterior. Y se deja llevar. Se deja llevar hasta donde Karin le pide._

 _Trata de no gritar, de no gemir demasiado fuerte para evitar que los chicos del pasillo se enteren de lo que allí dentro está sucediendo. Le es prácticamente imposible contenerse, incluso se tapa la boca con la mano._

 _Cuando terminan, Kiba le solicita un minuto. Ya en la intimidad del cuarto de baño, se mira en el espejo y resopla. La excitación no desaparece, al contrario. Por él, repetiría. Repetiría lo que su cuerpo aguantase._

 _Jamás imaginó que llegaría a hacer algo parecido. Jamás pensó que podría vivir una situación como aquella. Nunca creyó que tener sexo virtual con una persona, a la que ni siquiera ha visto, pudiera satisfacerle tanto. Pero se trata de Karin. Y a pesar de que sabe muy poco de ella y apenas la conoce, no puede ocultar que le atrae de todas las formas imaginables. Aunque sea una locura. Y es que el amor, la pasión y los sentimientos no entienden de cordura._


	21. Capítulo 20

_CAPÍTULO 20_

 _Han cenado todos juntos y han quedado en que dentro de una hora se verían en la puerta del pasillo. Al final, siete de los nueve residentes del pasillo 1B van a salir a quemar Madrid en su primer jueves universitario._

 _—_ _¿Dónde estará el de la 1159?_

 _—_ _No tengo ni idea, Gaara —responde Ino mientras se ata los cordones de sus botas altas marrones—. Solo le he visto una vez desde que llegué._

 _—_ _He llamado a su puerta y no responde._

 _—_ _Olvidémonos de él. En todas partes hay un tipo raro. En nuestro pasillo no iba a ser menos._

 _—_ _Es una pena que no quiera socializar con nosotros. Con lo majos que somos._

 _—_ _Unos más que otros —señala la chica incorporándose._

 _Ino se ajusta el vestido oscuro para que el escote no quede demasiado pronunciado y comprueba delante del espejo del armario que su pelo rubio por encima de los hombros está en orden. Gaara la observa con una ceja levantada. Aquella gallega no es tan inocente como parece. Pese a su aspecto frágil y aniñado, tiene un carácter fuerte y es muy observadora._

 _—_ _¿Quién no te cae bien?_

 _—_ _Déjalo. No tiene importancia. Solo hace un día que nos conocemos._

 _—_ _Pero en un día da tiempo para mucho. Creo que aquí veinticuatro horas equivalen a una semana fuera. ¡O a un mes!_

 _—_ _No exageres, vasquito._

 _—_ _¡No soy vasco! Soy navarro. Del mismo centro de Pamplona._

 _—_ _Es verdad, perdona. Se me olvida._

 _—_ _No te preocupes. No eres la primera que se confunde._

 _La chica prefiere no decir nada más. Abre la puerta de la habitación de Gaara y sale al pasillo. Allí están esperándolos el malagueño y el sevillano. Los dos se han arreglado para su primer jueves universitario._

 _—_ _¡Qué guapos estáis!_

 _—_ _Tú tampoco estás nada mal, gallega —responde Itachi subiéndose el cuello de la camisa._

 _El chico de Málaga se acerca a ella y la rodea por la cintura._

 _—_ _Cuidado. No te olvides de que tengo novio en Coruña —protesta Ino apartando la mano de Itachi._

 _—_ _¿No sabes lo que dicen?_

 _—_ _No, ¿qué dicen?_

 _—_ _Que el que entra en la universidad con pareja tarda menos de un mes en cambiarla o en terminar la relación._

 _—_ _Eso los tíos, que no sabéis lo que es la fidelidad._

 _—_ _A mí no me mires. Yo no tengo novia —señala Itachi—. Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana._

 _Sai también levanta las manos como si aquello no fuera con él._

 _—_ _Quiero mucho a mi novio. Y no tengo ninguna intención de sustituirlo por otro. Que estemos ahora distanciados solo hace que lo quiera todavía más._

 _—_ _Eso es muy bonito decirlo. A ver qué tal en la práctica._

 _—_ _Paso de ti, Itachi —comenta Ino haciendo un gesto con la mano. Prefiere cambiar de tema—. ¿Y las chicas? ¿Dónde se han metido?_

 _—_ _En el cuarto de Sakura. Se están vistiendo —explica Sai señalando la 1151._

 _Ignora el motivo, pero la toledana le ha esquivado durante la cena. Apenas han cruzado palabra. Tiene la impresión de que se ha enfadado con él. Más tarde le preguntará qué le sucede._

 _Los tres, acompañados de Gaara, que se ha unido a ellos, se dirigen al inicio del pasillo, donde está la habitación de Sakura. Es Itachi el que llama a la puerta._

 _—_ _¡Un momento! —responden al unísono desde dentro—. ¡Ya casi estamos!_

 _El grupo se desespera un poco. Hace diez minutos que habían quedado. Gaara se apoya contra la pared y saca un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo. Coge uno y se lo coloca en la boca._

 _—_ _Tío, a mí me da lo mismo lo que hagas con tu vida, pero fumar dentro de la residencia es motivo de expulsión. Lo pone en el librito ese que nos dieron con las normas._

 _—_ _Tranquilo, Itachi. No voy a encenderlo. Pero es que tengo un mono... Así lo engaño un poco._

 _Ino se acerca a Sai y le comenta algo en voz baja._

 _—_ _Este ha visto demasiadas veces Bajo la misma estrella._

 _El sevillano sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, aunque no deja de estar pendiente de la habitación de Sakura. Se escuchan risas y bromas dentro. ¿Por qué tardan tanto?_

 _Unos minutos después se abre una puerta, pero no es la del cuarto en el que están las chicas, sino la de la habitación 1154._

 _Un joven no muy alto, con algo de barba y el pelo rapado al dos, sale y se une a ellos._

 _—_ _¿Has cambiado de opinión, Kiba? —le pregunta Ino—. ¿Sales con nosotros?_

 _—_ _No. Es que mi novia se ha ido a cenar. Vuelve en quince minutos._

 _—_ _¡Vamos, hombre! Yo también tengo novio y no me voy a quedar aquí. Sal con nosotros. ¡Es la única vez que vas a vivir un primer jueves universitario!_

 _—_ _No, de verdad. Le prometí que esta noche me conectaría para hablar con ella. Ya habrá más noches._

 _—_ _No pareces valenciano. ¡Con lo que le gusta a la gente de Valencia una buena fiesta!_

 _El chico se encoge de hombros y sonríe tímidamente. Él no es demasiado fiestero. De hecho, no le gustan nada las discotecas. Las odia. Prefiere quedarse en su habitación hablando con Karin._

 _Por fin, la puerta de la habitación 1151 se abre. La que aparece en primer lugar es Hinata. La canaria luce un bonito vestido rojo a juego con el color intenso de su pintalabios; los piropos de los chicos, que ella recibe con timidez, no se hacen esperar. Luego sale al pasillo Tenten. La joven peruana se ha puesto unos vaqueros azules que le ha prestado Sakura y un top rosa. Encima, una chaqueta vaquera del mismo tono que los pantalones._

 _—_ _¡Estáis tremendas, chicas! —les comenta Ino alzando la voz—. ¡Vais a triunfar esta noche!_

 _Todos vitorean las palabras de la gallega. Pero la que causa más sensación en el resto es Sakura. Se ha puesto un vestido blanco bastante corto y unas botas negras altas. Lleva el pelo suelto y una chaqueta torera oscura en las manos por si más tarde refresca._

 _—_ _¿Qué miráis? —les pregunta a los demás, que no apartan la vista de ella._

 _—_ _Menos mal que no querías salir —apunta Itachi con una sonrisa pícara—. ¡Lo que nos hubiéramos perdido!_

 _—_ _Calla, anda. Solo voy a dar una vuelta. A las doce me vuelvo a la residencia._

 _—_ _Ya veremos, cenicienta —insiste el malagueño._

 _Sai examina a su amiga de arriba abajo. Le encanta, no puede negarlo. En realidad, las cuatro chicas del pasillo 1B tienen algo. Pero Sakura es especial. Ayer, cuando la vio por primera vez, ya lo sintió._

 _—_ _¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que inmortalizar este momento! —exclama Gaara sacando su iPhone del bolsillo—. ¡Vamos a hacernos un selfie!_

 _Todos están de acuerdo con él. El navarro, que es el más espigado de todos, alza el brazo derecho con su smartphone sujeto en alto y espera a que todos se junten a su alrededor._

 _—_ _¡No me aplastéis! —grita Ino agobiada—. ¡Vamos, haz ya la foto!_

 _—_ _¿Estamos los ocho?_

 _—_ _¡Sí! —gritan varios al mismo tiempo._

 _—_ _¡Decid pasillo uno be!_

 _—_ _¡Pasillo uno beeeeeeeee!_

 _Clic._

 _Aquel 11 de septiembre se hacen la primera foto de las muchas que vendrían después. Miles de imágenes que reflejarían una época repleta de intensidad. Una época universitaria en la que conocerían el sabor dulce y amargo de la vida en toda su plenitud. Sabor agridulce que comenzarían a degustar esa misma noche._


	22. Capítulo 21

_CAPÍTULO 21_

 ** _Hace tres meses_**

 _Tiene sueño porque ha estado despierto durante toda la noche. Pero aquellas ojeras han merecido la pena. Con gran esfuerzo, ha conseguido tener la canción lista a tiempo._

 _Naruto camina por las calles de Valladolid con la guitarra colgada en un hombro. Está impaciente y ansioso por enseñársela. Quiere darle una sorpresa a su novia. La pobre no ha tenido ni un minuto libre en las últimas dos semanas por culpa de los exámenes de la universidad. Él tampoco, pero está un poco harto de su carrera. En dos años no ha suspendido ni un examen, pero Arquitectura no le llena y cree que necesita un cambio. Posiblemente abandone. Le encantaría estudiar Psicología o algo por el estilo. Aunque dar un paso como ese no es nada fácil._

 _A diez minutos del piso donde vive su novia, recibe un whatsapp de ella:_

 _«Hola, cariño. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Vas a venir hoy a comer conmigo? Yo estoy agobiada. Me pasaré el resto del día estudiando, encerrada en el piso. Dime algo cuando puedas. Te quiero»._

 _El mensaje hace sonreír a Naruto. Ella no sospecha que ya va de camino a su casa para sorprenderla. Le encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Y llevaba tiempo queriendo regalarle una canción como la que ha escrito esa noche. Una canción dedicada a su historia, a la historia de amor que viven desde hace casi dos años. Empezaron a salir a la tercera semana de empezar la universidad. Fue tras una fiesta de esas en las que después no te acuerdas ni de dónde has estado ni con quién. Sin embargo, aquel joven vallisoletano, tras despertarse de la resaca, tenía grabada en su mente la cara de la chica con quien se había liado. Y no solo su cara. Afortunadamente, también guardó su número de móvil._

 _Ayame es preciosa, con una mirada que lo embruja. ¡Cuántas canciones ha compuesto para aquellos enormes ojos marrones!_

 _«Estoy en casa, me acabo de despertar. No voy a salir hasta la tarde. Y no te agobies, pronto serás libre. Después de comer te llamo por si quieres quedar un rato. Yo te quiero más»._

 _Ayame es lo mejor que le ha pasado. Ella ha sido la primera en muchas cosas y no puede estar más enamorado de esa estudiante de segundo de Enfermería que ha conseguido absorberle por completo. Además, está seguro de que la chica también le quiere._

 _Aunque los primeros meses no fueron sencillos. Naruto no sabía cuando se enrolló por primera vez con Ayame que tenía novio en Medina del Campo su ciudad de origen. A pesar de que las cosas no iban bien entre ellos cuando ocurrió, se sintió mal por liarse con una chica con pareja. Estuvieron unos días jugando al gato y al ratón: se veían en la universidad, tonteaban y luego volvían a coincidir en las noches de Valladolid, pero no se liaron más veces por respeto al novio de la joven._

 _Las semanas pasaron y Ayame tomó finalmente la decisión de dejar al otro chico para empezar a salir con Naruto. Aquella historia cumpliría dos años en octubre._

 _«Muy bien. Por la tarde nos vemos. Sigo estudiando. Un beso»._

 _Lamenta interrumpir su tiempo de estudio, pero la sorpresa que le tiene preparada le hará ilusión. O eso espera. A lo mejor, así se libera un poco de la presión de los exámenes y logra relajarse. El tema que acaba de componer para ella es el mejor que ha escrito nunca. Lo nota, siente que es así._

 _Naruto llega al piso de Ayame; no es necesario llamar, él tiene una llave. Vive sola porque hace unas semanas su compañera de alquiler, otra estudiante de Enfermería, se marchó de Valladolid tras tomar la decisión de abandonar la carrera. La pareja se planteó irse a vivir juntos en ese momento, pero prefirieron esperar al siguiente curso. Él sigue en casa de sus padres y la convivencia con una chica le inspira cierto respeto. Les va tan bien, así que tiene miedo de que todo se estropee por compartir apartamento. Son muy diferentes en muchos aspectos y podrían chocar si pasan demasiado tiempo bajo el mismo techo._

 _Abre el portal y sube por la escalera hasta el segundo piso. Ayame vive en el 2B. Introduce con mucho cuidado la llave en la cerradura y entra en el apartamento sigilosamente. El interior está oscuro. Va a encender la luz del recibidor cuando escucha voces en el cuarto de su novia. Distingue la voz de Ayame, pero también la de otra persona: es un chico._

 _Aquello empieza a no gustarle nada. Deja la guitarra apoyada contra la pared y se desliza lentamente hasta el dormitorio de Ayame Continúan los susurros y oye alguna que otra risa. La puerta del cuarto no está cerrada y puede contemplar una luz tenue que debe de provenir de la lamparita pequeña de la mesita de noche. Se asoma y, sentados sobre la cama, ve a su novia acompañada de otro chico que le resulta familiar. Enseguida cae en la cuenta de quién se trata. ¡Es el ex de Ayame!_

 _Simplemente están hablando y riendo. Ninguno de los dos está desnudo o en ropa interior, aunque la actitud de ambos es sospechosamente cariñosa. ¿Interviene? De momento no. Trata de escuchar lo que se dicen. Charlan sobre el pasado y de lo bien que lo pasaron mientras eran novios. Naruto no sabe cómo actuar. Piensa en la canción que le ha compuesto y en lo ilusionado que estaba después de terminarla. Todo eso se ha ido a la mierda, junto con sus sentimientos. Jamás habría esperado que Ayame le hiciera algo parecido. Posiblemente le ha enviado los mensajes de Whatsapp para averiguar si se pasaría por allí durante la mañana. Todo parece un engaño planificado. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que aquello vaya a más. Y acierta, porque su todavía novia y el ex de Medina del Campo acaban besándose._

 _Podría haber montado un número o esperar a que retozaran sobre el colchón para pillarlos in fraganti. O, quizá, darles un buen susto incendiando un papel o el sofá del salón. Pero Naruto simplemente se conforma con recoger su guitarra y marcharse del piso de la misma forma que llegó. En silencio, sin hacer ruido._

 _Una vez en la calle, le envía un whatsapp a Ayame._

 _«Lo peor no es la mentira, el engaño o la futura excusa. Lo peor es cómo me siento ahora y todo el tiempo que he perdido al enamorarme de ti. Que el capullo de tu exnovio y tú seáis muy felices. Nosotros hemos terminado para siempre»._

 _Las doce llamadas que Ayame le hizo y que él no respondió y los cuarenta y tres mensajes de Whatsapp, con las previsibles excusas e intentos de pedirle perdón, no sirvieron para que el cabreo se le pasara a Naruto. Al contrario, cuanto más pensaba en lo ingenuo que había sido y las energías perdidas en aquella relación, peor se sentía._

 _Romper con Ayame fue lo que le impulsó definitivamente a dejar la carrera, a marcharse de Valladolid y buscar una nueva vida en la capital._

 ** _11 de septiembre_**

 _Tres meses después, le sigue doliendo la traición de Ayame. Por mucho que le explicase que no había pasado nada entre ellos y que solo fueron unos cuantos besos; por muchas disculpas que su exnovia le pidiera de todas las maneras posibles. Y lo peor de todo es que, aun cuando Naruto ha intentado alejarse de su anterior vida, los rescoldos del engaño todavía lo queman por dentro._

 _Ni se presentó a los exámenes que le faltaban por hacer en su anterior facultad. Tenía clarísimo que iba a abandonar Arquitectura y Valladolid. Su nuevo destino: Madrid, donde estudiaría Psicología. No fue fácil convencer a sus padres, con quienes se enzarzó en varias discusiones. Pero finalmente logró que lo apoyaran y le pagaran, por lo menos, el primer año de carrera. A partir del segundo, tendría que arreglárselas él mismo como pudiera. Y qué mejor forma de empezar a ganar algo de dinero que con su guitarra. Nunca había tocado en la calle y siente algo de vergüenza cuando entona los primeros está suelto como cuando toca solo o lo hacía para Ayame._

 _En plena plaza de Callao, poca gente se detiene a escucharle. En más de una hora, no ha recaudado ni tres euros. Cabizbajo, se sienta en la escalera del cine Callao. Hay imágenes y palabras que no se le van de la cabeza._

 _—_ _Solo vino para ver cómo estaba. Te lo juro._

 _Fue lo que Ayame le dijo la primera vez que habló con ella por teléfono tras lo sucedido aquel día de junio._

 _—_ _No intentes justificar lo injustificable._

 _—_ _Es la verdad. No lo planeamos. Fue solo un instante de debilidad._

 _—_ _Cuando me enviaste los mensajes de Whatsapp, él ya estaba en tu casa. Si me los mandaste fue para asegurarte de que no os interrumpiría._

 _—_ _Porque sabía que te enfadarías si te enterabas de que había venido a verme._

 _—_ _Y con motivo, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Naruto, rompí con él para estar contigo. Porque al que quería era a ti, no a él._

 _—_ _Pues cuando le besaste el otro día, parecía justo lo contrario._

 _—_ _Te he dicho que fue un error. Por favor, perdóname._

 _—_ _No puedo perdonar algo así. Lo siento._

 _Ya no puede fiarse de nadie. Ayame lo significaba todo para él y le traicionó. En esos tres últimos meses, ha intentado guardar en un cajón los recuerdos que inexorablemente lo llevan hasta su exnovia. Pero no está siendo fácil. Cuando has estado enamorado de una persona, hasta lo más insospechado te recuerda a ella en los meses posteriores a la ruptura. Hay un tiempo de duelo que es necesario pasar._

 _Se pone de pie y vuelve a colgarse la guitarra en el hombro. No le apetece seguir tocando. Entra en el metro de Callao y regresa a la residencia. Su nuevo hogar no está mal. Salvo a algún compañero, y solo de vista, todavía no conoce a nadie. Quizá vaya a costarle adaptarse. Lo tenía todo hecho en Valladolid y ahora deberá empezar de cero. No sabe si cuenta con la fortaleza suficiente para lograrlo, pero la primera piedra está puesta: cambiar el rumbo para volver a ser feliz. O al menos para intentarlo._


	23. Capítulo 22

p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; text-align: center; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emCAPÍTULO 22/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLos siete chicos, después del selfie y arreglados para la ocasión, salen del pasillo 1B dispuestos a pasar una de las mejores noches de sus vidas. Especialmente ilusionado se le ve a Itachi. Él ha sido el instigador de aquello. El que ha propuesto que disfrutaran todos juntos de su primer jueves universitario por las calles de Madrid. Su mayor mérito ha sido convencer a Sakura. Sin ella sería diferente. Ino es interesante y las otras dos chicas parecen simpáticas, pero sus ojos no pueden despegarse de la toledana y de su espectacular vestido blanco./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunta Hinata, que camina cerrando el grupo junto a Tenten./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Podemos tomar algo por el centro y luego ir a alguna discoteca —responde Itachi a la canaria—. ¿Todos somos mayores de edad?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLos siete proclaman su fecha de nacimiento en voz alta. Todos han cumplido ya los dieciocho años, así que ninguno tendrá problemas a la hora de entrar en locales prohibidos para menores./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emMientras charlan y bromean entre ellos, se acercan a la parte de la verja donde se encuentra la puerta de la residencia. Las farolas que la iluminan muestran a un grupo de chicos que está allí de pie. Son una veintena aproximadamente./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Por qué hay tanta gente en la entrada? —interviene Gaara dirigiéndose al malagueño./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Ni idea. Estarán esperando a alguien más para salir de fiesta. Ya os digo que esta noche sale todo el mundo en Madrid./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—No tiene pinta de eso. Hay dos que parecen porteros de discoteca —apunta el navarro./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Es verdad, da la sensación de que estuviesen vigilando quién entra y quién sale./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLas últimas palabras de Ino ponen en alerta al resto del grupo. ¿Qué hacen allí todos esos chicos? Pronto van a tener la respuesta. Uno de los que custodian la salida abandona su posición y camina directo hacia ellos. Sai rápidamente lo reconoce: es uno de los dos tipos con los que se cruzó la noche anterior cuando se acercó con Kiba hasta la máquina de sándwiches. Por su gesto torcido, no parece que en su intención esté el desearles las buenas noches. Aquello no le gusta./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Vosotros, novatos, ¿adónde creéis que vais? —les pregunta en tono desafiante cuando los tiene enfrente./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —le replica Itachi dando un paso adelante y asumiendo la responsabilidad./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Te vas a poner chulo conmigo?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Contigo y con quien haga falta./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Cállate, novato. Guárdame respeto./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—No me da la gana. Cuando tú me respetes a mí, lo haré yo contigo./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emSus caras están cada vez más cerca, y el riesgo de que la discusión vaya a más es patente. Por eso, Sai coge al malagueño del brazo y tira de él para que la disputa no se siga complicando. Sin embargo, otro de los chicos de la puerta se reúne con ellos./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Deidara ¿qué pasa? —le pregunta al que se ha enfrentado con Itachi—. ¿Algún problema?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emSe trata de un tío moreno, guapo, de ojos azabaches. Tiene tatuado el antebrazo derecho con letras chinas. Aparenta más de veinte años y mide alrededor de metro ochenta y cinco./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Nada, Sasuke. Que hay aquí un novato que va de listo —comenta Deidara señalando al malagueño—. Por lo visto, estos chicos no saben que hoy no se puede salir de la residencia./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Cómo que no se puede salir?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Pues lo que oyes, novato. Que no se puede salir de la residencia esta noche./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLos chicos del pasillo 1B se miran unos a otros. No comprenden nada. Nadie los ha informado de que no puedan salir esa noche de la Benjamin Franklin. ¿De qué están hablando? Aquellos dos tipos les imponen bastante y solo Itachi se atreve a llevarles la contraria./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Yo puedo salir de aquí cuando me apetezca./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Hoy no —le corrige Sasuke—. Hoy es la noche de los novatos. A partir de las doce de la noche, nos pertenecéis durante siete horas./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Qué? ¿Que os pertenecemos? ¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza, tío! ¡Yo no le pertenezco ni a mi padre!/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Veo que no conoces la tradición de esta residencia —insiste el joven del tatuaje en el antebrazo./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Qué tradición?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Desde que se abrió esta residencia, la madrugada del primer jueves al viernes, los novatos hacen lo que les mandan los veteranos durante siete horas. Todos hemos pasado por lo mismo el primer año./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emAquello parece que va en serio. Ese chico no tiene cara de estar bromeando. Ni él, ni el otro, que continúa a su lado. Sin embargo, Itachi no está por la labor de perpetuar la tradición de la residencia./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Menuda estupidez. Eso es una tontería —señala el malagueño—. Mis amigos y yo tenemos otros planes y no nos vamos a quedar aquí para cumplir con la gilipollez esa./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Sí, vais a hacerlo. Como todos los novatos de este año. No os vais a saltar la tradición./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Vais a impedir vosotros que nos vayamos?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Estamos aquí para eso —responde con tranquilidad Sasuke. Y con la mirada alude al resto de los chicos que están en la zona./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emTodos son residentes veteranos; alguno incluso debe de tener ya veintidós o veintitrés años. No solo son chicos, también hay chicas, aunque son minoría./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Y si le decimos al bedel que nos estáis obligando a hacer lo que no queremos?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Tú mismo. Pero no te lo aconsejo./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Es una amenaza?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—No. Simplemente, un consejo —indica con firmeza Sasuke. Luego se fija en Sakura, a la que sonríe insinuantemente. Aunque enseguida se centra otra vez en el malagueño—: El curso es muy largo y lo que hagas en una noche puede condicionar todo tu año. Así que tú sabrás lo que haces./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emItachi resopla impotente, lleno de rabia. Los otros dos no dicen nada más y regresan junto a los demás veteranos; el malagueño, por su parte, se reúne de nuevo con los del pasillo. Todos han escuchado con atención la conversación que han mantenido./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Sakura nerviosa. Ha notado como el guapo del tatuaje, el que lleva la voz cantante, la ha mirado un par de veces. De hecho, le acaba de sonreír otra vez desde lejos./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Yo no quiero tener a nadie en contra desde el segundo día —apunta Ino—. Será mejor que les hagamos caso y nos quedemos./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Opino lo mismo —añade Hinata./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emTenten, Sakura y Gaara también son partidarios de no salir. Si lo hacen, corren el riesgo de enfadar a los veteranos de la residencia, y eso puede perjudicarlos en lo que queda de curso./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Sois unos cobardes —protesta Itachi cabeceando—. Os da miedo una panda de perdonavidas solo porque tienen un par de años más que nosotros. ¿Vais a hacer lo que os digan esos tipos durante toda la noche?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emEsa tradición no le hace gracia a ninguno de los chicos, pero nadie responde al malagueño./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Dejad que hable con ellos —comenta Sai, que es el único que no se ha pronunciado en un sentido u otro—. Ahora vuelvo./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emEl joven se separa de sus amigos y camina hasta donde se encuentran Sasuke y Deidara. A ellos se les suman dos chicos y una chica más. Los cinco dialogan con Sai a lo largo de varios minutos./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿De qué estarán hablando? —pregunta la canaria repleta de curiosidad./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—No lo sé, pero esos tíos no van a cambiar de opinión —contesta Itachi, que poco a poco se va tranquilizando./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Igual los convence. Sai es muy listo./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emEl malagueño contempla molesto a Sakura, que es quien ha hecho el último comentario. Se nota que hay algo especial entre ellos. Cabe la posibilidad de que no tarden en empezar a salir, pese a lo que ella ha repetido, una y otra vez, de que solo está en la universidad para estudiar. ¿Eso le afectaría? No está seguro de la respuesta./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Sai no es Dios, ni puede hacer milagros —comenta visiblemente alterado./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Por supuesto que no. Pero es muy paciente, tiene mano izquierda y capacidad para dialogar y para escuchar./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Sabes muy bien cómo es el sevillano para conocerlo solamente desde ayer./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Hay personas que, con solo mirarlas, ya puedes intuir cómo son, aunque no sepas nada más de sus vidas./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿No te han enseñado eso de que las apariencias engañan? ¿O es que el amor te ciega?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Tú aparentas ser un chulo y un prepotente, y qué curioso que eso coincide plenamente con la realidad. Así que el refrán del que hablas no me vale. ¿Tienes otro?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Prefiero ser un chulo que rebosar falsa modestia por todas partes./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Eso va por mí?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Eso va por quien se sienta aludido./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emEl resto de los chicos asiste en silencio a la discusión entre Sakura y Itachi, que continúan lanzándose dardos envenenados hasta que Sai regresa./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—No he conseguido que nos permitan salir —comenta el sevillano cuando está con los demás—. Dicen que la tradición es la tradición. Y que en la noche de los novatos, los que mandan son los veteranos./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Ya os lo decía yo. Con esa gente no se puede negociar por las buenas —incide Itach—. Pasemos de ellos y hagamos lo que nos dé la gana a nosotros. ¡Quiero pasarlo bien y emborracharme esta noche por las calles de Madrid!/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—No creo que esa sea buena idea. Te pondrían una cruz./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Me da lo mismo. No voy a ser esclavo de nadie ni pienso hacer lo que otros me manden./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emSai se encoge de hombros y sonríe. No va a insistirle más./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—No me parecen mala gente —explica el sevillano dirigiéndose con tranquilidad al resto—. Incluso puede ser divertido quedarnos aquí y ver qué nos tienen preparado./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Divertido? ¿Estás de coña? —reniega indignado Itachi—. Nos harán novatadas de todos los colores. Para eso nos quieren aquí. Lo tengo clarísimo./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Las novatadas están prohibidas, ¿no? —comenta tímidamente Hinata con algo de miedo./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¡Claro que están prohibidas! ¡Como retenerte en un sitio o amenazarte con lo que te puede pasar si no haces lo que te mandan! ¿No os dais cuenta? /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emTodos escuchan a Itachi con cierta inquietud. ¿Y si tiene razón? Hinata e Ino parecen las más preocupadas. Ambas ya tenían miedo a las novatadas antes de ingresar en la universidad y se preguntaban si alguien intentaría gastarles alguna./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—No creo que nos hagan nada malo —trata de calmarlos Sai./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Cómo lo sabes?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Porque me han dicho que lo de la noche de los novatos no va por ahí. Les he preguntado y, aunque no han querido contarme demasiado, me han asegurado que no habrá ninguna broma de mal gusto. Así que tranquilos./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emEl chico logra apaciguar los ánimos de todos. O de casi todos, porque Itachi continúa recelando de los veteranos de la residencia./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Yo no voy a quedarme aquí para comprobarlo. No me fío nada de esos, así que me voy. Si alguno se viene, está invitado./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emY sin decir más, ni despedirse de nadie, comienza a caminar en solitario, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Pero no lo hace en dirección a la verja donde está la puerta de la residencia, sino hacia el sendero de piedras que lleva al edificio de la piscina climatizada. Sus compañeros lo contemplan en silencio. Ninguno se decide a acompañarle, salvo Ino, que, tras unos segundos meditando, decide seguirlo. Le fastidia reconocerlo, pero ella tampoco se fía y piensa que Itachi tiene razón. Aunque solo sea por esa vez, va a hacerle caso./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p 


	24. Capítulo 23

_CAPÍTULO 23_

 _Quedan treinta y cinco minutos para las doce. Entonces, comenzará la noche de los novatos y los veteranos tendrán el mando durante siete horas en la residencia. Es la tradición. O eso es lo que les han contado._

 _A Hinata le preocupa lo que puedan hacerle o decirle. Sabe que en esos momentos su moral es frágil: con cualquier cosa fuera de lugar se sentirá mal. Podría haberse marchado con Ino y con Itachi, pero de esa manera corría el riesgo de enfadar a los veteranos, y nada más lejos de su intención. Quedarse ha sido lo más sensato, aunque tenga que cumplir con lo que le pidan._

 _Sola en su habitación, se cambia de ropa. Una chica de segundo año les ha aconsejado, antes de que regresaran a sus cuartos, que a las doce no estuvieran demasiado arreglados. ¿Qué es lo que se proponen? Nerviosa, en ropa interior, busca en Internet información acerca de las novatadas en la Benjamin Franklin. Sin embargo, por más que investiga, no encuentra nada. Eso la altera todavía más. La incertidumbre la está matando. Tras unos minutos rastreando Google sin éxito, abandona frustrada. Se dirige al armario y saca de él un pantalón gastado y una sudadera vieja. Se coloca la parte de arriba primero, pero, cuando está subiéndose el pantalón, descubre que al llegar a los muslos aquello avanza con dificultad._

 _—_ _¡Joder! Pero si me venía perfectamente hace tres meses —se queja en voz alta._

 _La canaria intenta que el pantalón trepe por sus piernas y llegue hasta la cadera. Y lo consigue finalmente con mucho esfuerzo. ¡Ha encajado! Resopla incómoda. Aquello no puede ser verdad. ¿Tanto ha engordado?_

 _El siguiente paso es abrochar el botón y subir la cremallera. Encoge la tripa, mete para dentro el estómago todo lo que puede y lo intenta. Una, dos, tres veces. Nada. Empieza a quedarse sin aire y teme que el botón salte por los aires. No es normal; ese pantalón jamás le había dado problemas. Pero la realidad es la que es._

 _Exhausta, se sienta en el colchón y se queda pensativa mirando al techo. Debe de ser la tía más gorda de toda la residencia. Seguro que los dos filetes y las piezas de pan que se ha comido en la cena han hecho que gane unas cuantas calorías innecesarias._

 _No puede continuar así y va a poner remedio._

 _Se quita el pantalón, lo dobla de cualquier forma y lo guarda de nuevo en el armario. De uno de los cajones saca el de un chándal azul y se lo pone. A continuación, regresa a la mesa del escritorio donde tiene el ordenador. Entra en Google nuevamente y teclea «quiero adelgazar rápidamente». En la pantalla aparecen un montón de páginas relacionadas con perder peso en poco tiempo. Echa un vistazo a algunas, pero ninguna le convence. Aquello es desolador. La mayoría de las dietas que aconsejan parecen falsas o, cuando menos, imposibles de realizar._

 _Son casi las doce. Hinata está a punto de darse por vencida cuando tropieza con un foro en el que encuentra testimonios de chicas que han conseguido deshacerse de unos cuantos kilos en cuestión de días. Interesada, lee varios posts sobre el asunto. La que más escribe es una usuaria que tiene como seudónimo «Mía21». Habla constantemente y aporta información de cómo bajar de talla con facilidad. La canaria intenta averiguar más sobre esa chica. En su perfil en aquel foro, Mía da su cuenta de Twitter para quien quiera ponerse en contacto con ella. La joven entra en él, pero justo en ese instante llaman a la el reloj de su móvil: son las doce y dos minutos. Ya ha empezado la noche de los novatos._

 _Todo el cuerpo le tiembla cuando vuelven a llamar, esta vez con más fuerza. Baja la pantalla del portátil y corre hacia la puerta. Cuando abre, se encuentra al veterano que antes les impidió que salieran de la residencia. Cree recordar que se llama Deidara._

 _—_ _Es la hora. Tienes que venir conmigo, gordita._

 _No sabe si lo ha hecho a propósito, pero el calificativo le ha hecho daño a Hinata. Era lo último que le faltaba para sentirse mal. En cambio, no dice nada y hace caso a aquel chico, al que acompaña sin rechistar. A ellos se unen Tenten y Kiba, al que también han sacado de la habitación cuando estaba hablando con Karin. El siguiente es Itachi, pero no responde cuando llaman a la puerta de su cuarto. Tampoco contesta nadie cuando Deidara toca en la 1157 y la 1158._

 _—_ _¿Y vuestros compañeros? —pregunta el veterano muy molesto._

 _Las chicas se encogen de hombros y aseguran que no tienen ni idea de dónde están. Cuentan la verdad a medias. Al malagueño y a Ino los vieron irse por el camino de piedras. Pero ¿dónde se ha metido Gaara?_

 _No falta mucho para que los veteranos pasen a buscarlos. Está tensa, sobre todo por culpa del chico que la ha mirado y le ha sonreído tanto. Sasuke posee algo que la intimida. Es un tío con carisma y capacidad para liderar a todo un grupo, como ha podido constatar antes; en cambio, Sakura no se fía de él. Y no es solamente porque vaya a tener que obedecer lo que le pida: hay más, aunque no sabría descifrar qué._

 _La espera en su habitación se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Ni siquiera le apetece escribir en su blog. Se ha cambiado y se ha puesto una camiseta ancha celeste y unos vaqueros viejos. Está muy nerviosa. Se le han secado los labios y la garganta y desde hace un rato tiene mucha sed. Así que decide ir por una Coca-Cola a la máquina de refrescos que hay junto a la sala de estudios. Sale de su cuarto y se dirige rápidamente hasta allí. No encuentra a nadie en el camino; seguro que la mayoría de la gente permanece en sus habitaciones, a la espera de que den las doce de la noche. No sabe si es sugestión, pero percibe cierta tensión en el ambiente. Algo que no se ve, solo se siente. Parecido al silencio eléctrico que precede a la tormenta._

 _Entra en la habitación donde está la máquina de los refrescos y saca una Coca-Cola. El primer sorbo lo da con tantas ganas que se atraganta. Mientras tose, alguien más llega._

 _—_ _¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Al girarse, la chica se encuentra con Sasuke. Le está sonriendo y, a la luz de los fluorescentes, puede apreciar una cicatriz en su ceja derecha y otra bajo el ojo izquierdo. Fuera, entre los claroscuros de la noche, no las había visto. Lo que no cambia, con más o menos iluminación, es su atractivo e interesante aspecto. Aunque no se fíe de él, no puede negar que es realmente guapo._

 _—_ _Sí. Gracias. Solo se me ha ido el refresco por otro lado._

 _—_ _Ten cuidado, que te necesito en perfecto estado para la noche de los novatos._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, sobreviviré —dice agachándose para limpiar con un pañuelo de papel lo que se le ha caído al suelo._

 _El joven, por su parte, se acerca hasta la máquina y saca una lata de Fanta de naranja. La abre y da un trago._

 _—_ _Te llamas Sakura, ¿no es así?_

 _—_ _Sí..., me llamo Sakura —responde la chica, sorprendida, otra vez de pie. No imaginaba que supiera su nombre._

 _—_ _Yo soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Sasuke le cuenta que es segoviano. Tiene veintiún años y es el cuarto curso que pasará en la residencia Benjamin Franklin. No hay nadie que lleve más tiempo allí que él. Pero lo que más le llama la atención a Sakura es que también estudia Derecho._

 _—_ _¿Y estás en cuarto? —le pregunta interesada después de oír que comparten carrera._

 _—_ _Sí, termino este año._

 _—_ _¿Qué tal? ¿Ha sido difícil?_

 _—_ _No te voy a decir que no. Mentiría —señala Sasuke algo más serio—. Esto te tiene que gustar mucho para seguir adelante, año tras año._

 _—_ _¿Y a ti te gusta tanto?_

 _—_ _La verdad: no. Pero aquí estoy._

 _Aquella respuesta es contradictoria. Admite que la carrera no le agrada; sin embargo, continúa estudiándola después de decir que para permanecer en ella debe gustarte mucho. Sakura querría seguir profundizando en el tema, pero la alarma del móvil del joven se activa. Tras apagarla, contempla a la chica con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _—_ _Son las doce en punto. Acaba de empezar la noche de los novatos, y durante siete horas nos pertenecéis._

 _—_ _¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?_

 _—_ _Vamos fuera. Allí os lo explicaremos todo._

 _Sakura asiente sin oponer resistencia. Los dos están a punto de salir de la habitación de los refrescos cuando alguien más llega. Sai los mira: a uno y a otro. Sostiene el móvil en la mano derecha y no parece muy sorprendido. Saluda a la chica con un gesto de la otra mano y observa a Sasuke, a quien se dirige._

 _—_ _Ya sé que son las doce, pero estoy muerto de sed. ¿Me da tiempo a pillar un refresco?_


	25. Capítulo 24

_CAPÍTULO 24_

 ** _«Si vives en las nubes, te temblarán las piernas cuando pises la tierra»._**

 _Es la frase que Ino tiene como tuit fijado en su cuenta de Twitter. Itachi la lee en voz baja, después de seguirla en la red social. Los dos llevan un rato en el edificio de la piscina climatizada. No saben hasta cuándo permanecerán allí, pero no piensan volver a la residencia hasta que no estén seguros de que los veteranos no les van a gastar ninguna novatada._

 _—_ _Ya soy uno más de tus followers. Conmigo tienes... trescientos veintidós —comenta el chico contemplando su teléfono._

 _—_ _No le hago demasiado caso a Twitter._

 _—_ _Pues has escrito más tuits que yo. Aunque te gano en seguidores._

 _La gallega siente curiosidad y examina en su móvil la cuenta del malagueño._

 _—_ _¡Nueve mil seguidores! —exclama Ino, que no se lo puede creer._

 _—_ _Nueve mil ciento cincuenta y nueve para ser exactos. Contigo, nueve mil ciento sesenta. Porque... me vas a seguir, ¿verdad?_

 _La chica le da a la pestaña «Seguir» y se fija en las fotos que Itachi tiene en su perfil. En la ventana pequeña, está él solo, mirando por encima de unas gafas de sol. En la imagen más grande, también aparece el malagueño: juega al tenis y se estira para llegar a una bola._

 _—_ _¿Qué has hecho para conseguir tantos seguidores en Twitter? ¿Los has comprado?_

 _—_ _¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?_

 _—_ _¡Yo qué sé! Si tienes tantos followers, será por algo. Además, solo sigues a cuatrocientas personas._

 _—_ _El noventa por ciento son chicas guapas —responde orgulloso de haber impresionado a Ino—. Me sigue tanta gente por el tenis; soy mejor de lo que crees. Y porque soy irresistible, claro._

 _—_ _Otra vez con eso. ¿No puedes decir tres frases seguidas sin que dos sean para alabarte a ti mismo? ¿Tan complicado es?_

 _Itachi finge que piensa y finalmente contesta._

 _—_ _Sí. Es complicado. Si fueras como yo, lo entenderías._

 _—_ _Afortunadamente, no soy como tú._

 _—_ _Afortunadamente para mí, nadie es ni puede ser como yo. Soy único e irrepetible._

 _—_ _Madre mía, no tienes límite._

 _El joven se ríe. Los planes de jueves universitario se le han estropeado. Nada ha salido como quería. Pero, al menos, está con aquella gallega que tanto le gusta. Hacerla rabiar está convirtiéndose en un pasatiempo muy entretenido._

 _Sentados al borde de la piscina, los dos continúan la conversación bajo el mismo tono sarcástico hasta que la chica recibe un whatsapp de su novio._

 _«Estoy con los chicos en la fiesta. Te mandan recuerdos. No creo que tarde mucho en irme a casa. Esto no es lo mismo sin ti. Te echo de menos»._

 _A Ino se le forma un nudo en la garganta y le entran ganas de llorar. Itachi se da cuenta de que algo le pasa._

 _—_ _¿Un mensaje de tu novio?_

 _—_ _Sí —contesta apretando los dientes. No quiere derramar ni una lágrima delante de él._

 _—_ _Deberías dejarlo. Esa relación no tiene futuro._

 _—_ _¿Qué dices?_

 _—_ _Que tú y tu chico os tendríais que replantear el seguir juntos._

 _—_ _¿Cómo puedes ser tan capullo? ¡No tienes ni una gota de sensibilidad!_

 _Las palabras del malagueño la ofenden tanto que hasta alza la voz más de la cuenta. Él no es nadie para decirle eso._

 _—_ _No es cuestión de ser sensible. Prefiero ser sincero y claro contigo que consolarte y decirte que todo va a ir bien. Porque sé que no va a ir bien._

 _—_ _Nadie te ha pedido opinión._

 _—_ _Estás casi llorando delante de mí. Lo estás pasando fatal y seguirás pasándolo mal todo el curso. Curso que dura nueve meses y que vamos a compartir, quieras o no, porque casi vivimos uno enfrente del otro. Por tanto, te veré muchas de esas veces que te encuentres mal por culpa de esta estúpida relación a distancia. Así que tengo derecho a opinar y a bajarte de las nubes esas de las que hablas en tu Twitter._

 _La chica no puede reprimir las lágrimas cuando Itachi termina de hablar. Se levanta y, sin decirle nada, se dirige al otro lado de la piscina para sentarse lejos de él. Cómo puede ser tan cruel. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era otra cosa. Amabilidad, cariño, un abrazo... Pero aquel tipo lo único que desea es hacerle daño con su verdad._

 _«Yo también te echo de menos. Espero que lo estés pasando bien. En nada me iré a dormir. Me gustaría darte un beso en los labios antes de empezar a soñar contigo. Te quiero»._

 _Tras escribirle a su novio, Ino aguarda unos minutos por si Kankuro le responde. No lo hace, aunque no pensaba que lo fuera a hacer. Mejor así. Entonces, quita los datos de su móvil para no gastar más batería. Corre el riesgo de que se le acabe si pasan la noche allí y deja Internet conectado._

 _De reojo, observa a Itachi. El joven se ha remangado el pantalón y balancea las piernas adelante y atrás. Sus pies están dentro de la piscina, removiendo el agua hasta entonces en reposo. Se le marcan muchísimo los gemelos; sin duda, gracias a todas las horas que habrá dedicado en su vida a entrenamiento y gimnasio._

 _—_ _¿Te has cansado ya de estar enfadada? —grita el malagueño mientras provoca pequeñas olas con los pies._

 _La chica no responde. Sigue muy molesta con él. ¡Y razón no le falta! No va a perdonarle sus estupideces a las primeras de cambio. Ella también tiene su orgullo y su manera de pensar._

 _—_ _¡Está bien! —vuelve a exclamar Itachi—. ¡Perdóname! Todo va a ir genial entre Kankuro y tú. Seréis muy felices, tendréis cuatro hijos y os compraréis un pazo enorme en Galicia, donde viviréis como señores. Tú, resolviendo crímenes imperfectos; y él, acompañándote como si fuera el doctor Watson._

 _—_ _¡Eres idiota! ¡El idiota más grande que conozco!_

 _—_ _¿No es lo que querías escuchar? ¡No hay quien te entienda, gallega!_

 _A Ino aquello no le hace ninguna gracia. No sabe si es la forma de pedir perdón del malagueño, incapaz de ponerse serio en un tema que la afecta tanto, pero no le va a consentir que continúe riéndose de ella._

 _—_ _¡Tú tienes un problema muy grave! ¿Verdad?_

 _—_ _¿Un problema? ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _—_ _Eso que haces es una forma de defenderte del mundo por algo que te sucedió. ¿No es así?_

 _—_ _¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices! ¡Habla más alto!_

 _La chica se incorpora y camina de nuevo junto a Itachi. Se sienta a su lado e inspecciona su rostro como si buscara en él un secreto oculto._

 _—_ _Que utilices siempre la ironía y le cuentes a todo el mundo lo bueno que eres no es más que una pose. Autodefensa. Vamos, confiesa._

 _—_ _¿Ahora, además de informática, tenista y criminóloga, eres psicóloga?_

 _—_ _Era otra de mis opciones —indica Ino sin dejar de mirarle fijamente—. Cuéntame, ¿qué te pasó?_

 _—_ _Sin diván de por medio, no pienso hablar._

 _—_ _Vamos, Itachi. Si lo sueltas, te quedarás más tranquilo. Y no tendrás que ir de chulo y quedar como un idiota todo el tiempo. Podrás ser tú mismo._

 _—_ _Soy yo mismo cada segundo del día. Incluso cuando duermo._

 _El joven saca las piernas de la piscina y se tumba bocarriba en el bordillo, con los pies empapados._

 _—_ _Sé que algún día estallarás. Estoy segura._

 _—_ _Pensaba estallar esta noche con alguna, pero esos capullos me han fastidiado la noche. Tengo que conformarme con estar aquí encerrado contigo y tus problemas con Kankurito_

 _—_ _No le llames así, por favor._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? Queda muy bien._

 _Ino lo insulta varias veces en voz baja. La gallega vuelve a apartarse de su lado, harta de sus bromas, y se sienta en el suelo junto a la entrada. Pasar la noche con él en la piscina, a solas, cada vez le parece peor idea._

 _En el silencio de aquel lugar solo se escucha tararear al malagueño hasta que alguien golpea con fuerza la puerta. A ambos los coge desprevenidos. Se miran y Itachi le pide con gestos que ni hable ni haga ruido. Ino asiente, se levanta y camina hasta él._

 _—_ _¿Será algún veterano? —susurra la gallega._

 _—_ _Yo qué sé. ¿Crees que tengo rayos X en los ojos y veo a través de las paredes?_

 _—_ _¿Por qué eres siempre tan capullo?_

 _—_ _Para ponerme a tu altura._

 _La chica sacude la cabeza. ¡Le odia! Pero en ese instante solo lo tiene a él y debe confiar en ese irrespetuoso malagueño._

 _Llaman a la puerta otra vez, con la misma contundencia que antes. Los chicos permanecen en silencio. Si insisten, es señal de que saben que están allí. ¿Cómo lo habrán averiguado? Alguien ha tenido que verlos dirigirse hacia la piscina cubierta. Sin embargo, no van a ponérselo tan sencillo. No abrirán, esperarán sin moverse hasta que se cansen de llamar. Allí dentro están seguros._

 _—_ _¡Itachi! ¡Ino! ¡Soy yo! ¿Estáis ahí?_

 _Aquella voz... El malagueño sonríe y desfila con paso resuelto hasta la puerta de entrada. ¡Menudo susto les ha dado!_

 _—_ _Gaara, ¿estás solo? —le pregunta a su amigo sin abrirle._

 _—_ _Sí. Estoy solo._

 _—_ _¿Cómo sé que no te están presionando los veteranos para que digas que estás solo?_

 _—_ _Porque yo no te traicionaría de esa forma. Y eso que tengo mis dudas sobre si tú actuarías de la misma manera si te apretaran a ti._

 _—_ _Tienes razón. Una simple amenaza, y te hubiera vendido —admite el malagueño soltando una carcajada._

 _Itachi le dice a Gaara que vaya a la puerta trasera, que la llave que tiene es de allí. El navarro le hace caso. Apaga el cigarro que estaba fumando y entra en el edificio ataviado con una mochila que deja en el suelo._

 _Ino acude hasta ellos y saluda al recién llegado. Este sonríe y hace lo propio. Están a punto de dar las doce; en breve comenzará la noche de los novatos._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habrán visto, verdad?_

 _—_ _Tranquila, nadie se ha enterado de que venía —responde sacando de la mochila una botella de agua y varias latas de refresco—. He traído esto porque imaginaba que íbamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo y tendríamos sed._

 _A continuación, mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y de él extrae chocolatinas y un paquete de frutos secos._

 _—_ _¿Crees que esto es Supervivientes? —le pregunta Itachi, que echa mano de una barrita de chocolate a la que le quita el envoltorio y le da un mordisco—. Solo vamos a pasar aquí un rato, hasta que se acabe la tontería esa de la noche de los novatos._

 _—_ _¡Tío, si te ha faltado tiempo para pillar una chocolatina!_

 _—_ _No le hagas ni caso. Muchas gracias, Gaara —comenta Ino con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo coger una Coca-Cola?_

 _El navarro asiente y le pasa una lata a la chica. Piensa que tal vez aquel encierro no va a estar tan mal. Y es que pasará la noche de los novatos en la mejor compañía posible._


	26. Capítulo 25

_CAPÍTULO 25_

 _En la pista de fútbol sala, bajo la oscuridad de la noche cerrada, y apenas iluminados por la tímida luz de unas farolas, se reúnen la mayoría de residentes de la Benjamin Franklin. En un lado del campo están de pie los novatos; y en el otro, los veteranos. Es Sasuke el que toma la palabra y, alzando la voz, se dirige al resto de los presentes._

 _—_ _¡Queridos amigos! Hace una noche perfecta para disfrutarla al máximo y pasarla entera en vela. ¿No creéis? ¡Hoy toca no dormir! Es una noche para divertirnos. Una noche para darlo todo. ¡Hagamos que sea la mejor noche de los novatos de la historia de esta residencia!_

 _Gran parte de los residentes jalean y aplauden el discurso de su compañero. Sin embargo, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Tenten y Kiba, que se encuentran juntos entre los novatos, permanecen en silencio. No saben lo que les tienen preparado. Como ninguno de los chicos de primer año que allí se encuentran. Alguno particularmente nervioso y con miedo a lo que pueda pasar._

 _—_ _Como todos ya sabéis, desde que se inauguró esta residencia, la noche de los novatos es una tradición —continúa explicando el joven segoviano del tatuaje en el antebrazo—. En la primera semana de curso, la madrugada del jueves al viernes, los nuevos deben obedecer a lo largo de siete horas las órdenes de los que llevan aquí uno o más años. Sin quejas, sin anunciarlo en las redes sociales, sin contárselo a nadie. Esto es algo solo entre nosotros: los que vivimos en la residencia. Ni una sola palabra de lo que esta noche suceda debe salir de aquí. Es nuestra ley, ¡la ley de la Benjamin Franklin!_

 _El grito de Sasuke es secundado de nuevo por muchos de sus compañeros veteranos. En cambio, los estudiantes de primer año no pueden disimular que su inquietud va en aumento._

 _—_ _Si hubiera sabido esto, me habría ido a otra residencia —le comenta Hinata a Tenten en voz baja. Ahora comprende por qué no ha encontrado nada en Internet sobre las novatadas en la Benjamin Franklin. Por lo visto, no se puede revelar nada de lo que suceda esa noche._

 _—_ _No te preocupes. Seguro que no es para tanto._

 _—_ _¿Que no? Si parece que están todos locos. A saber lo que nos mandan hacer._

 _—_ _Tranquila. No te va a pasar nada malo._

 _Sin embargo, la canaria no lo tiene tan claro. Le asusta lo que Sasuke está proclamando y cómo los demás lo acompañan con sus vítores, rebosantes de euforia._

 _—_ _¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunta Sai a Sakura mientras los veteranos continúan vociferando._

 _—_ _Nada. Estoy algo nerviosa con esto._

 _—_ _Yo me refería a otra cosa. Te noto algo rara conmigo._

 _—_ _Eso son imaginaciones tuyas._

 _—_ _Sabes muy bien que no. Te pasa algo conmigo. Estoy seguro._

 _La chica chasquea la lengua y prefiere no mirarle cuando le habla._

 _—_ _¿Has estado hablando por teléfono con Konan?_

 _—_ _¿Con tu hermana? Sí, he hablado con ella un par de veces._

 _—_ _Pues no sé qué le has dicho para..._

 _—_ _¿Para qué?_

 _—_ _La tienes confundida —suelta Sakura con un matiz severo en la voz—. Se ha encaprichado de ti._

 _—_ _¿Sí? ¿De verdad?_

 _—_ _Sí. Me parece que hasta le gustas —le confiesa la toledana._

 _—_ _¿Y eso te molesta?_

 _—_ _¿Que si me molesta? Es una cría._

 _—_ _Tiene dieciséis años. Solo dos menos que tú. Ya no es tan pequeña —le advierte Sai, que conserva la calma._

 _Las palabras del chico enfurecen más a Sakura, que ha dejado de prestar atención a lo que Sasuke está anunciando en ese instante._

 _—_ _Por favor, no juegues con Konan. Es una niña que lo vive todo con mucha intensidad._

 _—_ _No juego con ella. Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza._

 _—_ _Una cosa es lo que se te pase a ti por la cabeza y otra lo que le transmitas a ella. Si la llamas y le das esperanzas, creerá que puede tener algo contigo._

 _—_ _No creo que por hablar con ella por teléfono le vaya a dar esperanzas de nada —la corrige el sevillano—. De todas maneras, si algo pasa o no pasa con tu hermana, es cosa nuestra, ¿no crees?_

 _La chica va a responderle, pero, en ese momento, un estruendo de voces irrumpe en la pista de fútbol sala. Sai y Sakura observan a Sasuke, que enfila hacia donde se encuentran. Parece que la noche de los novatos acaba de empezar y que ellos dos van a ser los primeros protagonistas._

 _—_ _¡Aquí tenemos a Sai y Sakura! —vocifera Sasuke, presentándoselos al resto de los veteranos—. ¡Y serán los primeros en pasar por el camino de los condenados!_

 _La pareja intercambia miradas sin llegar a entender a qué se refiere. Lo del camino de los condenados no suena bien. Nunca habían escuchado hablar de aquello._

 _Sasuke llama a uno de sus compañeros, que aparece con una cuerda. A continuación, le pide que los ate uno junto al otro, a la altura de la cintura. Ni Sakura ni Sai oponen resistencia ante la atenta mirada del resto de los residentes. Una vez que comprueba que están bien amarrados, Sasuke les indica a los veteranos que se coloquen en fila, haciendo un pasillo. Treinta de ellos forman dos hileras de quince personas y los demás se acomodan en el suelo, como simples espectadores, a la espera de que les llegue su turno._

 _—_ _Imagino que tendremos que cruzar por el medio —le susurra Sai a su amiga._

 _—_ _¿Y qué nos van a hacer mientras cruzamos?_

 _La pregunta de Sakura enseguida tiene respuesta. Otro de los veteranos pasa por el centro de las dos hileras arrastrando un gran saco repleto de globos, y sus compañeros se van sirviendo: dos para cada uno._

 _—_ _Parece que los globos van rellenos de algo —señala Sai._

 _—_ _¿De qué?_

 _—_ _No lo sé. Ahora nos enteraremos._

 _Sasuke guía a la pareja hasta el comienzo de aquel pasillo humano. Vuelve a comprobar que la cuerda no se ha aflojado y sonríe._

 _—_ _Bien. Lo que tenéis que hacer es muy sencillo. Debéis llegar juntos al final del camino de los condenados. Simplemente eso. Aunque en el trayecto os encontraréis con alguna que otra sorpresa. Así que, cuando cuente tres, podéis empezar a correr. ¿Estáis preparados? ¿Sí? Uno, dos y... ¡tres!_

 _Cuando Sasuke da la salida, rápidamente y sin que Sakura pueda reaccionar, el primer globo impacta en su camiseta y explota. Estaba relleno de un líquido verde, pegajoso, que repugna a la chica. La toledana grita, pero, sin tiempo para pensar en lo que le acaban de derramar encima, un segundo globo estalla sobre su cabeza. En esta ocasión, sí puede identificar perfectamente de lo que se trata: chocolate líquido._

 _—_ _¡Vamos! ¡No nos podemos quedar aquí parados! —le grita Sai, que ha esquivado el primer globo que le han lanzado e intenta tirar de ella._

 _Sakura está petrificada. Sin embargo, comprende que, si no se mueve, seguirán alcanzándola con facilidad. Así que hace caso al sevillano y juntos intentan caminar lo más rápido posible coordinando sus pasos, algo que no le resulta fácil._

 _Los globos, rellenos de todo tipo de sustancias, van impactando en el cuerpo de ambos conforme avanzan. Uno atiborrado de una especie de puré de patatas explota en la frente de Sakura a mitad de camino y le dificulta la visión. La chica se detiene para limpiarse y es Sai el que se encarga de protegerla de la lluvia de globos que en ese instante cae en tromba sobre ellos. Unos los para con las manos, otros colocando su propio cuerpo, que actúa de escudo._

 _—_ _¡Tengo una idea! —grita esquivando un nuevo proyectil._

 _Sin avisar a la chica, Sai la coge en brazos, tratando de cobijarla, y corre todo lo que puede. Ya no se detienen más. Cuando llegan al final, caen al suelo. El joven tiene la ropa completamente manchada. También su cara y su pelo han sufrido el estallido de los globos de los que no se ha podido defender._

 _Deidara se acerca hasta ellos y los desata. Los demás veteranos aplauden, silban y vitorean a los primeros en pasar. Ya esperan a los siguientes. Serán Kiba y Tenten, a los que están a punto de amarrar._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho —le comenta Sakura, que saca un pañuelo de papel del pantalón._

 _—_ _No pesas mucho, así que lo he tenido fácil. Aunque sigo pensando que debes comer más._

 _La chica se sonroja y sonríe. Con el pañuelo, le limpia a Sai los ojos, que están cubiertos de un líquido rojo; prefiere no pensar en lo que es. Le encantan aquellos enormes ojos marrones. Son increíbles. Durante unos segundos, uno no aparta la mirada del otro, mientras los veteranos lanzan globos a Kiba y Tenten, que se enfrentan juntos al camino de los condenados. Unos segundos mágicos que Sakura jamás hubiera creído que viviría tan pronto, y mucho menos de aquella manera._

 _Todos llegan al final del camino de los condenados embadurnados de a saber qué mejunjes de infinidad de colores diferentes. Quedan pocos novatos por cruzar, entre ellos Hinata, a la que no se le ha pasado el tembleque con el que llegó a la pista de fútbol sala. Sus compañeros de pasillo se encuentran al otro lado. Ellos ya han sufrido el bombardeo de globos. Así que no sabe qué pareja le asignará Sasuke, porque no tiene a nadie al lado. Teme que le ponga con un chico al que perjudique haciéndole tropezar o tirándolo al suelo. Muy hábil no es, precisamente. Nunca lo ha sido, ni siquiera cuando estaba más delgada._

 _—_ _Perdona, tú eres del pasillo 1B, ¿verdad? Creo que te he visto entrar allí alguna vez._

 _El que le habla es un joven, con el pelo rubio, que se ha acercado por detrás a ella. No lo había visto hasta ese instante._

 _—_ _Sí, vivo en el 1B. Mi habitación es la 1153._

 _—_ _Yo estoy en la 1159 —indica él. También se le nota bastante nervioso._

 _La canaria se sorprende al escucharle decir el número de su cuarto. ¡Es el bohemio de la guitarra del que habló Tenten!_

 _Es un tío interesante. No demasiado guapo pero, como dijo su amiga, tiene algo._

 _—_ _Me llamo Hinata. Encantada._

 _—_ _Yo, Naruto —responde el chico, que ve pasar a otra pareja por el camino de los condenados—. No me gustan nada este tipo de bromas. No he conseguido escaparme, y eso que me han cogido de los últimos. No estaba ni en mi habitación._

 _—_ _A mí tampoco me gustan. Pero creo que ya no nos libramos._

 _—_ _Parece que no. Me van a destrozar el pelo con esos potingues. Estoy acojonado._

 _La chica ríe cuando escucha aquel comentario. No imaginaba que un tipo como aquel pudiera darle tanta importancia a eso._

 _—_ _Tendremos que pasar con las manos puestas en la cabeza._

 _—_ _No creo que eso sirva de mucho —comenta Naruto resignado—. Además, por lo que veo, esa gente apunta a dar cuanto más arriba, mejor._

 _—_ _Mejor que te den arriba a que te den abajo, ¿no?_

 _Ahora es el chico el que ríe. La conversación entre ambos los está liberando un poco de la tensión propia del momento. Aunque esa tensión regresa cuando Sasuke los llama. Llegó su turno. La pareja acude hasta él y, tras pedirles que se presenten, propone algo diferente a lo que han hecho los demás hasta ese instante._

 _—_ _A vosotros no os vamos a atar con la cuerda —indica Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa—. Como veo que tenéis zapatos de cordones..._

 _Es Deidara el encargado de unir a Hinata y a Naruto a través de sus zapatos. El veterano se agacha y ata los cordones de las zapatillas de la chica con los de las botas de él. Sasuke les advierte que no pueden desatarse o tendrán condena doble._

 _—_ _Nos vamos a matar —dice la canaria, preocupada por lo que puede suceder. Seguro que si se cae o hace el ridículo, todos se ríen de «la gordita»._

 _—_ _Si morimos, que sea una muerte digna._

 _—_ _No quiero morir. Y menos ahogada por esos líquidos asquerosos._

 _—_ _Tengo una idea. Agárrate a mí y no te muevas hasta que yo te avise._

 _La chica asiente con la cabeza, obedece a Naruto y se aferra con fuerza a su brazo. Los treinta veteranos que componen en esta ocasión el pasillo ya se han dispuesto en dos hileras de quince. Sasuke les pregunta si están listos, cuenta hasta tres y les da la salida. Sin embargo, el joven no echa a correr. Se inclina y, tras esquivar los dos primeros globos que le lanzan, se quita los zapatos._

 _—_ _Nos han advertido de que no podíamos desatarnos los cordones, pero de quitarnos los zapatos no han dicho nada —le comenta a su compañera, sonriente, mientras le quita las zapatillas a toda velocidad._

 _En esos segundos solo un par de globos impactan en su espalda y otro en el pantalón de ella._

 _—_ _¡Ahora, corre todo lo que puedas! —exclama Naruto una vez que se han deshecho de su calzado._

 _Los dos pasan descalzos lo más rápido posible por el pasillo. Apenas son alcanzados por dos o tres globos cada uno. Incluso algún veterano estrella su munición en el compañero que tiene enfrente, provocando las carcajadas del resto de los residentes._

 _Ya tumbados en el suelo, exhaustos tras el sprint, Hinata estira su brazo buscando la mano de Naruto. Este se la da y la aprieta. Han salido victoriosos de aquel primer mal trago._

 _—_ _Ha sido una idea brillante —reconoce la canaria alegre—. ¡Somos los novatos más limpios de todos!_

 _—_ _Gracias. Aunque lo más importante es que ni un solo globo me ha manchado el pelo._

 _Sin embargo, es pronto para cantar victoria, porque la noche de los novatos continúa._


	27. Capítulo 26

_CAPÍTULO 26_

 _—_ _¿Por qué no encendemos las luces?_

 _—_ _¿Quieres que nos pillen?_

 _—_ _Claro que no, pero es que apenas os veo —le responde Gaara a Itachi, cansado de la férrea oscuridad que los envuelve._

 _—_ _¡Y qué más da eso!_

 _—_ _Es muy incómodo hablar con alguien sin casi verle la cara._

 _Los dos amigos e Ino continúan en el edificio de la piscina climatizada, sentados en un banquito, hablando de mil cosas. La única luz de la que disponen es la de las farolas, que, curiosa, se cuela por las ventanas. Son casi las dos de la madrugada y ningún veterano se ha pasado por allí a buscarlos. Han escuchado gritos en la otra parte de la residencia en varias ocasiones, aunque no tienen ni idea de lo que estará sucediendo fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes._

 _—_ _Voy a echar un vistazo, a ver si encuentro velas por algún sitio —indica la gallega poniéndose de pie—. A mí también me gusta ver con quién estoy hablando._

 _—_ _La puerta de los vestuarios está cerrada con llave. No es posible entrar —le advierte el malagueño, que hace un rato intentó entrar en ellos—. Así que allí ni te molestes en ir._

 _—_ _Pensaba mirar en el cuarto de baño pequeño de detrás de la grada._

 _—_ _Ahí no creo que encuentres nada. Cuando fui antes, vi que está medio vacío._

 _—_ _Por mirar no pierdo nada._

 _—_ _Te acompaño —interviene Gaara al mismo tiempo que se levanta. No quiere dejarla sola._

 _—_ _No hace falta. No voy solo a... buscar algo que nos dé luz. El refresco y el agua que me he tomado me están haciendo efecto._

 _El navarro comprende rápidamente y se vuelve a sentar en el banquito. La chica se aleja de ellos en dirección al otro lado del edificio, donde está abierto el pequeño aseo._

 _—_ _Tío, ¿qué estás haciendo? Déjala respirar —le dice Itachi cuando Ino se halla lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharles._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _—_ _Que pareces su perrito. Vas todo el tiempo detrás de ella. Te falta solo mover el rabo._

 _—_ _Eso no es cierto._

 _—_ _¡Claro que lo es! ¡Se nota demasiado que te gusta! Contrólate un poco._

 _Gaara se pone nervioso y saca el paquete de cigarros del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Extrae un pitillo y se lo coloca en la boca. Pero cuando hace amago de usar el mechero, Itachi se lo arrebata de las manos._

 _-¡Devuélvemelo!_

 _—_ _Aquí ni se te ocurra encenderlo. No vaya a ser que salte alguna alarma y la liemos. Es que no piensas..._

 _Tras la pequeña reprimenda, le devuelve el mechero. El navarro entiende lo que le ha explicado su amigo y decide volver a guardarse todo en el bolsillo._

 _—_ _Nunca intentaría nada con Ino, tiene novio —apunta Gaara muy serio._

 _—_ _Uno no controla de quién se enamora. Me da lo mismo que tenga pareja o no. Y si tuvieras posibilidades con ella, te animaría a que lo intentaras. Pero esa chica y tú no encajáis. Te terminaría haciendo daño. Y, como amigo tuyo que soy, debo decírtelo o no dormiré tranquilo cuando eso suceda._

 _Gaara ni se inmuta. Su expresión es la misma que antes de que Itachi le soltara aquel discursito. Reflexiona un instante antes de responder y luego insiste en su idea._

 _—_ _Ino tiene novio. No me voy a meter en medio de ninguna pareja. No es mi estilo._

 _—_ _¿Y por qué vas todo el tiempo detrás de ella?_

 _—_ _¡No voy detrás de ella!_

 _—_ _Amigo, no has dejado pasar ninguna ocasión para estar cerca de esa chica. Hasta nos has seguido hasta aquí para que no estuviera a solas conmigo por lo que pudiera pasar._

 _—_ _No ha sido por eso. A mí tampoco me gustan las novatadas —le aclara Gaara—. Ino me cae bien. Simplemente quiero ser su amigo._

 _—_ _Un tío no va detrás de una tía solo para ser su amigo._

 _—_ _Desde luego, no un tío como tú. Pero tú y yo somos diferentes. Yo puedo tener amigas y no querer acostarme con ellas._

 _El malagueño se toma aquello a broma. ¿Desde cuándo Gaara se ha vuelto tan moralista? En las conversaciones que han mantenido esos años, han hablado muchas veces de chicas. Y no precisamente en el tono en que él lo está haciendo ahora. ¡Si le gustaban todas!_

 _—_ _Mira, tío, no sé qué tipo de terapia has hecho antes de venir a la universidad, pero tú no eres el mismo Gaara que me contaba que le tiraba los tejos a todo lo que se movía._

 _—_ _Bueno, las personas cambian. Mientras sea para bien..._

 _Itachi le va a contestar, pero la puerta del aseo pequeño se abre e Ino camina de vuelta con ellos. Lleva una bolsa en la mano y media sonrisa delatadora en la cara._

 _—_ _Mirad qué he encontrado —comenta feliz cuando está con los chicos._

 _De la bolsa saca en primer lugar una pequeña linterna. La enciende y apaga varias veces para demostrarles que funciona y se la da a Gaara, que la sostiene entre las manos. Pero hay algo más. La chica le entrega a Itachi una botella de cristal, prácticamente llena, que también ha localizado en el aseo._

 _—_ _¡Joder! ¡Esto es whisky! ¡Y del bueno! —exclama el malagueño, sorprendido, mientras examina la etiqueta—. El que se encarga del mantenimiento de esto no pierde el tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba?_

 _—_ _Oculto detrás de una caja llena de herramientas donde también guardaban la linterna._

 _—_ _Esto nos va a animar la noche._

 _—_ _Podemos mezclarlo con la Coca-Cola —apunta Gaara._

 _—_ _¡Qué dices, loco! ¡Esto es un Cardhu! Es como si le echas Casera a un rioja. Se bebe sin mezclar._

 _Itachi observa detenidamente la botella, le quita el tapón y pega un pequeño trago para probarlo. El líquido le quema rápidamente el esófago y la sensación de calor infernal le llega hasta el estómago._

 _—_ _¿Qué tal?_

 _—_ _Buenísimo. Aunque tengo la garganta ardiendo —responde el malagueño pasándole la botella a Gaara._

 _El pamplonica imita a su amigo y también bebe. El licor está tan fuerte que le entran ganas de escupirlo. Sin embargo, aguanta el mal trago y permite que el líquido se deslice por su gaznate._

 _—_ _Te toca, gallega —la anima Itachi quitándole la botella a Gaara para entregársela a ella._

 _—_ _No pienso beberme esto a morro._

 _—_ _No me seas delicada. Está bueno, pruébalo._

 _Ino se lo piensa unos segundos, pero, a regañadientes, acaba haciendo lo mismo que sus dos amigos. Sin embargo, ella no soporta la quemazón del alcohol y termina escupiéndolo. Con un generoso trago de la botella de agua, aplaca el ardor que le arrecia la garganta._

 _—_ _¡No me digas que no te ha gustado! ¡Si este es el Dios del whisky! —exclama Itachi, y toma otro sorbo de la botella._

 _—_ _Está demasiado fuerte._

 _—_ _¡Venga ya! Tanto carácter, tantos ovarios... y al final te ahogas en un traguito de Cardhu. Me has decepcionado, gallega. ¡Qué flojilla eres!_

 _Aquello toca el orgullo de Ino, que se molesta con lo que le dice el malagueño. Siempre está fastidiándola o metiéndose con ella. Aquel whisky a palo seco está muy fuerte, sobre todo para alguien que solo se toma una copa de vez en cuando y en ocasiones especiales. En cambio, no piensa quedar como una «flojilla» ante Itachi. Le arrebata el Cardhu y le arrea un buen lingotazo a la botella. Cuando el alcohol llega a su estómago, se retuerce en el banco y experimenta una desagradable sensación, como si su piel ardiera en llamas bajo la ropa._

 _—_ _¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunta preocupado Gaara._

 _La chica le pone una mano sobre el hombro y asiente con la cabeza, sin hablar. Miente, no se encuentra tan bien, pero no va a mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad delante de Itachi. Está harta de que le tome el pelo y esta vez no va a darle facilidades. De hecho, no se arruga cuando la botella regresa a sus manos tras pasar por los dos chicos, que han dado rendida cuenta de sus turnos._

 _Un trago seguido de otro van vaciando la botella. Los tres ríen y parecen divertirse. Aunque la realidad es que cada vez lo tienen más difícil para entender y hacerse entender. Las palabras empiezan a deformarse y sus lenguas se trastabillan._

 _—_ _Tengo mucho calor —comenta Ino con las mejillas rojísimas y los ojos achinados._

 _—_ _¿Qué dices?_

 _—_ _¡Que tengo mucho calor, malagueño estúpido!_

 _—_ _¡No me insultes, gallega! ¡Y no grites, que nos van a descubrir! —exclama Itachi, al que el alcohol también ha afectado—. Si tienes calor, quítate la ropa._

 _—_ _¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Eso es lo que tú querrías. ¡No me voy a quitar la ropa!_

 _—_ _¿No? ¡Pues yo sí! Me estoy abrasando._

 _El malagueño se incorpora y se deshace de la camisa. Detrás van los zapatos, los calcetines y, finalmente, los pantalones._

 _—_ _Muchacho, tú no eres normal —indica la gallega abrazando la botella de Cardhu como si fuera su hijo._

 _—_ _Claro que no soy normal. Soy especial, el mejor. El número uno._

 _—_ _¡En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo! Eres el idiota número uno de la residencia Benja... Benjamín Francrin._

 _—_ _¡Te he dicho que no me insultes!_

 _—_ _¡Vale! Aunque solo digo la verdad. Por cierto, me gustan esos boxers. Se los voy..., se los voy a comprar a mi novio. Unos igualitos._

 _—_ _¿Te gustan? Pues te los doy ahora mismo. Para que se los regales a él._

 _El chico, sin ningún tipo de pudor, se quita la ropa interior y se la lanza a Ino, que observa incrédula el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de Itachi. También Gaara lo mira sorprendido. Aquel juego está llegando demasiado lejos, aunque no se encuentra en condiciones de pararlo. La cabeza le empieza a doler con fuerza y se siente bastante mareado. No imaginaba que terminarían emborrachándose tan deprisa. Aunque la realidad es que se han metido entre pecho y espalda una botella de whisky casi entera._

 _—_ _¡Tápate! ¡No quiero vértela! —grita Ino cerrando los ojos._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa? ¿Que la de tu novio es más pequeña?_

 _—_ _¡No! ¡La suya es muy grande!_

 _—_ _Vamos, reconócelo. Tu novio la tiene pequeña —insiste Itachi riéndose._

 _Que el malagueño canturree haciendo referencias sexuales a su novio enfurece a Ino, que se levanta enrabietada para abalanzarse sobre él. Se encuentran al borde de la piscina, tan cerca que, con un segundo empujón de la chica, el joven termina cayendo de espaldas al agua y desaparece bajo una acuosa capa de oscuridad._

 _Rápidamente, Gaara acude junto a la gallega, que aguarda inquieta a que Itachi asome la cabeza en la superficie. Sin embargo, diez, quince, veinte segundos más tarde, el cuerpo del malagueño continúa sin salir a flote._


	28. Capítulo 27

_CAPÍTULO 27_

 _Una vez que la última pareja de novatos cruza el camino de los condenados, reina la tranquilidad. Aunque apenas dura unos minutos, porque Sasuke ordena a los nuevos que se pongan de pie y se coloquen en el centro de la pista de fútbol sala. La imagen es realmente curiosa, con todos esos chicos bañados en sustancias de colores y amontonados en el medio del campo; como si fuera la paleta de un pintor. Los miembros del pasillo 1B se han vuelto a juntar; y ahora los acompaña Naruto, que se ha convertido en uno "más del grupo después de que Hinata llevara a cabo las presentaciones._

 _—_ _¡Enhorabuena a todos! ¡Habéis superado la primera prueba de la noche de los novatos! —grita Sasuke satisfecho—. Aunque algunos habéis hecho trampas que, por esta vez, pasaremos por alto._

 _El joven mira hacia el lugar en el que se encuentran las dos parejas que han actuado de forma diferente en el bombardeo de globos: Hinata y Naruto son los que menos se han manchado; y Sai ha recibido la mayor parte de las municiones que iban destinadas a Sakura. Está claro que el maestro de ceremonias se refiere a ellos._

 _—_ _Pero esto no ha hecho más que empezar. ¡Queda mucha noche por delante! Y para continuarla, ¿no os gustaría daros una ducha y limpiaros toda esa porquería que lleváis encima?_

 _Algunos de los residentes novatos dicen que sí, pero una mezcla de miedo y timidez les atenaza la voz. Sasuke insiste en su consulta gritando que no los ha oído. Como respuesta le llega otro «sí», ahora mucho más enérgico. El veterano vuelve a preguntarles una tercera vez si no les gustaría tomar una buena ducha para limpiarse._

 _—_ _¡Sí! —exclaman la gran mayoría de los novatos._

 _—_ _Esta vez sí que os he escuchado bien. Así que... ¡Todo el mundo a ducharse!_

 _Entonces, a ambos lados de la pista de fútbol sala, aparecen dos chicos, provisto cada uno con una manguera. Los dos chorros, dirigidos uno desde la derecha y el otro desde la izquierda, impactan en el grupo de residentes nuevos. El agua sale a gran presión y muy fría. Los gritos no se hacen esperar._

 _Una de las mangueras está muy cerca de los chicos del pasillo 1B. El veterano que la sostiene apunta a Sakura y luego se centra en Hinata. Kiba se coloca en medio y evita que el agua golpee de forma directa a la canaria. De alguna forma, aquello le viene bien para limpiarse los restos de los globos, aunque el agua está helada. Tras el valenciano, la siguiente víctima es Tenten, que ríe y chilla al mismo tiempo, mientras el chorro moja su cuerpo._

 _Nadie se libra de la ducha de agua fría._

 _A los diez minutos, la mayoría de los novatos están empapados. Por si fuera poco, un grupo de veteranos aparece con cubos llenos de agua que también lanzan contra ellos._

 _—_ _¡Mañana vamos a estar todos resfriados! —protesta Naruto echándose hacia atrás el cabello mojado._

 _La queja del joven solo consigue que uno de los dos chicos que controlan las mangueras, el que está más cerca de ellos, dirija el chorro de agua contra él. Naruto no lo acepta de buen grado y trata de arrebatarle el tubo de caucho; no lo logra y, en su intento, resbala y se golpea el brazo derecho al caer._

 _—_ _¿Te has hecho daño? —le pregunta Hinata, que ha presenciado el golpe y acude rápidamente a su lado._

 _—_ _No es nada. Gracias._

 _—_ _Déjame ver._

 _La chica sube con cuidado la manga de la camiseta de Naruto y examina su brazo derecho. Lo tiene un poco inflamado._

 _—_ _No parece grave, aunque deberías pedirles que te dejen ir a ponerte hielo. Se te ha hinchado._

 _—_ _No creo que me dejen ir._

 _—_ _Yo hablaré con Sasuke. Seguro que lo entiende._

 _—_ _Gracias. Pero aunque me dejaran, ¿dónde vamos a encontrar hielo a estas horas?_

 _—_ _No lo sé. ¿Se lo pedimos al bedel de guardia?_

 _—_ _Los veteranos no nos van a permitir hablar con él. Tendría que explicarle cómo me he caído y dónde me he metido para estar así de mojado._

 _La canaria piensa en qué puede hacer para ayudar al joven. No tiene nada roto, pero es mejor bajar aquella hinchazón cuanto antes. Necesita frío en el brazo._

 _Un cubo de agua cae sobre ellos mientras hablan del tema y provoca que el cabreo de ambos vaya a más._

 _—_ _Joder. No sé cómo el bedel y el guarda de seguridad que tiene hoy turno no se enteran de nada —comenta Naruto, con el brazo en cabestrillo—. No me puedo creer que con el jaleo que estamos formando no se den cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí._

 _—_ _Eso nos preguntábamos antes nosotros. Es muy extraño. Pero lo importante ahora mismo es curarte eso. Y creo que sé cómo. Espérame aquí un momento._

 _Hinata sale corriendo, con cuidado para no patinar y caerse también. La joven llega hasta Sasuke y le cuenta algo. Naruto contempla como este la escucha y asiente con la cabeza. Enseguida, la canaria regresa a su lado._

 _—_ _Tenemos permiso para irnos quince minutos —le comenta sonriente._

 _—_ _¿Adónde?_

 _—_ _A un sitio donde no nos mojen más y puedas ponerte algo frío en el brazo._

 _—_ _¿Le vamos a pedir hielo al bedel?_

 _—_ _No, no podemos hablar con él ni entrar en la residencia. Pero Sasuke va a mandar a alguien con nosotros, que entre y nos consiga algo que te baje la inflamación del brazo. Por cierto, antes de que vengan, tienes que resolverme una duda._

 _—_ _¿Qué duda?_

 _—_ _¿Qué prefieres: Fanta o Coca-Cola?_

 _Un veterano se aproxima hasta la pareja y les pide que se dirijan a la catarata. Los chicos obedecen y se separan del grupo._

 _—_ _¿Adónde van esos dos?_

 _—_ _Ni idea. Pero he visto a Hinata hablar antes con Sasuke —le dice Tenten a Kiba—. Le habrá pedido permiso para ir con Naruto a alguna parte._

 _—_ _Parece que se han hecho amigos muy deprisa._

 _La peruana sonríe. Le encantaría que la canaria encontrara en la residencia a alguien de quien enamorarse y se quitara de encima sus complejos. Se nota mucho que no está conforme con su cuerpo y que lo pasa mal. Solo espera que no haga tonterías con la comida._

 _—_ _Es normal. Aquí se vive todo con mucha intensidad —indica Tenten mientras observa como se retiran los dos veteranos que cargan con las mangueras—. Parece que tenemos una tregua. ¡Fin de la guerra de agua!_

 _—_ _A ver qué se les ocurre ahora._

 _—_ _Ni idea. Pero espero que me dejen ir a cambiarme de ropa. ¡Estoy empapada!_

 _Todos los novatos lo están. Aunque la que más está llamando la atención es Sakura. Algunos de los veteranos se han fijado en ella y en cómo la camiseta ancha celeste que lleva se le ha ceñido al cuerpo por el efecto del agua. Sai se ha dado cuenta de eso y no se aparta ni un instante de su lado por si a alguien se le ocurre molestarla. Antes han vivido un momento único, mientras ella le limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo. Sus miradas han coincidido durante varios segundos de una forma muy especial. Los dos lo han notado, aunque después ninguno ha hablado del tema._

 _—_ _¿Os ha gustado el baño? ¿Ya estáis todos limpios? —pregunta Sasuke tomando de nuevo el mando—. ¡Bien! Aunque os veo demasiado mojados. Y, aunque hace muy buena noche, no queremos que pilléis un catarro. ¿Qué tal si dais una carrerita para que os sequéis un poco?_

 _Sasuke les pide que se coloquen en pareja y que comiencen a correr alrededor de la pista de fútbol sala. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Él ya avisará de cuándo deben detenerse._

 _—_ _Con la ropa mojada me cuesta mucho correr —le comenta Sakura a Sai. Los dos están de nuevo juntos._

 _—_ _Creo que a muchos les gustaría que te la quitaras. Aunque así ya estás muy sexy._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _La chica se mira la camiseta y descubre que, por culpa del agua, se transparenta y deja a la vista el sujetador rosa._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, que yo no miro._

 _—_ _Más te vale._

 _—_ _Aunque no puedo hacer nada para que los demás no lo hagan. Me da que eres el centro de atención ahora mismo._

 _Sakura de repente se siente observada y las mejillas se le empañan de rubor. ¡Otra vez está pasando vergüenza! Para taparse y ocultar la transparencia de la camiseta, se cruza de brazos. Y si antes le costaba correr, ahora, mucho más. Pero Sai no piensa dejarla sola. También baja el ritmo y, más despacio, corren en paralelo._

 _—_ _Antes no debí decirte lo de mi hermana —comenta Sakura, que sigue trotando e intenta olvidarse de lo de su camiseta—. Sé que no es asunto mío lo que hables con ella. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, lo entiendo._

 _—_ _Konan es una buena chica. Aunque quiere vivirlo todo muy deprisa. Ella es así._

 _—_ _Justo lo contrario a ti, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Somos diferentes en muchas cosas. Pero también nos parecemos en otras, como hermanas que somos._

 _—_ _Me he dado cuenta —señala Sai con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _¿De qué te has dado cuenta?_

 _—_ _De lo distintas que sois en unas cosas y lo mucho que os parecéis en otras._

 _—_ _¿Sí? Cuéntame. Quiero saber lo que piensas de nosotras._

 _—_ _Otro día te lo digo._

 _A Sakura eso no le vale como respuesta. Cada vez que hablan, el sevillano termina guardándose cosas. ¿Por qué le gusta tanto el misterio?_

 _—_ _Ya estás otra vez con tus secretos._

 _—_ _Es mejor esconder verdades que mentir para contestarte._

 _—_ _¿Eso qué quiere decir?_

 _—_ _Que hay cosas que no puedo o no quiero contarte de momento y prefiero el silencio a la mentira._

 _—_ _No me gusta._

 _—_ _Ya. Te comprendo. Pero es lo que hay —señala Sai, que se mantiene firme en su postura._

 _La chica resopla, por la respuesta de su amigo y porque empieza a sentirse exhausta. Ella nunca ha hecho deporte. Además, correr con los brazos cruzados la está agotando más. Así que decide descruzar los brazos y despreocuparse de lo que su camiseta mojada pueda dejar a la vista._

 _—_ _Eso que te guardas para ti con tanto misterio, ¿tiene algo que ver con el tatuaje que llevas en el cuello_

 _—_ _Sí._

 _La escueta pero rotunda contestación de Sai coge desprevenida a Sakura, que imaginaba que el chico volvería a andarse por las ramas. Quizá sea un buen momento para tratar de indagar._

 _—_ _¿Y qué significa?_

 _—_ _Es un ave fénix —apunta el sevillano—. Me sirve para recordar que, pase lo que pase, la vida sigue y que uno, por muy mal que se encuentre y por muchos palos que reciba, puede resurgir de sus cenizas._


	29. Capítulo 28

_CAPÍTULO 28_

 _—_ _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no se le ve?_

 _Ino apunta con la linterna hacia la piscina, pero el chico sigue sin aparecer. Gaara se quita la camiseta y se lanza en busca de su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando se sumerge en el agua, la cabeza del malagueño asoma en la superficie. Tras escupir un buche de agua, Itachi comienza a reírse a carcajadas._

 _—_ _¡Eres gilipollas! —grita muy enfadada la gallega, iluminando la cara del joven—. ¡Luego quieres que no te insulte! Pero es que te lo mereces._

 _Aunque continúa bajo el efecto del alcohol que ha tomado, el susto la ha espabilado bastante. Por un momento creyó que Itachi se había ahogado y que ella era la culpable de aquella tragedia. Desbordada por las sensaciones, se acuclilla y se pone a llorar desconsoladamente._

 _—_ _¡Vamos! ¡No llores! ¡Que estoy vivo!_

 _—_ _Eres un idiota —murmura sollozando—. Me lo has hecho pasar fatal._

 _—_ _¿Tanto me quieres como para sufrir por mí de esa manera?_

 _—_ _¿Querer? Si supieras el odio que te tengo ahora mismo..._

 _—_ _No te creo. Se ve a kilómetros que te has enamorado de mí._

 _—_ _Creído de mierda._

 _Itachi sonríe. Va a responderle de nuevo, pero Gaara acude nadando hasta él y le pide que no la presione más. El malagueño le hace caso por esta vez. La broma se ha terminado. Sale de la piscina y, desnudo, se dirige al pequeño aseo, a ver si encuentra allí una toalla._

 _—_ _No le hagas caso. Es un idiota. Además, va muy borracho —le comenta el navarro a Ino, todavía desde dentro de la piscina._

 _—_ _Uf. Es que no lo soporto. Se comporta de una manera..._

 _—_ _Pasa de él. De verdad. No merece la pena que te enfades._

 _La chica trata de calmarse; no lo consigue. La cabeza le da vueltas y de pronto siente ganas de vomitar. Sin ni siquiera poder avisar a Gaara, se gira e intenta alejarse todo lo posible de la piscina._

 _—_ _Y esto, niños, es lo que pasa cuando uno bebe whisky del bueno sin tener el estómago preparado para ello —señala en voz alta Itachi, que regresa envuelto en una toalla de cintura para abajo._

 _—_ _Déjala en paz, tío. ¿No has tenido ya bastante? —protesta Gaara—. Has sido tú el que la ha provocado para que beba._

 _—_ _¿Yo? Creo que ella es mayorcita para saber lo que hace._

 _—_ _Estás todo el tiempo pinchándola. Va a terminar cansándose._

 _—_ _Bueno, mejor para ti, ¿no? Si se cansa de mí, tendrá más tiempo para estar contigo. ¿No es lo que te gustaría?_

 _—_ _No sabes lo que dices. Estás borracho._

 _—_ _¿Tú no?_

 _Gaara no contesta. Prefiere no seguir la discusión. Está preocupado por Ino: aún la oye vomitar. No debería haberla dejado beber tanto._

 _Cuando la chica regresa con ellos, se sienta en el bordillo de la piscina y agacha la cabeza. Respira hondo y se enjuaga la boca con un trago de Coca-Cola que luego escupe al suelo._

 _—_ _No volveré a tomar alcohol en mi vida —indica la gallega, aún algo aturdida._

 _—_ _Eso es lo que decimos todos._

 _—_ _No quiero hablar contigo. Por esta noche ya he perdido demasiado el tiempo._

 _—_ _Venga, gallega. No te lo tomes así. Todo esto no es más que un juego._

 _Sin embargo, Ino no está dispuesta a jugar más. Se pone de pie y se dirige solamente al otro chico._

 _—_ _Gaara, me voy a tumbar allí, a ver si duermo algo. No me encuentro del todo bien._

 _—_ _Vale. Ahora iré yo también. Descansa y mejórate._

 _—_ _Buenas noches._

 _—_ _Buenas noches, Ino._

 _Después de que la joven se despida, Gaara sale de la piscina y se sienta junto a su amigo. Ninguno de los dos abre la boca durante varios minutos._

 _—_ _Es una buena chica y lo está pasando mal por lo de su novio. No le des tanta caña —comenta el navarro tras ponerse la camiseta._

 _—_ _Tú y yo sabemos que esa relación está herida de muerte._

 _—_ _Puede ser. Pero solo es cosa de ellos._

 _—_ _También nuestra. Sobre todo tuya —insiste Itachi más sereno—. Ahora hablando en serio: esa chica te gusta. No puedes negármelo._

 _—_ _No estábamos hablando de eso. No cambies de tema._

 _—_ _Enamorarte de Ino solo te dará problemas._

 _—_ _¿Tú no decías que no es posible controlar de quién te enamoras?_

 _—_ _Y me reafirmo en ello —dice el malagueño convencido—. Pero sí puedes controlar lo que haces y pensar en otras cosas. O en otras personas._

 _—_ _¿Otras personas?_

 _—_ _Sí, ¿qué te parece la canaria? Está un poco pasadita de peso, pero es mona y simpática. Con unos kilillos menos, sería un bombón._

 _Gaara niega con la cabeza. Su amigo lo ha vuelto a hacer._

 _—_ _Espero que no le digas a ella que está «un poco pasadita de peso»._

 _—_ _Te estás convirtiendo en alguien asquerosamente correcto. Pero no te preocupes, que no soy tan cruel como para llamarle gorda en su cara. Además, esa chica me cae bien._

 _—_ _A mí también me cae bien._

 _—_ _Pues sal con ella. No tiene novio. Así te quitarías a Ino de la cabeza. Uno no controla de quién se enamora, pero un amor se olvida con otro._

 _—_ _Ni estoy enamorado de Ino, ni voy a pedirle salir a Hinata._

 _—_ _¿Y a Tenten? No es un diez, pero está bien. Tiene buen cuerpo y no es nada fea. Tal vez se ríe demasiado, pero parece una tía legal._

 _—_ _Ya puestos, ¿por qué no lo intento con Sakura?_

 _Itachi ríe cuando Gaara menciona a la de Toledo. Con ella sí que no tendría absolutamente ninguna posibilidad. Además..._

 _—_ _Hay demasiada competencia para Sakura._

 _—_ _Y tú eres uno de los que competirá por ella, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Has acertado. Pero no pienses que me he enamorado o algo así —le advierte el malagueño—. Aunque no puedo negar que me atrae mucho._

 _—_ _¿Atracción no es igual a amor?_

 _—_ _Atracción es igual a sexo, amigo —le rectifica Itachi—. Tengo muy claro lo que quiero._

 _—_ _Pero Sakura nunca ha estado con ningún chico, ¿no te da miedo hacerle daño si finalmente consigues lo que quieres?_

 _—_ _Como te he dicho antes acerca de Ino, ya somos mayorcitos. Estamos en la universidad, todos hemos cumplido los dieciocho. Si uno se lía o se acuesta con otro, lo hace con todas sus consecuencias. Bastante tengo con pensar en lo que mi cabeza me dice como para estar pendiente de lo que decide la cabeza de otro._

 _—_ _¿Eso no es muy egoísta?_

 _—_ _Eso es supervivencia._

 _Gaara no está de acuerdo con la opinión de su amigo, aunque sabe que no logrará convencerle de otra cosa. Se incorpora y palpa su pantalón. Está muy mojado. También sus boxers lo están. Así no puede irse a dormir._

 _—_ _Estoy por regresar a la residencia para coger ropa seca —señala el navarro._

 _—_ _Imposible. Si te ve alguien, te pillarán y te someterán a las novatadas hasta que amanezca. Y seguro que lo que te hacen a ti será más fuerte al haberte perdido las primeras horas de la noche de los novatos. Además, nos pondrías en peligro también a nosotros._

 _—_ _¿Y qué hago? No puedo dormir con esta ropa empapada._

 _—_ _Hazlo desnudo. No creo que Ino se escandalice después de haberme visto a mí._

 _—_ _No pienso dormir desnudo._

 _Ante la negativa de Gaara, Itachi también se levanta y camina hasta donde dejó caer su ropa. Se pone la camisa primero y, tras dejar la toalla a un lado, sus boxers._

 _—_ _Toma, anda —le dice a su amigo entregándole sus pantalones—. Hasta que se te seque tu ropa, puedes ponerte esto._

 _Gaara acepta el préstamo, le da las gracias y se viste con ellos. Le quedan un poco cortos, pero se siente cómodo. Ambos se acercan hasta donde Ino ya duerme. La chica se ha acostado sobre el banco y utiliza su chaqueta como sábana para taparse. Los dos la observan atentamente._

 _—_ _Con el carácter tan fuerte que tiene, y dormida, parece un bebé —indica Itachi echándose en el suelo y doblando la toalla que usará como almohada. El navarro se tumba a su lado._

 _—_ _Es una gran chica. Espero que la dejes tranquila y no la molestes más._

 _—_ _Solo son bromas inocentes._

 _—_ _No tan inocentes. Algunas veces te pasas de la raya._

 _—_ _Eres un exagerado. Pero si quieres, hacemos un trato —le propone el malagueño—: yo no me meto más con la gallega, ni con su novio Kankuro, si tú me prometes que no vas a intentar nada con ella._

 _—_ _No pensaba intentar nada con ella. Tiene novio. Solo quiero ser su amigo._

 _—_ _Bueno, si es así, te será muy fácil aceptar la propuesta._

 _—_ _¿No te vas a meter más con Iria si acepto lo que dices?_

 _—_ _Promesa de boy scout._

 _—_ _Tú no has sido nunca boy scout._

 _—_ _¿Que no? ¡Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, compañero!_

 _Gaara mira hacia el techo y se le escapa una sonrisa. Está seguro de que no lo sabe todo sobre ese tipo irreverente. Pero también él se guarda cosas para sí mismo que nadie sabe._

 _—_ _Está bien, acepto tu propuesta._

 _—_ _Perfecto. A partir de ahora que no se te ocurra ir detrás de ella como si fueras su perrito._

 _—_ _Y tú no vuelvas a faltarle al respeto._

 _—_ _No lo haré._

 _Los dos sellan el pacto estrechándose las manos, tumbados en el suelo._

 _Ambos creen que han hecho una buena acción. Itachi considera que así salva al chico de un sufrimiento amoroso a corto plazo. Ino se lo haría pasar mal. Si mantiene las distancias con ella, lo que siente terminará apagándose. En la universidad hay cientos de chicas que se encargarán de ello; si no, ya estará él ahí presente para darle un empujoncito cuando haga falta._

 _Y Gaara, por su parte, duda que el malagueño cumpla con lo prometido. Aunque pactar aquello no le supone ningún esfuerzo. A pesar de que Itachi se empeñe, realmente no siente nada por Ino. Solo quiere ser su amigo. Y es que sus sentimientos van por otro camino completamente diferente. Un camino imposible que apenas ha empezado a recorrer._


	30. Capítulo 29

_CAPÍTULO 29_

 _Las novatadas han continuado durante toda la noche y algunos de los residentes nuevos están muy cansados. Los han puesto perdidos, los han mojado, han corrido, luego han hecho circuitos muy exigentes físicamente, con flexiones, abdominales, piruetas, saltos... e incluso han cantado y bailado para los veteranos._

 _Son casi las seis de la mañana y Sasuke les ha permitido diez minutos de libertad antes de afrontar la última hora de penitencia._

 _—_ _¿Cómo tienes el brazo? ¿Te duele mucho? —le pregunta Kiba a Naruto, que ha sufrido para realizar algunas de las pruebas._

 _—_ _No, solo me molesta un poco._

 _—_ _Menos mal que no tienes nada roto y que se te bajó la inflamación —señala Hinata, que ha permanecido todo el tiempo junto a él._

 _Las dos latas de Coca-Cola frías que se puso en el brazo durante más de media hora para bajar la hinchazón sin duda han contribuido a que aquello no tenga tan mala pinta como cuando se cayó. Por un momento, pensó que podía ser más grave. No habría sido un comienzo de curso nada bueno si se hubiera roto el brazo derecho nada más empezar. Aunque lo que más le habría fastidiado hubiera sido verse obligado a dejar de tocar su guitarra hasta recuperarse. Eso le habría mermado aún más la moral, que, precisamente, no tiene muy alta en las últimas semanas._

 _Los seis chicos del pasillo 1B están sentados juntos en una esquina de la pista de fútbol sala, esperando las nuevas órdenes de los veteranos. Estos se hallan reunidos, en su mayor parte, al otro lado del campo. Da la impresión de que están deliberando lo que hacer para poner el punto final a la noche de los novatos._

 _—_ _No sé qué más nos pueden hacer —comenta Sakura exhausta y con ganas de acabar ya—. Aunque, después de hacer el ridículo cantando el Aserejé, todo a partir de ahora me parecerá poco._

 _Ella, Sai y Tenten han formado un trío muy particular en la prueba de canto. Todos los veteranos se han reído con las numerosas desentonaciones de los tres y con el bailecito que han tenido que realizar. Estar con Sai y ver que él también se puso en ridículo le dio algo más de seguridad. Pero, aun así, no recuerda haber pasado más vergüenza en su vida. Además, notaba los ojos de todos los veteranos fijos en ella, sobre todo los de Sasuke. Aquel chico sigue intimidándola._

 _—_ _No te quejes —le dice riendo Hinata—. Yo he tenido que cantar sola I will survive._

 _—_ _¡Pero tú cantas bien!_

 _—_ _¡Qué va! Parezco Piolín. ¡Y no lo digo porque sea canaria! Tengo una voz de pito horrible._

 _Todos se ríen con las palabras de la chica. Por fin tienen tiempo para respirar, aunque saben que es una tranquilidad provisional. Una calma tensa antes del último show._

 _—_ _Oye, ¿qué habrá sido de Ino, Itachi y Gaara? —pregunta Tenten recordando a los tres miembros del pasillo 1B que no han aparecido en toda la noche._

 _—_ _Ni idea. Estarán escondidos en algún sitio —responde Sai._

 _—_ _Es muy extraño que no los hayan traído con nosotros. ¿Dónde se habrán escondido para que nadie los encuentre? Dentro de la residencia no creo que estén. No los escuché en sus habitaciones, que están muy próximas a la mía —recalca la peruana._

 _Entonces Sakura recuerda que el malagueño tiene en su poder una llave del edificio de la piscina climatizada y que no llegó a devolverla en recepción. Seguro que se han encerrado allí. Así que les cuenta a sus compañeros lo que intuye y estos escuchan atentos lo que la toledana les revela._

 _—_ _Creo que, conociendo a Itachi, ni siquiera habrá pedido la llave para entrar ahí —apunta el sevillano._

 _—_ _¿Piensas que se la ha llevado sin pedir permiso?_

 _—_ _Cuando me dijiste antes que habías ido con él a ver la piscina y que el bedel le había prestado la llave, ya lo sospeché. Pero después de oírte ahora, estoy convencido de que ha sido así. ¿Cómo van a dejarle la llave de la piscina a un residente? Y si luego no la ha devuelto, blanco y en botella._

 _Sakura reflexiona un instante. Todo cuadra. Tiene más sentido lo que dice Sai que las explicaciones que Manu le dio. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua! Estaba allí de forma ilegal. Si los llegan a descubrir, le habría caído una buena._

 _—_ _No me volveré a fiar de él —indica la joven moviendo la cabeza desolada._

 _Pero, sin tiempo para más lamentaciones, los veteranos se agrupan en el medio de la pista de fútbol sala y anuncian a los novatos que se terminó el descanso. Algunos han bebido alcohol y a esos se les nota especialmente contentos. Aunque Sasuke, que de nuevo toma la palabra, se mantiene sereno y fresco, como si todo acabara de empezar._

 _—_ _¡Está siendo una gran noche! ¡Sin embargo, todavía no ha terminado! ¡Tenemos preparado un gran final! —grita Sasuke orgulloso—. Todos vosotros habéis cumplido con la tradición. Habéis hecho lo que los veteranos de esta residencia os hemos ordenado en esta noche tan especial para todos. Sin embargo, aunque no es vuestra culpa, sois treinta y siete nuevos y aquí solo estáis treinta y dos. Es decir, faltan cinco._

 _Sasuke saca un folio del bolsillo de su vaquero, lo despliega y lo muestra al resto de los residentes que están presentes. En aquella hoja están escritos los nombres y apellidos de los treinta y siete novatos de la Benjamin Franklin de ese año._

 _—_ _¿Cómo ha conseguido esa información? —susurra Kiba a los demás._

 _—_ _Ni idea. Pero aquí está pasando algo que no sabemos —interviene Sai._

 _Mientras los treinta y dos novatos presentes hablan entre sí y se preguntan cómo los veteranos disponen de aquellos datos, que se supone que son administrativos y, por tanto, de acceso restringido, Sasule pasa lista y lee los nombres de todos en voz alta. Entre los cinco ausentes, surgen Ino Yamanaka, Akasuna no Itachi y Sabaku no Gaara_

 _—_ _¿Alguno sabe dónde están estos desaparecidos? —pregunta Sasuke cuando termina de leer._

 _Enseguida, una chica pecosa, con el pelo anaranjado, levanta la mano. Explica que una de las que faltan es una amiga del pasillo 1C, que se ha quedado en la habitación enferma. Cuenta que tiene permiso de uno de los veteranos para no estar allí esta noche y señala a Deidara. Sasuke asiente y vuelve a preguntar por los otros cuatro. No hay más respuestas._

 _—_ _Muy bien. Solo faltan cuatro residentes novatos —apunta el joven mientras comprueba su reloj—. ¡Tenéis veinte minutos para encontrarlos! Si en veinte minutos no están los cuatro en la pista de fútbol sala, todos tendréis una penitencia en la última prueba. ¿En qué consistirá esta última prueba? Muy fácil. Será un desfile en el que nos diréis cómo os llamáis, de dónde sois, qué estudiáis y vuestro número de habitación. Si estáis aquí los treinta y seis residentes de primer año, el desfile será normal. Sin ningún tipo de castigo. Pero si no aparecen o alguien más se ausenta..., desfilaréis desnudos. Totalmente desnudos._

 _Aquellas últimas palabras de Sasuke provocan la indignación y el temor entre los nuevos. ¡Cómo van a desfilar desnudos!_

 _Las protestas no se hacen esperar y algunos gritan que no piensan hacerlo. En cambio, Sasuke no cede y avisa que, si uno solo de ellos no cumple con las normas impuestas, el resto lo pagará. ¡Nadie puede desobedecerlos en esa madrugada! ¡Es la tradición!_

 _—_ _Esta es la noche de los novatos —insiste el veterano—. Y, hasta las siete, debéis cumplir con lo que os digamos. ¡No permitiré ninguna rebelión! Os damos la oportunidad de encontrar a vuestros compañeros ausentes. En lugar de protestar tanto, dedicaos a buscar. Desde este momento, tenéis veinte minutos._

 _El nerviosismo se apodera de los noveles. Todos temen que transcurran esos veinte minutos y que los cuatro que faltan no aparezcan._

 _Curiosamente, tres de esos ausentes pertenecen al pasillo 1B, donde los nueve residentes son de primer año. La otra estudiante de la que no se sabe nada es una chica del pasillo 2A que se llama Carlota._

 _—_ _Seguro que están en la piscina climatizada —comenta Sakura, muy tensa por la situación que se ha planteado—. Tenemos que darnos prisa en ir hasta allí y traerlos._

 _—_ _Pero no podemos ir los seis —señala Kiba—. ¿Y si están en otra parte?_

 _—_ _Lo mejor es dividirnos por parejas._

 _Los seis chicos del pasillo 1B hacen caso a Sai y se organizan de dos en dos. Hinata y Naruto se encargarán de mirar dentro de la residencia, Tenten y Kiba revisarán los alrededores del edificio central y Sakura y Sai serán los que comprueben si la intuición de la toledana es acertada. Ambos caminan deprisa por el sendero de piedras que conduce hasta la piscina climatizada._

 _—_ _No me pienso desnudar delante de toda esa gente —señala indignada por el castigo de la última prueba._

 _—_ _¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Te negarás?_

 _—_ _Por supuesto. Mi cuerpo desnudo solo lo veo yo._

 _—_ _Pues ya has oído a Sasuke. Si uno solo de nosotros no cumple, el resto lo pagará._

 _—_ _Me da lo mismo. He hecho todo lo que me han mandado hasta ahora. Y, por culpa de otros, ¿voy a tener que pagar yo?_

 _—_ _Tú y todos los que somos novatos._

 _—_ _¡Si me obligan a desnudarme, los demandaré! ¡Uno por uno!_

 _La cólera de Sakura hace sonreír a Sai. Cuando saca a relucir su carácter, se lleva por delante al que sea sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y no puede decir que no le guste._

 _—_ _No sé si denunciar es lo mejor._

 _—_ _¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _—_ _Porque tendrás en contra a sesenta y pico personas con las que convivirás muchos meses —añade el sevillano—. Además, se supone que todo esto que estamos haciendo es secreto y voluntario._

 _—_ _¡Nada ha sido voluntario!_

 _—_ _¿Y cómo lo demuestras? Nadie te ha puesto un puñal en la espalda, ni una pistola en la cabeza, para que participes en esta historia. Solo han sido propuestas y palabras._

 _—_ _¡Bajo amenaza! —insiste Sakura alzando la voz—. Y amenazar a alguien es un delito._

 _—_ _¿Y prefieres denunciar a más de sesenta veteranos, poner en jaque a la residencia y a quienes la dirigen y, en definitiva, liar la mundial en tu primera semana como universitaria... antes que desfilar desnuda?_

 _La chica piensa en lo que su amigo le expone. Sí, sería una locura enfrentarse a todo eso, pero está segura de que no es la única que lo siente así._

 _—_ _¿Tú lo vas a hacer?_

 _—_ _Qué remedio. Supongo que por lo menos me dejarán taparme con las manos._

 _Aquello es surrealista. Sakura no puede creer que Sai esté hablando en serio. ¡Taparse con las manos dice! Todo lo que ha acontecido en esa noche ha sido una locura. Por momentos, divertido, pero locura. Si la obligan a desnudarse junto al resto de sus compañeros, aquello se transformará en una locura denigrante._

 _—_ _Lo mejor es encontrar a esos tres y dejarnos de líos —indica la toledana acelerando el paso._

 _—_ _En eso tienes razón. Pero recuerda que hay una cuarta desaparecida._

 _—_ _Ya. Es verdad. Espero que esa tal Carlota no nos fastidie._

 _—_ _Yo también. Aunque bastante tenemos nosotros con buscar a los de nuestro pasillo._

 _—_ _¿Crees que estarán en la piscina?_

 _—_ _No lo sé, pero es muy posible._


	31. Capítulo 30

_CAPÍTULO 30_

 _Casi son las seis de la mañana. Gaara no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, al contrario que sus dos compañeros, que apenas se han despertado un par de veces. No se siente muy bien; sin duda, por culpa del whisky que se tomó a palo seco hace un rato. Aunque los ronquidos de Itachi también podrían incluirse entre los motivos de aquel desagradable dolor de cabeza._

 _Hace calor allí dentro, tanto que su ropa se ha secado completamente y ha podido volver a ponérsela. Ahora se encuentra más cómodo que con los pantalones del malagueño, que le estaban algo prietos._

 _Se estira al levantarse. Le duelen la espalda y las rodillas de estar tumbado en el suelo. Primero va al baño y luego da una vuelta por el interior del edificio. Termina sentándose en el borde de la piscina, pensativo. Mete los pies en el agua y juguetea con las olas que él mismo va originando con los dedos._

 _Aquella ha sido una de las noches más raras de su vida. Aun así, recuerda una mucho más extraña. La noche en la que su vida cambió para siempre. Fue en Pamplona, hace unos meses, al terminar los exámenes de selectividad. Cuando despertó en aquella habitación, no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido. Estaba tumbado en una cama y a su lado se encontraba una chica de su clase._

 _—_ _Por fin te has despertado —le dice ella sonriente. Las sábanas solo le tapan de ombligo para abajo._

 _—_ _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _—_ _En mi casa. Pero no te preocupes, mis padres no aparecerán en todo el fin de semana. Así que no hay problema._

 _Mitsuri no es demasiado guapa, o al menos a él no se lo parece. Nunca le había atraído y mucho menos había pensado en acostarse con ella. Y sin embargo, ahora se encuentra en su cama después de, aparentemente, haber pasado buena parte de la noche allí._

 _—_ _¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

 _—_ _¿No te acuerdas?_

 _—_ _Bueno, recuerdo que estábamos todos haciendo botellón, celebrando que habíamos terminado los exámenes._

 _Y besos. De repente recuerda a alguien besándole intensamente en el baño de un pub. Pero poco más. Intenta hacer memoria, pero sin éxito._

 _—_ _¿Y nada más? ¿Me estás diciendo que no te acuerdas de más?_

 _—_ _No. No sé muy bien qué ha pasado esta noche._

 _La joven parece algo decepcionada cuando le escucha admitir que su memoria presenta muchas lagunas respecto a lo que sucedió desde que empezó a beber en el botellón hasta ese momento. Tantas lagunas que casi no se acuerda de nada._

 _—_ _¿En serio? Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _No. Te juro que no. Que no me acuerdo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?_

 _—_ _¿Qué has hecho? Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí._

 _—_ _Perdona si te he hecho algo que..._

 _—_ _Gaara, te has acostado conmigo —lo interrumpe Mitsuri bastante molesta—. Eres el primero con el que lo hago. ¡Y no te acuerdas de nada!_

 _Aquella chica admitió que estaba enamorada de él y que para ella había sido muy especial. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que se lanzara. Una historia que Gaara seguía sin recordar y que acabó en gritos y llantos. Su compañera de clase no tardó en echar al joven de su casa entre insultos y lágrimas. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, la memoria regresó poco a poco, en forma de confusos flashes. Aunque lejos de acordarse de lo que sucedió en la casa de ella, lo que pudo recordar fue a la persona con quien se había liado en los baños de aquel pub de Pamplona, con la que se besó intensamente. Y de algo estaba seguro: aquella persona no era Mitrusi._

 _—_ _¿Qué ha sido eso?_

 _Gaara mira hacia donde están sus amigos, a los que casi no distingue en la oscuridad. Ha sido Itachi el que ha gritado tras escuchar unos golpes en la puerta principal del edificio. También Ino se ha despertado. El chico ya está con ellos cuando vuelven a llamar. El malagueño les pide que no hablen._

 _—_ _¡Eh! ¡Itachi! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Gaara! ¡Ino! ¡Tenemos que hablar con vosotros!_

 _Los gritos que llegan desde fuera son de Sai. Pero no está solo. También escuchan a Sakura, que les pide por favor que salgan._

 _—_ _¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Sabemos que estáis ahí! —exclama la de Toledo—. ¡Necesitamos hablar con vosotros ahora mismo! ¡Es muy urgente!_

 _Los tres debaten lo que hacer. ¿Les abren o no? Están seguros de que su presencia allí se debe a algo relacionado con la noche de los novatos. Aún no son las siete de la mañana, así que todavía no ha pasado el peligro._

 _Finalmente, deciden dejarlos pasar. Itachi camina hasta la puerta principal y les indica que vayan a la parte de atrás del edificio. Allí les abre. Sai y Sakura se sorprenden cuando lo ven en ropa interior, pero no disponen de tiempo para explicaciones. Les cuentan rápidamente lo que pasa y la necesidad de que los acompañen los tres para evitar que el resto de los novatos tengan que desfilar desnudos ante los veteranos. Gaara e Ino enseguida comprenden la situación y no tardan en aceptar, aunque temen lo que puedan hacerles a lo largo de lo que queda de noche por haberse escabullido. En cambio, Manu..._

 _—_ _¡No voy a ir! ¿Estáis locos? —exclama el malagueño. Su negativa suena rotunda—. ¡Y vosotros tampoco deberíais hacerlo!_

 _—_ _Si no vamos, los que están allí pagarán por nuestra culpa —señala Sai—. Tenemos que regresar y tú debes venir con nosotros._

 _—_ _¡Ni de coña! Estos dos que hagan lo que les dé la gana, pero yo no me muevo de aquí._

 _—_ _Venga, Itachi. Por favor. Sé solidario con el resto. Si uno solo de los novatos no está en la pista de fútbol sala, dentro de diez minutos, se va a liar una buena. ¡Yo tampoco quiero desfilar desnuda y me negaré a ello! Pero es mejor hacerlo por las buenas que por las malas._

 _El ruego de Sakura ablanda un poco al chico, aunque no piensa ponérselo tan fácil, y mucho menos sin obtener nada a cambio. Después de permanecer unos segundos en silencio, en los que todos están pendientes de su decisión, Itachi habla:_

 _—_ _Muy bien, iré con vosotros. Pero quiero una recompensa por aceptar._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres?_

 _—_ _Que salgas conmigo esta noche —indica el malagueño con una amplia sonrisa en la cara—.Ya que me he perdido el primer jueves universitario, quiero un viernes a solas contigo por Madrid. Con cena fuera de la residencia incluida._

 _—_ _¿Estás de broma? Ya dije que no pienso salir por..._

 _—_ _O eso o nada —la corta—. No pienso negociar. Tú eres la que decide ahora._

 _La chica aprieta los puños y siente ganas de golpear con uno de ellos el rostro de aquel caradura. De reojo, observa a Sao, que se mantiene impasible. Simplemente, espera expectante. Ino y Gaara también la contemplan atentamente, aguardando su respuesta._

 _—_ _Está bien. Pero no es una cita, que te quede muy claro. ¡Nunca saldría contigo! ¡Ah! Y la cena la pagas tú —termina aceptando resignada._

 _—_ _Vale, pero yo elijo el sitio._

 _Sakura asiente de mala gana. Al final, la que se tiene que sacrificar por los demás es ella._

 _—_ _Muy bien. Pero ahora corramos a la pista de fútbol sala. Casi no nos queda tiempo._

 _—_ _¿Y esto lo dejamos así?_

 _—_ _Luego venimos a recoger, Gaara —apunta Itachi mientras se enfunda el pantalón._

 _—_ _¿No vas a devolver la llave a recepción?_

 _—_ _Hasta que no haga una copia, no. ¡Con lo que me costó cogerla sin que me vieran!_

 _—_ _Eres lo peor. Al final nos van a expulsar a todos por tu culpa —interviene Ino enfadada._

 _A ella también le contó que el bedel le había prestado la llave por la tarde y que se le olvidó devolverla._

 _—_ _No me digáis que no es emocionante vivir en el mismo pasillo que yo..._

 _La pregunta del malagueño se queda sin respuesta porque todos prefieren callar para no iniciar un nuevo debate._

 _Los cinco abandonan el edificio de la piscina climatizada y caminan lo más deprisa que pueden por el sendero de piedras que lleva hasta la residencia. Solo faltan cinco minutos para que concluya el plazo que los veteranos han dado._

 _¡Menuda noche tan estresante!_

 _Sin embargo, en el trayecto reciben por fin una buena noticia. Tenten le ha enviado un whatsapp a Sakura:_

 _«Carlota ha aparecido. Espero que vosotros hayáis tenido suerte y hayáis encontrado a nuestros compañeros del 1B. Todos os estamos esperando»._


	32. Capítulo 31

_CAPÍTULO 31_

 _—_ _Me llamo Carlota Álvarez. Soy de Granollers. Estudio Periodismo y mi habitación es la 2153._

 _Aquella joven delgada y larguirucha es la primera en presentarse en la última prueba de la noche de los veteranos. Luego tendrá que desfilar ante todos. Está algo asustada por lo que le han contado que no ha hecho, aunque intenta conservar la calma ante Sasuke._

 _—_ _Muy bien. ¿Y por qué no has aparecido hasta ahora?_

 _—_ _Porque no sabía nada de esta historia. Me quedé dormida sobre las once y media. No tenía ni idea de que todo el mundo estaba aquí._

 _—_ _¿Y no te enteraste cuando llamaron a tu puerta a las doce?_

 _—_ _No, me quedé dormida con los cascos puestos y la música a todo volumen._

 _—_ _¿Qué escuchabas? Por curiosidad._

 _—_ _El último disco de Malú._

 _Las palabras de la chica convencen a Sasuke y a los demás veteranos, a los que saca una sonrisilla._

 _—_ _Te creemos, Carlota. Y por eso, no vamos a someterte a ninguna penitencia extra por no estar con nosotros en la noche de los novatos. Ahora, por favor, desfila y deja a todos con la boca abierta._

 _La chica obedece y camina, como si estuviera en un pase de modelos, desde el centro del campo hasta una de las porterías. No lo hace del todo mal y consigue algunos aplausos entre los residentes veteranos._

 _—_ _Cuando acabe esta, nos tocará a nosotros —comenta Itachi inquieto—. ¿Vamos a tener que darles explicaciones de dónde hemos estado?_

 _—_ _Eso parece —responde Ino, sentada al lado del malagueño._

 _—_ _Pues yo no pienso decirles nada. Como se enteren de que tenemos una llave de la piscina climatizada, alguien puede chivarse y se nos caerá el pelo._

 _—_ _A ver qué inventas, entonces. Todo esto es por tu culpa._

 _—_ _Nadie te obligó a venir conmigo, gallega. Así que asume tus propios actos._

 _Tanto ellos dos como Gaara se han saltado todas las pruebas que el resto de los nuevos han realizado aquella noche. Y sospechan que, de alguna forma, tendrán que compensarlo._

 _Una vez que Carlota termina, Sasuke los llama y les pide que se presenten. Están los tres juntos, uno al lado del otro. Empieza hablando la chica:_

 _—_ _Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, vivo en Coruña, estudio Criminología y estoy en la habitación 1157._

 _—_ _Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, soy de Pamplona, hago Fisioterapia y vivo en la 1158._

 _—_ _Y yo me llamo Akasuna no Itachi, malagueño, también estudio Fisioterapia y mi habitación es la 1156._

 _Sasuke Uchiha examina a los tres de arriba abajo en medio de un silencio tenso. El resto de los veteranos y los novatos observan la escena con atención._

 _—_ _Bien, bien, bien. Los tres sois del mismo pasillo y los tres acabáis de aparecer. ¿Tampoco nos habéis escuchado cuando llamábamos a vuestras habitaciones?_

 _—_ _Yo no he oído nada —señala Itachi con cierta arrogancia._

 _—_ _¿Porque tenías la música alta o porque no estabas en tu cuarto?_

 _—_ _Qué más da eso. No he oído nada y punto._

 _—_ _¿Y vosotros dos tampoco habéis escuchado que os llamábamos? —pregunta Sasuke, observando primero a Ino y después a Gaara._

 _Estos no responden y solo se miran entre ellos. Temen contestar algo que los perjudique o contradecir a Itachi._

 _—_ _Estábamos todos juntos y ninguno hemos oído nada —interviene de nuevo el malagueño, anticipándose a cualquier respuesta de sus amigos._

 _—_ _¿En qué habitación estabais?_

 _—_ _¿Eso importa? Mira, tío. Pídenos que desfilemos y déjanos que nos vayamos ya a dormir. Tengo sueño._

 _El desafío de Itachi provoca que algunos veteranos lo silben y abucheen. En cambio, Sasuke no se altera lo más mínimo. Se coloca frente a él y lo observa con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _—_ _¿Sabes? Yo era como tú —le comenta apoyando en su hombro una mano que retira de inmediato ante el gesto reprobatorio del malagueño—. Impetuoso, descarado... Y tampoco entendía por qué tenía que hacer esta mierda y cumplir las órdenes de unos capullos mayores que yo. Pero alguien me explicó la esencia de esta tradición y aquella noche se convirtió en una de las mejores de mi primer año en la residencia Benjamin Franklin. Sobre todo, porque aquel día conocí a mucha gente que mereció la pena._

 _—_ _Me alegro por ti. Espero que te regalaran una placa conmemorativa con la fecha._

 _—_ _No me la regalaron, pero habría sido una buena idea —bromea Sasuke—. Lo cierto es que no sería justo que tú y tus dos amigos os marcharais sin ningún castigo por saltaros la tradición a propósito. Pero ellos me han caído bien y no deberán cumplir ninguna penitencia. ¿Estáis de acuerdo conmigo?_

 _El grupo de veteranos grita que sí, en apoyo de su líder. Ino y Gaara respiran tranquilos, aunque de quien todos están pendientes es de Manu._

 _—_ _Pero tú, querido amigo..._

 _—_ _No me llames así. No soy tu amigo._

 _—_ _Muy bien, perdona. Nada de amigos —se disculpa Sasuke—. Tú, querido compañero, sí que vas a tener que hacer algo por no respetar nuestra tradición y, además, comportarte como un auténtico capullo._

 _—_ _Yo no te he insultado._

 _—_ _Ni yo. Simplemente, he calificado tu comportamiento. Y creo que ninguno de los que estamos aquí presentes negará que has actuado como un gran capullo._

 _—_ _Lo que es de capullos y para tontos es esta historia que os montáis de perdonavidas._

 _—_ _Es nuestra tradición. Y tú no la has cumplido. Por eso, tu castigo será... —Sasuke se detiene y reflexiona un instante—. Tu castigo será servirle el desayuno, todos los días durante un mes, a nuestra adorable Megan._

 _Todos se giran instantáneamente hacia donde Sasuke señala. Megan Suárez saluda sabiéndose protagonista del momento. Hace un par de días, esta chica veterana de tercer año, y saltadora de longitud, se hizo un fuerte esguince en el tobillo derecho mientras entrenaba. Lleva la pierna escayolada y utiliza muletas para andar._

 _—_ _¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?_

 _—_ _Si no quieres hacerlo es problema tuyo —añade Sasuke sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero creo que ayudar a una residente que lo necesita es el mejor castigo que podrías tener. ¿No te parece, malagueño?_

 _Itachi mira hacia donde está Megan, que sigue saludando a todo el que se dirige a ella. No está mal, aunque no es su tipo. Supone que aquel es el mal menor al que podría enfrentarse. Está cansado y prefiere no meterse en más líos. Además, aquella absurda historia también ha sido positiva para él: por la noche saldrá a solas con Sakura._

 _—_ _Espero que no madrugue mucho —responde el chico relajándose por fin._

 _Les basta media sonrisa de cada uno para rubricar la paz definitiva entre ambos. Sasuke le pide a continuación a Itachi y a sus dos acompañantes que desfilen. Los tres cumplen y hasta se divierten haciéndolo. Poco a poco le va llegando el turno al resto. Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba y Sai, tras presentarse y decir sus datos en voz alta, desfilan ante el griterío y el ánimo de los presentes. Aunque la que se lleva más aplausos y piropos es Sakura. Ninguno de los chicos se pierde ni uno solo de sus pasos._

 _—_ _Tenías razón. Es verdad que hay mucha competencia por la toledana —le susurra Gaara a Itachi al contemplar la expectación que levanta la chica._

 _—_ _Eso lo hace más divertido._

 _Después de aquella noche, todos los residentes conocen a Sakura y muchos desearían conocerla más a fondo. Pero él tiene en su mano el primer cartucho. La primera oportunidad para lo que surja es suya y no piensa desaprovecharla._

 _Son las siete menos cinco de la mañana de aquel viernes, 12 de septiembre, y los novatos acaban de terminar el desfile. Ya no existe separación ni distancia entre unos y otros. Todos están sentados juntos y se han mezclado los nuevos con los que llevan más de un año en la residencia de estudiantes._

 _Sasuke Uchiha de nuevo toma la palabra._

 _—_ _Están a punto de dar las siete. ¡Lo he pasado muy bien! ¡No ha sido para tanto! ¿Verdad? Espero que no. Y si alguno se ha sentido mal, le pedimos disculpas. Esta tradición, en realidad, es un invento para que los nuevos os quitéis los complejos. Para que desde la primera semana os integréis en esta familia que comparte la residencia Benjamin Franklin. ¡No somos tan malos como parecemos! Bueno, Deidara sí que es malo, pero es la excepción y le perdonamos._

 _El aludido se levanta y agita el dedo índice para negar lo que su amigo ha dicho. Todos ríen y Sasuke continúa su discurso._

 _—_ _Os quería pedir una cosa más, un gran favor: no digáis nada de esto a nadie. Guardadlo para vosotros. Ya veis que nosotros no nos comemos a nadie y que, al final, esto es una fiesta, pero cualquier palabra fuera de este contexto en el que estamos puede malinterpretarse. Es algo que, curso a curso, cada generación va transmitiendo a la siguiente. Lo que pasa en la noche de los novatos se queda dentro de la Benjamin Franklin y tiene que seguir siendo así. Como os comenté al principio, nada de redes sociales ni tampoco lo habléis con vuestra familia._

 _»Y termino ya, que algunos tenéis clase dentro de un rato y otros querréis dormir. Muchas gracias por vuestro compromiso, vuestro humor y vuestra paciencia. ¡Nos vemos en los pasillos de la residencia y, por supuesto, en su cafetería! ¡Buenos días!_

 _Todos aplauden a Sasuke durante varios segundos. El joven hace una reverencia y se marcha solo. Los demás residentes abandonan la pista de fútbol sala en pequeños grupos. Los nueve chicos del pasillo 1B caminan juntos. Hinata presenta a Naruto a Gaara e Ino. Tenten conversa emocionada con Kiba y Sakura acerca de todo lo que han vivido esa noche que nunca olvidarán._

 _—_ _Al final te has librado de una buena. Megan parece una chica muy agradable —le dice Sai a Itachi. Los dos andaluces cierran el grupo._

 _—_ _No creo que vaya a tirarle los tejos. Demasiado fibrosa para mí._

 _—_ _El caso es que te podían haber impuesto un castigo más duro por desafiarlos y saltarte las normas. Has tenido suerte._

 _—_ _En realidad, los que os habéis librado sois vosotros, y ha sido gracias a mí. Os he salvado de desfilar en pelotas._

 _—_ _Escuchando el discurso final de Sasuke, no creo que nos hubieran obligado a desnudarnos. No habría sido consecuente con la esencia de lo que se pretende con esto._

 _—_ _Nunca lo sabremos. Pero debéis darme las gracias por los servicios prestados._

 _—_ _Gracias, entonces, ¡oh, nuestro salvador!_

 _—_ _De nada. Sé que en el fondo me estás agradecido. Tú y todos los demás._

 _Los dos continúan caminando juntos hacia la residencia. Sakura se gira un instante y los ve dialogando. Ambos se muestran sonrientes, aunque no imagina de lo que están hablando en ese momento._

 _—_ _No te molesta que esta noche salga con ella, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _¿A mí? No. ¿Por qué me iba a molestar?_

 _—_ _No sé, estáis tan juntitos siempre que igual..._

 _—_ _Solo somos amigos. Nos acabamos de conocer —explica Sai._

 _—_ _Todos nos acabamos de conocer, pero es indudable que ya hay sentimientos de por medio entre algunos._

 _—_ _¿Tú crees?_

 _—_ _Sí, eso se ve claramente —afirma muy seguro Itachi antes de bajar la voz—: A mí me interesa Sakura. Y esta noche haré lo posible para que ella se interese por mí. Ya me entiendes._

 _—_ _Eres libre para hacer lo que quieras. Y ella también._

 _Los dos entran en la residencia junto a sus siete compañeros. El bedel de guardia los saluda y ni siquiera les pregunta de dónde vienen a esa hora de la mañana. Uno a uno, van pasando al pasillo 1B. Pero antes de que lo haga Sai, Itachi lo sujeta del hombro y le susurra al oído._

 _—_ _Sé que te gusta. Aunque no vas a poder conmigo. De momento, Málaga uno, Sevilla cero. Pero el partido no ha hecho más que empezar. Suerte, amigo._


	33. Capítulo 32

_CAPÍTULO 32_

 _Faltan nueve minutos para que den las once. Ni ha dormido, ni ha ido a clase. Cuando Kiba llegó a su habitación, pasadas las siete de la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue buscar en su ordenador algún mensaje de Karin. Y lo tenía: la chica le había dejado un privado en Twitter._

 _«Siento que te hayas tenido que marchar. Ya me explicarás qué ha sucedido cuando hablemos. Lo he pasado muy bien. Gracias por todo»._

 _Fue tan precipitado lo de anoche que no tuvo tiempo de despedirse en condiciones de ella. Solo pudo decirle que venían a buscarle y que no sabía cuándo regresaría._

 _Aquel sencillo privado en Twitter le arrancó una sonrisa. Ayer llegó a pensar que la perdía para siempre; sin embargo, todo se desarrolló de una manera insospechada. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza practicar sexo virtual, y menos de esa forma: ni siquiera podía verla o escucharla; solo leía sus comentarios. Y cómo le excitaban. Tanto que recuerda haberse sentido así muy pocas veces. Sin duda, aquella joven de ojos azules es capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa._

 _Pero había algo que inquietaba a Kiba y que no le había dejado dormir. Después de leer el privado, quiso saber si Karin había escrito algún tuit en su cuenta. Y se encontró con una gran sorpresa: una extraña conversación entre ella y Rin, que en Twitter se hace llamar Dafne, en la que las dos se insultaban y se recriminaban por cuestiones personales._

 _La disputa había comenzado después de que Karin subiera una foto de Dani Martín y pidiera disculpas por el tiempo que había estado sin responder a sus seguidores._

 _Karin_CFDaniM: «Chicos, perdonadme por no contestar. El principio de curso me tiene loca. Ahora me pongo con los tuits atrasados»._

 _Nadie le recriminó haber estado ausente durante un día. Nadie, salvo su amiga Rin._

 _DafneLoveDM: « Karin_CFDaniM ¿Seguro que ha sido por el principio de curso? Últimamente, nos tienes un poco abandonados»._

 _Karin_CFDaniM: « DafneLoveDM No creo que os haya abandonado. Tengo vida personal y no puedo estar todo el día metida aquí»._

 _DafneLoveDM: « Karin_CFDaniM Antes tenías menos vida personal y más tiempo para la gente que te apoya. Has cambiado»._

 _Kiba no podía dar crédito a lo que leía. Ellas dos eran muy amigas y nunca se habían hecho reproches en Internet. Se preguntaba si él formaba parte de esa «vida personal» de la que hablaba Karin y si las quejas de Rin tenían que ver con eso._

 _La trifulca tuitera no había finalizado ahí, se habían seguido lanzando puñales de una cuenta a otra:_

 _Karin_CFDaniM: « DafneLoveDM A veces es mejor cambiar que quedarse toda la vida siendo una perdedora y alguien que no se aguanta a sí misma»._

 _DafneLoveDM: « Karin_CFDaniM ¿Eso lo dices por mí o estás hablando de tu "vida personal"? No te reconozco. ¿Qué fue de la otra Karin?»._

 _Karin_CFDaniM: « DafneLoveDM No hay otra Karin. Soy la de siempre, con menos tiempo. Esta discusión la has empezado tú. ¿Por qué? Creo que lo sé»._

 _DafneLoveDM: « Karin_CFDaniM Tú no sabes na-da. Solo eres una loca egocéntrica que se cree el ombligo del mundo. Olvídate de mí»._

 _Karin_CFDaniM: « DafneLoveDM La que tiene que olvidarse de mí eres tú. Desaparece de una vez y no molestes más. Amargada de la vida»._

 _DafneLoveDM: « Karin_CFDaniM No te preocupes, que esta será la última vez que te escriba. Eres historia en mi vida. Que te vaya bien, niñata»._

 _Karin_CFDaniM: « DafneLoveDM Perfecto. Lo mismo digo. Hasta nunca»._

 _Con aquel último tuit, escrito a la 1:07, se terminaba el diálogo entre las dos chicas. Kiba no se lo creía. Leyó la conversación varias veces y se conectó a Skype para ver si podía conversar con Karin sobre el tema. Pero todavía no había aparecido. Tampoco había cumplido con su promesa de responder a la gente que le había escrito durante su ausencia. Su rastro se desvaneció a la hora en que escribió por última vez a Rin._

 _Hace un rato el valenciano le dejó un mensaje directo en Twitter:_

 _«Buenos días, yo también me lo pasé muy bien anoche. Pero he leído lo que ha pasado con Dafne... ¿Estás bien?»._

 _«Me quedaré toda la mañana en mi habitación con Skype encendido por si quieres hablar. Te echo de menos»._

 _Pero Karin ni se ha conectado a Skype, ni ha respondido a lo que Kiba le ha escrito por privado. El joven está preocupado. Teme que aquel enfrentamiento con una de sus mejores amigas en la red vuelva a provocarle una crisis como la del día anterior. ¿Tendría Rin algo que ver en lo que Karin le había dicho de abandonar para siempre las redes sociales y desaparecer? No está seguro, aunque espera que el incidente de anoche no la afecte demasiado._

 _Al no haber desayunado, ahora tiene hambre. Teme abandonar el cuarto por si Karin se conecta. Pero necesita comer algo. Sale de la habitación y a toda velocidad se dirige hacia donde está la máquina de sándwiches. Rápidamente saca uno de pollo y también coge un refresco de naranja. No hay novedades cuando regresa a la 1154. Todo sigue igual. Hasta que empieza a comer... y Sonia aparece por Skype. Kiba se siente tentado de escribirle, pero espera unos minutos por si ella le habla antes. La última vez que conversaron no terminaron bien y no está seguro de que la chica quiera charlar con él. Tampoco al valenciano le apetece demasiado, pero es tanta la intriga que siente por averiguar más acerca del conflicto entre ambas que puede que el esfuerzo merezca la pena._

 _Rin no le dice nada, así que, un cuarto de hora más tarde de haberse conectado, es él quien le propone una videollamada. Quizá esa sea la única manera de hablar con ella. Y su apuesta resulta ganadora, ya que la chica acepta. Su imagen no tarda en aparecer en la pantalla de su ordenador._

 _El semblante serio de la joven lo dice todo. Tiene ojeras como si no hubiera dormido demasiado y las mejillas muy rojas. Todavía está en pijama._

 _Es Kiba el primero en hablar._

 _—_ _Hola, Rin, gracias por aceptar la videollamada._

 _—_ _No te andes con formalismos. ¿Qué quieres?_

 _Su expresión malhumorada persiste después de aquellas primeras palabras. Ha sido concisa y hasta desagradable. Kiba comprende que no lo va a tener fácil._

 _—_ _¿Qué te ha pasado con Karin? He leído la conversación que mantuvisteis anoche en Twitter._

 _—_ _¿No te lo ha explicado ella?_

 _—_ _No hemos hablado aún._

 _Eso parece que tranquiliza un poco a la chica. A Kiba le da la impresión de que se alegra de que no hayan vuelto a hablar desde ayer._

 _—_ _Lo que ha pasado es lo que has leído —indica Rin, menos alterada, aunque todavía recelosa—. A tu querida novia se le han subido los followers a la cabeza._

 _—_ _No es mi novia._

 _—_ _Bueno, lo que sea. El caso es que se lo tiene muy creído._

 _—_ _¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _—_ _Es obvio. Solo hay que ver lo que me dice y cómo me lo dice._

 _—_ _Tú también le reprochas cosas y la insultas._

 _Rin mira a la cámara fijamente, en silencio, y eleva el dedo corazón de la mano derecha._

 _—_ _Si vas a defenderla, apago esto ahora mismo y te borro de mis contactos. Algo que tenía que haber hecho ya después de lo del otro día._

 _—_ _Perdona, no quería molestarte —trata de arreglarlo Kiba._

 _No le importaría que lo eliminara de su lista de contactos de Skype; sin embargo, piensa que hay algo que oculta y que él debe averiguar. No se cree que la conversación en Twitter entre ellas saliera así, sin más. Está convencido de que detrás de aquella pelea virtual se esconde un asunto que podría ser de su interés._

 _—_ _Yo solo le hice un comentario y ella se puso borde. Luego, las dos nos pasamos un poco, aunque Karin bastante más que yo._

 _—_ _Pero ¿habíais hablado antes?_

 _—_ _Ella y yo hablamos mucho... Hablábamos mucho —rectifica al considerar su amistad cosa del pasado._

 _—_ _¿Y ayer por la noche? ¿Lo hicisteis? ¿Hablasteis?_

 _El gesto de Rin cambia en ese instante. En su rostro aparece dibujada una sonrisita burlona._

 _—_ _Kiba, me lo contó todo. Si es lo que quieres saber._

 _—_ _¿Qué te contó? —le pregunta sorprendido._

 _—_ _Lo que hicisteis. No imaginaba que fueras capaz de eso. Aunque sabiendo cómo es ella, no me extraña que lograra seducirte así._

 _El chico no puede hablar más. Permanece inmóvil, con la sangre congelada, petrificado delante de la cámara. Apenas consigue realizar algún pequeño gesto con la cara. Se da cuenta de su estado y decide apagar la cam. Toda la confianza que había depositado en la chica a la que ama se ha roto en millones de trozos. ¿Por qué se lo ha contado? No lo entiende. Era algo tan personal, tan de ellos dos. ¡Cómo se ha atrevido a revelarlo!_

 _La imagen de Rin permanece en la pantalla, aunque no le quedan demasiadas ganas de continuar la conversación._

 _—_ _¿Puedo decirte una cosa? —le pregunta ella acercándose a la cámara._

 _El valenciano no responde. Aún está asimilando lo que acaba de contarle. Es un golpe muy bajo a su relación. Si en ocasiones ya le costaba creer en Karin y aceptar sus condiciones, en ese instante se plantea hasta olvidarse de ella para siempre._

 _—_ _Bueno, aunque no me contestes, te lo voy a decir —comenta Rin firme—. La conversación en Twitter viene de lo que ella y yo hablamos antes por Skype. Discutimos por... por ti._

 _La chica consigue atraer de nuevo la atención de Kiba, que vuelve a mirarla._

 _—_ _Karin me contó lo que habíais hecho. No sé cómo te lanzaste a algo así, por muy buena que esté ella o por mucho que te guste. Pero en eso no voy a entrar. Lo cierto es que me lo contó riéndose, burlándose de ti. Ella no hizo nada, solo escribía, te miraba y se partía de risa._

 _La cólera del valenciano aumenta con cada palabra que Rin pronuncia. Ya no solo se siente traicionado, también humillado, engañado y decepcionado. Hacía mucho que no tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Se pasa una mano por su cabeza rapada y continúa escuchando a Dafne._

 _—_ _Vale que tú y yo no somos amigos. Ni siquiera te caigo bien. Pero me fastidió tanto lo que te hizo... Creo que hasta ahora solo conocías el lado bueno de Karin, pero esa chica tiene un lado verdaderamente oscuro. Muy oscuro._


	34. Capítulo 33

_CAPÍTULO 33_

 _Abre los ojos cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta de su habitación. ¿Qué hora es?_

 _Sakura bosteza y echa un vistazo al reloj de su móvil. ¡Casi las dos de la tarde!_

 _—_ _No, no... ¡No! —grita al percatarse de que se ha perdido todas las clases del viernes mientras golpea desesperada la almohada._

 _Cuando llegó a su habitación, decidió tumbarse un rato antes de ir a la facultad. Necesitaba descansar tras una noche con tantas emociones. Puso el despertador a las ocho y diez y, por lo visto, la condenada alarma no había sonado._

 _Maldiciendo a su smartphone, se levanta y abre la puerta._

 _—_ _Vaya cara. ¿No me digas que te acabas de despertar? —le pregunta Itachi jugueteando con un tíquet rojo que sostiene entre las manos._

 _—_ _Sí, el maldito despertador no ha sonado. ¡Me he perdido un día entero de clases!_

 _—_ _¡Anda, como yo! Estoy tan arrepentido..._

 _Pero Sakura no está para bromas, y menos para las del malagueño. Intenta cerrar la puerta, aunque no lo consigue del todo, ya que el pie del chico lo evita. Sin muchos miramientos, el estudiante de Fisio se abre hueco y consigue entrar en su cuarto._

 _—_ _Joder. Te van a dar un premio por pesado._

 _—_ _No te enfades. Solo venía a preguntarte si querías venir a comer._

 _—_ _Estoy sin duchar y sin vestir._

 _—_ _Pues hazlo, yo te espero aquí._

 _El joven se sienta sobre la cama deshecha y mira con una sonrisa traviesa a Sakura. Pero ella no se deja amedrentar: se acerca para cogerle de la mano y lo conduce hasta la puerta para invitarlo a salir._

 _—_ _Espérame fuera mejor. Ahora salgo._

 _—_ _No tardes. Que tengo hambre._

 _La chica cierra la puerta de su habitación y respira hondo para tratar de situarse. Ni siquiera había planeado lo que ponerse hoy. Pero no tiene ganas de pensar. Así que coge lo primero que ve, un vaquero negro y una camiseta también oscura, y se viste. Para los pies, las botas altas negras. Después se dará la ducha, que falta le hace. El saltarse el desayuno y no comer nada desde la cena hace que esté muerta de hambre. Pasa por el baño. Se peina, se pone un poco de sombra de ojos y, finalmente, se hace con el tíquet rojo de la comida y el teléfono. Lista en menos de diez minutos._

 _Cuando sale, Itachi la está esperando apoyado en la pared de enfrente, junto al cuarto de Sai. ¿Habrá ido el sevillano a clase? Entonces recuerda lo que le comentó ayer: la esperaría al salir de la universidad todos los días. ¿Lo habrá hecho hoy?_

 _—_ _Oye, ¿has visto a Sai?_

 _—_ _No. La última vez fue esta mañana, antes de meterme en mi cuarto._

 _Mierda. Él sabe a qué hora sale ella, pero ella no tiene ni idea de a qué hora sale él. Debería haberle preguntado su horario._

 _Mientras caminan hacia el comedor, le envía un whtasapp avisándole de que no está en la facultad._

 _—_ _Luego me dirás que no estás obsesionada con el sevillano._

 _—_ _Y no lo estoy._

 _—_ _¿Ah, no? ¿Y a quién acabas de escribir?_

 _—_ _A él, pero no estoy obsesionada con Sai. Solo le avisaba de que no estoy en la universidad, por si se pasaba a recogerme como hizo ayer. Tenemos horarios parecidos y salimos más o menos a la misma hora._

 _El malagueño arquea una ceja. Por lo visto, su adversario había movido ficha antes que él. Sonríe satisfecho por haberse adelantado esta vez._

 _—_ _¿Adónde te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche?_

 _—_ _No lo sé. De eso te encargas tú, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Sí, pero no quiero llevarte a un sitio que no te guste. ¿Qué te parece la comida asiática?_

 _—_ _La odio. Me encanta el pescado, pero no que esté crudo._

 _—_ _Vale, en eso coincidimos. Donde esté un buen espeto de sardinas bien asaditas de mi tierra, que se quite todo el sushi de Japón. ¿Y un mexicano?_

 _—_ _El picante me sienta fatal._

 _—_ _¿Un indio?_

 _—_ _Uf. Qué va. Esas especias que le echan a la comida no las aguanto._

 _—_ _¿Italiano?_

 _—_ _¿Pasta? ¿De noche? ¿Estás de broma?_

 _Itachi suelta una carcajada. Va a ser más difícil invitarla a cenar que conseguir que le bese. Es lo que piensa, aunque no se lo dice._

 _—_ _Si quieres, nos llevamos la comida de la residencia en un táper y nos sentamos a cenar en la plaza de España._

 _—_ _Es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que te conozco._

 _—_ _¿En serio?_

 _—_ _No —responde contundente Sakura mientras entrega su tíquet a la encargada del comedor—. Podríamos ir a un vegetariano. Me encantan._

 _—_ _Ni de coña._

 _Los dos entran en la sala sin dejar de discutir sobre el tipo de restaurante al que van a ir por la noche. Allí ya se encuentran Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Ino y Gaara. Los cinco están sentados en la mesa del fondo que usan desde el primer día. Sakura también ve en otra mesa a Sasuke, acompañado por varios veteranos a los que conoció en la noche de los novatos. Sasuke la saluda con un gesto con la cabeza y una sonrisa._

 _—_ _Parece que también le has gustado a ese —le comenta Itachi, que empieza a servirse en una bandeja._

 _—_ _No digas tonterías. Aunque para ti eso es complicado._

 _—_ _No me digas que no te has dado cuenta._

 _—_ _Son imaginaciones tuyas. No me he dado cuenta de nada —miente Sakura._

 _En realidad, sí que ha observado como aquel chico la mira de una forma poco convencional. En ocasiones incluso de manera intimidante._

 _—_ _Esta mañana he descubierto algo sobre él._

 _—_ _¿El qué?_

 _—_ _Algo que te va a sorprender muchísimo._

 _—_ _¡Dímelo ya y no te hagas más el interesante!_

 _Aunque la mayoría de las cosas que Itachi dice o insinúa no le importan demasiado, en este caso ha logrado picar su curiosidad._

 _—_ _Me he enterado del motivo por el que les permiten a Sasuke y a los demás veteranos hacer la noche de los novatos._

 _—_ _¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?_

 _—_ _Que tienen autorización de la residencia porque... el subdirector es su padre —le susurra al oído._

 _—_ _¿De verdad? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?_

 _—_ _Megan, la chica a la que tengo que servir el desayuno durante un mes. Me lo ha contado esta mañana._

 _Después de llenar hasta arriba un par de platos y de sentarse junto a Sakura en la mesa con los demás, el malagueño le cuenta al resto de lo que se ha enterado en el desayuno._

 _—_ _No es algo que sepa mucha gente, pero el subdirector de la residencia es el padre de Sasuke y uno de los que comenzaron la tradición cuando él era residente de la Benjamin Franklin._

 _—_ _¿Él también estuvo en esta residencia? —pregunta Naruto muy interesado._

 _—_ _Sí, en la primera promoción._

 _—_ _¿Y cómo sabe todo eso Megan?_

 _—_ _Porque salió con él varios meses el curso pasado. Lo dejaron en abril._

 _Itachi les explica que la noche de los novatos se hace desde el segundo año de estar abierta la residencia para que los nuevos se aclimaten al centro lo antes posible. Fugaku Uchiha formaba parte de aquel grupo de veteranos que inició la tradición hace más de veinticinco años. Megan también le reveló al malagueño que tanto guardas de seguridad como bedeles están al tanto de lo que se hace. Y que la única condición que se les pone a los veteranos es que no se pasen de la raya con los novatos. Solo se permiten pruebas que no inflijan ningún daño, físico o mental, y que no humillen a nadie. El único fin es que los chicos de primer año se adapten lo antes posible y conozcan a otros residentes para que no se sientan solos._

 _—_ _Aunque ha habido años en que se les ha ido de las manos y estuvieron a punto de ser denunciados, siguen viendo esta noche como algo positivo. Por eso piden discreción y que nadie hable de lo que se hace esa noche. No quieren polémicas._

 _—_ _Ya me extrañaba que nadie de la residencia apareciera aquí con el ruido que estábamos montando —señala Naruto, que acaba de terminar de comer._

 _—_ _El de seguridad de guardia y el bedel que se quedó anoche sabían perfectamente que estábamos en la pista de fútbol sala. Pero tenían órdenes de no aparecer a no ser que alguien fuera a ellos a quejarse. Algo por lo que habría tenido que responder luego Sasuke ante su padre._

 _—_ _Vamos, que lo de anoche eran novatadas consentidas —interviene Hinata._

 _—_ _Exactamente. Autorizadas en secreto por la dirección de la residencia. Un secreto que dura veinticinco años._

 _—_ _¿Y por qué intentaron intimidarnos y amenazarnos si no estábamos o no hacíamos lo que ellos nos dijeran? —insiste la canaria._

 _—_ _Porque si no lo hicieran de esa forma, muchos de los novatos pasarían de ir. Seguramente, los más tímidos y a los que más les cuesta relacionarse se quedarían en sus habitaciones y no intentarían integrarse con el resto. De esta manera, a todos se nos obliga a participar de esta especie de celebración inaugural del curso. Aunque se trate realmente de un simple teatrillo tradicional de los veteranos. El año que viene nos tocará hacerlo a nosotros. Bueno, a los que sigamos aquí._

 _Siguen hablando del tema hasta la sobremesa. Y ninguno lo hace de forma negativa. Incluso se ríen de algunas de las anécdotas que vivieron. Todos parecen divertirse en la conversación salvo Sakura, que no deja de vigilar el móvil y de preguntarse dónde está Sai. Ni siquiera ha contestado su whatsapp. Le resulta muy extraño. Y es que, por muchas vueltas que le dé, jamás imaginaría lo que su amigo sevillano está haciendo en ese momento._


	35. Capítulo 34

_CAPÍTULO 34_

 _Baja del metro en la estación de Atocha y se dirige hacia una de las zonas reservadas para la llegada de trenes. En el panel de información, lee que el que le interesa acaba de estacionar en su andén. Sai camina hasta la puerta de salida de pasajeros y enseguida la ve. Viste una camiseta blanca con letras negras en el centro y una falda vaquera muy corta de color azul. En las manos sostiene una fina chaqueta a juego con la parte de abajo. Cualquier chico se sentiría atraído por aquel bombón adolescente. Konan también lo ve y acelera su paso para encontrarse con él._

 _Hace media hora, cuando le llamó, no tenía tan claro que fuera a ir a por ella:_

 _—_ _¡Sai! ¿Cómo estás?_

 _—_ _Medio dormido. Acabo de terminar la última clase del día._

 _—_ _¿Te acostaste muy tarde ayer?_

 _El chico recuerda que no puede contarle a nadie lo de la noche de los novatos, así que prefiere ocultarle la verdad._

 _—_ _Más o menos. Me entretuve hablando con Kiba, uno de los chicos de nuestro pasillo. Pero después de comer me echaré una siesta para recuperar fuerzas._

 _—_ _¡No! ¡No puedes dormir la siesta hoy! —exclama Konan nerviosa._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _¡Porque estoy yendo en tren para Madrid ahora mismo!_

 _—_ _¿Cómo dices? ¿Que estás viniendo para Madrid?_

 _—_ _¡Sí! He terminado antes las clases y me apetecía mucho verte, así que he cogido el primer tren que salía para allá. Llego en media hora._

 _—_ _¿Es una broma?_

 _—_ _¡No! Te prometo que estoy subida en un tren y que en un rato llego a Atocha._

 _—_ _Pero ¿se lo has dicho a tus padres o a tu hermana?_

 _—_ _¡Qué va! A nadie. Solo lo sabes tú. Mis padres piensan que me quedo a comer en casa de una amiga y Sakura no tiene ni idea. Y tampoco quiero que lo sepa. ¿Me vienes a recoger a la estación, por favor?_

 _Y a pesar de repetirle que aquello no era una buena idea y que debería avisar a su hermana, Konan había logrado salirse con la suya y convencer a Sai para que fuera a buscarla sin decirle nada a nadie._

 _Cuando lo tiene delante, le da dos besos y un gran abrazo que dura casi diez segundos. Al separarse, el chico le echa la bronca._

 _—_ _¡Esto que has hecho es una locura! No puedes hacer estas cosas. Imagina que te pasa algo._

 _—_ _Estoy contigo, solo me pueden pasar cosas buenas._

 _—_ _Si tu hermana se entera, te mata y luego me mata a mí._

 _—_ _Por eso no le vamos a decir nada de esto —responde muy sonriente._

 _—_ _Me ha enviado un whatsapp, pero no le he contestado. ¡No sé qué decirle!_

 _—_ _Miéntele._

 _—_ _No quiero mentirle._

 _—_ _Pues no le contestes. Pero eso ya lo decides más tarde. Ahora llévame a comer algo. ¡Estoy muerta de hambre!_

 _La pareja sale de la estación de Atocha y camina en dirección al paseo del Prado. Entran en el primer McDonald's que ven._

 _—_ _¡Qué ricas! ¡Me las comería todas!_

 _—_ _En eso no te pareces a tu hermana —le dice el joven mientras esperan en la cola para pedir._

 _—_ _¿En qué no me parezco?_

 _—_ _En vuestros gustos para comer. Sakura prefiere el brócoli a las hamburguesas._

 _La chica se ríe con el comentario del sevillano. Le da la razón y le cuenta lo que ya sabe: que a su hermana no le hace falta comer demasiado y que no es que haga sacrificios o dietas, simplemente, prefiere una ensalada o una menestra de verduras antes que una hamburguesa o una pizza._

 _—_ _Es así de rara. Qué le vamos a hacer. Aunque tiene mucha suerte; la tía siempre ha tenido un cuerpazo y ni se esfuerza._

 _Ella no se queda corta de cuerpazo, piensa Sai. Ninguna de las dos hermanas puede quejarse de eso, a pesar de lo diferentes que son._

 _Les llega su turno y piden. Cuando les sirven, el chico lleva la bandeja con la comida hasta una de las mesas para dos que hay en el fondo del local y se sientan uno enfrente del otro. Konan no deja de sonreír._

 _—_ _Y pensar que hace solo tres días que nos conocemos —comenta tras morder su Big Mac—. Qué suerte que seas compañero de residencia de mi hermana. No te hubiera conocido si ella no llega a decidirse por ir a..._

 _—_ _Konan —le interrumpe Sai—, esto que has hecho no lo repitas más._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? Es divertido._

 _—_ _No es divertido. Es peligroso._

 _—_ _Anda, no exageres. No vengo desde Rusia. Toledo está aquí al lado._

 _—_ _Ya. Pero nadie sabe que estás aquí._

 _—_ _Lo sabes tú. Es suficiente._

 _—_ _No, no es suficiente —la contradice el sevillano, que intenta que la chica entienda que no lo ha hecho bien—. Aunque Toledo esté muy cerca, debes avisar a tus padres y a tu hermana antes de venir._

 _—_ _Si se lo dijera, no me dejarían. Mi madre se cree que aún me dedico a peinar a la Barbie. Joder, ya estoy en bachillerato y he salido con tíos. No soy una niña._

 _—_ _Eso debes hablarlo con ella. Pero que no seas ya una niña no te da la razón._

 _Konan da otro mordisco a su hamburguesa y agacha la cabeza en silencio. En el fondo comprende lo que Sai le dice, pero se siente decepcionada. La está tratando como si fuera su hija o una hermana pequeña, no como alguien con quien empezar una relación._

 _—_ _Vale, no lo haré más._

 _—_ _Muy bien. Espero que sea así. ¿A qué hora tienes el tren de vuelta?_

 _—_ _A las seis y veintitrés._

 _—_ _Bien, tenemos casi cuatro horas. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?_

 _La buena predisposición de Sai devuelve la sonrisa a Konan. Por un momento creyó que el chico no querría pasar la tarde con ella. Le gusta mucho y le encantaría disfrutar de muchas tardes con él. Aunque sabe que eso no será fácil._

 _—_ _No lo sé. No conozco mucho Madrid._

 _—_ _Yo tampoco. Solo he venido dos veces antes de empezar la universidad. ¿Quieres que paseemos por el centro?_

 _—_ _¡Genial! Sí, me apetece mucho._

 _—_ _Muy bien. Pues cuando termines de comer, nos vamos. Pero antes voy a escribirle a tu hermana._

 _—_ _¿Le vas a decir que estoy aquí? —le pregunta Konan preocupada._

 _—_ _No. Esta vez no. Pero será la primera y última vez que te encubro._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias —dice, y le pega el último mordisco a la hamburguesa._

 _La chica se pone de pie y coge la bandeja para tirar las sobras a la basura, aunque antes se acerca por detrás a Sai y le regala un beso en la mejilla._

 _—_ _Esto por ser tan bueno conmigo._

 _El joven no esperaba el beso de la chica y tarda un poco en reaccionar. La observa alejarse de la mesa con la bandeja en la mano y percibe como los chicos que están a su alrededor también la miran. Konan levanta pasiones por donde pisa. Sin embargo, le asusta lo que ella siente o cree sentir por él. Es una situación complicada._

 _Mientras regresa, Sai le whastapea a Sakura:_

 _«Hola. No te preocupes, no he esperado porque no he ido a la última clase. Estoy en el centro con unos amigos que han venido de Sevilla. Nos vemos luego»._

 _—_ _¿Nos vamos? —le pregunta Konan, de vuelta._

 _—_ _Sí. Le he escrito ya a tu hermana. Al final le he dicho que habían venido unos amigos míos de Sevilla y que estaba con ellos._

 _—_ _Qué mentiroso —comenta la chica burlándose._

 _—_ _He tenido que mentir por tu culpa._

 _—_ _Pero ha sido por una buena causa. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!_

 _Los dos intercambian una sonrisa. A Sai no le agrada tener que engañar a Sakura para cubrir a su hermana pequeña, pero ya está hecho y no hay marcha atrás. Hace un bonito día y pasear con aquella preciosa jovencita por las calles de Madrid no es un mal plan de viernes tarde._

 _—_ _Bueno, ¿por dónde quieres ir? ¿Calle Atocha o paseo del Prado?_


	36. Capítulo 35

p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; text-align: center; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emCAPÍTULO 35/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emAsí que Sai está en el centro de Madrid con unos amigos. Bueno, por lo menos no debe sentirse culpable de haberle hecho esperar en la universidad./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emSakura responde el mensaje con un sencillo «OK. Pásalo bien». No comprende el motivo, y tal vez prefiere no comprenderlo, pero que el sevillano no se encuentre en la residencia la desilusiona mucho. Tal vez no le vea hasta mañana, ya que por la noche saldrá con Itachi. Eso la fastidia todavía más. ¿Y si lo anula? No puede hacerlo, se comprometió. Y no quiere quedar ante todos como alguien que no cumple sus promesas./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emA pesar de que ha dormido unas cuantas horas, está cansada y tiene algunas agujetas del ejercicio que hizo por la noche. Le apetece tumbarse en la cama y no pensar en nada, pero antes se dará una ducha. Se desnuda y entra en el cuarto de baño con desgana. Intenta que el chorro de agua esté muy caliente. Aunque todavía hace bastante calor, siempre ha preferido ducharse con agua hirviendo. Otra de sus costumbres es que nunca duerme sin taparse y que el café lo toma ardiendo. En verano y en invierno. Sus mirones lo saben bien, porque ha contado varias veces en su blog estas anécdotas relacionadas con el calor./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLa ducha le sirve para relajarse y quitarse un poco el sueño, aunque el cansancio persiste en su cuerpo. Eso sí, diez minutos bajo el agua caliente dan para pensar en muchas cosas./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emAquellos primeros días en la universidad están resultando muy intensos y quizá no exactamente como tenía planeado. Que no pueda con"rolar determinadas situaciones es algo que la inquieta. Y no quiere que nada se le vaya de las manos. Pero, por lo que ha comprobado, ella tendrá que adaptarse a la universidad y no tratar siempre que las cosas que pasan en la universidad se adapten a ella. Es muy diferente vivir en Toledo, una ciudad tranquila en la que todo el mundo se conoce y más o menos sigue un patrón, que vivir allí, rodeada de gente joven de toda España, con personalidades tan variopintas./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emTras salir de la ducha, se seca con una toalla y se viste con ropa cómoda, para pasar la tarde. No tiene intención de salir de su cuarto hasta que Itachi la reclame. Aunque es pronto todavía. Mientras se peina y se seca el pelo frente al espejo del baño, llaman a la puerta. Sai no puede ser, y espera que el malagueño tampoco. Desenchufa el secador y se apresura a abrir./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emSe trata de Tenten, que luce su habitual sonrisa./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Hola, Sakura. ¿Te pillo en buen momento?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Sí, acabo de terminar de secarme el ./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Es que tengo que pedirte un favor —comenta la peruana entrando en la 1151—. No tengo ordenador y desde el móvil no soy capaz de rellenar una inscripción. ¿Puedo usar el tuyo un momento?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Claro. Sin problema./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLas dos chicas se dirigen hasta el escritorio donde se encuentra el portátil de Sakura. Esta abre una página en Internet y deja que su amiga se siente frente a él./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Es que mi ordenador está en Valencia. Mi madre lo necesita y no me lo he podido traer. En el móvil tengo Internet y para hacer los trabajos usaré los de la universidad, hasta que me compre uno./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Puedes utilizar el mío para lo que necesites./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Muchas gracias. Te lo agradezco de verdad, aunque no te molestaré demasiado. Solo quiero rellenar la solicitud para trabajar en Starbucks. Estoy empezando a enviar currículos para ver si encuentro un trabajo cuanto antes./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Es admirable lo que vas a hacer. Yo no sé si podría./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Tú has dicho que vas a estudiar cuatro horas al día y que ni siquiera vas a salir de fiesta./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Bueno, es diferente. Estudiar Odontología y trabajar al mismo tiempo lo veo mucho más complicado./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLa peruana se encoge de hombros y entra en la página del canal de empleo de Starbucks./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—No me queda más remedio. Tendré que llevarlo lo mejor que pueda. Pero tengo fuerzas para eso y más./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Qué envidia me das./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Por qué?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Porque eres capaz de hacerlo todo sonriendo, sin miedo —señala Sakura a su espalda—. Yo lo tenía todo muy claro antes de venir, pero en solo tres días me he dado cuenta de que las cosas no son como yo pensaba./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Tienes dudas con tu carrera?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¡No! ¡Eso no! Por lo menos, de momento. Es... todo lo demás./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Qué es todo lo demás?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLa toledana le pone varios ejemplos de situaciones que no estaban previstas: dormirse y no ir a clase esa mañana, salir luego a cenar con Itachi, pasearse delante de todos los veteranos con la ropa mojada, haber metido la pata unas cuantas veces, el momento de inseguridad que vivió la primera noche... Aunque no admite delante de Tenten la mayor de sus preocupaciones: Sai./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Yo vine creyendo que me comportaría de otra forma, y eso que todavía no ha terminado ni la primera semana de clase./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Les das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Tienes que hacer lo que en cada momento te pida el cuerpo y no basarte tanto en lo que piensas de ti misma. En tantos meses, te dará tiempo a todo y seguro que harás cosas que te gusten más y otras que no te gusten nada./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Intentaré por lo menos conseguir un equilibrio./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Mi mamá dice que una persona logra el equilibrio cuando su corazón está equilibrado. ¿Tu corazón cómo está?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em¿Su corazón? Por primera vez en su vida no logra descifrar lo que pretende transmitirle. Hasta el miércoles estaba tranquilo, como siempre. Pero desde que llegó a Madrid, ha cambiado, no lo controla. Por mucho que se empeñe en intentarlo./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—A lo mejor está un poquito confuso —revela Sakura./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Entiendo. Eso es porque te gusta alguno de los chicos./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Bueno..., yo... no lo sé./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Te da miedo aceptarlo, ¿no es así? Por tu manera de ser y por la idea con la que venías a la universidad./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Es que yo no estoy aquí para salir con chicos. No quiero descentrarme con algo que no tenga que ver con la carrera./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Eso es como ponerle paredes al mar —apunta Tenten gesticulando con las manos—. Cuando te escuché la otra noche hablar de lo claro que lo tienes respecto al amor y que no estás en la universidad para enamorarte, pensé: será la primera en enamorarse de alguien. Y no sé si me estaré equivocando o no, pero creo que alguien está tocando la puerta de tu corazón./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emSakura se deja caer sobre la cama y prefiere no pensar más en eso. Se está empezando a agobiar con el tema./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Vamos a hablar de otra cosa, por favor —dice intentando no ser muy brusca con sus palabras./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Perdona, no quería molestarte. A veces hablo de más. Es otra de las cosas que dice mi madre./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—No es culpa tuya, Tenten. No te preocupes —la tranquiliza la toledana—. Me ha ayudado mucho lo que me has dicho. Es solo que me estreso con facilidad./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Está bien. Si algún día quieres seguir hablando de este asunto, o de otro, ya sabes en qué habitación estoy./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Muchas gracias. Lo haré./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLa joven de Perú se gira y continúa rellenando el formulario para trabajar en Starbucks. Sakura la observa desde la cama. Pretende olvidarse de su corazón desequilibrado, aunque realmente no deja de pensar en lo que le ha dicho./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emCada una está a lo suyo cuando escuchan un ruido que parece provenir de la habitación de al lado. Tenten mira a Sakura y ambas se muestran desconcertadas./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Viene del cuarto de Hinata?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—No lo sé —responde la peruana—. Antes de venir aquí, la he llamado y no me ha abierto./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLas dos se pegan a la pared para oír mejor aquel ruido que se repite. No hay duda de que llega desde el cuarto de la canaria./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Está vomitando? —pregunta Sakura extrañada./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Eso es lo que me ha parecido a mí también./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Vamos a ver qué le pasa?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLa peruana asiente. Las dos salen de la habitación de Sakura y llaman a la puerta de Hinata. Desde el pasillo también escuchan a su amiga. Como no les abre, insisten preocupadas. Un par de minutos más tarde, la canaria les responde desde dentro./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¡Un momento! ¡Enseguida voy!/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLas chicas se quedan más tranquilas cuando escuchan su voz. Al cabo de unos segundos, Hinata aparece con una sonrisa. Aún tiene mojada la barbilla de haberse enjuagado la boca./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Te encuentras bien? —se interesa Tenten./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Ahora sí. Creo que me ha sentado mal algo que he comido./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Si casi no has comido nada./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¡Ya ves! Como poco y encima me sienta mal. No tengo suerte con nada —suelta con una risilla nerviosa—. Será que me quedó mal cuerpo por lo de anoche. ¿Vosotras no tenéis unas agujetas horribles en las piernas y en el abdomen?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emSakura reconoce que también ella las siente. Tenten, más acostumbrada al ejercicio, niega con la cabeza, aunque está preocupada por su amiga./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—¿Quieres que vayamos a la cafetería y te tomas una infusión?/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—No, no me apetece. Quiero dormir un rato y luego llamaré por teléfono a mis padres y a mis hermanas./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Bueno, yo estaré en mi habitación por si te sientes mal otra vez y necesitas algo. O por si cambias de opinión y quieres tomarte un té o una manzanilla —insiste Tenten./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Muchas gracias. Pero creo que lo que necesito es dormir./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em—Que descanses entonces./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLa canaria se despide de ellas y cierra la puerta con la misma sonrisa con la que abrió. Sin embargo, su expresión cambia totalmente una vez que está sola. Suspira y se dirige a la cama, donde reposa el portátil. Clica en la página que tiene abierta y escribe:/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em«Ya me he provocado el vómito. Es muy desagradable. ¿Esto lo tengo que hacer cada vez que coma?»./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p 


	37. Capítulo 36

_CAPÍTULO 36_

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿lo pasaste bien anoche?_

 _—_ _Bueno, no estuvo mal. Hoy me duele un poco la cabeza por culpa de la música tan fuerte que tenían puesta en el pub al que fuimos._

 _A Ino también le duele la cabeza, pero no precisamente por escuchar música demasiado alta. Tiene resaca del whisky que se bebió a palo seco. Pero ha decidido no contarle nada del tema a Kankuro porque no está segura de cómo va a reaccionar. Además, ya le advirtieron que no podían hablar sobre la noche de los novatos. Llevan algunos minutos charlando por teléfono y la conversación está resultando bastante plana. Sin mucha emoción. Como si hablaran por hablar. Ambos lo notan, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dice._

 _—_ _¿Esta noche vas a salir?_

 _—_ _No lo sé. Los chicos van a dar una vuelta por ahí y me han dicho que vaya con ellos._

 _—_ _No seas tonto y sal._

 _—_ _Quizá. Ya veremos. Ahora mismo no me apetece. Me da mucha pereza —señala Kankuro, que bosteza—. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?_

 _—_ _No tengo ni idea. Pero casi seguro que me quedaré en la residencia._

 _—_ _Si quieres, hablamos después de cenar por Skype. No quiero que estés sola._

 _—_ _No te preocupes por mí. Tú sal con los chicos y diviértete. Yo veré una peli o alguna serie en la sala de cine con alguna de las chicas del pasillo._

 _—_ _¿Tenéis una sala de cine?_

 _—_ _Sí, aunque es pequeñita —comenta Ino,que también acaba de bostezar—. Si quieres ver algo, lo tienes que apuntar en un tablón y reservar la sala durante las horas en las que se emite el programa o la película. Tenemos hasta Digital Plus._

 _—_ _Seguro que los chicos tienen ya reservada la sala todo el fin de semana con el fútbol._

 _—_ _Acertaste. Ya he visto que mañana y el domingo han apuntado en el tablón todos los partidos de liga._

 _—_ _El Dépor juega el lunes contra el Eibar._

 _—_ _Ese lo reservaré yo —dice Ino, a la que en ese momento le entra algo de morriña._

 _Antes de conocer a Kankuro, odiaba el fútbol. Pero desde que sale con él, no se pierde ni un partido del Deportivo de La Coruña. Incluso han ido juntos varias veces a Riazor. ¡Y cómo celebraron el ascenso a primera división! Fue uno de los días más emocionantes de su vida._

 _—_ _A partir de ahora, te tocará animar sola._

 _—_ _Bueno, espero que haya algún deportivista más en la residencia, aunque no será lo mismo. Te echaré mucho de menos en los partidos._

 _—_ _Yo también. Si quieres, cuando juguemos en Madrid aprovecho para ir a verte._

 _—_ _¿Vendrías a ver al Dépor o a verme a mí?_

 _—_ _A los dos —contesta Kankuro, aunque rápidamente aclara su respuesta—. Iría a verte a ti, pero aprovecharía para ver el partido, ya que estoy allí._

 _—_ _Bueno, lo has medio arreglado._

 _—_ _Ya sabes que te echo mucho de menos. Solo estaba bromeando —añade Kankuro._

 _Hoy se le ve más tranquilo. Tal vez demasiado tranquilo. Ino imagina que, como ella, acusa la noche de ayer. Posiblemente, él también tenga algo de resaca y esté cansado. No quiere que lo pase mal cada día, pero aquel cambio la sorprende un poco._

 _Mientras hablan, decide no darle más importancia a la actitud diferente de Kankuro respecto a los días anteriores. Intenta mostrarse lo más agradable posible y termina diciéndole lo mucho que le quiere. Cuando cuelga se queda pensativa._

 _"_ _Cinco minutos después, recibe un whatsapp._

 _«Estamos en la pista de tenis. ¿Vienes?»._

 _El mensaje es de Gaara. No tiene piernas para jugar al tenis, pero no quiere decirle que no una segunda vez. Tal vez así se distraiga. Además, necesita moverse y hacer un poco de deporte._

 _«Voy en diez minutos»._

 _La chica se cambia de ropa y se viste para la ocasión con pantalones cortos deportivos y una camiseta ancha. Antes de dirigirse a las pistas, compra una botella de agua y le da un pequeño trago. Aún siente la garganta seca de anoche. Como la suela de una alpargata. Nunca más beberá alcohol._

 _En el camino, se pregunta si realmente Gaara y Itachi serán tan buenos como le han contado. Pronto lo descubre. En una de las canchas, el navarro y el malagueño están intercambiando un peloteo. La bola va muy deprisa y siempre dentro, botando cerca de las líneas. Cuando los chicos ven a Ino, se detienen y le piden que entre._

 _—_ _Vaya, pensaba que no vendrías —comenta Itachi secándose el sudor con una pequeña toalla roja que después guarda en una bolsa de deporte._

 _—_ _Pues ya ves. Aquí estoy._

 _—_ _Bien. Entonces, os dejo que practiquéis._

 _—_ _¿Te vas?_

 _—_ _Sí, no quiero cansarme mucho. Tengo que estar fresco para esta noche —dice el malagueño al tiempo que le pasa su raqueta—. Toma, no me la rompas, ¿eh?_

 _La gallega, preocupada, la agarra con fuerza para que no se le caiga al suelo. ¡Menuda responsabilidad jugar con la raqueta de Itachi!_

 _—_ _¿Es..., es muy buena?_

 _—_ _No te preocupes, no es la suya —responde Gaara sonriendo—. Nos la han dejado en recepción._

 _—_ _Ya me parecía a mí muy raro que me la prestaras._

 _Itachi ríe y después se cuelga la bolsa de deportes al hombro. Se despide de la chica y luego choca una mano con su amigo._

 _—_ _No me he metido con ella como pactamos. Ahora tú no intentes ligártela —le exige en voz baja—. Si os dejo solos es porque quiero de verdad que le enseñes a jugar. Tengo muchas ganas de que aprenda y darle una buena lección._

 _—_ _Cuidado, no vaya a ser ella la que te dé la lección a ti._

 _—_ _No puedes hablar en serio, amigo._

 _—_ _Esta chica es capaz de cualquier cosa. Ya lo verás._

 _El malagueño no tiene intención de seguir debatiendo con Gaara sobre las capacidades de Ino. Solo le vuelve a advertir, antes de marcharse, que nada de flirteos con ella._

 _—_ _¿Qué te decía ese? —grita la chica dirigiéndose a su lado de la pista—. ¡He escuchado que me nombraba!_

 _—_ _¡Nada! ¡Tonterías! Lo habitual en él._

 _—_ _¡Qué pesado es! Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Empezamos?_

 _El joven asiente. Se guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón corto dos de las tres bolas que sujetaba hasta ese momento en una mano y con la raqueta golpea flojito la tercera. La pelota pasa la red y bota cerca de donde está Ino, que consigue darle. Sin embargo, el tiro le sale hacia la derecha, en dirección a la valla metálica que rodea la pista. Prueban con una segunda y una tercera bola, pero el resultado es el mismo._

 _—_ _¡Lo siento! ¡Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba!_

 _—_ _No te preocupes. Espera._

 _Gaara salta la red y camina hasta donde está Ino. Se pone a su lado y le indica cuál es la postura correcta para recibir la bola. A continuación, le explica cómo debe coger la raqueta._

 _—_ _Si no la agarras con fuerza, el golpe te saldrá hacia un lado o se te quedará en tu propio campo. Debes empuñar la raqueta con firmeza y convertirla en una extensión de tu brazo._

 _—_ _Muy bien. La agarro con fuerza._

 _—_ _Perfecto. Probemos de nuevo._

 _El navarro recoge del suelo las tres bolas que Ino ha lanzado fuera y regresa a su parte de la pista. Vuelve a pasarle una pelota lenta que bota muy cerca de ella. En esta ocasión, el golpeo es más recto, pero se va muy lejos de cualquiera de las líneas de juego._

 _—_ _¡Bien! Mejor. Aunque no debes darle tan abajo. Intenta controlar la potencia y la dirección del golpe para mandar la bola dentro de la pista._

 _—_ _Eh... ¿Qué?_

 _—_ _¡Que no hace falta que le des tan fuerte! ¡Esto no es béisbol y lo que tienes en las manos es una raqueta, no un bate!_

 _La chica ríe cuando escucha a su amigo. Tiene la impresión de que cuando le da a la bola, no la siente en la raqueta. Además, esta le pesa mucho. Pero no se piensa dar por vencida. Le pide a Gaara que le mande la siguiente, que falla, y después otra. Y otra más._

 _Con el paso de los minutos, va mejorando ligeramente. Algunas de las pelotas entran en el campo del chico y otras se quedan cerca de hacerlo. No logran hilvanar una jugada de más de dos golpes buenos cada uno, aunque siente que, poco a poco, se acopla a la raqueta y va percibiendo cuándo le pega a la bola._

 _—_ _¡Cinco minutos de descanso! —grita Gaara viendo que su amiga empieza a notar el cansancio._

 _—_ _¡Pero solo cinco, eh! ¡Que ya le voy cogiendo el truco a esto!_

 _La pareja se sienta en el suelo, en un hueco en el que da la sombra. La gallega bebe un poco de agua y le pasa la botella al chico, que acepta agradecido y le da otro trago._

 _—_ _Creo que voy a tener que entrenar mucho para aprender a jugar —reconoce Ino fatigada._

 _—_ _Todos los deportes son así. Hay que practicarlos mucho para alcanzar un nivel mínimo._

 _—_ _Por muy optimista y cabezota que sea, a Itachi no podré hacerle ni un punto. He visto cómo juega y es una máquina._

 _—_ _No te rindas tan pronto._

 _—_ _No me pienso rendir. Pero hay que ser realista._

 _—_ _Lo mejor es que practiques sin pensar en él. Juega para divertirte. Cuando consigues controlar el golpe y lo diriges donde tú quieres, es una pasada._

 _—_ _Veo ese momento muy lejano._

 _—_ _Normal. Acabas de empezar. Pero si juegas cada semana un rato, llegará antes de lo que imaginas. El tenis es un deporte muy agradecido porque te da mucho si tú le das mucho a él. En pocos deportes mejoras tanto con la práctica como en este. Además, ejercitas brazos, piernas y cabeza._

 _—_ _¿Cabeza?_

 _—_ _Claro. Los grandes jugadores dicen que la diferencia entre unos y otros está en la mentalidad. En no dar una bola por perdida, en buscar la debilidad del rival, en saber responder en los momentos de crisis... El tenis es un deporte muy físico, pero también muy mental._

 _Cuanto más escucha hablar a Gaara, más ganas tiene de aprender. Le ha conseguido transmitir la pasión que él siente por ese deporte. Quizá logre convertirse en una tenista aceptable si entrena mucho._

 _—_ _Bueno, no hablemos más y sigamos. No quiero enfriarme._

 _—_ _Muy bien. Pero haz una cosa._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres que haga?_

 _—_ _No te sitúes tan cerca de la línea de fondo. Da un par de pasos hacia atrás. Así tendrás más campo de visión y más tiempo para golpear la bola._

 _—_ _Te haré caso, maestro._

 _Ambos se sonríen y cada uno ocupa su parte de la cancha. Ese chico no tiene el carisma de Itachi o de Sai, pero posee otras virtudes igual de atractivas o más que ellos. Le gusta tenerle cerca. Si no tuviese novio, ¿pasaría algo entre ellos?_

 _Aquel pensamiento pasa fugazmente por la cabeza de Ino, que se sorprende a sí misma por imaginar algo así. Luego sonríe al no golpear la bola que le manda Gaara._

 _—_ _¡Lo siento! ¡Un agujero en la raqueta! —grita la chica, que estaba distraída._

 _—_ _No pasa nada, ¡ahí va otra!_

 _Esta vez sí le da y consigue enviar la pelota al lado del navarro, que la felicita y la anima a hacerlo igual de bien a la próxima. Es muy bueno con ella, demasiado bueno. Se lo pondría todo en bandeja de plata si fueran pareja. Faltaría tensión, morbo, chispa..._

 _No, definitivamente, entre ellos dos nunca podría pasar nada. Aunque no puede negar que le gusta cómo la trata Gaara._


	38. Capítulo 37

_CAPÍTULO 37_

 _Tras caminar por el paseo del Prado, llegan a Cibeles y luego suben por Gran Vía, para desviarse más tarde por la calle Fuencarral._

 _Durante el paseo, Konan y Sai charlan, ríen y se conocen un poco más._

 _—_ _No es lo mismo esto que hablar por el móvil —le indica la chica, a la que le encantaría ir cogida de su mano—. Aunque también me gustan nuestras conversaciones telefónicas. ¿A ti no?_

 _El sevillano no sabe lo que contestar. Asiente con la cabeza para que Konan no se sienta mal y continúan andando. Esa chica le gusta, es imposible que a alguien no le guste, pero todo el tiempo tiene la impresión de que no está haciendo lo que debe. No se está portando bien con ella, ni con su hermana, ni tan siquiera consigo mismo._

 _—_ _No hemos hablado todavía de una cosa —comenta la joven parándose delante de una tienda de jabones._

 _—_ _¿De qué?_

 _—_ _De tus novias. ¿Cuántas has tenido?_

 _—_ _¿Sabes que eso mismo me lo preguntó ayer tu hermana?_

 _—_ _No me extraña. Seguro que le gustas —indica Konan muy seria._

 _—_ _¿Crees que le gusto a Sakura?_

 _—_ _Seguro. Se lo noté al primer minuto de conocerte, cuando se le cayó la maleta por la escalera. Aunque espero que se le pase o se llevará un chasco enorme._

 _—_ _¿Y eso? ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _—_ _Porque no creo que un chico como tú vaya a salir con una chica como ella —añade con convencimiento—. Tú eres sociable, amable, divertido... Ella es todo lo contrario. Solo piensa en sus estudios y en hacerse bien la raya de los ojos. ¡Ah! Y en un blog secreto que tiene._

 _Aquel comentario provoca que Sai se ría con fuerza. La espontaneidad y frescura de Konan para decir las cosas no deja de sorprenderle._

 _—_ _Menudo concepto tienes de tu hermana._

 _—_ _No, si yo con Sakura me suelo llevar bien. Y la quiero un montón. Pero ella es lo que es._

 _—_ _¿Y has dicho que tiene un blog secreto?_

 _—_ _Sí. Pero ella no sabe que lo sé —dice divertida—. Un día entré en su cuarto mientras se duchaba y lo descubrí en su ordenador. No es que la estuviera espiando, sino que se dejó la pantalla abierta y no pude evitar curiosear._

 _—_ _¿Y qué cuenta en ese blog?_

 _—_ _Lo que le pasa, lo que siente... Luego te mando el link por WhatsApp, por si quieres echarle un vistazo. Escribe muy bien._

 _Un blog secreto en el que Sakura cuenta su vida. Eso le parece interesante a Sai, aunque si lo lee, estará invadiendo su intimidad._

 _—_ _Bueno, ya hemos hablado demasiado de mi hermana. ¿Con cuántas chicas has salido? Seguro que a ella se lo dijiste._

 _—_ _Te equivocas. No le conté nada._

 _—_ _No me lo creo._

 _—_ _Créetelo. Es la verdad._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? ¿También es secreto, como el blog de Sakura?_

 _—_ _Algo así. La verdad es que no me gusta hablar del pasado._

 _—_ _Esa es una excusa muy mala, Sai._

 _—_ _No es una excusa. Cuando tienes un pasado difícil, es mejor no hablar mucho de él._

 _—_ _Eso significa que alguna lagarta te hizo mucho daño, ¿no es así?_

 _Pero al sevillano, en esta ocasión, no le hace gracia el comentario de Konan. La joven se percata de ello e, inmediatamente, trata de buscar otro tema del que hablar._

 _—_ _¿Podemos entrar en esta tienda? ¡Me encanta la ropa de Springfield!_

 _Sin permitir que Sai responda a su petición, la chica le coge de la mano y lo arrastra al interior del local. Ya dentro, se vuelven a soltar de la mano y caminan por las diferentes secciones. Konan nota que algo ha cambiado en el chico. Sin duda, la culpa ha sido de lo que ha dicho, igual no ha estado afortunada con su comentario. No debería haber hablado así sin saber. A veces es exageradamente impulsiva. Pero no le queda demasiado tiempo con él y debe aprovecharlo al máximo._

 _—_ _¿Te gusta esta? —le pregunta enseñándole una camiseta blanca que contiene el famoso beso entre un soldado norteamericano y una enfermera, que simboliza el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

 _Aquella imagen es una de las preferidas de Sai y le sorprende que Konan haya elegido precisamente esa camiseta. De hecho, en su dormitorio en Sevilla tiene un póster enmarcado con ese icono mundial._

 _—_ _¿Sabes que no se conocían?_

 _—_ _¿Cómo dices?_

 _—_ _Los protagonistas de la foto de la camiseta no se conocían. Fue un impulso del marinero, feliz porque la guerra hubiera terminado. Este beso tiene hasta una estatua en Times Square, en Nueva York._

 _—_ _¿Sí? No sabía que la escena fuese tan famosa. ¡Qué bien que te guste tanto! ¡Me la voy a probar!_

 _La chica corre hacia uno de los probadores con la camiseta del beso en las manos. Sai se queda atrás. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación similar: esperando en los pasillos de una tienda a que alguien se probara ropa. Recuerda perfectamente cuándo fue la última vez. Desde entonces han pasado muchos días y demasiadas cosas. Ni siquiera se había hecho el tatuaje del cuello. Todo era distinto._

 _Mientras simula mirar vaqueros, suena su móvil. Lo saca del bolsillo y lee el mensaje que le han enviado._

 _«¿Me puedes traer una talla menos? Esta me está muy grande. Una 38, por favor»._

 _Aquello le hace sonreír otra vez. Konan es peculiar como su hermana, pero de otra forma. Un torbellino que quiere crecer demasiado deprisa._

 _El joven se acerca a la percha de donde cuelgan las camisetas del beso y coge una más pequeña. Luego camina hasta el probador en el que se ha encerrado la chica._

 _—_ _¡Aquí la tienes! —exclama desde fuera._

 _Konan asoma la mano por entre las cortinas y agarra la camiseta que Sai le ha llevado. El sevillano aguarda al otro lado._

 _—_ _Puedes pasar si quieres. ¡No como!_

 _—_ _Si no te importa, mejor espero aquí._

 _—_ _Vale, pero no te vayas. Quiero que me la veas puesta para que me digas cómo me queda._

 _—_ _Bueno. Avísame cuando estés._

 _Unos segundos más tarde, la joven le pide que entre. Sai le hace caso y pasa al interior del probador. Konan está de espaldas y, cuando se gira, se queda muy cerca de él._

 _—_ _¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? —le pregunta ella ajustándosela un poco primero y después dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para que la vea mejor._

 _Es tan reducido el espacio de aquel cubículo que sus cuerpos se tocan cuando la chica se mueve para mostrarle la camiseta. Lejos de ponerse nerviosa o sentirse intimidada por la situación, sonríe con picardía._

 _—_ _Te queda bien —contesta Sai con cierta frialdad._

 _—_ _Sí, creo que esta es mi talla. Me la voy a comprar. Así, cuando me la ponga, me acordaré de la primera vez que salimos juntos._

 _Y sin avisar al chico o pedirle que salga del probador, se quita la camiseta, quedándose cubierta únicamente con el sujetador de cintura para arriba. Luego mira a Sai sugerentemente. Sin embargo, el sevillano reacciona de una forma inesperada para Konan._

 _—_ _No tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas para intentar gustarme. Ni a mí ni a nadie._

 _Suenan tan tajantes y duras sus palabras que a la chica se le vidrian los ojos en un segundo. Instintivamente, se tapa el pecho con la camiseta._

 _—_ _Lo siento. Solo quiero que te fijes en mí y gustarte._

 _—_ _Ya me gustas. Eres una chica preciosa. Y muy divertida, lista, ingeniosa..._

 _—_ _¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que solo me ves como a una niña? —pregunta ella, muy afectada y a punto de echarse a llorar._

 _Sai resopla. Tal vez se ha pasado un poco con lo que le ha dicho. Debería haber controlado un poco más sus palabras._

 _—_ _No te veo como a una niña. No nos llevamos ni tres años de diferencia._

 _—_ _Pues me siento como si fueras mi canguro en lugar de un tío que se muere por besarme._

 _—_ _No soy tu canguro._

 _—_ _Ni te mueres por besarme, ¿no?_

 _El joven la mira fijamente a los ojos y tiene la tentación de darle un beso en los labios. Es una tentación que casi le desborda y que le pide a gritos que no pierda esa oportunidad. No sería un error, sería de humanos. Sin embargo, no lo hace. Se da la vuelta y sale del probador._

 _—_ _Te espero en la caja para pagar. Te invito a una camiseta._

 _—_ _¿Me vas a regalar esta camiseta?_

 _—_ _Si tú quieres..._

 _—_ _¿En serio? ¡Me encanta! ¡Quiero probármela!_

 _—_ _Muy bien. Te espero aquí._

 _El chico se queda fuera del probador mientras ella entra y se pone la camiseta que va a regalarle. Cuando sale, está eufórica._

 _—_ _¡Me queda genial! ¡Es tan bonita! Pero ¿de verdad que quieres comprármela? ¡Son veinte euros!_

 _—_ _Sí, nunca te he regalado nada._

 _—_ _Solo llevamos quince días saliendo._

 _—_ _Tiempo más que suficiente para hacerte un regalo._

 _—_ _Yo a ti nunca te he regalado nada._

 _—_ _Y no hace falta que lo hagas._

 _—_ _No, no, no. Sí que hace falta —refunfuña la joven con la camiseta en las manos—. ¿Qué puedo regalarte?_

 _—_ _De verdad, no hace falta que me regales nada._

 _—_ _¡No me lo digas más veces! Este fin de semana te regalaré algo. Y ya sé qué puede ser._

 _El chico sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, es mejor no llevarle la contraria._

 _—_ _¿Me vas a dar una pista?_

 _—_ _¿Quieres una pista?_

 _—_ _Sí, por favor._

 _—_ _Vale. Ven conmigo._

 _La chica le agarra de la mano y lo guía hasta los probadores de la tienda. Le enseña a la dependienta la camiseta que va a probarse y le dice que él la acompaña para darle el visto bueno._

 _—_ _Pero si ya te la has probado —dice él, en voz baja, entrando en el probador que está más al fondo._

 _—_ _La camiseta sí, pero quiero probar otra cosa._

 _La joven pone el cerrojo para que nadie los moleste. Luego, se lanza sobre él, empujándole contra el espejo y besándole como hasta ahora no lo había hecho. El morbo de poder ser pillados los excita. Tanto que ninguno de los dos quiere frenar. Sin embargo, paran antes de que se les vaya definitivamente de las manos. La continuación llegaría ese fin de semana, cuando ella le regaló su primera vez, la primera vez para ambos. La primera vez de Sai con la chica que creía que sería el amor de su vida._


	39. Capítulo 38

_CAPÍTULO 38_

 _Apenas ha dormido un par de horas, por agotamiento mental sobre todo, y además se ha despertado no menos de diez veces. No ha comido al mediodía y sigue sin tener hambre. Lo que le ha contado antes Rin le ha quitado las ganas de todo. Kiba se siente peor que nunca y ni siquiera ha podido hablar con Karin porque ella no se ha conectado. En esta ocasión, ha preferido no dejarle más privados en Twitter para que la chica no sospeche lo que pasa: no sea que le dé por no aparecer y huir de nuevo. La sensación es que aquello va a terminar de estallar por los aires en cualquier momento._

 _Lleva demasiado tiempo encerrado en su habitación. La sensación de ahogo va creciendo conforme transcurren las horas y Karin no da señales de vida. Así que decide salir y respirar un poco de aire libre._

 _La tarde es cálida y el cielo está despejado completamente de nubes hasta donde alcanza a ver. Si tuviera pareja, sería la tarde perfecta para pasear por Madrid y conocer la ciudad un poco mejor. Pero la chica que le gusta ni siquiera se le aparece en su ordenador. Una vez más. Todo fue tan mágico ayer por la noche que lo que le ha sucedido hoy le duele más. La culpa es de él por confiar en alguien a quien no puede ver ni escuchar. Debe tomar una decisión definitiva, una decisión que ya le ronda por la cabeza, aunque antes necesita hablar con ella._

 _—_ _¡Eh! ¡Kiba! ¡Kiba!_

 _Los gritos llegan desde la escalera del edificio principal. El chico, que camina por el borde del lago artificial de la residencia, contempla desde lejos a Tenten haciéndole gestos. La chica se acerca corriendo hasta donde él se encuentra._

 _—_ _Hola, ¿qué tal?_

 _—_ _Bien. Voy a salir a correr un rato —contesta la peruana, que no para de moverse dando saltitos sobre sí misma—. ¿Te vienes?_

 _—_ _No, gracias. Tengo agujetas. Con lo que hicimos anoche, tengo cubierto el cupo de actividades deportivas hasta que termine el curso y para parte del curso que viene._

 _—_ _¡Qué dices! ¡Hay que hacer algo de deporte de vez en cuando! ¡Si no, te oxidas! —exclama Tenten, que continúa estirando y calentando en estático mientras conversa con el chico—. Te pasas demasiado tiempo en tu cuarto, sentado delante del ordenador. —En eso tienes razón. Pero correr no es para mí._

 _—_ _Bueno, como quieras. Me voy yo sola entonces. ¡Nos vemos en la cena!_

 _La chica se despide del valenciano y se aleja corriendo. Toni observa como sale de la residencia y se marcha por el camino de atrás. Piensa que no hubiera estado mal acompañarla y hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero nunca ha sido buen deportista. Corre como un pato, y deportes como el fútbol, el baloncesto o el tenis solo se le dan bien en la videoconsola._

 _De todas maneras, todavía no le apetece regresar a su habitación. Continúa caminando un rato más por el borde del lago y termina sentándose en uno de los bancos junto a la cascada. Allí reflexiona sobre su actual situación. Su vida se ha convertido en un total despropósito. Enamorado de alguien que se burla de él y de quien solo ha visto una foto de perfil. Le cuesta asumirlo, pero se trata de la única realidad._

 _¿Dónde se habrá metido hoy Karin?_

 _Saca el móvil del bolsillo para mirar sus interacciones en Twitter, con la esperanza de que ella le haya escrito por privado. Y le da un vuelco el corazón cuando comprueba que así es. ¡Karin le ha dejado un mensaje directo!_

 _«Hola. Dentro de un rato me conectaré a Skype por si te apetece hablar. Con Dafne pasó lo que podía pasar desde hace tiempo. Luego te cuento»._

 _Aquello no explica nada. Tampoco parece que haya vuelto a hablar con su amiga, ni que esta le haya mencionado la conversación que han mantenido hace unas horas. No sabe muy bien qué puede contarle; lo que sí sabe es lo que va a decirle él. Y es que no puede seguir así._

 _De camino a su habitación, antes de entrar en el pasillo 1B, se encuentra con Naruto, que lleva su guitarra colgada del hombro._

 _—_ _¿Dónde vas? —le pregunta._

 _—_ _Está el día muy bueno. Voy a tocar por ahí._

 _—_ _¿Nos vemos luego?_

 _—_ _Claro. Vuelvo para la cena._

 _Los dos se despiden y el valenciano se dirige rápidamente a su cuarto. Cuando entra, lo primero que hace es examinar su cuenta de Skype._

 _Karinaún no se ha conectado. Suspira desesperado. Desea que no tarde demasiado en aparecer, aunque tratándose de ella no puede estar seguro de nada. Ni siquiera de que cumpla con lo que le ha dicho en el mensaje directo de Twitter._

 _En cambio, por esta vez, la chica es fiel a su palabra y, a los cinco minutos, surge entre sus usuarios conectados._

 _Además, es la primera en hablar._

 _—_ _Hola, Kiba._

 _—_ _Hola, Karin —escribe sin invitarla a una videollamada. Prefiere hacerlo así hasta que la conversación avance y sepa por dónde va a discurrir._

 _—_ _¿Cómo estás? Me sorprendió que anoche te fueras de repente._

 _—_ _Vinieron a por mí y tuve que irme. Cosas de la residencia. Regresé a la habitación tarde, por eso no pude volver a conectarme._

 _No puede contarle lo de la noche de los novatos, así que evita darle datos concretos de lo que hizo ayer._

 _—_ _Yo me quedé un rato más. Ya has visto lo que pasó en Twitter._

 _—_ _Sí. Lo vi._

 _—_ _Esa tía está loca. Solo intenta dar pena y dejarme mal._

 _—_ _He hablado con ella por la mañana —escribe el valenciano sin más rodeos—. Me dijo cosas no demasiado buenas._

 _—_ _¿Se metió contigo?_

 _—_ _No, no se metió conmigo. Lo que me dijo es que le contaste lo que hicimos anoche._

 _El joven se muerde el labio. Está impaciente por leer lo que va a decir Karin. Desearía que todo aquello tuviera una explicación coherente y que lo que le fuera a contar sonara real. Pero sus esperanzas son escasas y su confianza en ella casi nula._

 _La respuesta de la chica tarda más de lo deseado. Se nota que está pensando lo que escribirle. Por fin, Karin se decide._

 _—_ _Sí, se lo conté. Hasta ayer le contaba todo. Pero no volveré a hablar con ella nunca más. Es una persona que busca hacer daño a los demás porque es incapaz de estar bien consigo misma._

 _—_ _Creía que lo que pasaba entre tú y yo quedaba solo entre nosotros._

 _—_ _Ya. Lo siento._

 _Kiba espera que diga algo más, pero Karin no lo hace. ¿Basta con eso? ¿Ya está? La desidia de la chica agita su indignación. Por lo visto, una simple disculpa es todo lo que merece. Y eso que aún no le ha soltado lo que le quema por dentro._

 _—_ _No sé tú, pero yo no suelo masturbarme delante de todo el mundo —escribe muy enfadado._

 _Duda en si pulsar el enter con aquella frase. La borra y la vuelve a redactar exactamente igual que la primera vez. Finalmente, se lanza y la incluye en la conversación._

 _—_ _Claro que no. Lo de ayer para mí fue muy especial._

 _—_ _Y si fue especial, ¿por qué se lo cuentas a otras personas?_

 _—_ _No se lo conté a otras personas. Solo a una, y se lo conté porque esa persona era mi amiga. Y se supone que los amigos se cuentan ese tipo de cosas._

 _—_ _Yo no se lo he contado a nadie, ni pensaba hacerlo —insiste Kiba, cada vez más molesto con la actitud que muestra la chica—. Es algo íntimo._

 _—_ _Mira, ya te he dicho que lo siento. He metido la pata. No volverá a pasar, porque esa persona no volverá a estar en mi vida. No le des más importancia. Ahora solo estamos tú y yo. Olvidémonos de ella._

 _El joven se incorpora y pasea por la habitación inquieto, dibujando con sus pasos pequeños círculos. No cesa de frotarse la cabeza rapada con las manos. No puede más. Es hora de dar un paso hacia adelante._

 _Se sienta otra vez frente a su ordenador y escribe._

 _—_ _Que le hables de nuestras conversaciones a Dafne me molesta. Que le hayas contado lo que pasó entre los dos todavía me cabrea más. Pero que te burles de algo tan importante para mí, y que hice dejándome llevar por lo que siento por ti, no tiene nombre. Ni tampoco creo que vaya a tener perdón._

 _—_ _Yo no me he burlado de nada ni de nadie —se explica de inmediato Karin._

 _—_ _Sí lo hiciste. Te reías mientras yo me masturbaba._

 _—_ _¿Eso te ha dicho Rin? ¿Que me reía de ti? Esa tía está peor de lo que pensaba._

 _—_ _¿No te burlabas de mí mientras escribías?_

 _—_ _¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? ¿Por quién me tomas?_

 _Lo que dice la chica le hace dudar. Es la palabra de una contra la de la otra. Ninguna de las dos le da tanta confianza como para creerla sin más. Se va a terminar volviendo loco._

 _—_ _¿Y por qué se iba a inventar Rin algo así?_

 _—_ _Qué ingenuo eres. ¿De verdad que no lo sabes?_

 _—_ _No. ¿Me lo puedes explicar, por favor?_

 _—_ _Anoche, cuando le conté a Dafne lo que habíamos hecho, se puso histérica. Ahí comenzó la pelea que luego continuó en Twitter. A ella le gustas mucho y no soporta que estés conmigo._

 _Esa explicación tiene sentido. También él intuía que le gustaba a Rin, pero no sospechaba que le interesara hasta el punto de inventarse una historia en contra de Karin para que él se enfadase y desconfiara de ella._

 _—_ _Si ha mentido de esa manera es que no está bien de la cabeza._

 _—_ _Ya te lo he dicho. Aunque me parece muy fuerte que hayas pensado que me reí de ti._

 _—_ _¿Qué querías que pensase? Me lo dijo mirando a la cámara, muy seria. Parecía que decía la verdad._

 _—_ _No sé. Pero con esto demuestras que desconfías de mí hasta tal punto que te crees algo tan miserable como lo que esa loca te contó._

 _La chica ha conseguido darle la vuelta a la tortilla en cuestión de pocos minutos. Ahora Kiba ya no está enfadado con Karin, sino que se siente culpable al haber pensado tan mal de ella._

 _—_ _Siento haber creído lo que Rin me contó —escribe el valenciano, envuelto en una gran tensión—. Esta historia me está matando. Te quiero, pero no te puedo ver, ni tocar..., ni tan siquiera tengo tu número de teléfono para llamarte o mandarte un whatsapp. ¡Es que no sé ni dónde vives!_

 _—_ _Son mis condiciones y las sabías desde el principio._

 _—_ _Pero ya no estamos en el principio. Hace un mes que nos conocemos. Hablamos cada día, nos contamos mil cosas... ¡Hemos tenido sexo virtual! Me merezco más o voy a terminar como Dafne._

 _—_ _Repito: lo sabías. Sabías lo que había._

 _—_ _Solo quiero hablar contigo. Que tengamos una relación medio normal. Que me pueda ir a la cama sin el miedo de soñar con una chica que oculta su cabeza bajo una bolsa._

 _—_ _Kiba, te advertí lo que pasaría si me agobiabas con esto._

 _—_ _Sí, me lo advertiste, pero necesito más de ti, Karin. Es una necesidad, ¿no lo comprendes?_

 _¿No lo entiende? ¿Es tan difícil de entender que la incertidumbre está abriéndole una herida irreparable? ¿Es que en el amor no hay que dar y recibir a partes iguales? Si también le quiere, ¿por qué no confía en él? ¿Qué se lo impide?_

 _Lo normal sería marcharse y huir de ella para siempre. Pero no puede. Está obsesionado con esa chica de ojos azules. No es capaz de borrarla de sus contactos de Skype, de dejar de seguirla en Twitter..., de olvidarse de Lauren para siempre. En cambio, ella sí que toma una decisión que parece definitiva._

 _—_ _Te lo dije, Kiba. Te quiero. Hasta siempre._


	40. Capítulo 39

_CAPÍTULO 39_

 _En Valencia estaba habituada a correr casi todos los días. El ejercicio la relaja, le permite despejar la mente y hace que se sienta bien consigo misma. Además de mantenerla en buena forma._

 _Cuando empiece a trabajar, será complicado sacar huecos para salir a correr. Pero Tenten piensa que, con organización y voluntad, hay tiempo para todo._

 _Lleva media hora a un ritmo aceptable, superior al del otro día, cuando la acompañó Hinata. Su amiga le preocupa. No está segura de que vomitara porque la comida le sentara mal. Intuye que fue algo provocado. Sin embargo, no la conoce tanto como para asegurarlo ni tampoco para preguntarle por un asunto tan delicado. Su habitación está al lado de la de ella, así que a partir de ahora estará pendiente por si vuelve a ocurrir._

 _Mira el reloj y decide regresar a la residencia. Aunque ella no tiene agujetas ni ha acusado tanto como algunos de sus compañeros el ejercicio que hicieron anoche, también se siente algo cansada. Da la vuelta y baja un poco el ritmo de la carrera._

 _Por aquella zona, pasa poca gente. En ese tiempo apenas se ha cruzado con seis o siete personas que también hacían footing y con una decena de ciclistas. Es un buen lugar para practicar deporte, aunque a veces tiene la sensación de excesiva soledad. De noche le daría miedo andar por allí. Aun así, aquel camino le gusta._

 _Aunque va a recibir una sorpresa desagradable._

 _Se encuentra a un kilómetro y medio de la residencia cuando nota que, por detrás, se le acercan dos bicicletas a toda velocidad. Al girarse, se siente inquieta por lo que ve: los dos ciclistas tapan sus caras con pasamontañas. ¡Parecen los del otro día, aunque en esta ocasión el rostro lo llevan completamente cubierto!_

 _Tenten mira a su alrededor y descubre que está sola. No hay nadie más por allí. Entonces los jóvenes la adelantan y frenan unos metros delante de ella. ¿Qué pretenden?_

 _La chica se detiene y piensa en lo que debería hacer. Pero se percata de que no tiene ninguna opción de huir. Los ciclistas desmontan de la bicicleta y recorren a pie la distancia que los separa de la peruana, que continúa inmóvil en el mismo sitio._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa? ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?_

 _El que habla es el más alto de los dos. Debido al pasamontañas, Tenten solo puede distinguir sus ojos verdes y su boca. El otro tiene los ojos marrones. Se han puesto delante de ella para cortarle el paso._

 _—_ _Dejadme en paz —dice la chica, que sabe que no tiene escapatoria. Su única esperanza es que pase alguien para ayudarla._

 _—_ _No me digas que nos tienes miedo. ¿Por qué? ¡Si somos muy buenos!_

 _—_ _No os tengo miedo._

 _—_ _¡Uh! ¡Qué valiente eres! ¿De qué país vienes? ¿Ecuador? —pregunta el alto, que es el único de los dos que habla._

 _—_ _Soy del Perú —dice con valentía Tenten._

 _—_ _¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que este es nuestro país?_

 _—_ _Vivo aquí desde hace seis años. Y aunque soy peruana, también me siento española._

 _—_ _¡Tú qué vas a sentirte española! Solo estás aquí para robarnos el dinero y buscar un marido que te dé lo que no pueden darte en tu país._

 _La agresividad verbal de aquel joven le hace temer lo peor. Tenten está muy asustada, aunque intenta que no se le note. No puede demostrar ninguna clase de debilidad ante ellos o lo aprovecharán._

 _—_ _Estoy aquí para..._

 _—_ _¡Cállate! —grita ahora el más pequeño—. Y arrodíllate._

 _Esa voz... La chica cree que se está volviendo loca, pero aquella voz le resulta familiar. ¿Dónde la ha escuchado antes?_

 _—_ _¿No has oído a mi amigo? ¡Que te arrodilles!_

 _—_ _¿Para qué? ¿Qué queréis?_

 _—_ _¡Obedece! ¡Hinca tus rodillas en el suelo!_

 _La joven accede temblorosa y termina arrodillándose. No deja de darle vueltas a aquella voz. Sabe que la ha escuchado alguna vez. Está casi segura. Pero tiene tanto miedo que no puede pensar con claridad en ese momento._

 _—_ _España es para los españoles. No queremos a gente como tú en nuestro país. Sois inferiores en todo. Estáis ensuciando nuestra tierra._

 _Después de soltar todo aquello, el más alto escupe y la saliva cae directamente en la cabeza de Tenten, que sabe que está en una situación extrema._

 _—_ _Por favor, dejad que me vaya. Yo no os he hecho nada malo._

 _—_ _¡Cállate! ¡No hables más! Hasta que no te demos permiso, ten la boca cerrada. ¿Has entendido?_

 _La peruana asiente con la cabeza. Alguna vez había vivido situaciones en las que alguien había sido desconsiderado con ella o la había menospreciado solo por el color de su piel o por ser sudamericana. Pero jamás había pasado por algo parecido._

 _—_ _Ahora quiero que nos limpies los zapatos. Se nos han llenado de tierra. Pero lo vas a hacer con la lengua._

 _—_ _¿Cómo voy a hacerlo con la lengua?_

 _—_ _¡Que te calles! —berrea el alto de nuevo—. Te hemos dicho que no hables hasta que te lo ordenemos. ¡Lame los zapatos de mi amigo y quítale la tierra!_

 _Tenten se resiste, pero si no lo hace, teme que las consecuencias sean peores. Así que se coloca delante del más bajo de los dos dispuesta a limpiarle los zapatos con su propia saliva._

 _Justo cuando está a punto de rozar con su lengua el calzado de aquel tipo, se escucha a lo lejos el ruido de un motor. Viene una moto. Inmediatamente, los jóvenes de los pasamontañas corren hacia sus bicicletas y huyen en dirección contraria._

 _El vehículo llega a la altura de Tenten y se detiene junto a la chica, que sigue en el suelo arrodillada. Cuando el motorista se quita el casco, puede ver a Sasuke._

 _—_ _Hola, tú estás en la residencia, ¿verdad?_

 _La joven asiente y rompe a llorar. Durante un par de minutos no logra articular ni una palabra ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke, que se baja de la moto y trata de consolarla._

 _—_ _¿Me puedes contar qué te ha pasado? —le pregunta el chico cuando la nota más tranquila._

 _Tenten le explica con detalle lo sucedido. El joven escucha interesado y espera a que termine de hablar. Lo que más le llama la atención es que la voz de uno de los dos tipos le haya resultado conocida._

 _—_ _No eres la primera a la que le pasa esto —reconoce Sasuke pensativo—. El año pasado les sucedió a una chica colombiana y a un chaval senegalés de la residencia. Aunque este año ninguno de los dos está ya._

 _—_ _¿En serio? ¿Y no hicieron nada?_

 _—_ _El chico lo denunció, pero se quedó ahí. Que yo sepa, no detuvieron a los culpables._

 _—_ _Está claro que no los detuvieron. A no ser que estos dos sean otros._

 _—_ _No creo. Por lo que me has contado, se han comportado contigo como con los otros chicos. No es sencillo averiguar quiénes son. Por aquí no hay cámaras. Además, en esos dos casos no hubo agresiones ni lesiones físicas. A ambos los humillaron, pero no les pegaron._

 _—_ _¿Y no se sabe quiénes pueden ser?_

 _—_ _Hubo rumores en la residencia cuando esto sucedió en el curso pasado. Pero no aparecieron nombres. Que a ti te haya sonado una voz solo puede significar una cosa._

 _—_ _¿El qué?_

 _—_ _Que ese tipo viva en la residencia y en estos días hayas coincidido con él alguna vez._

 _Es lo que ella había pensado. Si es así, entre los noventa y nueve residentes de la Benjamin Franklin, al menos uno es muy peligroso._

 _—_ _No me puedo creer que haya gente así._

 _—_ _Ya ves. En todas partes siempre hay alguien que da la nota negativa —señala Sasuke subiéndose a la moto—. Venga, te llevo a la residencia._

 _Y le da el casco para que se lo ponga. Tenten acepta y monta detrás de él. Ha sido una suerte que apareciera en el momento justo. Aún le tiembla el cuerpo, pero ya está bastante más tranquila. Dos tipos como esos no van a conseguir que se amedrente o que pierda la sonrisa._

 _Cuando llegan a la residencia, Sasuke aparca en los estacionamientos reservados para las motos. La chica le devuelve el casco y le da las gracias por llevarla y sobre todo por acudir en su ayuda._

 _—_ _En realidad, yo no he hecho nada —admite Sasuke, sonriente, mientras caminan hacia el edificio central—. Solo estaba dando una vuelta con la moto._

 _—_ _Ya, pero si no llegas a pasar por allí, quién sabe qué me habrían hecho._

 _—_ _Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien. ¿Vas a denunciarlo?_

 _—_ _No lo sé. No creo que sirva de mucho. Aunque debería hacerlo._

 _—_ _Es tu decisión. Si necesitas que te lleve a algún sitio o lo que sea, avísame. Mi habitación es la 3157._

 _—_ _Gracias. De verdad._

 _—_ _¿Tu nombre es... Tenten?_

 _—_ _Sí —dice la chica sonriendo, sorprendida de que se acuerde de cómo se llama—. Tienes buena memoria._

 _—_ _Para nada. Solo se me quedan algunas caras y pocos nombres._

 _—_ _Entonces, soy una afortunada porque te acuerdes de mí._

 _El joven sonríe. Tenten se da cuenta de que se pone algo nervioso e incluso se sonroja un poco. Y eso le sorprende todavía más. Hasta ahora, a Sasuke lo había visto como alguien totalmente inexpugnable, sin fisuras. Un líder que no muestra sus sentimientos. Que se le suban los colores por algo que ella le ha comentado le resulta encantador._

 _La pareja se despide y quedan en que ya se verán por algún rincón de la residencia. Después la peruana entra en el pasillo 1B. En su interior se confunden una mezcla de sensaciones contrapuestas. Sigue con el susto en el cuerpo por lo que le ha sucedido, pero está alegre porque las consecuencias han sido leves para lo que podía haberle pasado._

 _Ya dentro de su habitación, respira más calmada. Está como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño. Un sueño en el que aquella voz se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza._

 _¿Dónde la ha oído antes?_


	41. Capítulo 40

_CAPÍTULO 40_

 _«El ave fénix muere consumida por el Sol, convertida en cenizas de las que renace, después de arder su cuerpo, como un pequeño animal sin miembros, un gusano muy blanco que crece y se aloja dentro de un huevo redondo, como si fuera una oruga que se vuelve mariposa, hasta que, dejando de ser implume, se transforma en un águila celeste que surca el firmamento estrellado»._

 _Es una de las leyendas que recoge la Wikipedia sobre el ave fénix. Hay varias más, pero Sakura se queda con aquellas palabras de san Ambrosio._

 _El tatuaje de Sai simboliza la superación de los problemas. Cada vez que uno cae, debe levantarse y continuar. Como aquella ave mitológica, que renace de sus cenizas una y otra vez._

 _¿Qué le motivaría a grabárselo en la piel? Fuese lo que fuese, seguro que forma parte de ese pasado del que no quiere hablar. Tuvo que ser algo muy grave._

 _A ella los tatuajes nunca le han gustado. Ni para sí misma, ni en otras personas. Sin embargo, el que lleva Sai en el cuello le encanta. Espera que algún día el sevillano le explique su significado real y completo._

 _Maldita sea, no deja pensar en él. Su corazón, como le contó antes a Tenten, se está enredando en un lío de contradictorios sentimientos. Le apetece verle, pero está con sus amigos de Sevilla en el centro de Madrid. ¿Le manda un whatsapp? No, ya le envió antes uno y no quiere resultar pesada. Tampoco tiene nada importante que decirle. Le gustaría hablar con él y que le contase cosas de su vida. Sabe que no le diría mucho, pero ahora mismo se contentaría con cualquier historia de su misterioso pasado. Quiere saber más de Sai._

 _Entonces se le ocurre una cosa._

 _Entra en Twitter y busca entre sus seguidores. Allí está él. Quizá en su cuenta encuentre más datos sobre su vida. Se dio de alta en abril del 2011 y ha escrito 2.604 tuits. Seguro que si rastrea en ellos, dará con información interesante._

 _¡Basta! ¡No! ¡No va a caer en algo así! ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?_

 _Sakura se pone de pie y piensa en algo que hacer que no esté relacionado con Sai. No está siendo consecuente con sus ideas. Se lo dijo el otro día a él: si se enamora, contará hasta cien; y si hace falta, hasta mil. ¡No va a enamorarse!_

 _Necesita urgentemente un antídoto efectivo antiamor y sabe dónde puede encontrarlo: en la habitación 1156._

 _Sale precipitadamente de su cuarto y llama a la puerta de Itachi. Cuando esta se abre, aparece el chico, ataviado solamente con una toalla que le cubre de cintura para abajo._

 _—_ _Me he duchado ya, pero si quieres repetimos juntos —le ofrece el malagueño con una sonrisa descarada cubriéndole los labios._

 _—_ _No, gracias. Yo también me he duchado ya._

 _—_ _Qué pena. Te habría gustado._

 _—_ _¿Cuánto tardas en estar listo?_

 _—_ _Normalmente, en dos o tres minutos estoy preparado para la acción —responde con un gesto sugerente mientras hace amago de quitarse la toalla._

 _—_ _¡No seas capullo! Vístete. En media hora nos vemos en recepción._

 _—_ _¿Para salir ya? ¿No es un poco pronto para cenar?_

 _—_ _Pues nos tomamos un café —indica Sakura y, antes de regresar a su habitación, le advierte—: En treinta minutos te veo. No te retrases. Y ponte guapo._

 _La chica entra otra vez en la 1151 y comienza a arreglarse. Salir con Itachi no es la ilusión de su vida precisamente, pero puede resultar divertido. Y, lo más importante, mientras esté con él, no pensará en Sai._

 _Elige un vestido azul y negro, ceñido, algo más largo que el que se había puesto para salir la noche anterior. Tacones negros, no excesivamente altos. Hace calor, pero, por si acaso, se llevará una chaqueta beis. Se pinta los labios de rojo y le da un toque más de oscuridad a sus ojos con sombra negra. Se mira al espejo y se peina. Cuando se siente preparada, alcanza su bolso, el teléfono y las llaves y sale de la habitación._

 _En recepción ya la espera Itachi, puntual. Deslumbrado, se guarda para sí tres o cuatro piropos que le vienen a la cabeza y se conforma con un silbido. Sin duda, es la chica más guapa de toda la residencia._

 _—_ _¿Nos vamos? —pregunta el malagueño, que no le quita ojo a su preciosa acompañante._

 _—_ _Sí. Vamos._

 _La pareja se despide del bedel de guardia y sale del edificio. Mientras caminan hacia el exterior de la residencia, comentan cuáles son sus opciones. Deciden que van a coger el metro hasta Sol. Allí ya pensarán dónde entrar a tomar café._

 _—_ _Tenemos que coger el metro en Sol para ir hasta Atocha Renfe —indica Sai examinando un pequeño mapa del metro de Madrid._

 _Él y Konan están sentados en el VIPS de la calle Sevilla, tomando un batido. Finalmente, han hecho las paces. Después del incidente del probador, la chica se arrepintió de la situación que había provocado y nuevamente le pidió disculpas. El sevillano las aceptó, le compró la camiseta del beso y también se excusó por haberse puesto tan ogro con ella._

 _—_ _Vale, pero tenemos tiempo todavía, ¿no? Mi tren no sale hasta las seis y veintitrés._

 _—_ _¿Qué hora es? Me he quedado sin batería en el móvil y no puedo verla._

 _—_ _¿Nunca llevas reloj?_

 _—_ _No, me molesta._

 _—_ _Yo tampoco llevo —comenta Konan mostrando sus muñecas desnudas antes de echar un vistazo a su teléfono—. Pues son... las cinco y cuarto._

 _—_ _¿Solo? Me parecía que era más tarde —confiesa Sai—. Sí, tenemos tiempo todavía. A Atocha llegamos en veinte minutos. Solo son cuatro paradas._

 _La chica sonríe, se lleva a los labios la pajita de su batido de fresa y sorbe con coquetería. Se alegra de haber superado el momento de crisis con él. No sabe si realmente la ve como a una niña o no, pero el solo hecho de que esté pasando la tarde con ella merece la pena. A pesar de que no la haya besado y le haya echado un par de broncas._

 _—_ _¿Algún día vendrás tú a Toledo a visitarme?_

 _—_ _No lo sé. Tal vez algún día me anime a ir. Me han dicho que es muy bonito._

 _—_ _Sí, no está mal. Pero vivir siempre ahí es aburrido. Yo preferiría vivir en una ciudad como Madrid._

 _—_ _Quizá Madrid es demasiado grande. ¿No crees?_

 _—_ _Mejor. Así siempre tienes algún rincón por descubrir o gente nueva a la que conocer. Pero lo que más me gusta de lugares enormes como este es que nadie te mira y puedes hacer lo que quieras, con quien te dé la gana, porque nadie te conoce._

 _—_ _¿En Toledo te conoce mucha gente?_

 _—_ _En Toledo nos conocemos todos. Aunque es una ciudad importante, todo el mundo sabe quién es quién —dice Konan jugueteando con la pajita, con la que ahora hace pompitas—. Cada persona se va creando una fama, sea verdadera o falsa, y todos te juzgan por lo que se diga de ti. Casi siempre por la espalda._

 _Sai empieza a intuir la razón de las palabras de la chica. La nota tensa cuando habla de aquel asunto, pero al mismo tiempo resignada._

 _—_ _Eso pasa en todas partes. No solo en Toledo. En el instituto, en tu barrio, en tu calle, e incluso hasta en tu propio grupo de amigos. Nos gusta juzgar y opinar de todo. Hay que pasar de lo que dicen._

 _—_ _Lo sé. Pero, en Toledo, la gente con quien estás prácticamente es la misma siempre y te la encuentras en todas partes. Y si tienes fama de algo, todo el mundo lo sabe. No puedes desconectar de eso._

 _—_ _Entiendo lo que dices. No debería ser así._

 _Konan le sonríe tímidamente y agacha la cabeza algo triste._

 _—_ _En mi ciudad, entre los chicos de mi edad, yo sé que tengo fama de fácil —admite riendo nerviosa—. Y la verdad es que no me he acostado nunca con nadie. Qué vergüenza, perdona que te cuente esto. ¿Qué vas a pensar de mí?_

 _—_ _No te preocupes. Lo que me cuentes no va a cambiar lo que pienso de ti._

 _—_ _Espero que sea bueno. O más o menos bueno._

 _—_ _Malo no es —comenta el sevillano tranquilizándola._

 _—_ _Bueno, gracias. Lo cierto es que sí que me he liado con varios tíos. La mayoría, unos niñatos sin cabeza y solo con ganas de... Eso. Pero yo no he pasado nunca de cuatro besos mal dados con ninguno. Aunque cuenten otra cosa._

 _—_ _¿Esto lo has hablado con alguien?_

 _—_ _Con alguna amiga, aunque no tengo muchas. Realmente, me llevo mejor con los chicos. Con los que no quieren liarse conmigo, claro. O con los que, por lo menos, no lo han intentado aún._

 _La tristeza que arrastran las palabras de Konan permite comprender a Sai ciertos comportamientos de la joven. Le da pena porque sabe que en su ciudad van a seguir hablando de ella de esa manera durante los años que permanezca allí._

 _Durante unos minutos, Konan se desahoga. Se le saltan las lágrimas, pero intenta hacerse la fuerte delante de Sai y no permite que ni una sola lágrima se le escape._

 _—_ _Siento haberte soltado todo este rollo. No quería contártelo, pero me ha salido así._

 _—_ _Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Ahora te conozco un poco mejor._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias por escucharme —dice acariciando su brazo con la mano y mirando de reojo su móvil—. Estoy muy a gusto aquí, contigo, pero si no nos damos prisa, perderé el tren._

 _Y tras pagar, la pareja se levanta de la mesa. Caminan hasta Sol y se disponen a entrar en la estación de metro. Ahí deberán coger el tren que se dirige hacia la estación de Atocha._

 _Llegan a la parada de Sol Vodafone y se apean del vagón del metro. En el tiempo que llevan juntos, Sakura y Itachi no han parado de discutir, unas veces en broma y otras en serio. ¿Los motivos? Todos los inimaginables y posibles._

 _—_ _¿Te apetece ir a Starbucks? —le pregunta el chico mientras caminan por la estación._

 _—_ _¿Me vas a invitar?_

 _—_ _No, yo solo pago la cena. La que ha querido venir antes has sido tú. Así que te toca invitarme a merendar._

 _Sakura le da la razón a regañadientes, aunque acepta. Es de justicia que ella se encargue de la merienda si el malagueño lo va a hacer de la cena._

 _Suben la escalera mecánica que desemboca directamente en la Puerta del Sol. En la salida, una joven saxofonista interpreta una curiosa y peculiar versión de un tema. Ni siquiera son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en quién es la cantante original de la canción. Ella cree que es Katy Perry y él opina que se trata de Kesha._

 _Debatiendo, y sin que ninguno de los dos dé su brazo a torcer, suben por la calle Montera hasta Gran Vía. Allí entran en el Starbucks que está enfrente de la Casa del Libro. Piden sus bebidas y toman asiento en una de las mesitas de fuera._

 _—_ _¿Por qué has querido venir antes? El acuerdo solo incluía cena y luego tomar algo —quiere saber Itachi antes de dar un sorbo a un frappuccino de vainilla._

 _—_ _Estaba un poco agobiada en mi habitación. Me apetecía salir._

 _—_ _¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?_

 _—_ _Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, otra cosa es que yo te responda o quiera contarte la verdad —indica Sakura tras beber de su caramel macchiato hirviendo._

 _—_ _Cambio la pregunta entonces: ¿puedes decirme el verdadero motivo por el que estabas agobiada?_

 _La chica sonríe. Sabía que ese tipo de conversaciones se darían constantemente cuando saliera con Itachi. En cierta manera, le divierte. Es un tío inteligente, no solo una cara bonita con altas dosis de egolatría. Aunque en ocasiones, a decir verdad demasiadas, logra que pierda los nervios._

 _—_ _Realmente, no lo sé muy bien. Imagino que es un poco por todo._

 _—_ _Explícate mejor._

 _—_ _Estar aquí es un cambio muy grande para mí. No es que esté mal, solo que se me escapan demasiadas cosas de las manos._

 _—_ _Pues no quieras controlarlo todo. Porque eso es imposible._

 _Sakura recuerda la charla que hace un rato tuvo con Tenten. No quiere repetirla, ya que corre el riesgo de que salga el tema de sus sentimientos y lo último que desea es hablar de eso. Así que decide cambiar la dirección de la conversación y centrarla en él._

 _—_ _Bueno, ¿y tú qué? ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo en estos primeros días fuera de casa?_

 _—_ _Bien. Yo me adapto a todo con facilidad. No es un problema para mí el haberme ido de Málaga._

 _—_ _¿No echas de menos nada?_

 _—_ _Echo en falta la playa. El mar. Madrid está muy bien, pero le falla eso._

 _—_ _¿Y a tu familia?_

 _—_ _Llevo aquí solo tres días. No me ha dado tiempo a echar a nadie de menos. Aunque tampoco creo que eso vaya a pasar. He hablado más por teléfono con mis padres estos días que lo que solía hablar con ellos, estando allí, la mayoría de las semanas. Se pasan el día fuera de casa, trabajando. Están siempre muy ocupados._

 _—_ _¿Tienes hermanos?_

 _—_ _No, soy hijo único —responde muy serio—. Pero ¿tú para qué quieres saber todo esto sobre mí?_

 _—_ _Por curiosidad._

 _—_ _Ya. Tanto interés repentino es muy sospechoso. ¿No te estarás enamorando de mí? Mira que yo no quiero compromisos —se burla Itachi acercando su silla a la de ella._

 _—_ _¿Yo enamorarme de ti? ¡Eso es lo que tú quisieras!_

 _—_ _Para nada. Ya te he dicho que no quiero compromisos —le aclara el malagueño—. Yo solo quiero liarme contigo._

 _—_ _Tienes la cara muy dura, ¿sabes?_

 _—_ _Puede ser. Pero la que se está enamorando eres tú._

 _—_ _¿Sabes cuándo me enamoraré de ti?_

 _—_ _No, ¿cuándo?_

 _—_ _Cuando el Coyote coja al Correcaminos. Entonces caeré rendida a tus pies._

 _El joven sonríe y acerca todavía más la silla a la de Sakura. Sus asientos casi están pegados el uno al otro._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te acercas tanto?_

 _—_ _Porque quiero probar tu caramel macchiato._

 _—_ _Para eso no hace falta que estemos tan pegados._

 _—_ _Si lo quiero probar así, sí._

 _E inclinándose sobre Sakura, le da un beso en sus dulces labios con sabor a café y caramelo._

 _Cuando el metro llega a la parada de Atocha Renfe, quedan menos de quince minutos para que salga el tren de Konan._

 _—_ _O corremos o lo pierdes —comenta Sai saliendo del vagón a toda velocidad._

 _—_ _Tampoco pasa nada. Así me quedo otro ratito más contigo._

 _—_ _Konan..._

 _—_ _Vale. Corramos._

 _El sevillano agarra a la chica de la mano y suben la escalera de la estación lo más deprisa que pueden. Cruzan el torno y, tras atravesar un largo pasillo, bajan a la planta en la que sale el tren de las 18:23 hacia Toledo._

 _—_ _Es por ahí —le indica Sai señalando por dónde tiene que ir. Solo los que disponen de billete pueden acceder a las vías._

 _—_ _Puedo cambiar el billete y quedarme un rato más. Sale otro tren a las ocho menos diez._

 _—_ _Tengo que regresar a la residencia. Otro día lo repetimos._

 _—_ _¿Seguro?_

 _—_ _Seguro. Aunque avisando antes a tu hermana y a tus padres de que vienes._

 _—_ _Jo. Prefiero estar a solas contigo —se queja Konan, que se resiste a decirle adiós—. Muchas gracias por la camiseta._

 _—_ _No tienes por qué darlas._

 _—_ _Te llamaré esta noche. Y, por favor, no le digas nada a Sakura._

 _—_ _No te preocupes. ¡Corre o perderás el tren de verdad!_

 _La chica no quiere marcharse. No sabe cuándo será la próxima vez que lo vea y mucho menos cuándo volverán a disfrutar de un día a solas. Quizá esa haya sido su única oportunidad. ¡Y no es justo! ¿Por qué tiene que irse?_

 _Siente una gran presión en el pecho que nunca antes había experimentado. Una sensación que le produce una terrible angustia._

 _—_ _Bueno, pues ya nos veremos —dice muy apenada._

 _—_ _Ya nos veremos. Hasta luego, Konan._

 _Sai se inclina sobre ella para darle dos besos, pero la joven prefiere abrazarse a él. Lo rodea con sus brazos y aprieta sus manos con fuerza contra su espalda. Konan cierra los ojos y desea que aquel instante no termine nunca. El chico también la abraza y sonríe. Hacía mucho tiempo que una chica no se mostraba tan cariñosa con él. No quiere confundir sus sentimientos, aunque no hay duda de que le gusta. Pero salir con ella conllevaría mil y un problemas. El mayor de ellos lo tiene en la puerta de enfrente del pasillo 1B._

 _Unos segundos más tarde, se separan. Pero Konan siente que no puede desperdiciar aquel momento. No se lo perdonaría. Se pone de puntillas y le besa. Un beso no muy largo, pero sí muy especial. El más especial de sus dieciséis años. Cuando recibe la mirada sorprendida de Sai, sonríe arrugando la nariz:_

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¡Los de la camiseta ni siquiera se conocían!_

 _Y tras darle un nuevo beso en la mejilla, sale corriendo para no perder el tren de las seis y veintitrés._


	42. Capítulo 41

_CAPÍTULO 41_

 _Durante la cena, Tenten explica con todo detalle a sus cuatro acompañantes lo que le ha pasado por la tarde, cuando salió a correr. Hinata, Ino, Gaara y Naruto escuchan desconcertados lo que su amiga les está contando._

 _—_ _¿Y dices que te sonaba la voz de uno de los que te atacaron? —le pregunta la canaria asustada._

 _Ella ya sufrió a esos dos tipos un par de días atrás, cuando acompañaba a su amiga. No quiere ni imaginarse el miedo que habría pasado si a ella le hubieran hecho algo parecido. Admira la fortaleza de Tenten y su valor para narrar lo sucedido sin pestañear ni derrumbarse._

 _—_ _Sí, estoy casi segura de que he escuchado esa voz antes. Pero no recuerdo dónde ni cuándo. Es frustrante._

 _—_ _Y los ojos que viste a través del pasamontañas, ¿no los reconociste?_

 _—_ _No. Eran marrones. Unos ojos castaños, normales y corrientes._

 _Como aquellos ojos podría haber millones en Madrid y cincuenta o sesenta en la residencia. Si es que realmente aquel sujeto es un residente de la Benjamin Franklin, como apuntó Sasuke. Aunque ella no lo tiene del todo claro._

 _—_ _Da muchísimo miedo pensar que estamos viviendo en el mismo edificio que gente así —señala Ino, también preocupada._

 _—_ _No es seguro que sea de aquí. Yo llegué a Madrid el martes. Pude escuchar esa voz en cualquier parte. En el metro, en la estación de trenes, en la calle... No tengo muy claro que la haya oído en la residencia._

 _—_ _También puede ser alguien de la universidad —sugiere Naruto—. O alguien de tu clase de Odontología._

 _—_ _Sí, por lo que estamos hablando de miles de candidatos. Tenía que haberme fijado más en él, quizá así habría podido averiguar quién era._

 _—_ _Estabas asustada. Cualquiera lo estaría en tu situación. Es normal que ni te pararas a pensar en eso —comenta el vallisoletano, que intenta que la peruana no se sienta mal consigo misma—. ¿Y del alto? ¿Te resultó algo familiar?_

 _—_ _No, nada. Ni la voz, ni su físico, ni sus ojos... Creo que a ese chico no lo he visto en mi vida._

 _Los cinco continúan hablando sobre el mismo asunto hasta que terminan de cenar. Le piden a Tenten que no salga a correr más por aquel camino y, si lo hace, que vaya acompañada de alguien. La joven acepta el consejo de sus amigos y les promete que no volverá a salir sola por allí._

 _—_ _¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche? —les pregunta Hinata mientras se dirigen de nuevo al pasillo 1B._

 _Ninguno tiene planes concretos. Después de lo de la noche anterior, están algo cansados, especialmente Ino, a quien, tras una hora y cuarto de tenis, le cuesta hasta moverse. Aunque se siente feliz con la evolución de su primer día de entrenamiento. Al final, incluso conseguía pasar frecuentemente algunas pelotas al otro lado de la red. No eran bolas planas, ni la mayoría de las veces iban en la dirección que ella apuntaba, pero entraban en la cancha contraria. Hace unos minutos, su novio le ha confirmado que esa noche saldrá de fiesta con sus amigos._

 _—_ _¿Sabéis jugar al póker? ¿Al Texas Hold'em? —interviene Naruto—. Podríamos organizar una timba esta noche. Tengo una baraja en mi cuarto._

 _Todos saben y han jugado alguna que otra vez, excepto Tenten, a la que no le importaría aprender. El vallisoletano le explica rápidamente los conceptos básicos: dos cartas en mano y se ponen cinco sobre la mesa, una a una, con las que hay que ligar. Luego le explica la escala de jugadas de menor a mayor._

 _—_ _No me entero muy bien —reconoce Tenten, un poco abrumada por tanta información._

 _—_ _Es muy sencillo. Ahora te paso un link en el que te lo explican todo muy claro —señala Naruto, que jugó varias veces con sus compañeros de Arquitectura en la Universidad de Valladolid—. Es muy divertido._

 _—_ _Solo hay un inconveniente —comenta Ino—. En las normas de la residencia viene que están prohibidos los juegos en los que se apueste dinero. No quiero arriesgarme más después de lo de la piscina de ayer. No vaya a ser que nos descubran._

 _—_ _Pues sin dinero, solo con fichas. En Valladolid, con mis amigos de la universidad, jugamos un par de veces al Texas Hold'em Secreto. Cada cinco partidas, se hace recuento de fichas, y el que menos puntos en fichas tiene debe responder a una pregunta que le haga el que más haya acumulado hasta ese momento. Así es más interesante._

 _Por unanimidad, el plan de la timba de póker se acepta. Los cinco quedan en verse en la habitación de Gaara alrededor de las diez._

 _—_ _Voy a avisar a Kiba. A ver si quiere apuntarse —indica la peruana, que espera que su amigo salga de su habitación un rato._

 _—_ _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no ha venido a cenar con nosotros?_

 _—_ _No lo sé, Hinata. Solo me dijo que no tenía hambre._

 _La peruana llama a la 1154 y el valenciano le abre. Parece triste, aunque Tenten no imagina el motivo._

 _—_ _¿Puedo pasar?_

 _—_ _Sí, entra._

 _Su cuarto sigue igual o más desordenado que cuando lo visitó el día anterior por la tarde y la maleta continúa llena de ropa. Kiba está cabizbajo y se frota los ojos con las manos como si hubiese llorado. La chica se da cuenta de ello, aunque no se atreve a preguntarle por la razón._

 _—_ _Algunos de los chicos y yo vamos a jugar al póker dentro de un rato. A algo a lo que llaman Texas Hold'em. ¿Te animas?_

 _—_ _No me apetece. Gracias._

 _—_ _Venga, Kiba. No puedes pasarte el día solo, encerrado aquí dentro._

 _—_ _No me encuentro muy bien. Me duele la cabeza._

 _—_ _Eso es porque llevas todo el día metido en tu cuarto. No has ido a clase, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _No. No he ido. Estaba cansado._

 _—_ _Ayer tampoco fuiste, ¿me equivoco?_

 _El valenciano menea la cabeza en un gesto de contrariedad y reconoce que todavía no ha pisado la universidad._

 _—_ _La semana que viene empezaré a ir. Estos días solo son de presentación de asignaturas y de profesores._

 _—_ _Bueno, no voy a entrar en eso. Es cosa tuya._

 _—_ _¿Cómo sabes que no he ido a la facultad?_

 _—_ _Porque no soy tonta, Kiba. Pero ya te digo que en eso no me voy a meter. No es asunto mío. Además, tienes razón. Estos primeros días no son los más importantes._

 _El joven resopla y se sienta encima de la cama. Allí tiene el portátil, que revisa una vez más. Pero no hay novedades. Desde que Karin se despidió, no ha vuelto a saber de ella. Ya ni siquiera le puede dejar mensajes privados en Twitter porque ella ha dejado de seguirle._

 _—_ _No sé jugar al póker —confiesa._

 _—_ _Yo tampoco. Pero me van a enseñar. ¿Tú has oído hablar alguna vez de la escalera de color?_

 _—_ _Me suena._

 _—_ _Pues ya sabes más que yo —comenta Tenten sonriente—. Deberías jugar con nosotros. Te distraerás de lo que sea que te preocupa ahora mismo._

 _—_ _¿Tanto se nota que estoy preocupado?_

 _—_ _De aquí a Mestalla._

 _La respuesta de la chica le hace sonreír. Quizá deba pasar página e intentar olvidarse de Lauren para siempre. Es lo que parece que ha hecho ella, desaparecer para siempre._

 _Sin embargo, no es fácil dejar atrás algo que quieres tanto._

 _—_ _¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de quien no debías?_

 _—_ _No sabes cuánto —responde Tenten recordando recordando relaciones pasadas que no funcionaron._

 _—_ _¿Y qué se hace cuando pasa eso?_

 _—_ _No tengo ni idea._

 _—_ _Ya._

 _—_ _¿Estás así por tu novia? ¿Te ha pasado algo con ella?_

 _Su novia. Le hace gracia escuchar esa palabra y que supuestamente vaya asociada con el nombre de Karin. ¿Qué era realmente ella para él? No era nada. Simplemente, un sueño inalcanzable. La chica imposible con la que jamás habría podido tener algo serio. Pero también la chica a la que tanto le costará olvidar._

 _—_ _Mejor no hablemos de ella. ¿A qué hora habéis quedado para jugar al póker?_

 _—_ _A las diez, en la habitación de Gaara._

 _—_ _Allí estaré._

 _—_ _¡Muy bien! ¡Aprenderemos a jugar al Texas Hold'em ese y celebraremos juntos muchas escaleras de color!_

 _Sabe que aquello no le consolará, pero al menos tendrá la cabeza en otro sitio durante un buen rato. Lo mismo piensa Tenten, que, antes de despedirse de Kiba, le dice que la tiene por allí para lo que necesite. Intuye que su novia y él lo han dejado. Si es así, el comienzo de la universidad será muy duro para su amigo y no le extrañaría que siguiera faltando a clase. Un desamor es de las cosas más difíciles que tienes que soportar en la vida. Pero ¿quién no ha pasado por eso alguna vez?_

 _Cuando abandona el cuarto del valenciano, se encuentra con un pasillo vacío y en completo silencio. Todos han regresado a sus habitaciones. Sigilosamente, se acerca hasta la puerta de la 1153 y pega la oreja. No oye nada. Eso la tranquiliza y le permite respirar algo más tranquila._

 _Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de regresar a su habitación, el mismo ruido que la alertó antes, desde la habitación de Sakura, se reproduce otra vez en el cuarto de Hinata. En esta ocasión, con menos fuerza e intensidad. Es como si su amiga tratase de ocultar lo que está haciendo._

 _Tenten se lamenta y sabe que aquello solo puede significar una cosa. Lo sabe muy bien porque ella vivió la misma situación hace unos años. Una situación que nunca podrá olvidar y a la que pensaba que jamás tendría que volver a enfrentarse._


	43. Capítulo 42

_CAPÍTULO 42_

 _—_ _¿Me puedes pasar la sal?_

 _—_ _¡Vaya! ¡Si hablas! Pensaba que nunca más volvería a escuchar tu preciosa voz._

 _—_ _Y yo pensaba que no podías ser más capullo, pero hoy te has superado._

 _—_ _Solo ha sido un beso. ¿Tú sabes la cantidad de besos que se dan en el mundo cada segundo del día?_

 _A Sakura le entran ganas de tirarle a la cabeza el plato de ensalada César que se está comiendo. No le hace ninguna gracia lo que ha pasado._

 _Aquel beso que le robó en el Starbucks ¡era su primer beso! Por lo menos el primer beso que recuerda. No cuentan los de la guardería que supuestamente se dio con su mejor amigo._

 _—_ _Me da igual. No tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo._

 _—_ _Si lo estabas deseando. Te lo veía en los ojos._

 _—_ _Itachi, te lo digo en serio. Si sigues soltando esas estupideces, me levanto y me voy. Si sales con un estúpido, corres el riesgo de convertirte en una estúpida. Eso me lo dijo una buena amiga una vez. Y yo no quiero seguir corriendo ese riesgo._

 _—_ _¿Tú me ves así? ¿Como alguien que no para de decir estupideces?_

 _—_ _Exactamente así._

 _Si es que no sabe qué está haciendo allí. Tendría que haberse vuelto a la residencia en cuanto le dio la bofetada. También era la primera vez que le pegaba un tortazo a un chico. ¡Pero él se lo había buscado!_

 _—_ _Muy bien, muy bien. Ya paro. Pero ¿es que el beso no te ha gustado ni un poquito?_

 _—_ _¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Tú no tendrías que haber sido el primer tío que me diera un beso! Me has fastidiado la vida._

 _—_ _Y luego dicen que los andaluces somos exagerados._

 _—_ _¿Crees que estoy exagerando? ¡Me has besado! ¡No estamos hablando de trampas jugando al parchís ni de que te hayas olvidado de felicitarme el cumpleaños! ¡Ha sido mi primer beso! ¡Si he sentido hasta tu lengua dentro de mi boca!_

 _—_ _Es lo que pretendía. Mi lengua es famosa en Málaga y aspira a ser conocida en otras ciudades._

 _—_ _Eres gilipollas._

 _—_ _Al menos, el restaurante al que te he traído es bueno, ¿no?_

 _Otra vez burlándose de ella. ¡No lo soporta! Aunque es cierto: aquel restaurante al que han ido, cerca de la Puerta de Alcalá, está bien. De eso no puede quejarse. Es con lo único que está conforme. Su ensalada está riquísima. Y el lenguado que se está comiendo Itachi tiene una pinta extraordinaria. Y no le va a salir barato._

 _Durante casi dos horas estuvieron caminando por Madrid, sin rumbo fijo, y sin prácticamente hablarse. ¡Incluso llegaron andando hasta el Retiro! Estando allí, la llamó su hermana, con la que estuvo charlando más de veinte minutos por teléfono. La notó rara, excesivamente feliz. Entonces se preguntó si Sai tenía que ver con esa sospechosa alegría de Konan. Otra vez, el sevillano en su cabeza. ¡Y no! Contar hasta cien, o hasta mil... Esa fue una de las razones por las que siguió con Itachi y no regresó después de que el malagueño la besara: para no pensar en él._

 _—_ _A ti no te han enseñado a comportarte como una persona normal, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Ya te dije antes que mis padres pasan mucho tiempo fuera de casa. No les da mucho tiempo a estar conmigo._

 _—_ _¿Y quién te cuidaba cuando eras pequeño? Porque no lo hizo muy bien._

 _—_ _Cuando era pequeño se quedaba conmigo mi abuela, hasta que murió. Luego, yo mismo he cuidado de mí._

 _La respuesta de Itachi provoca que a la joven le sepa mal haberle hecho una pregunta como esa. Quizá se está precipitando. No puede ponerse a su altura._

 _—_ _Lo siento. Por lo de tu abuela, digo._

 _—_ _Está superado, no te preocupes. Hace mucho tiempo de eso —contesta el chico, aparentemente tranquilo._

 _En realidad, no hace tanto que murió su abuela. Ni tres años. Y para él resultó más traumático de lo que da a entender. La quería como a una madre, y perderla fue el golpe más duro de su vida. A partir de ahí, llegaron otros problemas._

 _Después de aquello, el tono de la conversación entre Sakura y Itachi no vuelve a ser el mismo durante el resto de la cena. Él se olvida de sus bromas y ella solo habla en contadas ocasiones. El postre es menos dulce de lo esperado. Y eso que la tarta sacher que comparten no está falta de azúcar ni de chocolate._

 _—_ _Voy al baño un segundo. Aunque tengas la tentación, no te vayas —le pide el malagueño con una sonrisa que a ella le parece algo forzada._

 _—_ _Ya que he llegado hasta aquí, no me voy a ir ahora. Te esperaré._

 _La joven le dedica media sonrisa y observa como el joven se levanta y se aleja de la mesa. Está segura de que el comentario y el recuerdo de su abuela le han afectado. Y se siente culpable por ello. A pesar de lo que le ha hecho, Itachi le parece un buen tío. Un chulo, prepotente, descarado, inaguantable e insoportable buen tío. Cuando regrese le pedirá otra vez disculpas._

 _Mientras espera a Itachi, suena su teléfono. ¡Es Sai! ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué demonios se supone que tiene que hacer? ¡Si está intentando olvidarse de él! ¿Para qué la llama? ¿Lo coge o no lo coge? No sabe de él desde hace muchas horas..._

 _No puede resistirse y responde:_

 _—_ _¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? —contesta quizá en un tono demasiado alto. ¡Se ha puesto muy nerviosa de repente!_

 _—_ _Hola, ¿cómo va la cena?_

 _—_ _Bien, muy bien. Perfectamente. Esperando a Itachi._

 _—_ _¿No está ahí contigo?_

 _—_ _Ha ido un momento al baño. No tardará en regresar._

 _—_ _Ah, vale —dice Sai, algo sorprendido por el entusiasmo con el que habla la chica—. Te llamaba por si necesitabas que te echara un cable y querías desconectar un rato de Itachi. Algunas veces puede resultar algo pesado._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias. Pero no hacía falta. Se está portando bien._

 _—_ _Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Aunque mejor así._

 _—_ _Sí, mejor._

 _La chica elude hablar del beso que ha recibido, del tiempo que se han pasado sin hablar, de aquellas estúpidas bromas continuas…_

 _—_ _Me alegro de que lo estés pasando bien. Yo ya estoy en la residencia. Ahora iré a cenar._

 _—_ _¿Qué tal lo has pasado con tus amigos de Sevilla?_

 _—_ _No ha estado mal._

 _Tampoco él le cuenta la verdad. Guardará el secreto de que ha pasado parte del día con su hermana, beso en Atocha incluido._

 _—_ _Genial entonces._

 _—_ _Ahora vais a tomar algo, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Creo que sí. Aunque no quiero volver muy tarde a la residencia. Estoy cansada._

 _—_ _Yo también. Me iré a dormir pronto._

 _En ese instante, Sakura atisba como Itachi sale del baño y está a punto de atravesar el restaurante para volver a la mesa._

 _—_ _Oye, te dejo, que el malagueño ya está aquí._

 _—_ _Vale, pasadlo bien. Ya nos vemos mañana. Adiós, Sakura._

 _—_ _Hasta mañana, Sai._

 _Cuelga primero ella y se queda con una sensación muy rara tras la despedida. La sensación de que, haga lo que haga, aquel chico y todo lo que está relacionado con él van a perseguirle a lo largo del curso. Aunque trate de hacer otras cosas, aunque trate de estar con otras personas. Aunque cuente hasta cien o cuente hasta mil. Los diferentes caminos que recorren sus sentimientos llevan siempre a Sai._

 _Y no puede ser. No puede enamorarse._

 _—_ _Bueno, ya estoy listo. ¿Nos vamos? —le pregunta Itachi, que no la ha visto hablar por el móvil._

 _—_ _¿Has pagado?_

 _—_ _No. He pensado que podríamos hacer un simpa._

 _—_ _¡Estás loco! Ni de coña._

 _El joven se ríe y saca una tarjeta de crédito de su cartera. Llama al camarero y pide la cuenta._

 _—_ _Tranquila, me gusta vivir al límite, pero no tanto._

 _—_ _Después de lo de la piscina, de ti me espero cualquier cosa._

 _—_ _Qué poquito me conoces, toledana._

 _—_ _Lo suficiente, malagueño. Lo suficiente._

 _La pareja paga y sale del restaurante. Son más de las diez de la noche. Hace un poco de fresco y eso obliga a Sakura a refugiarse en su chaqueta beis. Se alegra de haberla cogido. Itachi vuelve a gastarle alguna broma, aunque menos pesada de lo habitual. Parece que ha recobrado el buen humor y su carácter jocoso._

 _—_ _Oye, perdona otra vez por lo que te dije antes —dice Sakura aprovechando la vuelta a la normalidad._

 _—_ _No tengo nada que perdonar. Olvídalo. ¡Ahora hay que divertirse! ¿Adónde vamos?_

 _—_ _No tengo ni idea._

 _Como ninguno de los dos conoce la noche madrileña, optan por entrar en el primer pub que ven abierto. Una vez dentro, descubren que son los únicos clientes. Se encuentran completamente solos. Pero el sitio les gusta, a pesar de que la música está demasiado alta. Así que deciden quedarse._

 _—_ _¿Una cerveza? —grita Itachi._

 _—_ _No suelo tomar cerveza._

 _—_ _Hay muchas cosas que no solías hacer antes y que vas a empezar a hacer aquí. Te pido una Heineken._

 _Sakura no le dice ni que sí ni que no. No le da tiempo. Itachi se dirige al mostrador y le pide a la camarera dos Heineken bien frías. Esta le sonríe y solicita primero su carné de identidad. El malagueño se lo enseña y enseguida recibe sus dos cervezas frías._

 _—_ _¿Te ha pedido el DNI?_

 _—_ _Sí. Pero se lo perdono. ¿Has visto lo buena que está? —le dice chocando su botellín con el de ella—. Aunque tú estás mejor. Mucho mejor._

 _—_ _No empieces._

 _—_ _Lo sé. No quieres que diga estupideces. Pero, al menos en este caso, solo digo la verdad. Y tú lo sabes. De las chicas que he visto en la residencia, no hay ninguna más guapa y con mejor cuerpo que mi amiga de Toledo._

 _—_ _A ver si al final el que se va a enamorar vas a ser tú._

 _—_ _¿Yo? ¡Cuando el Coyote coja al Correcaminos!_

 _—_ _¡No seas copión!_

 _Los dos ríen, vuelven a brindar con sus botellines y continúan hablando de ellos. Sin profundizar, tal vez con algo de frivolidad. A lo mejor llevados por la soltura que da una segunda cerveza._

 _Poco a poco, el local se va llenando; en cambio, ellos sienten como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si siguieran solos._

 _—_ _¿Por qué me has besado antes? —le pregunta Sakura, que nota como el alcohol se le ha subido un poco con la tercera cerveza._

 _—_ _Me apetecía. Tienes unos labios bonitos._

 _—_ _Mis labios son normales. Como los de cualquier chica._

 _—_ _No hay nada en ti que sea normal._

 _—_ _Este truco para ligar es muy malo, Itachi. Demasiado empalagoso. Cambia un poco la estrategia._

 _El malagueño hace como que piensa, le pega un trago a su cerveza y la mira fijamente a los ojos._

 _—_ _Tienes el mejor culo de todas las tías de la Benjamin Franklin. ¿Mejor?_

 _—_ _No tienes remedio. Pero tampoco lo vas a conseguir así. Las tías que te has ligado debían de ser muy tontas para engañarlas con esos trucos tan baratos._

 _—_ _Bueno, pruebo otra cosa. A ver si..._

 _Pero, en ese instante, una canción provoca que los dos se queden callados y sorprendidos al escucharla._

 _—_ _¡Esta es la que estaba tocando la chica del saxofón! ¡La de Katy Perry!_

 _—_ _¡No es de Katy Perry! ¡Es de Kesha! —le grita Itachi en el oído._

 _—_ _¡Tío! ¡Que este tema es de Katy! ¡Lo he escuchado mil veces!_

 _—_ _¡No! No sabes nada de música. La que canta es Kesha —vuelve a exclamar, muy cerca de ella—. De todas formas, ¿qué te parece si la hacemos nuestra canción?_

 _—_ _¿Cómo vamos a tener nosotros una canción? ¡Si no somos pareja! Solo las parejas tienen canciones._

 _—_ _¡Me da lo mismo! Quiero que este tema de Kesha se convierta en nuestra canción._

 _—_ _¡Estás muy mal de la cabeza!_

 _—_ _Será el efecto de la cerveza._

 _—_ _¡No le eches la culpa a la cerveza! Tú eres siempre así._

 _—_ _Es verdad. Soy así. Y no creo que pueda cambiar._

 _Y, cogiéndola de improviso, la besa de nuevo en los labios. En cambio, en esta ocasión, Sakura no se aparta ni le da una bofetada en la cara. La joven cierra los ojos y el beso se prolonga mientras suena This is how we do, de Katy Perry._


	44. Capítulo 43

_CAPÍTULO 43_

 _Echa un último vistazo a Twitter antes de salir de la habitación. Tenten le ha convencido para que juegue al póker con ellos y se olvide un poco de sus problemas. No la conoce demasiado, pero se nota que es una gran chica. Y pensar que han vivido tanto tiempo tan cerca el uno del otro en Valencia... Seguro que se han cruzado decenas de veces. La vida está llena de casualidades. Si se hubiera enamorado de alguien como ella, todo sería más sencillo. Kiba tiene asumido que será difícil volver a hablar con Karin, por mucho que le duela. Pero no puede evitar entrar en su cuenta para comprobar si ha escrito algo nuevo. Y así es. Sin embargo, lo que se encuentra en esta ocasión no le gusta nada. Son tres tuits seguidos; el último, de hace cuatro minutos._

 _«No puedo más. Todo tiene un límite»._

 _«He dado todo lo que he podido, pero eso no es suficiente. Esta vida no está hecha para mí»._

 _«Sin mí, todo será más fácil. Algunos se alegrarán de esto. Me voy para siempre. No me busquéis. Adiós»._

 _¿Aquello significa que se marcha de las redes sociales para siempre? Es la impresión que le da. Aunque los motivos no están claros. No comprende de qué límite habla o por qué dice que sin ella todo será más fácil. ¿Son mensajes dirigidos a él? No lo parece. Por lo menos, no del más ha tenido que pasar para que Karin haya dado aquel paso. Y necesita averiguarlo._

 _Comienza por leer los tuits que la chica ha recibido de otros usuarios respondiendo a lo que acaba de poner. Se sorprende al descubrir a varios de ellos atacándola. Algunos incluso le escriben para decirle que ya era hora de que decidiera largarse y dejarlos en paz. No sospechaba que pudiera tener tantas cuentas enemigas ni que la odiaran. Nunca le habló de eso. Además, salvo el incidente con Rin, no había leído ninguna confrontación con ningún usuario en Twitter. Alguna pequeña discusión como máximo, sin mayor importancia, típica de las redes sociales._

 _¿Es ese el motivo por el que se ha marchado? ¿Los haters que tenía y a los que parecía ignorar?_

 _Es muy extraño, como todo lo que la rodea._

 _Kiba empieza entonces a examinar las cuentas de las personas que critican a la chica. Algunas parece que se han creado solo para eso. Son usuarios con pocos followers y diez o quince tuits que únicamente escriben para insultar a Karin._

 _Está tan metido en aquella historia que el sonido de su móvil hace que pegue un respingo. Pulsa el botoncito verde de su smartphone y responde._

 _—_ _Dime, Tenten._

 _—_ _¿Kiba? ¿Vas a venir? Te estamos esperando para empezar a jugar —le indica la peruana._

 _—_ _Es verdad. Se me había pasado, perdona._

 _—_ _Date prisa, que están a punto de explicarme lo que es una escalera de color._

 _—_ _Verás..., me ha surgido algo importante. Empezad sin mí. Yo voy luego._

 _—_ _¿Luego? ¿Cuándo?_

 _—_ _No sé, más tarde —comenta el valenciano, impaciente por continuar investigando—. De verdad, Tenten, no te preocupes por mí. Pasadlo bien._

 _Y cuelga sin tan siquiera dejar que la chica se despida. Al instante, Kiba se da cuenta de que quizá ha sido algo brusco. Luego le pedirá perdón, pero ahora tiene que continuar con sus pesquisas._

 _Pasa más de una hora analizando cuentas y usuarios relacionados con Karin. Ella no ha vuelto a escribir. En cambio, sus followers le ruegan continuamente que no se vaya y sus haters siguen mostrando, inmisericordes, una gran felicidad por su marcha._

 _Todo parece desarrollarse dentro de la misma dinámica entre los dos bandos hasta que, a las 23:07, aparece un tuit que deja helado a Kiba y al resto de los amigos de la chica. Es de Dafne-Sonia:_

 _«Acabo de hablar con el padre de Karin_CFDaniM y me ha pedido que os diga que su hija se ha suicidado. No puedo dejar de llorar #RIPKarin»._

 _—_ _No puede ser. No puede ser verdad —susurra repetidamente Kiba, atónito tras leer más de veinte veces aquel tuit._

 _Tarda en reaccionar. Su cuerpo está frío como un témpano de hielo y ni tan siquiera puede llorar. Aquello tiene que ser una broma. Un error. Una pesadilla. Pero está despierto, con los ojos rojísimos, aunque muy abiertos. No está soñando._

 _Mientras el tuit de Rin sobre el suicidio de Karin empieza a acumular interacciones y retuits, piensa que lo mejor es hablar con ella para ver qué ha pasado y cómo ha conseguido contactar con el padre de la joven. Entra en el perfil de Dafne y, cuando va a enviarle un mensaje directo, descubre que ya no le sigue. Así que no le es posible mandarle ningún privado._

 _No lo comprende. ¿Por qué le ha eliminado de sus followers? Tampoco está conectada a Skype. Es increíble. Se ha quedado sin posibilidades de hablar directamente con ella. Eso le agobia y le desespera. Mucho, muchísimo._

 _No puede más._

 _Kiba se levanta y va al cuarto de baño. Se mira en el espejo y se golpea la cabeza rapada con los puños. Repetidamente. Hasta se hace una pequeña herida, que empieza a sangrar aparatosamente. Comprende que debe calmarse o la noche no acabará bien para él. La historia de Karin le está volviendo loco. ¡No puede ser que se haya quitado la vida! ¡Se niega a creerlo!_

 _Cuando se cura la herida con agua y un poco de papel higiénico, regresa frente al portátil. No puede creer lo que ve. #RIPKarin se ha convertido en trending topic en Twitter. El supuesto suicidio de la chica se ha hecho viral y todo el mundo lo está comentando en sus cuentas._

 _Lee algunos de los comentarios que la gente escribe con aquel hashtag. La mayoría piensa que aquello ha sido consecuencia de una guerra de fandoms y que la chica no ha podido aguantar más la presión. Se inician infinidad de debates y acusaciones de todo tipo, y aparecen opiniones sin ningún rigor y sin sentido alguno. Kiba ya no sabe qué creer ni qué pensar._

 _Pasadas las doce de la noche, el hashtag #RIPKarin ocupa el primer puesto entre los TT nacionales y también es tendencia mundial._

 _¿Hasta dónde va a llegar aquella locura?_

 _Rin no ha vuelto a decir nada más. No responde a los muchos que le preguntan, ni desmiente a los que la acusan de haberse inventado aquella historia. Se ha evaporado de las redes sociales. Y eso hace sospechar a Kiba. Es muy raro que, después de la pelea que protagonizaron la noche anterior, sea ella, precisamente, la que haya comunicado aquella horrible noticia. No tiene mucho sentido. Tampoco tiene sentido que ya no le siga a él. La última conversación que mantuvieron entre ellos por la mañana no acabó mal. ¿O es que habían vuelto a hablar Karin y ella después?_

 _La cuestión es que no va a encontrar respuestas para tantas preguntas porque no hay nadie que pueda aclararle la verdad._

 _O se toma una pastilla o la cabeza le va a estallar. Le duele muchísimo. Se pone una gorra para que nadie descubra la herida que se ha hecho y sale precipitadamente de la habitación. En recepción le dan una aspirina. Después acude a la sala de las máquinas expendedoras y compra una botella de agua mineral para poder tragar la pastilla. No regresa inmediatamente a su habitación, sino que se sienta en el suelo de aquel cuarto e intenta ordenar sus ideas. Le cuesta pensar y, cada vez que recuerda lo que ha pasado con Karin, siente una inmensa angustia. No sospechaba que estuviera tan mal como para hacer lo que ha hecho. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?_

 _Pasan quince minutos y permanece allí sentado, analizándolo todo, preguntándose mil cosas que no llega a comprender. Le da miedo volver a su habitación y ver que todo sigue igual._

 _—_ _¡Eh, tío! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _El que ha entrado en la sala de las máquinas y se dirige a él es Sai. Kiba le sonríe a duras penas y bebe un trago de agua antes de hablar._

 _—_ _Pues no lo sé muy bien._

 _—_ _¿Te ha pasado algo?_

 _—_ _Bueno. Me duele bastante la cabeza —responde el valenciano, que opta por no contarle lo que le sucede._

 _—_ _A mí también me duele un poco. Debe de ser cosa del clima de Madrid._

 _El sevillano saca una Coca-Cola de una de las máquinas y se sienta en el suelo a su lado tras pedirle permiso para hacerlo._

 _—_ _¿Tú no juegas al póker? —le pregunta Kiba, que agradece en ese momento algo de compañía sin interrogatorio._

 _—_ _¿Qué póker?_

 _—_ _Algunos de nuestro pasillo están en la habitación de Gaara jugando al póker. Creía que estabas con ellos._

 _—_ _¡Ah! No lo sabía. No he hablado con nadie. Yo he pasado el día en el centro, y cuando he regresado, he cenado y me he ido a dar un paseo._

 _—_ _¿Te has ido a dar un paseo tú solo?_

 _—_ _Sí, a veces me gusta estar solo para pensar. Estar aquí, rodeado todo el tiempo de tanta gente, a veces te hace perder de vista la realidad._

 _Kiba reflexiona sobre lo que Sai le dice. Él también siente que la realidad de su vida en ese momento se encuentra distorsionada. ¿Qué es auténtico y qué no?_

 _No sabría ni podría asegurarlo._

 _—_ _No es fácil estar siempre feliz, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Eso es imposible, Kiba. A no ser que te llames Tenten y tengas un espíritu positivo casi infinito. Aunque no creo que ni ella sea todo el tiempo feliz._

 _El valenciano sonríe cuando su amigo menciona a la peruana. Es verdad, ella, pese a todo lo que ha sufrido en su vida, es la persona más positiva que conoce._

 _Los dos se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos. Sai se termina el refresco y se pone de pie. Le ofrece su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Kiba le indica que se va a quedar allí sentado un poco más._

 _—_ _No te vayas a dormir muy tarde o mañana no te levantarás para el desayuno. Me han dicho que los sábados ponen chocolate con churros._

 _—_ _No lo sabía. Intentaré despertarme pronto entonces._

 _Los chicos se despiden y Kiba se queda otra vez solo. Aquel sevillano le parece un tipo de confianza. Pero es pronto para abrirse a alguien y revelarle lo que ha pasado esa noche._

 _El dolor de cabeza mengua y se va encontrando algo más tranquilo. Y aunque el miedo no desaparece, entiende que va siendo hora de afrontarlo cara a cara._

 _Se incorpora y regresa a su cuarto. De fondo, desde la puerta de la 1154, escucha a sus compañeros de pasillo, que continúan reunidos en la habitación de Gaara. Aquella no es su fiesta, aunque le gustaría integrarse pronto en aquel grupo de chicos._

 _Sin embargo, su guerra está esperándolo ahora delante de la pantalla de su ordenador._


	45. Capítulo 44

_CAPÍTULO 44_

 _—_ _¿Qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos a Kiba?_

 _—_ _No. Me ha dicho que empecemos a jugar sin él. Dentro de un rato vendrá —le responde Tenten a Naruto un tanto decepcionada._

 _Ni tan siquiera ha podido decirle adiós. Ha colgado muy deprisa. Según le ha contado por teléfono, le ha surgido algo muy importante. Le preocupa aquel chico aunque no se conozcan desde hace mucho. Espera que haya dicho la verdad y se reúna luego con ellos. Le vendría bien para despejarse._

 _—_ _Bueno, pues empezamos ya —comenta el vallisoletano, que tiene su móvil en la mano—. Tenten, te voy a pasar un link en el que está muy bien explicada la escala de jugadas en el póker. Así, si tienes cualquier duda, puedes consultarlo._

 _El joven le envía por WhatsApp el enlace de la página ilustrativa. Luego vuelve a explicar cómo se juega al Texas Hold'em y la variación que harán para no apostar dinero. Cada cinco partidas, el que más puntos en fichas tenga en su poder le hará una pregunta, algo comprometida, al que menos tenga acumuladas._

 _—_ _Es muy fácil. Pero si alguien tiene alguna duda durante el juego, que lo diga._

 _Y los cinco comienzan a jugar. Se reparten veinte fichas, de diferentes valores y colores, a cada jugador. Las fichas amarillas valen un punto, las rojas cinco, las azules diez y las negras veinte. Eligen que el primero que dará las cartas será Gaara. Este entrega dos cartas a cada uno después de que todos pongan sobre la mesa una ficha amarilla, equivalente a un punto._

 _—_ _¿Para qué hemos puesto la ficha amarilla? —pregunta Tenten a Naruto, todavía muy confusa._

 _—_ _Para empezar a jugar. Se hace siempre antes de cada partida, para que se acumulen fichas en el bote. Es como un pago por participar. El que gane la mano se las llevará junto con las fichas que se apuesten. ¿Entiendes? Es muy fácil._

 _—_ _Entiendo. Hasta aquí por lo menos._

 _La joven suelta una carcajada y revisa las dos cartas que Gaara le ha dado: la reina de corazones y el ocho de picas. El navarro coloca encima de la mesa las tres primeras cartas con las que cada jugador deberá combinar las suyas: la reina de picas, el tres de corazones y el nueve de diamantes. La primera en hablar es Ino, que pasa._

 _—_ _¿Qué significa eso de que pasa? —vuelve a preguntar la peruana._

 _—_ _Que tengo unas cartas horribles —se queja la gallega._

 _Hinata también pasa, pero cuando le llega el turno a Naruto, apuesta tres fichas rojas, que equivalen a quince puntos._

 _—_ _¿Y ahora?_

 _—_ _Si quieres seguir jugando, debes poner otras tres fichas rojas o más —le indica el joven a Tenten—. Si crees que no tienes posibilidades de ganar o no quieres ir de farol, te retiras y esperas a la siguiente partida._

 _La peruana consulta la tabla de jugadas en el link que le ha pasado Naruto y opta por continuar jugando, así que suelta otras tres fichas rojas._

 _También lo ve Gaara, que continúa en la partida. Hinata e Ino son las primeras en retirarse._

 _—_ _Bien, quedamos solo nosotros tres —señala el navarro, que deposita una cuarta carta sobre la mesa: el cinco de tréboles._

 _Naruto pone una ficha azul, que son diez puntos más. La chica peruana se aferra a sus cartas y responde con otra azul a la jugada del vallisoletano. Gaara se retira._

 _—_ _Bueno, esto va a ser un duelo entre dos. ¿Quién ganará?_

 _Gaara levanta la carta que está encima de la baraja e introduce en el juego a la reina de tréboles. Naruto se queda pensativo y mira a Tenten; esta sonríe._

 _—_ _¿No tendrás la suerte de los principiantes y llevarás una reina? —piensa en voz alta el chico mientras se acaricia la barbilla._

 _—_ _¡Ah! Eso no te lo puedo decir, amigo —responde ella saboreando el poder de su reina de corazones._

 _—_ _Sería mucha suerte que en la primera partida de tu vida ganes con un trío de reinas. No sé..._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces? ¿Apuestas? —le pregunta la peruana un poco ansiosa._

 _—_ _Venga, sí. Apuesto. Una ficha azul y una roja._

 _—_ _Eso son quince puntos, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Exacto. Te toca. ¿Qué haces? ¿Lo ves?_

 _Tenten no espera más e iguala la apuesta de Naruto. Pone sus cartas sobre la mesa y se las enseña al resto._

 _—_ _¡Esto es un trío de reinas! ¿Verdad? —pregunta eufórica._

 _—_ _¡Sí! ¡Es un trío de reinas! —exclama Ino casi al unísono que Hinata._

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿he ganado?_

 _Naruto sonríe sin revelar todavía su jugada. Coloca las cartas bocabajo encima de la mesa y levanta primero el nueve de tréboles. Acto seguido, ante la expectación del resto, enseña la segunda carta: la reina de diamantes._

 _—_ _¡Full de reinas y nueves! ¡Te gano! —grita el joven barriendo hacia sí las fichas que se han acumulado en el bote._

 _—_ _¿He perdido? —pregunta Tenten mientras revisa la tabla de jugadas en su teléfono—. ¡He perdido!_

 _Los otros cuatro ríen cuando la chica se tapa la cara con las manos, lamentándose y quejándose a Naruto por haberla engañado con sus palabras._

 _—_ _Así es el póker. Es tan importante la mano que lleves como la que consigas hacer creer a tu adversario que llevas._

 _—_ _Lo tendré en cuenta. Y aunque haya perdido, me gusta este juego. ¿Quién reparte las cartas ahora?_

 _—_ _Da Ino._

 _La segunda partida la gana Gaara, que repite en la tercera. La cuarta es para Hinata y en la quinta vence otra vez Naruto. Hacen el recuento y el vallisoletano es el que más puntos tiene. La que menos, Tenten._

 _—_ _Me toca hacerte una pregunta —le anuncia el vencedor de la primera ronda de partidas a la peruana._

 _—_ _No seas muy malo conmigo, por favor._

 _—_ _Por ser la primera, y ya que tú eres una novata en el póker, voy a intentar portarme bien._

 _—_ _Gracias. A ver, ¿qué quieres saber?_

 _—_ _Mi pregunta es... ¿Alguna vez te has fumado un porro?_

 _—_ _¿Marihuana? ¡No! —responde Tenten riéndose—. Ni siquiera he probado el tabaco normal. Odio el humo. ¿Tú sí has fumado porros?_

 _—_ _La que tenía que responder eras tú, no yo. Siguiente ronda; empezamos todos desde cero._

 _¡Gaara, repartes!_

 _En la siguiente tanda de partidas, crece la competitividad entre los cinco chicos. Ino gana por primera vez y también lo hace Tenten, que se muestra exultante cuando en un mano a mano vence a Naruto. Sin embargo, es Gaara el que más puntos en fichas acumula y Hinata la que menos. La canaria se pone un poco nerviosa cuando sabe que es la que ha perdido y debe responder a la pregunta que le haga el chico._

 _—_ _¿Alguna vez has salido a la calle sin ropa interior?_

 _—_ _¿Perdona? ¿Tengo que contestar a eso? ¡Es muy personal!_

 _—_ _No es para tanto. Saldrán cosas peores —señala Naruto sonriente. Aquella chica le cae bien desde la primera vez que habló con ella._

 _Los cuatro esperan curiosos la respuesta de Hinata, que mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro._

 _—_ _Sí —indica por fin la chica, avergonzada—. ¡Pero muy pocas veces! ¡Tres o cuatro solo!_

 _Todos se ríen, menos la canaria, que siente como le arden las mejillas tras contestar a la pregunta de Gaara._

 _Y la timba de Texas Hold'em Secreto continúa en la habitación 1158._

 _—_ _¿Qué ha sido lo más loco que has hecho por una pareja? —le pregunta Ino a Naruto._

 _Por una escasa ventaja, la gallega se ha impuesto en la tercera ronda a la canaria, que se ha esforzado lo indecible para intentar ganar al ver que el de Valladolid iba a ser el perdedor en esa ocasión._

 _—_ _Hice muchas locuras por mi última pareja, mi ex. Estaba muy enamorado —admite el chico poniéndose algo más serio—. Pero lo más loco que hice por ella fue... regalarle un viaje en globo y subirme en él para decirle que la quería. A Ayame le hacía mucha ilusión, pero a mí me dan miedo las alturas. Lo pasé muy mal, aunque ella fue feliz._

 _—_ _¿Y qué te pasó con ella? —insiste Ino mientras se reparten de nuevo las fichas._

 _—_ _Se lio con otro. Su exnovio. Pasó hace solo tres meses._

 _—_ _Vaya, lo siento._

 _—_ _Gracias, Hinata, no pasa nada. Eso me dio el empujón definitivo para dar el paso y cambiar de carrera y de ciudad. A lo mejor, si Ayame no me hubiera engañado, no estaría aquí con vosotros._

 _Los otros chicos contemplan a Naruto con cierta pena. Pero este no les permite que se compadezcan de él y los anima a iniciar una nueva ronda._

 _En esta ocasión, el vencedor de nuevo es Gaara. Y la que ha perdido, otra vez Tenten. La peruana se lamenta por su mala suerte, aunque reconoce con deportividad su derrota._

 _—_ _Bueno, otra vez me toca a mí. Pregunta._

 _—_ _Quiero saber... ¿Cuál es el sitio más raro donde lo has hecho?_

 _—_ _¡No vale! ¡Esta pregunta no vale!_

 _—_ _Sí que vale. Y debes responder con total sinceridad._

 _Tenten se frota los ojos y luego se toca las mejillas, que están muy calientes. Duda un instante, pero finalmente contesta._

 _—_ _En la arena de la playa de la Malvarrosa, en Valencia, por la noche._

 _Todos la vitorean y aplauden. La chica explica que no es de sitios raros ni de hacer ese tipo de cosas en público, pero que esa noche de verano surgió con su novio de entonces y no se arrepiente. Aunque no duró mucho por las prisas del momento y el miedo a que los fueran a pillar._

 _—_ _Esto cada vez se pone más interesante —señala Naruto mientras le pasa la baraja de cartas a Gaara para que comience una nueva ronda._

 _El navarro pierde casi todas sus fichas en la segunda de las partidas en un pique con Ino. Ella, precisamente, es la que gana. Y la que le tiene que interrogar a él._

 _—_ _A ver, una dificililla. Gaara, ¿alguna vez has besado... a un tío? ¡Y hay que decir la verdad!_

 _A Gaara le sorprende la pregunta de su amiga gallega. A su cabeza acude rápidamente aquella noche extraña después de los exámenes. Aquel cuarto de baño en el pub de Pamplona al que fueron y aquellos besos repletos de intensidad. Cuando se despertó en la cama de su compañera de clase Leyre, no recordaba casi nada. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, un rostro apareció en su mente, con tanta claridad, con tanta nitidez, como para darse cuenta de que todo aquello no había sido un sueño. La persona con la que se había liado en el pub era Imanol, su profesor de Inglés en el instituto._

 _—_ _No, nunca he besado a un tío_


	46. Capítulo 45

_CAPÍTULO 45_

 _A la una de la madrugada, Sakura y Itachi llegan a la residencia. No van de la mano, ni abrazados. No son pareja, aunque ambos han disfrutado de una sesión intensa de besos en aquel local del centro de Madrid._

 _En la puerta de afuera, junto a la verja, la chica se detiene y mira muy seria a su acompañante._

 _—_ _Como hemos acordado, ni una palabra a nadie de lo que ha pasado —le recuerda ella lo que han hablado por el camino._

 _—_ _Tranquila, no diré nada. Aunque no sé por qué tienes tanto miedo a que alguien sepa que nos hemos enrollado._

 _—_ _Eso es cosa mía._

 _—_ _¿Tiene que ver con Sai?_

 _—_ _No, para nada —responde molesta—. ¿Tú crees que todo lo que hago en mi vida gira en torno al sevillano?_

 _—_ _Por lo que he comprobado esta noche, está claro que no._

 _—_ _No seas capullo. Lo de esta noche ha sido... un accidente._

 _—_ _¿Un accidente? ¿Así lo ves tú?_

 _—_ _¿Cómo quieres que lo vea? Es algo que no tenía que haber pasado._

 _Itachi se ríe y continúa caminando. Cruza la puerta y se dirige hacia el edificio principal de la Benjamin Franklin. Sakura acelera el paso para ponerse a su altura._

 _—_ _Un beso puede considerarse un accidente. Pero hemos estado más de una hora liándonos. Y esta vez no he sido yo solo el que ha jugado con la lengua._

 _—_ _¡Calla! No me lo recuerdes._

 _—_ _Tengo que reconocer que, para ser tu primera vez, besas como una auténtica especialista. Has aprendido muy deprisa._

 _—_ _Te lo advierto: o te callas y dejas de comentar la jugada o terminas en el lago._

 _—_ _Si te bañas conmigo, no me importaría._

 _—_ _¡Te he dicho que pares!_

 _Pero, en esta ocasión, la chica esboza media sonrisa cuando le recrimina. Está claro que Itachi va a estar recordándole lo que ha pasado entre ellos toda la vida. Y no tiene excusa. Ni siquiera las cuatro cervezas que se ha tomado. Si se ha enrollado con él ha sido porque ella ha querido._

 _Tienen el edificio de la residencia justo enfrente, pero, en lugar de dirigirse a sus habitaciones, van a los banquitos junto a la cascada a petición de la chica._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que sigamos aquí lo que hemos dejado de hacer en aquel pub? —le pregunta él cuando ya están sentados._

 _—_ _No, no quiero seguir aquí nada de nada._

 _—_ _Si prefieres ir a tu cuarto o al mío y que profundicemos algo más..._

 _—_ _Itachi, ya. Para. Vamos a hablar en serio, por favor._

 _—_ _Estaba hablando en serio._

 _—_ _No me voy a acostar contigo. Que te quede claro._

 _—_ _También decías que no ibas a salir por las noches, que no querías nada con ningún tío, que no..._

 _—_ _¡Vale! Lo he pillado. No soy una persona de palabra._

 _—_ _No creo que eso sea así tampoco —indica el malagueño—. Simplemente, te has dejado llevar por lo que sentías. Justo lo que deberías hacer siempre._

 _—_ _No me parece que liarme con un tío a los tres días de estar aquí esté muy acorde con lo que siento._

 _—_ _Me gusta eso de «esté muy acorde». Hablas muy bien._

 _"—_ _No te burles más de mí, por favor._

 _—_ _Es que me lo pones muy fácil —reconoce sonriente Manu—. Y además me gusta. Me divierte hacerlo._

 _La joven resopla e intenta no ponerse nerviosa. Es complicado porque aquel chico sabe cómo conseguir que se altere._

 _—_ _Antes de entrar en la residencia, prométeme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie._

 _—_ _¿Otra vez?_

 _—_ _Sí, Itachi. Otra vez. No quiero que nadie se entere._

 _—_ _Que sí, mujer. Que me lo guardaré para mí. No voy a presumir de que me he enrollado contigo delante de nadie._

 _—_ _Promételo._

 _—_ _Te lo prometo._

 _—_ _Bien. Espero que seas un tío que cumple lo que promete._

 _—_ _No deberías avergonzarte de haberte liado conmigo. Al contrario, eres una privilegiada. Has sido la primera con la que me he enrollado en Madrid. Considéralo un triunfo._

 _—_ _¿Me van a dar una medalla?_

 _—_ _O una copa, ¿qué prefieres?_

 _La chica sonríe y levanta su mirada hacia el cielo. Desde allí se ven más estrellas de las que se suelen apreciar en el resto de la ciudad. Es un cielo precioso, bastante luminoso. Un firmamento estrellado como único testigo de la promesa que Itachi le ha hecho. No le queda más remedio que fiarse de él._

 _—_ _¿Te vas?_

 _—_ _Sí, ¿no entras conmigo? —le pregunta el joven, que se ha incorporado—. Sigue en pie mi oferta para continuar haciendo más grande nuestro secreto en alguna de nuestras habitaciones._

 _—_ _No, gracias. Me voy a quedar aquí sentada un poco más_

 _—_ _¿No quieres que me quede contigo?_

 _—_ _Prefiero estar sola un rato._

 _—_ _Perfecto. Pero no le des demasiadas vueltas a lo que ha pasado._

 _—_ _Las justas._

 _El joven sonríe y se inclina sobre ella para darle un beso en la cara. Sakura se lo recrimina, aunque no le da mucha importancia y se lo toma como una broma más. Itachi se despide dándole las buenas noches y se aleja de la cascada. La chica lo contempla hasta que desaparece completamente de su vista. La noche ahora es su única compañía._

 _Ya dentro del edificio, el malagueño saluda al bedel que está de guardia. Abre la puerta del pasillo 1B y se detiene delante de la habitación 1152. Llama y espera apoyado en la pared de enfrente. A los pocos segundos, Sai aparece._

 _—_ _Ya estáis aquí —comenta el sevillano, algo sorprendido de ver a Itachi—. ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?_

 _—_ _Mejor de lo esperado._

 _—_ _Me alegro. ¿Dónde está Sakura?_

 _—_ _Fuera. En la cascada._

 _—_ _¿Se encuentra bien?_

 _—_ _Creo que sí. Perfectamente —indica el malagueño con una sonrisa que le delata—. Solo te quería dar las buenas noches y anunciarte el resultado que ahora luce en el marcador: Málaga dos, Sevilla cero._

 _—_ _Gracias por la información. Pero yo soy del Betis._

 _Manu ríe y le da una palmadita en el hombro al otro chico antes de recorrer el tramo de pasillo que lleva hasta su habitación._

 _—_ _¡Que descanses, bético! ¡Mañana nos vemos! —se despide mientras lo saluda con la mano desde el otro extremo._

 _Sai se queda pensativo durante un instante. Entra de nuevo en su cuarto y, tras ponerse una fina chaqueta de chándal por encima, se dirige hasta la cascada. Allí ve a Sakura, sentada en uno de los banquitos, mirando hacia ninguna parte. Cuando se da cuenta de su presencia, da un brinco y sonríe con timidez. El chico se sienta a su lado y trata de comprobar a través de sus ojos lo que intuye que ha pasado entre ella y Itachi esa noche. Sin embargo, la joven aparta la mirada hacia otro lado y se abraza a sí misma para protegerse de la ligera brisa que corre en ese momento._

 _—_ _¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —le pregunta sin querer mirarle a la cara._

 _—_ _Me lo ha dicho Itachi. Ha venido a mi cuarto._

 _Sakura se sobresalta cuando le escucha decir que el malagueño ha ido a verle. ¿Le habrá contado algo?_

 _—_ _Es un pesado._

 _—_ _Parecía muy contento._

 _—_ _Ya sabes cómo es —indica la chica, preocupada por lo que le haya podido revelar—. Siempre está bromeando y metiéndose con la gente._

 _—_ _Lo habéis pasado bien, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Bueno, normal. Starbucks, paseo, cena, unas cervezas..._

 _—_ _Una noche bastante completita._

 _—_ _Supongo que sí._

 _El silencio se abre hueco en el banco, entre los dos, y provoca que Sakura, incómoda, se levante. Sai la observa detenidamente. Es tan guapa como su hermana y tiene algo especial que la hace única. Pero sabe que otro ha logrado algo que ningún chico hasta el momento había conseguido. Está seguro de ello._

 _—_ _Sakura, me alegro de que Itachi y tú lo hayáis pasado bien esta noche. Es bueno para ti que no solo pienses en estudiar._

 _—_ _Bueno, cuando empiecen las clases en serio, tendré que ponerme las pilas._

 _—_ _Hay tiempo para todo._

 _La joven de Toledo asiente y se da la vuelta. De momento solo ha tenido tiempo para enamorarse de uno y liarse con otro. Nada más y nada menos. En tres días de universidad. En tres días de su nueva vida._

 _Se suponía que estaba allí para estudiar..._

 _—_ _Hasta mañana, Sai —dice alejándose, algo abrumada por la situación._

 _—_ _Hasta mañana, que duermas bien._

 _La despedida es muy fría y los dos se muestran demasiado distantes. Ambos lo saben. No han hablado de lo que ha pasado. Quizá porque ninguno de los dos necesita hacerlo. En realidad, solo son amigos. Solo amigos que acaban de conocerse._


	47. Capítulo 46

_CAPÍTULO 46_

 _Son casi las dos de la mañana y algunos de los chicos del pasillo 1B continúan jugando al póker en la habitación de Gaara. No están todos los que empezaron. Tenten se retiró hace un rato, muy cansada, con ganas de dormir. Pero los otros cuatro permanecen en la batalla de secretos y cartas._

 _El tono de las preguntas ha ido subiendo conforme la noche avanzaba. Además, ya no esperan a la quinta partida para finalizar una ronda. Han recortado a tres para hacerlo más interesante._

 _—_ _¿En el sexo, te gusta llevar a ti la iniciativa o que la lleve tu pareja?_

 _—_ _Pues un poco de cada —le contesta Naruto a Hinata con naturalidad—. Depende del día y de la persona con la que lo hagas._

 _El sexo es el tema sobre el que más preguntas surgen. Al principio les costaba responder o lo hacían con bastante vergüenza. Sin embargo, cada vez están más desinhibidos. Han hablado sin pudor de sexo oral, masturbación o posturas preferidas._

 _—_ _¿Le pondrías los cuernos a tu novio con alguien de la residencia? —le pregunta el de Valladolid a Ino._

 _—_ _No. Nunca lo haría. Ni con alguien de la residencia ni con nadie de ninguna parte. Me sentiría fatal si engañara a Kankuro. No sería capaz de besar a otro chico._

 _Aquella pregunta le hace recordar a la gallega que su novio no le ha contestado al whatsapp que le envió hace un rato para preguntarle qué tal lo estaba pasando con sus amigos. Quizá no se haya llevado el móvil o lo tenga sin batería, ya que hace varias horas que no se conecta._

 _—_ _Ojalá todas pensaran como tú —reflexiona Naruto acordándose de lo que le pasó a él con Ayame._

 _—_ _No entiendo cómo una persona puede ser infiel._

 _—_ _Ni yo, pero pasa demasiadas veces._

 _—_ _Creo que si yo estuviera a punto de liarme con otro chico, al intentar besarle se me aparecería la cara de Kankuro y me echaría atrás._

 _Hinata y Gaara asisten en silencio a la conversación que mantienen Ino y Naruto acerca de la infidelidad._

 _—_ _Además, cuando alguien te engaña, te hace sentir culpable. Porque es como si no hubieras podido darle lo que otro le está dando._

 _—_ _Creo que la mayoría de las veces es cuestión de sexo —apunta la gallega—. Un capricho o la tentación de probar otra cosa diferente._

 _—_ _Ya. La mayoría de los cuernos no viene por amor, llega por un calentón_

 _—_ _Estoy de acuerdo. En fin, no hablemos más del tema. ¿Reparto yo?_

 _Gaara asiente y le pasa la baraja a la gallega. La chica mezcla las cartas y le entrega dos a cada uno. Luego coloca otras tres bocarriba encima de la mesa. Comienza una nueva ronda al mejor de tres partidas._

 _La que acumula más puntos en fichas es la canaria; y el que menos, Naruto. Hinata sonríe cuando se dispone a preguntar._

 _—_ _Me das miedo —dice el joven, que también parece disfrutar del momento—. Venga, dispara. ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita?_

 _—_ _Quiero saber cuál es tu récord._

 _—_ _¿Mi récord en qué?_

 _—_ _¿Cuántas veces has conseguido llegar al final en una sola noche?_

 _Naruto abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido por el atrevimiento de su amiga. Entre ellos se ha establecido una conexión especial. Esa especie de sintonía que solo encuentras con algunas personas. Los demás también se han dado cuenta._

 _—_ _No las he contado —contesta el vallisoletano risueño._

 _—_ _¡Eso no vale! ¿Cuántas?_

 _—_ _No sé, tres, cuatro... ¿Tal vez cinco?_

 _—_ _Si no lo sabes tú..._

 _—_ _Es que no quiero presumir de algo como eso —bromea Naruto barajando las cartas._

 _—_ _¡Uh! Dime de lo que presumes y te diré de lo que careces._

 _—_ _Bonito refrán. Pero en esta ocasión no se puede aplicar, ya que no he presumido de nada._

 _La chica ríe y recibe dos cartas de su amigo. Es la primera vez en toda la noche que le dan una pareja de ases en mano._

 _—_ _Última ronda que juego —señala Ino bostezando—. Es hora de irse a la cama._

 _—_ _Bien. Últimas tres partidas —anuncia Gaara, que no se siente del todo cómodo desde que le preguntaron si había besado a algún chico._

 _Ha mentido y es consciente de que ha hecho trampas en el juego. Es la única vez que no ha dicho la verdad, pero le ha condicionado para el resto de la noche. Sobre todo porque le ha recordado lo que pasó con su profesor de Inglés._

 _Si no llega a ser porque están en su habitación, hace tiempo que habría dejado la mesa. Pero no quería ser un aguafiestas y ha continuado jugando con los demás, tratando de disimular su malestar._

 _La partida de los dos ases de Hinata la gana ella con claridad, sin que nadie oponga resistencia. La segunda es para Ino. Y la tercera mano se la lleva de calle Naruto. Él es el ganador de la última ronda y Gaara el que, bastante distraído en sus pensamientos, pierde. Le toca contestar a una pregunta del vallisoletano._

 _—_ _La última de la noche —indica el ganador frotándose las manos—. A ver, Gaara, si tuvieras que elegir a alguien del pasillo 1B para pasar una noche frenética de fiesta, sexo y rock & roll, ¿a quién escogerías?_

 _El joven pamplonica duda sobre lo que responder. Tiene muy clara su respuesta. Pero no puede contestar lo que siente. Así que prefiere volver a mentir._

 _—_ _Probablemente a Sakura —contesta muy serio._

 _La respuesta sorprende a Ino: le fastidia muchísimo que su amigo haya nombrado a la chica que peor le cae de todo el grupo. No obstante, decide callarse y no realizar ningún comentario al respecto._

 _—_ _¡Pues todos a la cama! —exclama Naruto levantándose._

 _—_ _Habrá que repetir —señala Hinata, alegre, mientras también se incorpora._

 _La canaria se lo ha pasado genial, a pesar de haber tenido que confesar datos muy personales que, de no ser en un juego como aquel, no habría revelado jamás en un grupo de amigos. Pero se alegra de haber participado en algo así. Sobre todo estando Naruto de por medio. Le ha parecido un tío más que interesante._

 _Los dos salen juntos del cuarto de Gaara, mientras que Ino se queda para ayudarle a recoger. Las sillas, que han cogido prestadas de la cafetería para que se pudieran sentar todos, las ubican, una encima de otra, en una esquina. Mañana, junto con la pequeña mesita, deberán devolverlas._

 _—_ _¿Te has divertido? —le pregunta la gallega a su amigo antes de marcharse a su habitación._

 _—_ _Sí, ha estado bien._

 _—_ _¿Has dicho la verdad en todas las preguntas?_

 _El navarro arquea una ceja y trata de comprender por qué Ino quiere saberlo. ¿Se le ha notado que ha mentido?_

 _—_ _He intentado ser lo más sincero posible._

 _—_ _Eso significa que has mentido, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _¿Tú has dicho la verdad en todo?_

 _—_ _Estamos hablando de ti, Gaara. De ti y de tus respuestas._

 _Pero el joven no da su brazo a torcer. Prefiere quedar mal ante ella a contarle la verdad._

 _—_ _Estoy cansado, mañana hablamos._

 _—_ _No me lo vas a decir entonces._

 _—_ _Hablamos mañana, Ino. Es muy tarde._

 _La chica asiente y le da las buenas noches sin demasiada amabilidad. Le sigue molestando lo de Sakura. ¿Por qué ha tenido que nombrarla a ella? Está claro que Itachi y Sai van detrás de esa pija prepotente. Pero ¿Gaara? No esperaba eso de él._

 _Sale de la 1158 y se dirige a la habitación de enfrente. No hay nadie en el pasillo. Aparentemente, cada miembro del 1B está en su cuarto. Sin embargo, no es así. En una de las habitaciones de la pared de la izquierda, una pareja acaba de darse un beso en los labios. El primero de los muchos que esa noche lloverán en esa habitación._


	48. Capítulo 47

_CAPÍTULO 47_

 _Los ojos le escuecen muchísimo. Teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que es y que anoche tampoco durmió, no le extraña. A eso se suma la tensión que lleva soportando desde por la mañana. Incrementada a su máxima potencia tras el anuncio, por parte de Rin, del supuesto suicidio de Karin. Para Kiba está siendo un día muy complicado. El día más difícil de su vida._

 _Aunque ahora no está solo. Nicole le acompaña desde hace un rato. Al ver que no aparecía, la chica decidió abandonar la timba de póker e ir a su habitación a interesarse por él y preguntarle cómo se encontraba._

 _—_ _Hola —le saluda tímidamente cuando el joven le abre—. Al final no has venido a jugar con nosotros._

 _—_ _Lo siento, no he podido._

 _—_ _Ya me he dado cuenta de que no has podido. ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

 _—_ _Te lo dije por teléfono. Me ha surgido algo urgente._

 _—_ _¿Y no se puede saber qué es? Estabas muy seguro de venir con nosotros —le pregunta Tenten, que lo ve peor que cuando habló con él antes. ¿Y qué haces con esa gorra puesta?_

 _—_ _Nada. No tiene importancia._

 _—_ _Quiero ayudarte, Kiba. De verdad. Si te desahogas, te sentirás mejor —insiste la peruana, ofreciéndose como apoyo._

 _La chica está segura de que el problema que tiene es mucho más serio de lo que él pretende dar a entender. Y en su casa le enseñaron a echar una mano a todas las personas que lo necesitan._

 _A riesgo de ser pesada, permanece allí de pie. En su puerta, inmóvil._

 _—_ _Es tarde, me voy a ir a dormir ya._

 _—_ _Me da que no vas a hacerlo. Te noto muy preocupado. Habla conmigo y cuéntame qué es lo que te sucede. Soy muy buena escuchando._

 _—_ _Es una historia muy larga._

 _—_ _Da lo mismo. No tengo sueño. Y mañana es sábado, no tenemos clase._

 _El valenciano resopla. Parece que no va a dejarle tranquilo hasta que le confiese lo que le pasa. No está seguro de lo que va a decirle, pero finalmente permite que Tenten entre en su habitación. La joven esquiva la maleta, que todavía continúa en el suelo, a medio deshacer, y ocupa la silla. Kiba se sienta en la cama. Como siempre, su portátil está abierto, delante de él._

 _—_ _No sé qué contarte._

 _—_ _La verdad, por favor. Aunque sea horrible. Prometo no juzgarte._

 _—_ _Es todo tan difícil de explicar —comenta tras soltar un resoplido que arrastra consigo aires de angustia y tensión._

 _Cuando se quita la gorra para dejarla a un lado, Tenten se sobresalta: se ha percatado de la herida que su amigo tiene en la cabeza._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te has hecho eso?_

 _—_ _No tiene importancia. Es solo un rasguño._

 _—_ _¡Oye! ¡Deja de decir a todo que no tiene importancia! —le recrimina la peruana—. Estás hecho una mierda, sin salir de la habitación desde que llegaste, ni ir a clase. Parece que de tus ojos va a brotar sangre en cualquier momento y tienes una raja en la cabeza que hace un rato no estaba ahí. ¡Me sabe mal actuar como tu madre! ¡Pero no vuelvas a decir que no tiene importancia! ¡Porque lo que te pasa, aunque digas que no, la tiene!_

 _La regañina de Tenten hace reaccionar a Kiba. A pesar de que no es muy buena echando broncas —su dulce acento hace poco creíble el cabreo—, tiene razón. Le pasa algo y ese algo le va a volver loco._

 _—_ _Mira esto —le indica dándole el portátil—.El primer trending topic._

 _La chica alcanza el ordenador y lee en voz alta el hashtag #RIPKarin en Twitter. Luego, observa desconcertada a Toni, que está a punto de echarse a llorar._

 _—_ _¿Quién es Karin? ¿Ha muerto?_

 _—_ _Eso parece._

 _—_ _No me digas que... ¿la conocías?_

 _Aquella pregunta desencadena que las emociones y sentimientos del valenciano estallen frente a Tenten en forma de lágrimas repletas de tensión. La peruana se acerca hasta él para sentarse a su lado. Le abraza y le acaricia la cabeza rapada como si fuese un niño desolado que acaba de caerse de su bicicleta. En este caso, el dolor es mucho más intenso e irreparable._

 _—_ _Era mi novia. Mi supuesta novia —confiesa Kiba cuando se calma._

 _Y entonces, durante varios minutos, le explica a su amiga la historia que ha vivido con Lauren en el último mes. Le da detalles de todo, salvo de su encuentro sexual. Y en su narración incluye también a Dafne, los haters y el club de fans de Dani Martín._

 _—_ _Es una locura. Todo lo que me has contado parece sacado de una serie de los guionistas de Lost. No me extraña que estés así._

 _—_ _Por desgracia, me he enamorado de la persona inadecuada._

 _—_ _Ya veo. Pero ¿estás seguro de que esa chica se ha suicidado? Me parece muy raro todo._

 _—_ _No estoy seguro de nada. Aunque es lo más probable._

 _—_ _No sé. Si una chica llega a ese extremo, tiene que estar muy mal. Y no parece que ella estuviera tan desesperada antes de esta noche. Además, es muy sospechoso que su padre sea el que dé la noticia, pero no lo haga él directamente o no acuda a los medios de comunicación, sino que sea a través de una amiga con la que, para colmo, Karin se había peleado._

 _—_ _Eso pienso yo también. Pero no he podido hablar con Rin porque me ha dejado de seguir en Twitter y no le puedo enviar mensajes privados. Y a Skype no se ha conectado en todo este tiempo._

 _Tenten no lo ve nada claro. Entra en la cuenta de Karin y vuelve a examinar los últimos tuits que ha publicado. A continuación, lee otra vez lo que Rin ha escrito en su cuenta y que ha provocado un incendio en las redes sociales._

 _—_ _Esa Rin, ¿es de fiar?_

 _—_ _Bueno, no lo sé. No la conozco demasiado —señala Kiba, que está más calmado desde que le ha contado a Nicole su historia._

 _—_ _Me da que ella es la clave de todo._

 _—_ _¿Kiba?_

 _—_ _Sí, Rin. Dafne. Como se llame esa tía._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres decir? No te comprendo. ¿La clave de qué?_

 _—_ _¿No lo ves?_

 _—_ _No, ¿qué tengo que ver? No me pongas más nervioso, Tenten. ¿Qué es lo que crees?_

 _—_ _Es algo surrealista, pero tengo la impresión de que puede que Rin y Karin sean la misma persona._

 _—_ _Me parece que he escuchado algo en el cuarto de enfrente._

 _—_ _¿El qué?_

 _—_ _Voces. Kiba está con alguien. ¿No lo oyes?_

 _Naruto presta atención a lo que le dice Hinata. Los dos se pegan a la puerta de la habitación de la chica y oyen la voz de Tenten al otro lado del pasillo._

 _—_ _Es la peruana —susurra el vallisoletano riendo—. Está en el cuarto de Kiba._

 _—_ _Es verdad. Es Tenten. Y eso que nos dijo que se iba a dormir._

 _—_ _Pues ya ves que no. Esos dos..._

 _El joven hace un gesto significativo, con explícito carácter sexual. Los dos ríen y... se dan un beso en la boca. No es el primero. Ni el segundo. Tras la partida de póker, sin saber muy bien cómo, han terminado en el cuarto de la canaria._

 _La chica le quita la camiseta y le besa el pecho desnudo. Luego asciende otra vez a sus labios y continúan enrollándose hasta que caen sobre el colchón, haciendo que suenen los muelles de la cama._

 _—_ _Shhh. No hagas ruido —le pide Hinata—. Que aquí se oye todo._

 _—_ _Será muy difícil que nadie nos oiga._

 _—_ _Pues intenta que así sea. O mañana tendremos que dar una rueda de prensa._

 _Naruto sonríe y vuelve a besarla. Baja por el cuello, mientras coloca las manos en su pecho, por dentro de la camiseta. La joven suelta un pequeño gemido. ¿Cuánto hacía que no vivía un momento como ese? Varios meses, se recuerda a sí misma. Mientras él le recorre con los labios el cuello, la boca, la cara, ella piensa en que no quiere que pare. Pero hay algo que la inquieta mucho._

 _Después de innumerables besos frenéticos, llenos de pasión, Naruto se detiene y la mira fijamente, al tiempo que le acaricia la parte trasera de la cabeza. Ambos sonríen._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que sigamos? —pregunta el de Valladolid—. No vamos a hacer nada que no te apetezca._

 _—_ _Sí, quiero seguir._

 _De nuevo se sonríen y continúan con la sesión de besos y de caricias por debajo de la ropa._

 _—_ _¿Tienes un condón? —comenta el chico recostando su cara en el pecho de ella._

 _—_ _No. ¿Tú?_

 _—_ _Sí, en mi habitación. ¿Me esperas un minuto?_

 _La joven asiente y contempla como el chico se pone la camiseta y sale del cuarto rápidamente en busca de un preservativo._

 _Hinata suspira, tumbada bocarriba en su cama. Aquello sí que no se encontraba dentro de sus planes. ¡Va a acostarse con Naruto! Le gusta y hay química entre ellos, pero no está enamorada. ¿Cómo va a estar enamorada si casi no se conocen?_

 _Sin embargo, sigue muy preocupada. ¿Cómo la verá él? ¿Le gustará también o simplemente está aprovechando la oportunidad para tener sexo? No quiere comerse la cabeza con el tema. Además, no tiene tiempo porque Naruto regresa con un condón en la mano._

 _—_ _¿Continuamos?_

 _—_ _Sí, pero ¿puedes apagar la luz? —le dice Hinata vergonzosa._

 _—_ _¿Y eso? ¿Te gusta hacerlo a oscuras?_

 _—_ _Bueno, sí._

 _Naruto cumple con lo que la chica le pide y pulsa el interruptor. No está oscuro del todo porque por debajo de la puerta entra una fina luz proveniente de las lámparas del pasillo, que se quedan encendidas toda la noche. Eso no agrada nada a la canaria._

 _El joven guarda el preservativo bajo la almohada y la vuelve a besar. Enseguida busca más. Mete las manos en su camiseta y le desabrocha el sujetador. Hinata empieza a ponerse un poco nerviosa. Está excitada y quiere continuar, pero..._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta Naruto cuando la chica evita que le quite la camiseta._

 _—_ _Prefiero hacerlo con la ropa puesta._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Te da vergüenza que te vea desnuda?_

 _—_ _Algo así. Es que no te conozco mucho y, aunque no lo parezca, soy bastante tímida._

 _—_ _Vale, no te preocupes. Ya te he dicho que no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias. Siento ser tan pesada._

 _—_ _No pasa nada. Tranquila._

 _La chica se baja ella misma los pantalones, aunque no se quita la ropa interior ni la camiseta, y se cubre con la sábana. Naruto sí se desnuda completamente y se sitúa encima de ella. Las caricias y los besos pronto se quedan cortos y pasan a algo más intenso. Más íntimo. Ambos se entregan todo lo que pueden e intentan satisfacer al otro. Tratan de no gemir muy alto, de no hacer mucho ruido, aunque en ocasiones es imposible evitarlo. Hasta se tapan la boca el uno al otro para impedir que alguno de los dos grite. Cómplices. Como si aquella vez no fuera la primera entre ambos._

 _—_ _Me has mordido —dice Hinata sonriendo cuando terminan._

 _Para mostrarle la prueba del delito, alza la mano derecha ante la mirada inquieta de Naruto. Efectivamente, se aprecia la marca de sus dientes._

 _—_ _Joder, lo siento._

 _—_ _No pasa nada. No creo que me deje ninguna huella._

 _El chico le da un último beso en los labios y se viste para marcharse a dormir a su cuarto. Se despide deseándole dulces sueños y dándole las gracias por una noche tan especial. La canaria hace lo propio, pero, en cuanto él se va, su sonrisa también desaparece. Malditos complejos. ¿Qué habrá pensado Naruto de lo de la luz y la ropa? Seguramente no le guste y solo se haya acostado con ella para intentar quitarse de la cabeza a su ex. La joven no lo sabe, pero solo tiene algo de razón en uno de esos dos pensamientos._


	49. Capítulo 48

_CAPÍTULO 48_

 _La mañana amanece encapotada y sombría. Las nubes y el viento han querido ser testigos de aquel entierro. También la lluvia, que, intermitente, se precipita sobre los presentes y los obliga a desfilar por el cementerio bajo un sobrio mar de paraguas._

 _Escucha las campanadas que anuncian las doce y tiene la impresión de que no debe estar allí. Sai camina entre la gente. Solo, bajo una capucha negra. Quiere ver de cerca lo que acontece, aunque corre el riesgo de que ellos no lo entiendan. Aquella situación, ya de por sí, es poco comprensible._

 _Era tan joven..._

 _La vida puede cambiarte en un momento. Basta un solo segundo para que todo gire en una dirección, un camino, que ni siquiera podías imaginar. Una moto, un error, un sinsentido que destroza la existencia de muchas personas._

 _Entre ellas, la suya._

 _Ella no debería estar dentro de ese ataúd que ahora desciende hasta las profundidades de la tierra. El joven observa con lágrimas en los ojos aquel instante mientras se estremece con los desconsolados quejidos de sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. Sai lee el nombre de la chica en la tumba y se siente culpable de muchas cosas que no deberían haber pasado._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le pregunta una voz a su espalda._

 _Cuando se gira ve a la madre de la muchacha enterrada. Tiene los ojos hinchados y los labios resquebrajados._

 _—_ _Quería darle el pésame y..._

 _—_ _¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible y asistir al entierro de mi niña!_

 _—_ _Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento._

 _—_ _¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Márchate!_

 _Abre los ojos sobresaltado. Está sudando. Sai mira a su alrededor y descubre la tranquilidad que desprende su habitación en la residencia Benjamin Franklin. Otra vez aquel sueño. Se palpa el cuello, donde tiene el tatuaje, y trata de recuperar la calma. Si aquello solo hubiera sido una pesadilla..._

 _Entra claridad por la ventana. ¿Qué hora es? En el reloj del móvil comprueba que son cerca de las nueve. También, que tiene un mensaje de WhatsApp que le han dejado hace poco. Estaba tan profundamente dormido, tan inmerso en aquel sueño, que ni siquiera ha oído el sonido del teléfono._

 _«Buenos días. ¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer hoy? Volver a Madrid y darte otro beso como el de ayer en la estación. Pero me conformaré con pensar en ello y confiar en que algún día te apetezca repetirlo. Disfruta del sábado, aunque sea sin mí»._

 _Las palabras de Konan le arrancan la primera sonrisa de la mañana. No está mal sentirse querido, y más después de la pesadilla que ha tenido y del odio que en ella se proyectaba. ¿Cuándo acabará? ¿Aquello le perseguirá toda la vida? Otra vez se toca con la yema de los dedos el ave fénix del cuello y respira hondo. Es hora de ponerse en marcha._

 _Lo primero que hace es responder al whatsapp que la chica le ha enviado. No se implica demasiado. También le desea un buen sábado y la anima a que disfrute del soleado día que acaba de empezar. Luego va al baño, se viste y se dispone a salir de la habitación con el móvil y el tíquet del desayuno en las manos._

 _De los chicos del pasillo 1B, solo Sakura se encuentra en el comedor. No está seguro de si es buena idea entrar y sentarse a solas con ella después de la agridulce conversación de anoche. Pero se decide y camina hasta la mesa del fondo, en la que ella desayuna. Cuando la chica le ve, intenta no inquietarse demasiado. Le costó mucho conseguir dormir, y no solo por lo que había pasado con Itachi. También por intentar ponerse de acuerdo consigo misma: ¿qué es lo que siente por Sai?_

 _Se desean los buenos días con amabilidad y el chico se sienta a su lado, aún sin haber cogido el desayuno._

 _—_ _Hay chocolate con churros —le dice la joven, que ha preferido un zumo de naranja y una tostada de pan integral con tomate y aceite._

 _—_ _Ya lo sabía. Me lo avisó ayer Yamato, el bedel. Solo lo ponen los sábados. ¿A ti no te gustan?_

 _—_ _Sí, demasiado._

 _—_ _¡Vaya! Así que hay algo que engorda que sí te gusta._

 _—_ _Ya. Pero prefiero algo más sano y menos pesado._

 _—_ _Pues yo me voy a tomar una buena taza de chocolate y voy a pillar unos cuantos churros. Hace mucho que no los como. ¿Seguro que no quieres?_

 _—_ _¡No me tientes!_

 _El chico se retira hacia la zona donde sirven la comida. No ha ido tan mal. Pensaba que, después de la frialdad con la que se despidieron por la noche, hoy las cosas estarían más tensas entre ellos._

 _En su bandeja pone una taza hasta arriba de chocolate y un plato con cuatro churros y dos porras. Se echa un vaso de agua y regresa junto a Sakura. Al verle llegar tan cargado, la toledana se tapa los ojos._

 _—_ _¡Por favor! No me hagas sufrir con eso._

 _—_ _Si no comes es porque no quieres._

 _—_ _Si no como es porque me pasaré el día con el estómago superpesado._

 _—_ _Eso es una tontería —le recrimina el sevillano, que acaba de mojar un churro en el choco"ate. Le da un mordisco y lo saborea de forma exagerada para fastidiar a Sakura._

 _—_ _Eres lo peor._

 _La chica se pone de pie y regresa con una taza de chocolate y un platillo que contiene una porra y un churro. Se sienta de nuevo y lamenta lo que está haciendo._

 _—_ _No me digas que no huele bien..._

 _—_ _Huele genial y sabrá aún mejor. Pero estoy cometiendo un error._

 _—_ _El único error es que seas tan controladora con todo. Relájate y disfruta._

 _Sakura resopla. Si él supiera que ha perdido esa capacidad de controlar todos sus actos... Anoche se dejó llevar unas cuantas veces. Pero eso pertenece al pasado y es irreparable. Aspira una vez más el aroma del chocolate y coge el churro. Lo moja y se lo lleva a la boca. Cierra los ojos tras morderlo, relamiéndose mientras lo mastica._

 _—_ _Por Dios, qué rico está._

 _—_ _Si te hubieran visto los dueños de Valor o de Paladín, te habrían contratado para hacer sus anuncios de chocolate a la taza._

 _—_ _¡No seas tonto! Es que está buenísimo._

 _—_ _Lo sé, lo sé —indica Sai, a quien no se le va la sonrisa de la boca—. Se me ha ocurrido algo. ¿Quieres que juguemos a una cosa?_

 _—_ _¿Jugar? ¿A qué?_

 _—_ _Con el chocolate y los churros. ¿Te animas? Es muy sencillo._

 _—_ _Pues depende de a qué. No quiero hacer más veces el ridículo por ahora. Bastante tuve con la noche de los novatos._

 _Sai le explica el juego. Consiste en que, con un churro mojado en chocolate, uno de los dos irá escribiendo letra a letra una palabra en el brazo del otro, que tendrá los ojos cerrados. Cada letra acertada merecerá un mordisco. Ganará el que menos mordiscos necesite para adivinar la palabra del otro. La palabra no puede tener más de nueve letras._

 _—_ _¿Qué te parece? ¿Te apetece?_

 _—_ _Vale, pero la primera que pringa al otro soy yo._

 _El joven acepta y, para darle más verosimilitud al juego, enrolla una servilleta y se tapa los ojos con ella, en forma de venda._

 _—_ _Ya estoy listo. Cuando quieras, puedes empezar a escribir —comenta Sai ofreciéndole el brazo derecho._

 _—_ _Espera, que tengo que pensar la palabra._

 _—_ _Date prisa, que el chocolate se enfría. Y recuerda que tiene que tener menos de diez letras._

 _Sakura reflexiona unos segundos y por fin se decide. Moja uno de los churros que están en el plato de Sai dentro de su taza y escribe la primera letra. El joven da un brinco cuando siente el calor del chocolate en su piel._

 _—_ _Ya está. ¿Cuál es?_

 _—_ _La ese, ¿no?_

 _—_ _¡Acertaste! ¿Escribo la siguiente?_

 _—_ _Sí. Pero antes tengo que darle un mordisco al churro. —Algo que Sai no tarda en hacer—. Ya estoy preparado para la siguiente._

 _—_ _Pero ¿cómo borro la letra que está puesta?_

 _Sai, entonces, acerca su brazo a la boca de Sakura. Esta no comprende qué es lo que el chico quiere que haga._

 _—_ _Vamos, bórrala._

 _—_ _¿Yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Chupándola? ¡Estás de coña!_

 _—_ _Tranquila. Solo era una broma. Ya me encargo yo —comenta y, con su boca, limpia la letra escrita con chocolate en su antebrazo._

 _—_ _Menos mal que estamos en una mesa donde no nos ve nadie. Qué vergüenza tan grande._

 _—_ _Escribe la siguiente letra, anda._

 _La toledana moja de nuevo el churro y dibuja la letra e, que rápidamente identifica el sevillano. Repiten el proceso anterior y, cuando Sai pega el bocado y borra lo que tiene escrito con chocolate en el brazo, Sakura escribe la letra uve. El joven sonríe cuando de nuevo lo adivina a la primera._

 _—_ _Es muy fácil. Sevilla o sevillano —indica tras comerse lo que quedaba de churro y chupar el chocolate de su brazo por tercera vez._

 _—_ _Sí, sevillano. Muy sencillo, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Demasiado. Eres muy mala jugando a esto._

 _—_ _¡Oye! Simplemente he querido ser buena contigo._

 _Sai se quita la servilleta de los ojos y vuelve a enrollarla para ponérsela a Elena._

 _—_ _Te toca a ti ahora._

 _—_ _Bueno, pero no me lo pongas muy difícil._

 _—_ _Tranquila. Será facilita._

 _El sevillano le venda los ojos a la chica y remanga su camiseta para poder escribirle en el brazo derecho. Sakura todavía no sabe por qué ha aceptado jugar a aquello. Pero compartir el desayuno de esa manera con él... le gusta. Es algo solo entre los dos. Ayer no estuvieron juntos en casi todo el día, y cuando se fue a la cama, echó de menos haber pasado más tiempo con él. Aunque el primer beso de su vida se lo dio Itachi, la chica sabe que su corazón ha optado por tomar otra dirección. Esa es la única realidad, y no puede engañarse más. No quería enamorarse, lo tenía muy claro. Ha contado hasta cien, hasta mil. Varias veces. Pero se quedaría sin números, incluyendo los decimales, si tuviera que seguir contando para olvidar lo que siente por Sai. Nunca había creído en los flechazos; y, sin embargo, ahora está viviendo uno como si Cupido le hubiera acertado de pleno en el corazón._

 _—_ _¿Es una te? —pregunta la chica cuando siente el calor del chocolate deslizarse por su piel._

 _—_ _Exacto. La primera letra es una te. Muerde._

 _Sakura busca el churro que le ofrece el sevillano y le da un mordisco. Le entra la risa tonta cuando lo hace. Sai se ríe con ella, contagiado. Tardan unos segundos en recuperar la seriedad antes de continuar con el juego._

 _—_ _Yo no pienso chuparme el brazo cada vez que quiera borrar una letra. ¿Puedes limpiarme tú con una servilleta, por favor?_

 _—_ _Qué delicada eres._

 _—_ _No es por eso. Es que no quiero que nadie me vea haciendo algo así._

 _—_ _Estamos solos. Es la mesa más escondida del comedor. Nadie te ve._

 _—_ _Me da lo mismo. No te cuesta nada limpiarme con una servilleta._

 _—_ _Vale, tú ganas._

 _Sai alcanza otra servilleta de tela y borra la te que ha escrito en su brazo. A continuación, vuelve a empapar el churro en la taza y dibuja otra letra. En esta ocasión, la hace más grande._

 _—_ _¡Te has pasado! ¡Me has manchado todo el brazo!_

 _—_ _Es que está en mayúscula._

 _—_ _¿En mayúscula? ¡Capullo! —exclama sin saber si reír o llorar—. ¿Es una uve?_

 _—_ _No, no es una uve._

 _—_ _Entonces tiene que ser una u._

 _—_ _Eso sí. Lo acertaste. ¿Ya sabes qué palabra es?_

 _—_ _¡No! ¡Hay cientos de palabras que empiezan por tu!_

 _—_ _No creo que sean tantas —comenta Sai riendo—. Ahora muerde otra vez el churro._

 _Esta vez da con él antes y le arrea un gran mordisco. Ya está frío, aunque el chocolate todavía se conserva caliente en la taza._

 _—_ _A ver, siguiente._

 _Sai pinta una i, con puntito incluido. Sakura lo acierta enseguida. Da un bocado más y piensa._

 _—_ _Si no lo aciertas ahora, pierdes. Yo la adiviné al tercer mordisco._

 _—_ _Vale, no me metas presión. ¿Qué palabra puede empezar por tui? Joder, no se me ocurre nada. No es tan fácil como me dijiste._

 _—_ _Es muy sencillo. ¿Te das por vencida?_

 _—_ _No, espera._

 _—_ _Empieza la cuenta atrás. Diez, nueve..._

 _—_ _¿Desde cuándo este juego tiene cuenta atrás?_

 _—_ _Lo he inventado yo, así que yo pongo las reglas —indica riendo Sai—. Ocho, siete..._

 _—_ _Me pones nerviosa. No cuentes más._

 _—_ _Seis, cinco, cuatro..._

 _—_ _¡Vale! ¡Me rindo! ¿Qué es?_

 _El joven celebra su victoria con un grito de euforia. A continuación, le quita la servilleta de los ojos a Sakura._

 _—_ _Pensaba que lo adivinarías._

 _—_ _Pues no. ¿Qué es?_

 _—_ _Ahora lo sabrás._

 _Entonces, el sevillano alcanza la porra que no se ha comido, la moja en su taza de chocolate y escribe la palabra en el brazo de Sakura._

 _—_ _¿Tuitear? ¡Pero si eso se escribe con uve doble!_

 _—_ _Yo siempre lo he escrito con u. ¿No te parece que queda más bonito?_

 _—_ _Lo único que sé es que me has hecho trampas y que tengo todo el brazo pringoso de chocolate._

 _Pero también una sonrisa en la cara. Sonrisa que se esfumará durante ese mismo sábado, después de descubrir algo que ni siquiera podría haberse imaginado. Y es que, en muchas ocasiones, al que habría que disparar con un arco y una flecha es al propio Cupido. Se evitarían muchos desengaños._


	50. Capítulo 49

_CAPÍTULO 49_

 _A pesar de que las cosas con Gaara la noche anterior no terminaron del todo bien, Ino ha aceptado jugar un rato al tenis con él. Ayer disfrutó mucho con la experiencia y cuando, recién levantada, el navarro le preguntó si se animaba de nuevo, no se lo pensó dos veces._

 _Entre los dos han devuelto a la cafetería la mesa y las sillas que utilizaron para la timba de póker. Luego han desayunado juntos y enseguida irán a la pista._

 _Entre tanto, la gallega ha recibido un whatsapp de Kankuro. Su novio se disculpaba por no haberle contestado al mensaje de anoche. Como ella había intuido, se quedó sin batería en cuanto salió de fiesta con sus amigos. Ha quedado en que la llamará antes de comer._

 _—_ _¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer? —le pregunta Gaara mientras caminan hacia la cancha de tenis._

 _En el desayuno han coincidido con Naruto y Hinata y no han hablado nada del tema._

 _—_ _No estoy molesta por nada._

 _—_ _Claro que lo estás. Te fastidió que no te dijera si había mentido o no cuando respondí a las preguntas que me hicieron._

 _—_ _Porque soy muy legal en el juego y yo dije la verdad siempre. Aunque me diera vergüenza responder. Pero veo que no todos somos iguales._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres saber?_

 _—_ _Nada. Ya da lo mismo._

 _—_ _No, venga. Dime qué es lo que quieres saber —insiste Gaara mientras enciende un cigarro._

 _—_ _¿Vas a fumar antes de jugar al tenis?_

 _—_ _Sí, dentro de la residencia no puedo hacerlo. Y tengo mono. Hoy todavía no me he fumado ninguno._

 _—_ _Eso es malísimo. Deberías plantearte dejar el tabaco. Con toda la información que existe hoy en día, y aún hay gente joven como tú que sigue fumando. ¡Fumar mata!_

 _—_ _De algo hay que morir._

 _A Ino le molesta mucho aquella respuesta, pero prefiere no seguir echando leña al fuego. Y no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad que su amigo acaba de ofrecerle de aclarar algunas dudas respecto a la velada de ayer._

 _—_ _¿Por qué nombraste a Sakura cuando Naruto te preguntó con quién del pasillo pasarías una noche de fiesta, sexo y rock & roll?_

 _—_ _Por descarte._

 _—_ _No te creo._

 _—_ _Sakura está muy bien, pero no es mi tipo._

 _—_ _Y si no es tu tipo, ¿por qué dijiste su nombre?_

 _—_ _¿Tanto te molesta? ¿A quién querías que nombrara?_

 _—_ _A cualquiera menos a ella. Parece que todos los tíos babeáis por su culo. No la soporto, de verdad._

 _Gaara da una calada a su cigarro y no puede contener una sonrisa. Su gesto molesta aún más a Ino, que protesta en voz baja._

 _—_ _No me he reído de ti, eh. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo la razón por la que esa chica te cae tan mal. ¿Qué te ha hecho?_

 _—_ _Nada. Pero va de que no ha roto un plato en su vida y de buenecita. Cuando en realidad tiene mucho peligro._

 _—_ _¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _—_ _Por el rollo ese de la virgencita que solo viene a la universidad a estudiar, que no le interesa nada más. ¿A quién quiere engañar con eso? ¿No viste cómo se insinuaba la otra noche a los veteranos? Y Itachi y Sai... Esos dos van a terminar mal por su culpa. Porque los dos se han colado de la misma. Se les nota demasiado._

 _—_ _Itachi no quiere compromisos._

 _—_ _Itachi es el primero que va a caer como una mosca en la miel con esa pija. Si es que no ha caído ya. ¡Al tiempo!_

 _Los dos llegan a la pista de tenis y empiezan a prepararse mientras continúan hablando de Sakura y su «rebaño de babosos», como los define la gallega._

 _—_ _A mí no me parece para tanto. Creo que le has cogido manía —añade Gaara._

 _—_ _¿Qué vas a decir tú? ¡Sería la tía del pasillo con quien pasarías una noche de lujuria!_

 _—_ _Otra vez con eso. No podía nombrar a otra. Hinata parece que le gusta a Naruto y no quería meterme ahí. Tú tienes novio. Y Tenten... Bueno, Tenten es muy buena chica, pero, entre ella y Sakura, elegiría a Sakura. Aunque si llego a saber que te ibas a enfadar por eso, habría nombrado a la peruana._

 _—_ _Bah. Sois todos iguales —sentencia Ino mientras se marcha al lado derecho de la pista empuñando la raqueta con más fuerza de la necesaria._

 _Gaara resopla. Apaga el cigarro y se dirige a la línea de fondo de su lado._

 _Durante una hora no hablan más del asunto. Solo juegan al tenis. Y el chico queda muy sorprendido con la mejora de la gallega. Esta golpea la pelota con mejor dirección y más brío que el día anterior, como si estuviera enrabietada. Además, consigue meter un gran número de bolas dentro del campo contrario. Incluso logran intercambiar algún que otro peloteo de cuatro o cinco golpes cada uno._

 _La intensidad del juego provoca que Ino esté exhausta cuando acaban de jugar. Se sienta en el suelo y se bebe media botella de agua casi sin respirar._

 _—_ _Enhorabuena. Lo has hecho muy bien hoy._

 _—_ _Gracias. Sé que me queda mucho por mejorar._

 _—_ _Claro. Pero, para ser la segunda vez que coges una raqueta, está genial. Estoy gratamente sorprendido._

 _—_ _No me hagas la pelota —comenta la chica secándose el sudor con una toalla pequeña—. Me has dicho el motivo por el que elegiste a Sakura, pero todavía no sé en qué mentiste._

 _—_ _¿Otra vez con eso?_

 _—_ _Sí, otra vez. Ya te digo que me tomo el juego muy en serio. Odio las trampas._

 _El joven saca el paquete de tabaco y enciende otro cigarro ante el estupor de Ino, que le echa la bronca. Pero Gaara no le hace caso y se lo fuma, procurando que el humo no llegue hasta ella._

 _—_ _Mentí cuando dije que no había besado nunca a ningún chico —señala el navarro con tranquilidad._

 _—_ _¿De verdad?_

 _—_ _Sí. Fue el curso pasado. En la fiesta de después de los exámenes finales, me enrollé con mi profesor de Inglés en un pub._

 _La cara de la chica es todo un poema. No puede creerse lo que acaba de escuchar._

 _—_ _¿Te liaste con un tío? ¿Y era tu profesor?_

 _—_ _Exacto. El que me dio Inglés en primero y segundo de bachiller._

 _—_ _Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa._

 _—_ _De aquel día no recuerdo mucho. Bebí demasiado —reconoce Gaara mientras guarda la raqueta en su funda—. Y a él no lo he vuelto a ver más desde aquella noche._

 _Entonces, ¿es que a Gaara le gustan los tíos o solo fue consecuencia del alcohol?_

 _No quiere preguntarle algo tan personal, aunque parece obvio. Ella, aunque fuera con una copa de más, no se liaría nunca con una chica._

 _Aún se encuentra en estado de shock. No esperaba para nada la revelación que le acaba de hacer su amigo._

 _—_ _¿Esto lo sabe alguien más?_

 _—_ _No. Solo tú y él. Y, por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Es algo muy personal y de lo que no estoy demasiado orgulloso._

 _En ese momento, alguien se acerca a ellos dando voces desde lejos. Los dos se giran cuando escuchan a Itachi. Gaara le pide discreción y silencio a su amiga. Ella asiente antes de que el malagueño entre en la pista y se siente a su lado._

 _—_ _¡Sí que os lo habéis tomado en serio! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis jugando?_

 _—_ _Hemos estado más de una hora. Ino ha mejorado mucho._

 _—_ _¿En serio? Eso está bien._

 _Por un instante, la chica se sorprende de que el sevillano no le suelte alguna de sus bromitas para meterse con sus supuestos progresos en la cancha. Aunque, en su cabeza, a lo que no para de darle vueltas es a lo que le acaba de confesar Gaara. Ha dicho que no se sentía orgulloso: ¿porque se lió con un tío o porque fue con aquel profesor? Le gustaría saberlo. Pero eso tendrá que esperar._

 _—_ _De aquí a antes de Navidad, ya podrá jugar contra ti un punto en condiciones._

 _—_ _Tengo ganas de que llegue ese enfrentamiento —asegura el malagueño risueño—. Os buscaba por si os queríais venir conmigo a la piscina._

 _—_ _¿Aún sigues teniendo la llave?_

 _—_ _No, la devolví ayer. Aunque hice una copia primero, claro. Pero hoy no hace falta entrar ilegalmente. Los fines de semana abren desde las diez. Por cierto, no os preocupéis, que lo recogí todo perfectamente y nadie se dará cuenta de que estuvimos allí toda la noche del jueves._

 _—_ _Menos mal —resopla el navarro—. Yo me apunto. Me apetece darme un chapuzón. Con este calor me vendrá bien._

 _—_ _¿Y tú, gallega?_

 _—_ _Yo no creo que vaya. Mi novio me ha dicho que me iba a llamar por teléfono antes de comer. Así que me quedaré esperándole en la habitación._

 _Itacho se encoge de hombros y no insiste._

 _Los tres se levantan y, mientras que los chicos se dirigen al caminito de piedras que lleva hasta la piscina climatizada, Ino entra en la residencia. Se cruza con Hinata y Naruto, que justo en ese momento salen del edificio. Los saluda y prosigue hasta el pasillo 1B. Allí, oye como en la habitación 1154 hablan Tenten y Kiba, que otra vez están juntos._

 _Parece que se van formando parejitas. Era de esperar. En un lugar en el que chicos y chicas jóvenes conviven las veinticuatro horas del día, es lógico que se desaten los sentimientos y surja el amor y el sexo. No le sorprende. No puede decir lo mismo de la confesión de Gaara. Y ella que pensaba que quizá le gustaba al navarro... Entonces, un pensamiento fulgurante se cruza por su mente como un rayo. A lo mejor por ese motivo va todo el día con él. ¿Y si el que le gusta realmente es Itachi?_


	51. Capítulo 50

_CAPÍTULO 50_

 _—_ _Toma, te he traído esto. Ya que antes no has querido venir a desayunar... Imaginaba que tendrías ganas de comer algo._

 _Tenten le entrega una chocolatina a Kiba. Tras aceptarla, le da las gracias y se deshace rápidamente del envoltorio. Muerde el chocolate y mastica con ganas. En realidad, sí que tenía un poco de hambre. Pero anoche se acostó tan tarde que, cuando la peruana lo llamó por la mañana para preguntarle si quería desayunar con ella, le dijo que no._

 _—_ _¿Cuánto te debo?_

 _—_ _Nada. Invita la casa. Ya lo harás tú otro día._

 _—_ _Bueno, muchas gracias —dice con la boca llena._

 _—_ _¿Alguna novedad?_

 _—_ _No, ninguna. Todo está igual. Karin sigue siendo trending topic y Rin continúa sin aparecer._

 _—_ _¿Todavía es TT?_

 _—_ _Sí. Y la gente no para de debatir sobre ello. Hay opiniones para todos los gustos. La mayoría de los que opinan no saben ni quién era._

 _—_ _Siempre pasa lo mismo. ¿Y se sabe algo del padre de la chica? ¿O ha salido algún familiar hablando en la prensa?_

 _—_ _No. Algún medio de comunicación ha publicado la noticia en su web. Pero los datos que dan son los que ya sabemos. Mira._

 _—_ _Me parece increíble que la prensa publique una noticia como esta sin contrastarla —comenta Tenten, que lee la página que Kiba le está enseñando._

 _TRAGEDIA EN LA RED_

 _13 de septiembre_

 _En la noche de ayer, una joven seguidora del cantante Dani Martín, presidenta además de un club de fans del artista, se quitó la vida. Según apuntan fuentes cercanas a la víctima, la joven, conocida como Karin y de la que no han trascendido aún ni el nombre ni la edad exacta, habría decidido suicidarse debido a la presión y el acoso que sufría a diario en las redes sociales. Una de sus amigas, DafneLoveDM, fue la encargada de comunicar la triste noticia a través del siguiente tuit:_

 _«Acabo de hablar con el padre de Karin_CFDaniM y me ha pedido que os diga que su hija se ha suicidado. No puedo dejar de llorar #RIPKarin»._

 _Desde anoche, el hashtag utilizado por DafneLoveDM es trending topic en Twitter y muchos de los fans de Dani Martín, y de otros fandoms, muestran un crespón negro en su foto de perfil en honor a la chica fallecida._

 _—_ _Debe de ser una noticia de agencia, porque está repetida en varias páginas web._

 _—_ _Cuanto más crece esta historia, más extraña me parece —confiesa Tenten negando con la cabeza._

 _—_ _¿Sigues pensando que Karin y Dafne son la misma persona?_

 _—_ _Le he dado muchas vueltas y yo creo que sí. Aunque no hay nada que pueda demostrarlo._

 _El joven se toca la cabeza rapada nervioso. Aunque desapareció anoche, el dolor punzante regresó esta mañana, en cuanto abrió los ojos. Luego, tendrá que pedir otra aspirina en recepción. Pero lo peor no es el desagradable dolor de cabeza; lo peor es la sensación de impotencia e incertidumbre que persiste en él desde que apareció aquel tuit de Rin. No quiere creer que Karin se haya quitado la vida. Sin embargo, piensa que, conforme transcurre el tiempo sin novedades sobre el tema, más posibilidades existen de que, o bien Rin, o bien la chica de la que se enamoró, sean las responsables de una gran mentira._

 _—_ _Daría lo que fuera por saber la verdad._

 _—_ _No sé si algún día conseguirás descubrirla. Debes asumirlo._

 _—_ _¿Quién me mandaría a mí enamorarme de una persona así?_

 _—_ _No te culpes, Kiba. Son cosas que pasan._

 _—_ _Las condiciones que ella me puso, nunca debí aceptarlas —se mortifica—. Si hubiera cortado en los primeros días, hoy no me sentiría tan mal._

 _—_ _Estabas enamorado y ya está. Por amor se hacen toda clase de tonterías._

 _—_ _He sido muy ingenuo, un pardillo, por creérmelo todo._

 _Tenten le pone una mano sobre el hombro e intenta consolarle. Es muy fuerte lo que su amigo ha vivido y tardará en olvidar la mala jugada que le han hecho. Ella tratará de permanecer a su lado y ayudarle en todo lo que pueda._

 _—_ _¿Alguna vez hablaste por mensaje privado con Rin?_

 _—_ _Sí, varias veces._

 _—_ _¿Puedo ver esos mensajes? Quizá haya algo que pueda delatarla._

 _El chico entra en el perfil de Dafne para enseñarle a Tenten lo que le pide y descubre algo que le deja totalmente desconcertado._

 _—_ _¡Me está siguiendo otra vez!_

 _—_ _¿Cómo dices?_

 _—_ _Que Rin me vuelve a seguir en Twitter._

 _—_ _Eso significa que le puedes enviar mensajes privados, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Sí, voy a escribirle —responde ansioso._

 _Es como si de repente se hiciera la luz. La reaparición de Rin le da una pequeña esperanza: porque si consigue hablar con ella, quizá llegue a enterarse de toda la verdad acerca de la historia de Karin._

 _«Hola, Rin. Estoy hecho polvo con lo que ha ocurrido. Necesito hablar contigo y que me aclares lo que ha pasado. Por favor, respóndeme»._

 _Cuando escribe el mensaje directo, se lo muestra primero a Tenten para que dé su visto bueno antes de enviarlo. La chica lo ve bien y Kiba no tarda en mandarlo. Los dos se quedan sin uñas esperando a que ella conteste._

 _Casi media hora después, llega su respuesta._

 _«Hola, Kiba. Quiero hablar contigo, pero no puedo conectarme a Skype. Allí hay demasiada gente que me quiere preguntar y no tengo ganas de hablar. Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Este es mi móvil. Llámame cuando puedas»._

 _Y, en otro mensaje, la chica le escribe un número de teléfono._

 _—_ _¿Qué hago?_

 _—_ _¿Cómo que qué haces? ¡Llámala ahora mismo! —grita Tenten, que está igual de nerviosa que su amigo._

 _El valenciano le hace caso. Marca el número que le ha dado y espera. Al tercer bip, la chica descuelga al otro lado._

 _—_ _¿Kiba?_

 _—_ _Sí, soy yo. Hola, Rin._

 _—_ _Hola. Me alegro de volver a oírte. ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Su voz suena muy apagada. Sin fuerza. Si está fingiendo o actuando, lo hace francamente bien._

 _—_ _Muy mal. ¿Cómo voy a estar?_

 _—_ _Ya, yo también estoy fatal. Me he pasado la noche llorando. Todavía no me lo creo._

 _—_ _¿Entonces es verdad?_

 _—_ _¡Claro que es verdad! ¿Piensas que me he inventado todo esto?_

 _—_ _Yo... no lo sé._

 _—_ _¿Cómo podría jugar con el suicidio de alguien, y menos el de una persona a la que conocía? ¡No estoy tan loca!_

 _—_ _No me..., no me lo puedo..._

 _Kiba no logra ni terminar la frase. Va perdiendo la voz conforme habla. Al escuchar a la chica, se da cuenta de que todo aquello es real. Que está viviendo una pesadilla, pero auténtica. Se le seca la garganta y tose para intentar aclarársela. Tenten acude rápidamente con una botella de agua para que beba._

 _—_ _Kiba, ¿te encuentras bien?_

 _—_ _Perdona. Me he atragantado —señala él tras dar un trago—. No entiendo nada, Rin._

 _—_ _Yo tampoco. Cuando ayer hablé con su padre, pensaba que era una broma._

 _—_ _¿Cómo se puso en contacto contigo?_

 _—_ _Por Twitter. Me envió un mensaje directo a través de la cuenta de Karin. Te lo leo._

 _«Hola. Creo que eres una de las mejores amigas de mi hija. Tengo que decirte algo muy grave que ha pasado: Miriam se ha suicidado»._

 _—_ _¿Miriam? ¿Karin se llamaba Miriam? —pregunta Kiba tembloroso._

 _—_ _Sí. Yo no lo sabía. Me lo dijo él._

 _—_ _¿Y cómo sabes que no era la propia Karin la que estaba escribiendo o alguien gastándote una broma?_

 _—_ _Porque más tarde hablé con él por teléfono —indica Rin sollozando._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con él por teléfono?_

 _—_ _Así es. Pensé lo mismo que tú: que a lo mejor era ella misma la que me había enviado el privado. No me creía lo que me estaba diciendo. Entonces, le pedí el número de móvil para hablar con él. Y el hombre me lo dio._

 _—_ _¿Y qué te dijo?_

 _—_ _Estaba llorando cuando le llamé. Me dijo que su hija se había quitado la vida, sin entrar en detalles de cómo lo había hecho. Además, quería que yo pusiera un tuit para que sus amigos lo supieran y le dieran su último adiós. Decía que no habría mejor homenaje para Miriam que el que todos sus seguidores se pudieran despedir de ella en las redes sociales. Que el mundo supiera de su existencia._

 _—_ _¿Él te pidió eso?_

 _—_ _Sí, por eso escribí el tuit —indica Rin. Se le nota muy afectada—. Después, me quité de en medio. Sentía tanto dolor dentro de mí que no podía razonar con claridad. Lo único que tenía claro era que no quería saber nada más de esta historia. Ni del club de fans, ni de lo que suponía ella, ni de ti... Incluso dejé de seguirte en Twitter para que no pudieras hablarme más por mensaje directo._

 _—_ _¿Fue por eso?_

 _—_ _Claro. Tú y Karin manteníais una conexión especial que me hacía sentir en un segundo plano. Lo reconozco: estaba celosa de ella... Y por eso me inventé lo de que se rió de ti cuando tuvisteis sexo virtual. Me lo contó entusiasmada. Me equivoqué y no sabes cuánto lo siento._

 _—_ _No... no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Porque tú me gustabas, Kiba. Pero al irse Karin para siempre, tampoco quería volver a saber de ti. Me sentía culpable. De hecho, soy culpable de haberle hecho daño a propósito. No sabes la de veces que en las últimas horas me he culpado a mí misma de todo lo que ha pasado._

 _—_ _Tú estás detrás de esas cuentas falsas que se metían con ella, ¿no es así?_

 _—_ _No de todas, pero sí de bastantes —reconoce llorando—. Karin no solo tenía amigos en las redes sociales. También había hecho algún que otro enemigo._

 _—_ _Esto es un mal sueño —dice él hundido._

 _—_ _Lo siento, Kiba. Lo siento muchísimo. Yo quería desaparecer para siempre. No hablar más contigo. Cambiar de vida por completo, alejada de Internet. Pero cuando me he despertado esta mañana y he visto el revuelo que se había montado... He pensado que nadie te iba a contar nada y que merecías respuestas o te volverías loco. Es que esto es muy fuerte, Kiba. Imagino que lo estás pasando fatal. Tú la querías. Y ella creo que también te quería mucho a ti._

 _Al valenciano se le encoge el corazón. Nota cómo le falta el aire, cómo pierde las fuerzas. Ni siquiera puede sostener el móvil en su mano. El smartphone cae al suelo y por un segundo pierde hasta la visión. Alarmada, Tenten acude inmediatamente a su lado. No deja de preguntarle cómo está, pero el chico solo tiene en la cabeza lo que acaba de escuchar. No puede decir nada. Ni tan siquiera llora._

 _La peruana le ayuda a sentarse en la cama y recoge el móvil del suelo de la habitación._

 _—_ _¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?_

 _Pero al otro lado de la línea ya no hay nadie. Rin ha colgado._


	52. Capítulo 51

_CAPÍTULO 51_

 _Después de desayunar juntos, Hinata y Naruto han decidido salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la residencia. La chica intenta disimular su preocupación, a pesar de que hay cosas que no se le van de la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos ha hablado de lo de anoche, aunque saben que tarde o temprano saldrá en la conversación._

 _—_ _Te veo un poco seria hoy —comenta el de Valladolid mientras pasean._

 _—_ _¿Sí? Pues estoy normal. Como siempre._

 _—_ _No te conozco desde siempre. La primera vez que hablamos fue el jueves. Parece que ha pasado un siglo, pero fue hace nada._

 _—_ _Sí, hace nada —repite la canaria pensativa._

 _Hace tan poco tiempo que no entiende cómo pudo acostarse con él a las primeras de cambio. Y no estuvo nada mal, pero quizá se precipitó. Sobre todo, porque tiene la sensación de que ni siquiera le gusta. Fue un polvo de una noche; posiblemente, intentando eliminar los recuerdos de esa ex de la que estuvo hablando mientras jugaban al póker. Fue ella como podría haber sido Ino, Tenten, Sakura o cualquier otra. Alguien como ella, con ese físico y esos complejos, no enamora a chicos como Naruto, que idealiza a tías como su ex._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que volvamos al pasillo? —le pregunta el joven tras un rato en silencio._

 _—_ _¿Ya? ¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Porque no se te ve con muchas ganas de pasear conmigo._

 _—_ _¿Y no es al revés?_

 _—_ _No, a mí me apetece. Hace un día muy bueno y se está bien fuera de la residencia._

 _—_ _Creo que te hubiera dado igual salir conmigo que con cualquier otra._

 _Naruto la mira y se rasca la cabeza muy confuso. También algo molesto. No comprende absolutamente nada._

 _—_ _¿Y esa actitud? ¿Por qué estás tan agresiva conmigo?_

 _—_ _Has empezado tú, diciéndome que estaba seria —responde Hinata, con el enfado in crescendo—. Y si me conocieras un poco, sabrías que no estoy todo el día gastando bromas. Me gusta reírme, pero no siempre tengo que estar sonriendo. Tengo problemas, ¿vale?_

 _—_ _Todos tenemos problemas._

 _—_ _Ya, pero algunos os los buscáis y a otros nos llegan porque la vida es muy injusta._

 _—_ _¿Yo me lo he buscado? ¿Te refieres a lo de Ayame?_

 _—_ _Sí, me refería a eso. Si no hubieras salido con una tía así, a la que le dabas todo lo que quería y más, no te habría pasado lo de los cuernos._

 _Pero los tíos preferís que os vean con una chica bonita del brazo, y contar lo buena que es en la cama y la de cosas que os hace, antes que enamoraros de personas normales y corrientes, que no serían capaces de engañaros por muy golosa que fuera la tentación._

 _Aquel discurso termina de desconcertar a Naruto, pero el joven no está dispuesto a aguantar más desplantes de la canaria. Se gira y, sin decirle nada, toma el camino de vuelta al edificio principal de la residencia. La chica se queda petrificada mientras observa cómo se aleja. No esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma. Tal vez se ha pasado un poco con lo que le ha soltado sobre su exnovia. Resopla y decide seguir sus pasos, aunque no intenta alcanzarlo._

 _Lo mejor es que pase un tiempo para asegurarse de que se ha tranquilizado y no vuelve a meter la pata. Así que se queda unos minutos encerrada sola en su cuarto. Enciende el ordenador y echa un vistazo al foro que sigue desde hace un par de días._

 _Alguien le ha escrito un mensaje privado en su perfil._

 _Tienes mucho valor. No todo el mundo es capaz de hacer lo que tú has conseguido. Provocarse el vómito cuatro veces en un día es increíble. Seguro que no has engordado ni un solo gramo y has perdido muchas calorías. Ánimo para este fin de semana. No dejes que el hambre pueda contigo. Fuerza, princesa._

 _Mía_

 _La chica le escribe para darle las gracias, aunque ni siquiera los halagos consiguen que se sienta mejor. Se pone la mano sobre la tripa, por debajo de la camiseta, y se lamenta una vez más de lo que ha engordado en el último año por culpa de sus padres. Entonces, cae en que el desayuno sigue dentro de ella. Menudo error. Un fallo que debe subsanar de inmediato._

 _Hay demasiado silencio en el pasillo, así que es posible que alguien la escuche. Hinata sale de la habitación y se dirige a los baños comunitarios. Entra en el de chicas y comprueba que no hay nadie. Bien, está sola. Se arrodilla frente a uno de los váteres y se mete los dedos en la boca._

 _Su estómago se vacía totalmente. Es una sensación muy desagradable, pero está contenta por haberlo logrado otra vez._

 _Unos minutos después, entra de nuevo en la 1153 y escribe en el foro._

 _Adiós, desayuno. Adiós. Pero ¿cuándo empezaré a notar que pierdo peso? Contadme vosotras cuánto se tarda en comenzar a adelgazar. ¡Quiero verme ya más delgada!_

 _Mientras espera a que alguien le responda, piensa en la discusión que ha mantenido con Naruto. Quizá le deba una disculpa._

 _Como nadie contesta a su post en el foro, apaga el ordenador y se arma de valor para ir a hablar con el vallisoletano. Desde el pasillo escucha su guitarra. Está interpretando Don't speak, del grupo No doubt. Lo hace francamente bien. Le gusta muchísimo cómo toca, tanto que espera a que termine para llamar a su puerta._

 _—_ _Hola, ¿puedo pasar?_

 _El joven la invita a entrar con un sencillo gesto de la misma mano que hasta un momento antes rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra. Hinata acepta, todavía un poco incómoda por la situación. Naruto está muy serio._

 _—_ _Bueno, ¿qué quieres? ¿Me vas a echar otra bronca? —comenta él tras cerrar la puerta._

 _—_ _No, no vengo a eso._

 _—_ _¿Y a qué vienes? Porque te has puesto muy borde conmigo. Y todavía no entiendo el motivo._

 _—_ _Ya. No suelo ser así —reconoce Hinata torciendo el labio—. Por eso te quería pedir perdón. Me he pasado hablándote de esa manera. No sé qué me pasa. Estoy un poco estresada desde que llegué a Madrid._

 _Naruto suspira y le pide que se siente con él en la cama._

 _—_ _Acepto tus disculpas. Aunque me tienes que explicar por qué me has recriminado tanto lo de mi exnovia._

 _—_ _No lo sé. Soy tonta._

 _—_ _No creo que seas tonta._

 _—_ _Debo de serlo por imaginarme que te acostaste conmigo para intentar olvidarte de ella._

 _—_ _Y así es. Claro que me acosté contigo para tratar de alejarme de lo que he vivido con Ayame._

 _Aquella afirmación enfada de nuevo a Hinata. ¡Estaba en lo cierto! ¡Simplemente es el clavo que saca a otro clavo!_

 _—_ _¿Y me lo sueltas así? Podías haberlo disimulado un poco._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? Ayame fue mi novia durante mucho tiempo. Rompí con ella hace solo unos meses. Todo lo que hago está encaminado a intentar sustituirla, a eliminar para siempre lo que sentía por ella._

 _—_ _Vamos, que me has usado como un clínex._

 _—_ _Para nada. Nunca haría algo así —la contradice Naruto—. Si me acosté anoche contigo fue porque me gustas. No estoy enamorado de ti, pero me gustas._

 _La chica de repente se siente mejor. Parece sincero cuando le habla. Lo que le ha dicho la hace sonreír._

 _—_ _Yo tampoco estoy enamorada de ti, pero también me gustas._

 _—_ _Me alegra oírlo. Es que no es sencillo enamorarse de alguien en dos días._

 _—_ _Ni en tres._

 _—_ _Podemos dejar pasar un par de semanas, a ver qué tal —indica Naruto rodeándola con el brazo por detrás._

 _—_ _Estoy de acuerdo._

 _—_ _Me alegro de que nos entendamos._

 _—_ _Yo también._

 _Ambos se miran a los ojos y sonríen durante unos segundos. Hasta que sus rostros se acercan, lentamente, y sus bocas se unen en un largo beso de no enamorados. Beso que precede a caricias y roces que ya les resultan familiares, viejos conocidos de la noche anterior. Los dos lo tienen claro y saben a dónde van._

 _—_ _Que no estemos enamorados no significa que no podamos enrollarnos._

 _—_ _Aunque sea solo para olvidar a tu novia._

 _—_ _No empieces, canaria._

 _—_ _Era una broma. Ahora que sé que te gusto, me quedo más tranquila._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que cerremos la persiana y aprovechemos el último condón que me traje de Valladolid?_

 _—_ _Si me haces ese favor..._


	53. Capítulo 52

_CAPÍTULO 52_

 _Todavía no se habían visto desde la noche anterior. Sakura hace la cama, observada atentamente por Itachi. El chico lleva un par de minutos en su habitación y permanece inmóvil y vigilante, sin perder ni un solo detalle del espectáculo._

 _—_ _¿Qué miras? —le pregunta la chica al girarse y darse cuenta de lo que el malagueño estaba prestando toda su atención._

 _—_ _Estás muy sexi en esa posición. Ese pantalón vaquero te queda muy bien._

 _—_ _Eres tonto. Y un descarado. No tienes vergüenza._

 _—_ _Eso ya lo sabías. Además, te encanta que sea así._

 _—_ _¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan creído?_

 _Itachi no responde. Pasea por el cuarto de Sakura mientras ella dobla el pijama y lo guarda en un cajón del armario._

 _—_ _Espero que no le hayas dado muchas vueltas a lo que pasó ayer._

 _—_ _Alguna que otra._

 _—_ _Ya sé que soy inolvidable, pero recuerda que no quiero ni estoy para compromisos._

 _—_ _No quiero ningún compromiso contigo —dice Sakura mirándole, desesperada por la arrogancia del chico—. Ya te dije que fue un accidente._

 _—_ _No logras nada engañándote a ti misma. No fue un accidente. Y lo sabes._

 _—_ _¡Sí lo fue! ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?_

 _—_ _Me gusta cuando te enfadas. Te salen unas arruguitas muy graciosas en la frente._

 _—_ _Idiota._

 _La chica se toca la frente con una mano y entra en el cuarto de baño a peinarse. Cuando termina, va a cambiarse de zapatos. Itachi se ha sentado en la única silla de la habitación y está distraído toqueteando la pantalla de su móvil; así que a Sakura no le queda más remedio que sentarse en la cama para calzarse._

 _—_ _¿Te apetece salir esta noche otra vez conmigo?_

 _—_ _¿Tú y yo? ¿Otra vez? No. Ni de coña._

 _—_ _¿Así de claro lo tienes?_

 _—_ _Sí. Lo tengo clarísimo. Esta noche me quedaré en la residencia._

 _—_ _¿Haciendo qué?_

 _—_ _No lo sé. Pero no pienso salir más. Y menos contigo._

 _—_ _¿Es que lo pasaste mal anoche? —pregunta sonriente Itachi, que continúa buscando algo en su móvil—. Por lo que yo sé y tú me demostraste, estuviste bastante a gusto._

 _—_ _No quiero hablar más de eso. No se lo has dicho a nadie, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Tranquila. No he presumido delante de nadie de que ayer me lié con la tía buena de Toledo. Así es como te conocen en la residencia, según he oído._

 _—_ _Eso te lo acabas de inventar._

 _—_ _Me has pillado. Pero empezaré a difundirlo desde hoy mismo._

 _Sakura se levanta, ya con los otros zapatos puestos, e intenta darle un golpe en el hombro con el puño cerrado. Pero Itachi logra esquivarlo sin muchas dificultades. Luego sigue rastreando en su móvil._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? Me estás poniendo nerviosa._

 _—_ _Algo que he leído en Internet y que me ha recordado a ti y a lo que sientes por mí._

 _—_ _No siento nada por ti._

 _—_ _Ya, eso es lo que dices, pero no es verdad. Poco a poco, te estás enamorando de mí._

 _—_ _Ni en tus mejores sueños. Te dije que eso pasaría cuando.._

 _—_ _¡Aquí está! Lee esto —la interrumpe Itachi antes de pasarle su móvil._

 _La joven coge el teléfono y se fija en la página que aparece en la pantalla. Hay un dibujo del Correcaminos perseguido por el Coyote y un pequeño texto debajo que dice:_

 _«¿Te acuerdas de los dibujos animados del Coyote y el Correcaminos? Seguro que recuerdas bien que el Correcaminos tenía una velocidad increíble. Ahora te contamos que la velocidad máxima que alcanza un correcaminos es de 32 km/h, mientras que un coyote puede llegar a los 69 km/h»._

 _—_ _Es decir, que si los dibujos animados estuvieran basados en datos reales, el Coyote agarraría al Correcaminos cuando le diera la gana._

 _Sakura observa incrédula a su amigo y suelta una carcajada._

 _—_ _Estás muy mal de la cabeza. En serio, Itachi. Muy muy mal._

 _—_ _Sí, lo que tú quieras. Pero esto demuestra que no es tan difícil que te enamores de mí._

 _—_ _Esto no demuestra nada. Además, estamos hablando del Coyote y el Correcaminos de los dibujos animados. Ahí nunca lo atrapa._

 _—_ _Porque el dibujante era un indocumentado. Tampoco entiendo cómo un gato es incapaz de atrapar a un canario cabezón que está dentro de una jaula. ¡Si yo fuera Silvestre, Piolín no me habría durado ni medio capítulo!_

 _La chica vuelve a reírse. El humor y el ingenio de Itachi, en muchas ocasiones, la impresionan. Es una pena que no siempre use esa capacidad de pensar rápido y sorprender para mejores fines. El malagueño en una película sería el malvado inteligente y buenorro que intenta conquistar el mundo utilizando su talento._

 _—_ _En eso te doy la razón. Pero el caso del Correcaminos y el Coyote es diferente. Por muchas estadísticas que encuentres. En la serie de dibujos animados, el Coyote nunca atrapa al Correcaminos. Y ese es el mismo nunca que yo utilizo, con sus cinco letras, para asegurarte que nunca me enamoraré de ti._

 _—_ _Ya veremos, ya —comenta sonriente el malagueño—. Bueno, coge tu tíquet ya, que hoy comemos todos juntos._

 _—_ _¿Quiénes comemos juntos?_

 _—_ _Todos los que vivimos en el pasillo 1B._

 _Es la primera vez, desde que se conocen, que los nueve miembros del pasillo 1B se sientan a comer en grupo. Ha sido por iniciativa de Itachi, quien, cuando ha regresado de darse un baño en la piscina climatizada, ha ido puerta por puerta avisándolos a todos._

 _Y allí están: los nueve compartiendo mesa y mantel._

 _Ino acaba de hablar con su novio, que le ha repetido, una y otra vez, que la quiere y que la echa de menos. Eso ha derretido a la chica, que empezó la conversación con él algo despistada por la revelación de Gaara. Al navarro le ha sentado bien el baño que se ha dado en la piscina. Aunque no está seguro de si ha sido una buena idea confesarle a la gallega su gran secreto._

 _Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en la habitación del chico cuando Itachi ha llamado a la puerta de la 1159. Ya se habían vestido después de hacer otra vez el amor. De momento, creen que nadie sospecha ni ha escuchado lo que ha sucedido entre ellos. Aquellas paredes tan finas los obligan a ser cuidadosos y a contener ciertos impulsos. Luego se han pasado un rato hablando de lo no enamorados que están y se han seguido conociendo un poco más._

 _Kiba y Tenten también estaban juntos cuando el malagueño ha ido a avisarlos. Al valenciano le ha costado recuperarse de lo que Rin le había contado. De hecho, no quería ir a comer con el resto. Ha sido la peruana quien le ha convencido. Aunque han llamado a Rin en varias ocasiones y le han escrito varios privados en Twitter, no han vuelto a saber de ella. El efecto Karin se ha ido apagando en las redes sociales y ya no hay tanta gente hablando del tema. Ni siquiera es trending topic. En cambio, a él le duele como si acabaran de darle la noticia. Ojalá su angustia fuera tan volátil, tan pasajera, como un hashtag en Twitter._

 _Por su parte, Sai se ha pasado buena parte de la mañana hablando por teléfono con Konan, quien, después de varios mensajes de WhatsApp enviados, no pudo aguantar más y lo llamó. El sevillano no sabe qué hacer con respecto a ella. Tampoco tiene claro qué es lo que realmente está sintiendo. No se perdonaría hacerle daño._

 _—_ _A ver, chicos, ¡escuchadme un momento! —grita Itachi poniéndose de pie y golpeando con un tenedor su vaso lleno de Coca-Cola._

 _Los ocho componentes del pasillo 1B prestan atención al malagueño. También le observan los que están sentados en otras mesas, que no entienden qué está haciendo aquel chico._

 _—_ _Quiero deciros unas palabras antes de que vayáis a por el postre. He visto que hay arroz con leche, por cierto. Y tiene muy buena pinta —añade el joven ante la sonrisa de varios de sus compañeros de mesa—. Es la primera vez que comemos todos juntos. Los nueve. Los nueve individuos que habitamos en el pasillo 1B. Que no sea la última y que haya muchas más ocasiones como esta._

 _—_ _¡Las habrá! —exclama Tenten emocionada._

 _—_ _Por eso, quiero que cojamos nuestros vasos llenos de refrescos o de agua y los alcemos por nosotros, por todo lo que estamos viviendo y vamos a vivir en este curso. ¡Brindemos por el pasillo 1B!_

 _Cuando Itachi grita, los nueve integrantes del mismo pasillo chocan sus vasos unos con otros. Algunos, como Hinata o Sakura, se mueren de vergüenza al sentir como todo el comedor los observa y cuchichea sobre ellos._

 _—_ _¡Bien! Una vez que hemos hecho esta payasada y que todo el mundo nos mira, iré al grano con lo verdaderamente importante de esta reunión. ¡Todavía no tenemos grupo de WhatsApp! Así que voy a hacer uno ahora mismo y os voy a ir añadiendo. ¿Os parece bien?_

 _Todos asienten entre risas. Incluso Kiba, que continúa afectado por lo de Karin, esboza una tímida sonrisa por las palabras del malagueño._

 _—_ _Mira que te gusta ser el centro de atención —murmura Sakura, sentada a su lado._

 _—_ _Alguien tenía que encargarse —le explica el chico en voz baja—. Así, cuando tenga que contarles a todos que me he liado contigo, bastará con ponerlo en el grupo._

 _—_ _Ni se te ocurra._

 _Sai observa cómo se susurran Itachi y Sakura. Cada vez está más seguro de que entre ellos hubo algo anoche, cuando salieron juntos. Resopla y se levanta en busca de un cuenco de arroz con leche._

 _Cuando regresa y se sienta de nuevo, el malagueño le pide su número de teléfono para agregarle al grupo. Sai se lo da, y enseguida lo añade._

 _—_ _Listo. Ya formas parte de «Pasillo 1B», el grupo de WhatsApp. Solo faltabas tú._

 _El sevillano asiente con la cabeza, sin demasiado entusiasmo. Introduce la cuchara en su postre y saborea la canela con la que está bañado el arroz con leche. Sakura y Itachi siguen dialogando como en secreto. Y le molesta. No debería, pero es lo que siente. No aguanta más tener que presenciar aquel tonteo. Está a punto de levantarse y marcharse a su habitación cuando Sasuke se acerca hasta su mesa; saluda a todos en general y los chicos le devuelven la cortesía._

 _—_ _En los años que llevo aquí, nunca había visto que un pasillo se uniera tan pronto —comenta el veterano apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Sai—. Está muy bien que os hayáis adaptado tan rápido a la residencia._

 _—_ _En realidad, no nos soportamos —señala Itachi jocoso._

 _—_ _Pues lo disimuláis muy bien._

 _—_ _Unos mejor que otros —añade Sai rebañando el cuenco de arroz con leche._

 _Sakura es la única que percibe cierto malestar en su amigo. Parece incómodo por algo._

 _—_ _Yo os venía a proponer una cosa —continúa Sasuke—. Soy relaciones públicas de una discoteca en Madrid. Esta noche damos una gran fiesta universitaria. Y me gustaría que vosotros vinierais._

 _—_ _¿Más novatadas? —interviene Tenten preocupada._

 _—_ _No, sin novatadas. Solo es una fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo curso._

 _—_ _Suena bien —indica Itachi interesado._

 _—_ _Es una pasada la que se monta. Aquí os dejo nueve invitaciones por si os animáis. Yo que vosotros no me lo perdería._

 _Sasuke le da los pases a Sai, que observa lo que pone. La fiesta es en Kapital y la entrada, a partir de las once de la noche. La primera consumición es gratuita._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias, seguro que nos apuntamos —habla por todos el malagueño._

 _—_ _Muy bien. Eso espero. Pues allí nos veremos._

 _Sasuke se despide y, tras mirar y sonreírle a Sakura , regresa a la mesa en la que está comiendo con otros veteranos. El gesto no ha pasado desapercibido para Itachi y Sai; y, sin pretenderlo, se ponen de acuerdo en algo: no les ha gustado lo más mínimo. La chica se pone roja e intenta que no se le note la vergüenza._

 _El malagueño intenta olvidarse rápidamente de lo que ha visto y escribe en su móvil:_

 _«Estreno el grupo. Primer mensaje: ya tenemos plan para esta noche. ¿Quién se apunta? Y no me digáis que tenéis que estudiar, porque no me lo creo»._


	54. Capítulo 53

_CAPÍTULO 53_

 _—_ _Venga, Kiba. Tienes que salir a distraerte un rato._

 _—_ _No insistas, Tenten. No tengo el cuerpo para nada. Y menos para ir a una discoteca. Además, nunca me han gustado._

 _—_ _Lo de la discoteca es lo de menos. Lo importante es que des una vuelta con nosotros, te lo pases bien y desconectes de todo durante un rato._

 _—_ _No quiero salir. Es imposible que me lo pase bien._

 _—_ _Quedándote aquí, no se va a solucionar nada. Karin ya no va a volver. Es muy triste y entiendo que te duela, pero la vida continúa. Si te pasas aquí encerrado todo el día, terminarás volviéndote loco._

 _—_ _Tampoco soluciono nada saliendo por ahí de marcha._

 _La peruana resopla apenada. Comprende que su amigo lo ha pasado mal en las últimas horas y que lo que ha sufrido le ha dejado en estado de shock, pero cuanto antes rehaga su vida, mucho mejor._

 _—_ _Mira, descansa un rato. Duerme un par de horas, que lo necesitas. Y cuando despiertes, lo piensas, ¿vale?_

 _—_ _Lo tengo más que pensado. No voy a ir a Kapital esta noche._

 _—_ _Eres muy cabezota, valenciano —protesta Tenten antes de abrir la puerta—. Te veo más tarde. Lo dicho: duerme un poco._

 _La joven sale de la habitación y lo deja solo. Kiba se tumba en la cama y se coloca la almohada bajo la nuca. Comprende que lo único que quiere su amiga es ayudarle, pero no va a ir a una discoteca a bailar y a emborracharse para pasar página. Entre otras cosas, porque a la mañana siguiente el libro estaría abierto por el mismo sitio._

 _En una cosa Tenten sí tiene razón: necesita dormir._

 _Trata de acurrucarse acomodándose de lado, hundiendo la cara en su almohada. Cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse en algo que no le produzca dolor. Piensa en su hermana Lorena y en sus padres. En los domingos de paella en la Albufera, en los baños en la Malvarrosa o en los días que de niño lo llevaban a ver a Gulliver. Recordando su infancia, se queda dormido._

 _La que no tiene intención de echarse la siesta es Tenten. La joven peruana ha llamado a la puerta de Hinata, pero esta no le ha abierto. Decide pasarse por el cuarto de Naruto para comprobar si está allí._

 _Desde el interior de la 1159 le llega el sonido de la guitarra del vallisoletano. Toca con los nudillos y espera a que le abra. La música para y Tenten oye los pasos del joven acercándose a la puerta._

 _—_ _Hola, ¿qué tal estás? —le pregunta el chico cuando aparece. Se ha recogido el pelo en una coleta y se muestra muy sonriente._

 _—_ _Bien. Andaba buscando a Hinata. ¿Está contigo?_

 _—_ _No, nos hemos separado después de comer._

 _—_ _Ah, vale. No está en su cuarto. Pensaba que podría estar aquí. Disculpa._

 _—_ _No pasa nada. ¿Ocurre algo?_

 _—_ _No, no. Es que no la he visto mucho hoy y me apetecía charlar con ella un rato. Perdona por molestarte. Voy a seguir buscándola._

 _Sin embargo, a Naruto no le queda del todo claro que la peruana la quiera localizar solo por ese motivo. Si hay algo que caracteriza a Tenten es que resulta transparente como una gota de lluvia. Y en el rostro se le nota que está preocupada._

 _—_ _¿Me dejas que me ponga los zapatos y te acompañe?_

 _—_ _Bueno..._

 _—_ _Espera un momento. No tardo nada._

 _El joven entra de nuevo en su habitación y a los pocos segundos reaparece con unas Converse negras._

 _—_ _Ya nos podemos ir._

 _Los dos abandonan el pasillo 1B y se dirigen a recepción. Entran en la pequeña sala de cine primero, después en el cuarto de las máquinas expendedoras de comida y más tarde en el salón de estudios. En ninguno de esos sitios está._

 _—_ _¿Vamos a la cafetería? —pregunta ella._

 _—_ _Vale. A lo mejor está tomándose algo, aunque es raro que no nos haya avisado a ninguno de nosotros para acompañarla._

 _Tenten y Naruto van a indagar en la cafetería de la residencia, pero, cuando están a punto de llegar, contemplan como Hinata sale de los baños comunitarios. Se está limpiando la boca con la manga de la camiseta y, durante unos segundos, camina dando tumbos, casi desorientada. No ve a sus amigos, que tienen que gritar su nombre para que la canaria se percate de su presencia. Los saluda con la mano y espera a que lleguen hasta ella._

 _—_ _¿Qué hacéis por aquí? —les pregunta cuando los tiene delante._

 _—_ _Te estábamos buscando._

 _—_ _¿A mí? ¿Para qué? —quiere saber la canaria, claramente a la defensiva._

 _Naruto mira a Tenten y aguarda a que ella responda. Él solo la ha seguido porque la ha visto preocupada y quería investigar las razones._

 _—_ _Pues para charlar un rato. ¡Hoy solo te he visto a la hora de comer y apenas hemos hablado! ¿Dónde te has metido todo el día?_

 _Ahora es Hinata la que observa de reojo al chico. Este rápidamente intuye lo que la canaria le está preguntando con la mirada y niega con la cabeza. ¡No le ha contado que se han acostado dos veces! Aunque quizá ese es el motivo por el que Tenten quería hablar con ella. ¿Y si los ha escuchado antes o ayer por la noche?_

 _—_ _Es que ha estado conmigo —responde el chico al ver que ella no contesta—. Hemos ido a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la residencia y luego le he estado enseñando... cómo se tocan algunas canciones con la guitarra._

 _—_ _Sí, eso. Es que quiero aprender a tocarla. La guitarra. Eso._

 _—_ _Eso, la guitarra._

 _—_ _Naruto toca muy bien. Me va a enseñar a... tocar. La... guitarra._

 _Tenten no comprende aquel diálogo entre ambos que parece sacado de un dúo cómico sin mucha gracia. Intenta sonreír y prefiere no hacer preguntas._

 _—_ _Seguro que Naruto te enseña muy bien. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo a la cafetería?_

 _—_ _Vale. Aunque yo no voy a pedir nada —comenta la canaria, que cree que Tenten sospecha algo._

 _—_ _Bueno, yo me vuelvo a mi cuarto. Voy a tocar un rato. ¿Te espero luego para seguir practicando?_

 _Hinata asiente antes de que el joven las deje solas y regrese al pasillo 1B._

 _Las dos chicas entran en la cafetería y se sientan en una de las mesas que están más alejadas de la puerta. La peruana pide un café americano y la canaria solo un vaso de agua._

 _—_ _¿A qué hora acabasteis la partida anoche?_

 _—_ _Sobre las dos, creo. Un rato después de que te fueras a dormir —contesta Hinata, que sabe que Tenten no se fue a la cama cuando dijo. Por lo menos, no a la suya._

 _—_ _Al final, no me fui a dormir. Estuve en el cuarto de Kiba hasta las tantas._

 _A la canaria le sorprende que se lo reconozca. Imaginaba que, si había algo entre ellos, lo querrían mantener en secreto. Como ella y Naruto._

 _—_ _Ah. No lo sabía —miente._

 _—_ _Pero no te pienses nada raro, eh. No hicimos nada. Bueno, sí. Hablar._

 _—_ _¿Estuvisteis hablando toda la noche?_

 _—_ _Toda la noche no. Pero sí mucho tiempo._

 _Kiba tiene un problema y estoy intentando ayudarle._

 _—_ _¿Un problema? ¿Qué problema? ¿Es grave?_

 _—_ _Nada, un lío tonto en el que se ha metido. Pero eso es lo de menos. Me gustaría que luego intentaras convencerle de que se venga con nosotros esta noche. Creo que salir le vendrá bien para despejarse y desconectar._

 _—_ _¿No se lo has dicho tú?_

 _—_ _Sí, pero a mí no me hace caso. Si se lo comentas tú, quizá tengas más suerte._

 _A Hinata le parece extraña la petición de su amiga, pero termina aceptando._

 _—_ _Está bien, luego hablaré con él._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias. Seguro que tú logras convencerle._

 _—_ _No sé si podré, pero haré lo que pueda._

 _La peruana sonríe y bebe de su café. Ya ha dado el primer paso, el de aproximación. Ahora intentará abordar el tema por el que realmente quería hablar con Hinata. Pero debe hacerlo con discreción y mucho tacto._

 _—_ _¿Te duele?_

 _—_ _¿El qué?_

 _—_ _El golpe que te diste el otro día, cuando te tiraron los ciclistas._

 _—_ _¡Ah, eso! No, ni me acordaba ya —señala la chica sonriente—. A ti te hicieron algo mucho peor. ¿Sigues sin recordar dónde escuchaste la voz del tío que te atacó?_

 _—_ _Sí. Le he dado muchas vueltas, pero nada. Seguro que me viene a la cabeza cuando menos me lo espere._

 _—_ _A ver si es verdad. ¡Esos tíos tienen que pagar por lo que te han hecho!_

 _—_ _Sobre todo por el daño moral al que nos han sometido. No debieron insultarte._

 _Hinata bebe de su vaso de agua y esquiva la mirada de Nicole._

 _—_ _Ya._

 _—_ _¿Sabes? Cuando me vine de Perú, estaba muy gordita. Y me dolía mucho que la gente se metiera conmigo por eso. Más que cuando me insultaban por ser de otro país o tener la piel oscura. Me dolía tanto que incluso dejé de..._

 _Justo en ese momento, aparece por la puerta de la cafetería, atolondrado, un chico con la cabeza rapada al dos. Toni ve dónde están sentadas sus amigas y corre hasta ellas. Ambas lo contemplan estupefactas._

 _—_ _¿Qué te pasa? Parece que has visto un fantasma —comenta Tenten alarmada._

 _—_ _¡Me ha escrito!_

 _—_ _¿Quién te ha escrito? No me pongas nerviosa._

 _—_ _Ella. Ella me ha escrito. ¡Está viva! ¡Karin no se ha suicidado!_

 _El joven coge de la mano a la peruana y, sin decirle nada a Hinata, se la lleva a la 1154. Dentro de su habitación, le enseña a Tenten el e-mail que acaba de recibir:_

 _Hola, Kiba:_

 _Soy Karin, aunque mi nombre real es Miriam. No sé si Rin te habrá revelado ya mi verdadera identidad. Pero, por si acaso, me presento._

 _No sé por dónde empezar. Estoy muy nerviosa y ya he derramado no pocas lágrimas sobre el teclado del ordenador mientras escribía las primeras líneas de este correo electrónico. Esto es muy difícil para mí. Aunque para ti imagino que lo será todavía más._

 _En principio, mi intención era no ponerme más en contacto contigo. Que creyeras que me había ido para siempre y que el tiempo curara la herida que sé que he abierto en tu corazón. Pero todavía me queda algo de humanidad y pienso que la única persona que merece saber la verdad de todo eres tú. La verdad sobre mí y sobre lo que ha pasado._

 _Antes de contarte mi historia, te quiero pedir disculpas. Nunca debí hacerte creer que me había suicidado. Creo que jamás me perdonaré eso. Pero no estaba segura de que quisieras guardar el secreto y no le dijeras a nadie que todo había sido una farsa._

 _¿Por qué te lo confieso ahora? Porque ya me da lo mismo todo. No te merecías seguir sufriendo y quería que supieras que nunca pensé en quitarme la vida. Me avergüenza mi comportamiento contigo, pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho de cara a los demás._

 _Karin debía morir y dejar paso a Miriam, la persona que se esconde detrás de un nick o de una triste foto de perfil. Nadie sabrá que Miriam era Karin. Y podré empezar mi vida fuera de las redes sociales._

 _Mi vida era tan triste que fui feliz con poco. Unos cuantos fans, unos cuantos halagos, unos pocos aplausos virtuales... me valían para irme contenta a la cama cada día._

 _El club de fans de mi querido Dani Martín se fue convirtiendo en una obsesión y también en mi propia tumba. La tumba de Karin._

 _De buenas a primeras, me vi obligada a responder a todo el mundo si no quería que me insultaran o se pusieran en mi contra. Empezaron a aparecer enemigos ocultos en la red que me criticaban por subir una foto o por publicar algún comentario con un tema que no estuviera relacionado con DaniM. Cualquier cosa que hacía era cuestionada, con razón o sin ella. Creé algunos enemigos y generé mucha envidia. Y también, por qué no decirlo, fui creyéndome una auténtica Twitterstar, con mis amigos y también con mis enemigos, a los que intenté no darles importancia y ni tan siquiera responder. Dicen que la indiferencia es la mejor forma de contrarrestar a esos haters que solo existen en la pantalla del ordenador para generar odio y dar por saco._

 _Pero me cansé de todo. Hacía tiempo que estaba harta de Karin, del club de fans, de los haters, de los emojis, de los pelotas... Estaba harta de todo el mundo. Pero me costaba decir adiós. Resultaba muy difícil abandonar aquello que me había dado tanto. Aunque cada día me lo planteaba. Rin fue la que me dio la puntilla definitiva y el empujón que necesitaba para mandarlo todo a la mierda._

 _Ella era mi gran amiga en la red. Le contaba cosas que nadie más sabía. Y me traicionó. Comprendí que Internet es una trampa, que nunca llegas a saber qué es verdad y qué es mentira. Las redes sociales me han enseñado que el mundo es imperfecto y está lleno de gente en la que no puedes confiar. Tal vez, empezando por mí, una gran mentirosa. La traición de Rin me abrió los ojos y entonces di el paso definitivo._

 _Pero no me podía ir de cualquier manera. Sigo teniendo mi ego y también quería ver hasta dónde llegaba mi poder en Twitter. Karin se marcharía, pero lo haría a lo grande. Todos hablarían de mí por última vez._

 _Le envié el mensaje privado a Rin como si fuera mi padre el que escribía desde mi cuenta y, como sabía que ella sospecharía que podía ser yo, hablé con la única persona del mundo en quien confío, mi hermano mayor, para que me echara una mano. A él le expliqué lo justo de esta historia: que estaba harta de insultos, de críticas y de todo el mundo de Twitter y que quería desaparecer. Le conté mi plan y le avisé de que Sonia no se conformaría con un puto tuit. Tal vez tendría que hablar con ella por teléfono haciéndose pasar por nuestro padre. La interpretación de mi hermano fue absolutamente genial. De Goya._

 _Del resto ya se encargaron los borregos que se creen cualquier cosa que aparece en las redes sociales. Entre fans, seguidores, inútiles, haters y sabelotodos, han creado el TT más duradero en lo que va de mes. Pobres idiotas. Pero ya imaginaba que esto saldría así. La gente se deja guiar por opiniones de otros, se creen cualquier cosa sin que esté contrastada. En cierta forma, me alegro de ser una especie de justiciera de las redes sociales. He leído tantas tonterías y tantas mentiras, hasta de gente que se supone que está por encima del bien y del mal, que me he estado riendo de ellos durante las últimas horas. En fin, cuánta mediocridad y falta de personalidad hay en el mundo._

 _¿Y ahora qué? Pues ahora desapareceré para siempre. Borraré mi cuenta de Twitter y simplemente seré Miriam. Aunque mi vida real es una mierda, es mejor que vivir en la mentira en la que he vivido estos meses._

 _Quizá nos encontremos alguna vez, Kiba. Tú y Rin sois los únicos que habéis visto mi foto. Así que puede que algún día me reconozcas por la calle y nos demos un abrazo._

 _No sé si me dejo algo. Han sido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y posiblemente me haya olvidado de explicarte alguna de ellas. No me lo tengas en cuenta._

 _Antes de marcharme, solo voy a decirte una cosa más: contigo todo ha sido muy especial. Y lo que hice, lo hice porque quise. Incluido lo que tú y yo sabemos. Me lo pasé muy bien mientras te observaba. Realmente, me he enamorado de ti, aunque lo nuestro es imposible. Cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con Karin lo es._

 _No me odies, por favor._

 _Espero que hayas llegado hasta aquí. Sigo llorando mientras termino este e-mail. Muchas gracias por portarte tan bien conmigo y por soportar mis condiciones. Nunca me olvidaré de ti._

 _Que la vida te sonría,_

 _Miriam_

 _Los dos se miran cuando terminan de leer el correo electrónico. El chico tiene lágrimas en los ojos y resbalando por las mejillas, pero no logra decir nada. Tenten se las seca con la mano e intenta sonreír._

 _—_ _Aunque no quieras, esta noche deberías salir para olvidarte de todo esto. Y no es una opinión, es una orden._


	55. Capítulo 54

_CAPÍTULO 54_

 _—_ _Me parece increíble que, viviendo todos en el mismo pasillo, estemos hablando de este tema por WhatsApp._

 _—_ _Para algo está el grupo que hemos hecho._

 _—_ _¿Y no sería mejor reunirnos en alguna habitación y comentarlo allí?_

 _—_ _No, no lo creo. Mejor así. Somos muchos y no nos enteraríamos de nada._

 _Ino se encoge de hombros. Está sentada en uno de los banquitos de la cascada junto a Itachi. Conversan con el resto, a través del grupo «Pasillo 1B», sobre lo que van a hacer esta noche. Sasuke les ha dado nueve entradas para una fiesta universitaria._

 _Itachi: Bueno, al final, ¿cuántos vamos a ir a Kapital esta noche?_

 _Gaara: Yo voy._

 _Ino: Yo creo que también voy._

 _Hinata: Contad conmigo._

 _Naruto: Yo voy._

 _Itachi: Bien. Conmigo, ya somos cinco. ¿Y los otros cuatro?_

 _Los otros cuatro de momento no se han pronunciado. Tenten y Kiba están juntos en la habitación del chico, sorprendidos todavía por el e-mail que Karin ha enviado. Ni siquiera han visto la conversación de WhatsApp del grupo. Sai, una vez más, está hablando por teléfono con Konan. La chica le ha pedido disculpas por llamarle otra vez, pero no ha podido evitarlo. Se muere por estar con él. Y Sakura…_

 _Sakura: Yo no voy. Pasadlo bien._

 _Itachi: ¿Cómo no vas a ir? ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!_

 _Sakura: No tengo ganas de salir. Ya os dije que no estoy aquí para eso._

 _Itachi: No seas sosa y ven con nosotros. ¡Kapital es una pasada!_

 _Sakura: Prefiero quedarme en la residencia esta noche._

 _Itachi: ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ver Informe Semanal?_

 _Ino le da un codazo al malagueño en el costado cuando escribe el último mensaje. Tan fuerte que incluso le hace daño._

 _—_ _¡Qué haces! ¡Eso me ha dolido! ¿Te has vuelto loca?_

 _—_ _Déjala, que se quede aquí._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? Quiero que vayamos todos —señala Itachi mientras se masajea la zona donde le ha golpeado la gallega._

 _—_ _Si no le apetece, que no venga. No le insistas más._

 _—_ _Parece que eres tú la que no quiera que vaya._

 _—_ _Eso también —confiesa Ino mirando el móvil._

 _La conversación continúa desarrollándose entre los chicos del pasillo 1B._

 _Sakura: Pues mira, no es mal plan. En mi casa lo veía con mis padres._

 _Hinata: ¿En serio veías Informe Semanal?_

 _Elena: En serio. Y me parecía muy interesante._

 _Gaara: Yo, los sábados que no salía de marcha, prefería ver el fútbol. Aunque últimamente al Osasuna es mejor no verlo. Este año lo pasaremos mal en segunda._

 _Itachi: ¡No nos desviemos del tema! ¡Estamos organizando lo de esta noche!_

 _Tras escribir en el grupo, el chico vuelve a mirar a su amiga gallega. No sospechaba que tenía algún problema con Sakura._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?_

 _—_ _Simplemente, porque no me cae bien. Y no me apetece salir con ella._

 _—_ _Joder, ¿y ese odio tan grande?_

 _—_ _Vamos, Itachi. Es lo peor, aunque a ti te guste._

 _—_ _A cualquier tío le gustaría una chica como ella —señala el malagueño, aún sorprendido por lo que acaba de descubrir—. Está muy buena._

 _—_ _Está muy buena, ella lo sabe y vosotros vais detrás para recordárselo._

 _—_ _Yo no voy detrás de ella. Pero a nadie le amarga un dulce._

 _La gallega mueve la cabeza quejándose y escribe en el grupo._

 _Ino: El que no quiera venir que no venga._

 _Gaara: Yo pienso lo mismo. Al que no le apetezca salir que no salga._

 _Itachi: Pues yo creo que deberíamos salir todos. Ya que el jueves no pudimos, por culpa de los veteranos, esta es una buena oportunidad._

 _—_ _Solo quieres que salga con nosotros para intentar liarte con ella —comenta Ino cuando lee lo que el malagueño ha escrito en el grupo._

 _—_ _Y qué más te da para qué quiero que salga con nosotros._

 _—_ _Eres un interesado. ¿No tuviste ayer tu oportunidad? Si no pudiste enrollarte con la pija estando los dos solos, no le insistas más. No caigas tan bajo ni te arrastres por ella._

 _Itachi entonces suelta una carcajada. Se siente tentado de contarle a Ino lo que pasó por la noche entre ellos, en aquel pub de Madrid. Pero logra resistirse._

 _—_ _Qué sabrás tú._

 _—_ _Pues sé que esa tía nunca se va a liar con alguien como tú. Te calentará y todo eso, pero no llegarás a más. Le gusta tener a los tíos detrás, pero sin pasar de la línea._

 _—_ _Me infravaloras, gallega._

 _—_ _No quieras hacerme pensar lo que no es, malagueño. Si te hubieras liado con Sakura, lo habrías pregonado por toda la residencia._

 _Mientras ellos charlan, en el grupo de WhatsApp aparece Sai, que acaba de terminar de hablar con Marta._

 _Sai: Yo voy también. Me apetece conocer Kapital._

 _Hinata: ¡Bien! Uno más._

 _Naruto: Lo vamos a pasar genial._

 _Sai: Cenamos en la residencia, ¿no?_

 _Gaara: Sí, ¿no?_

 _Hinata: Mejor cenar aquí. No quiero gastar mucho._

 _Naruto: Voto por cenar en la resi._

 _Itachi: Que no se hable más. Cenamos en la residencia y a las diez nos vamos para Kapital. La fiesta empieza a las once. ¿OK?_

 _Sai: OK._

 _Naruto: OK._

 _Gaara:OK._

 _Hinata: Por mí, perfecto._

 _Sakura: Pasadlo bien._

 _Itachi: ¿Sigues sin querer venir? ¡Vas a ser la única del pasillo!_

 _El malagueño cabecea pensativo. No se va a rendir. Está seguro de que si la chica de Toledo sale con ellos, volverá a liarse con él. Y hacerlo delante de Sai sería una doble victoria. Además, aunque los besos con ella fueron geniales, se quedó con ganas de más._

 _—_ _Si tanto te interesa esa chica, quédate con ella en la residencia._

 _—_ _Me apetece salir. Y estoy seguro de que Sakura terminará saliendo también._

 _—_ _En serio, Itachi. Háztelo mirar. Estás obsesionado con esa tía. Acéptalo: nunca se va a liar contigo._

 _El malagueño se muerde la lengua para guardar el secreto que Sakura le pidió que no revelara, pero le resulta imposible continuar escondiéndolo. No aguanta más y lo suelta por fin._

 _—_ _Ya me lié con ella anoche —confiesa, orgulloso de su hazaña._

 _—_ _Sí, claro._

 _—_ _De verdad. Después de cenar, fuimos a un pub cerca de la Puerta de Alcalá y nos enrollamos._

 _—_ _Mentira. Eso no hay quien se lo crea._

 _—_ _¿Para qué te iba a mentir? Si te lo digo es porque pasó y quiero que se repita esta noche. Pero puedes creer lo que te dé la gana. No tengo que intentar convencerte de nada._

 _La rotundidad con la que Itachi habla hace que Ino empiece a sospechar que está diciendo la verdad._

 _—_ _¿Me estás hablando en serio?_

 _—_ _Sí, claro. No me gusta inventarme cosas así. Puedo ser mil cosas, pero no suelo mentir con estos temas._

 _—_ _Pero ¿esa chica te gusta?_

 _—_ _Me gusta para lo que me gusta. No quiero ataduras de ningún tipo. Quiero ser libre para hacer lo que quiera._

 _—_ _Itachi, te has pillado por ella._

 _El joven ríe y se lo niega. Se pone un poco nervioso al sentirse observado por la gallega. No se está enamorando de Sakura. Simplemente, es un rollo. Alguien con quien pasarlo bien. Él no se enamora. Solo se enamoró una vez y no permitirá que vuelvan a romperle el corazón._

 _Sai: ¿Por qué no quieres salir, Sakura?_

 _Sakura: No me apetece._

 _Sai: ¿Nada?_

 _Sakura: Nada de nada._

 _Sai: Bien. Pues pásalo bien aquí._

 _Ino: ¿Dónde están Tenten y Kiba?_

 _Hinata: En la habitación del valenciano. Antes, estaba hablando con Tenten en la cafetería y ha llegado él a buscarla. Se han ido los dos juntos. Iban a su cuarto e imagino que seguirán allí._

 _Ino: Ah. OK._

 _Itachi: Espero que ellos dos se apunten también._

 _"_ _Ainhoa: Toni se pasa mucho tiempo en su habitación. No sé si querrá venir._

 _Manu: Ya lo dirá él cuando vea esta conversación._

 _Ainhoa: Si no aparece en un rato, iré yo a preguntarle. Y también a Tenten._

 _Óscar: Te acompaño. Pásate ahora por mi cuarto._

 _Ainhoa: OK._

 _La conversación en el grupo de WhatsApp se para. Con todo aclarado, ninguno escribe durante varios minutos._

 _—_ _Bueno, me voy a mi habitación —le dice el malagueño a Ino mientras se levanta._

 _—_ _Vale, luego nos vemos. Y olvídate un rato de esa chica._

 _El joven dice que sí con la cabeza, aunque no está dispuesto a hacerlo. Camina hacia el edificio principal examinando su móvil. Piensa en cómo hacer para que Sakura salga esa noche con ellos._

 _Mierda, ¿por qué está tan pendiente de esa chica? Por sus labios, sus besos, su manera de andar, por cómo habla, su culo, su risa... Porque le gusta pasar tiempo con ella. Y eso no lo puede negar._

 _Itachi: Sakura, ¿no hay forma de convencerte para que salgas esta noche con nosotros?_

 _Sakura: No, no hay forma de convencerme._


	56. Capítulo 55

_CAPÍTULO 55_

 _—_ _No pienso salir. ¡Lo he dicho tres mil veces ya!_

 _—_ _Pues si tú no sales, me voy yo con ellos._

 _—_ _¡Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte!_

 _—_ _¡Soy libre para hacer lo que quiera!_

 _—_ _¡Aquí no! ¡Aquí tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga!_

 _—_ _¡No puedes tratarme como a una esclava!_

 _—_ _¡No me deberías haber convencido para dejarte venir! ¡Sabía que romperías la promesa que me hiciste!_

 _—_ _¡Pues sal con todos y así no incumpliré esa promesa!_

 _—_ _¡Que no voy a salir!_

 _—_ _¡Menuda hermana!_

 _—_ _¡Eso digo yo! ¡Menuda hermana!_

 _Konan se gira y le da la espalda a Sakura. Esta gruñe, se sienta en la silla de su habitación y se centra en mirar la ventana de la habitación 1151, como si allí fuera a encontrar la salida a aquella absurda situación._

 _—_ _Chicas, tranquilas, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo sin dar voces —comenta Sai intentando interceder entre las dos._

 _—_ _Eso, no hace falta que os gritéis de esa manera —añade Itachi—. Tranquilidad._

 _Las dos hermanas vuelven a mirarse de reojo. Ambas están muy nerviosas en ese momento. Hace tres horas, mientras hablaban por teléfono, todo era diferente:_

 _—_ _Hola, hermanita._

 _—_ _Hola, Konan. ¿Qué tal estás?_

 _—_ _Aburrida. No tengo ningún plan decente para esta noche. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?_

 _—_ _Nada. Me quedaré en la residencia._

 _—_ _¿En serio? ¿El primer sábado por la noche que pasas en Madrid?_

 _—_ _Sí, estoy cansada y quiero irme pronto a la cama. ¿Cómo están papá y mamá? No he hablado hoy con ellos._

 _—_ _Bien. Aunque papá está liado con unos papeles._

 _—_ _¿En sábado?_

 _—_ _Sí, se ha traído trabajo a casa. Mamá le está ayudando._

 _Durante unos minutos, Konan y Sakura hablan de sus padres y de lo ocupados que están todo el día con el trabajo. Pero la intención de la llamada de la hermana pequeña es otra muy diferente._

 _—_ _Oye, Sakura, ¿en tu cuarto te dejan que duerman otras personas?_

 _—_ _Pues no lo sé. No viene nada en las normas, que yo sepa —indica la mayor de las hermanas, extrañada por la pregunta—. Supongo que, al haber solo una cama, se sobreentiende que solo va a dormir una persona por habitación. De todas maneras, ¡no pienso meter a ningún tío en mi cama de la residencia si lo dices por eso!_

 _—_ _No, no es por eso. Es por mí. ¿Algún día podría quedarme a dormir ahí contigo?_

 _—_ _Pues no creo que hubiera problema. Eres mi hermana._

 _—_ _¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si voy hoy?_

 _—_ _¿Hoy?_

 _—_ _¡Sí! Me estoy aburriendo muchísimo aquí encerrada y por la noche no voy a salir. Se lo pregunté antes a mamá y me dijo que dependía de ti. Así que tengo su permiso._

 _—_ _¿Mamá te deja?_

 _—_ _Sí. Solo hace falta tu consentimiento. Cogería el tren en veinticinco minutos y estaría en Atocha en menos de una hora. No hace falta que vengas a por mí, mamá me da dinero para un taxi._

 _Sakura imagina lo pesada que se ha tenido que poner Konan para que su madre le dé permiso tan fácilmente y, además, dinero para que coja un taxi hasta la residencia._

 _—_ _No sé, pensaba pasar la noche tranquila e irme a la cama pronto._

 _—_ _Bueno, no pasa nada. No te molestaré mucho. Solo quiero que me dejes dormir en tu cuarto esta noche._

 _—_ _También te vas a aburrir aquí. Todo el mundo va a salir de fiesta. Creo que voy a ser la única del pasillo que se quede aquí. Hoy la residencia va a estar medio vacía._

 _—_ _¿Salen todos?_

 _—_ _Sí, eso parece. Van a la discoteca Kapital. Uno de los veteranos nos ha dado pases._

 _—_ _Ah. Bueno —indica con algo de tristeza Konan. Sai no le ha contado nada—. Pero eso me da igual. Yo si voy es para estar contigo y verte a ti. Aunque no lo creas, te echo de menos. Déjame ir, por favor._

 _Aunque Sakura es consciente de que su hermana está exagerando, sus palabras le llegan un poquito al corazón. Supone que lo que realmente quiere es ver a Sai y que necesita un lugar donde quedarse. Pero Sai sale esa noche con el resto, así que no hay peligro._

 _—_ _Si vienes es para quedarte conmigo en la residencia._

 _—_ _¡Claro! ¿Para qué si no?_

 _—_ _Konan, que nos conocemos._

 _—_ _Te prometo que solo quiero ir a Madrid para verte a ti. Te lo prometo._

 _Tres horas más tarde, la hermana pequeña de las Haruno mostraba una postura diferente. Convencer a Sakura constituía solo la primera fase del plan que Konan tenía en mente. Cuando se enteró de que Sai también saldría con los demás, se propuso no dejar escapar la oportunidad de acompañarle y disfrutar con él de la noche madrileña. Tras cenar con los residentes del pasillo 1B, la joven se había aliado con el sevillano y el malagueño para intentar convencer a su hermana. Hasta le habían pedido a Sasuke una entrada más y un permiso especial para poder entrar en Kapital, aun siendo menor de edad._

 _Al ir con otros ocho o nueve mayores de dieciocho y ser la hermana de quien era, Sasuke había accedido a dejarla pasar. Así que por eso no debían preocuparse._

 _Pero Sakura seguía con la misma intención de no salir, y ni entre los tres habían logrado hacerle cambiar de opinión._

 _—_ _Me da igual lo que digas, me iré con ellos quieras o no —insiste Konan, que se cruza de brazos y arruga la frente, enfadada._

 _—_ _No te pongas más pesada. No irás._

 _—_ _Sí que lo haré._

 _—_ _Si vas, te juro que se lo diré a mamá._

 _—_ _Me da lo mismo. Me castigará, como siempre, y luego me perdonará._

 _Sakura resopla. Está harta de discutir con ella y de decirles a todos que no piensa salir. Durante la cena, hasta Kiba y Tenten han confirmado que también irán a Kapital._

 _—_ _¿Vosotros no le vais a decir nada? —les pregunta la mayor de las hermanas a los dos chicos._

 _—_ _Yo estoy de acuerdo con Konan. Creo que deberías salir con todos —indica Itachi sonriente—. Y si tú no quieres salir, que se venga ella. Yo la cuidaré._

 _—_ _¡Ni de coña! ¡No me fío nada de ti! —grita Sakura perdiendo los nervios y mirando ahora solo a Sai, pidiéndole apoyo._

 _—_ _Yo solo digo que lo aclaréis pronto y dejéis de gritar. Estamos muy cerca de recepción y nos van a llamar la atención por montar este escándalo._

 _—_ _Qué diplomático y qué correcto eres._

 _Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los cuatro habla. Solo hay miradas, de lo más variopintas, entre unos y otros. Sin embargo, el malagueño ha visto una oportunidad de que su amiga ceda en su decisión y va a intentarlo de nuevo._

 _—_ _A ver, Sakura. Ya que la chica ha venido desde Toledo, no la obligues a pasar la noche encerrada en tu habitación._

 _—_ _¡Es que ese fue el trato para que viniera!_

 _—_ _Pero ¿por qué no quieres que salga con nosotros?_

 _—_ _Eso. ¿Por qué no quieres? —repite Konan la pregunta que acaba de formularle Itachi._

 _—_ _Porque no quiero y punto._

 _—_ _Menuda respuesta. Gracias por aclarármelo._

 _—_ _No eres justa con la pequeña y lo sabes —insiste el joven de Málaga—. Déjala que salga. No entiendo el motivo por el que te niegas. Ni comes ni dejas comer._

 _No puede decir la razón concreta por la que se opone a que su hermana se vaya esa noche con ellos. El que le preocupa realmente no es Itachi, aunque este también podría intentar ligar con Konan si se le presenta la ocasión. Lo que le preocupa de verdad es que pase algo entre ella y Sai. Si sale con sus amigos, sin que ella esté presente, es algo que podría suceder. Sabe que el sevillano le gusta mucho y está convencida de que, sin nadie que la controle, lo buscará hasta encontrarle._

 _—_ _Muy bien. Saldremos todos juntos —termina cediendo Elena, muy seria—. Ya tenéis lo que queréis. ¿Contentos?_

 _—_ _¿De verdad? ¿De verdad?_

 _—_ _Sí, Konan. De verdad. Pero es la última vez que te dejo venir a la residencia. ¡Que te quede muy claro!_

 _La chica ya no escucha lo que su hermana mayor le dice. Se abraza a ella y después se lanza corriendo hacia la pequeña maleta que se ha llevado, en busca de algo sexy que ponerse para Sai. Aunque sabe que tendrá vigilancia estrecha, no puede ocultar su inmensa alegría. ¡Quiere saborear otra vez sus labios!_

 _A las diez y cinco minutos, los nueve chicos del pasillo 1B y Konan están arreglados y listos para disfrutar de una noche que promete. Una noche que muchos de ellos jamás podrán olvidar._

 _El teatro Kapital es una de las discotecas más conocidas de todo Madrid. Se encuentra en la calle Atocha, a la que los diez chicos llegan en metro. Normalmente, los sábados abre sus puertas a las doce de la noche, pero es una fecha especial y han adelantado una hora su apertura para que entren los cientos de universitarios que se prevé que asistan a aquella fiesta._

 _Aunque todos se han vestido para la ocasión, las hermanas son las que más están llamando la atención con sus cortos vestidos y sus botas altas. Nadie diría que Konan es mínimo dos años más pequeña que la mayoría de sus acompañantes. Sakura se ha encargado de pintarla y también la ha ayudado a alisarse el pelo con su plancha. Ella, en cambio, ha decidido rizárselo. Sai y Itachi se han quedado con la boca abierta cuando la han visto aparecer en el pasillo._

 _—_ _No teníamos bastante con una, que ahora tenemos que soportar también a la pija pequeña —le susurra Ino a Gaara mientras se dirigen a la discoteca—. ¿De quién ha sido la idea?_

 _El navarro sonríe y le recomienda silencio llevándose el dedo a la boca. El odio que la gallega siente por Sakura crece con el paso de las horas. Cuando supo que finalmente saldría con el grupo, se llevó una gran decepción y estuvo a punto de quedarse en la residencia. Fue Gaara quien la convenció para que no se echara atrás._

 _—_ _Bueno, ¿dispuesta a pasar la mejor noche de tu vida? —le pregunta Itachi a Konan guiñándole un ojo._

 _—_ _Estoy muy emocionada. ¡Siempre había querido venir a una discoteca así!_

 _—_ _¿Sabes que tiene siete plantas?_

 _—_ _¡Madre mía! ¡Espero no perderme!_

 _—_ _No te preocupes, que si te pierdes, yo te encuentro._

 _La chica se ríe con las palabras del malagueño ante la atenta mirada de su hermana, que, desde unos pasos más atrás, no les quita ojo. Intuye que la noche va a ser muy larga. Tendrá que permanecer alerta para que Konan no meta la pata ni cometa ninguna locura._

 _—_ _Relájate un poco —le dice a su lado Sai—. Te veo tensa._

 _—_ _Estoy tensa._

 _—_ _No tienes motivos._

 _Él, en cambio, sí los tiene. Que Konan esté allí es un peligro. De momento, no ha hecho ni ha dicho nada que haga sospechar a Sakura de lo que pasó entre ellos el día anterior. Sus sensaciones son contradictorias. Está contento por salir con ellas, pero también preocupado por lo que pueda pasar._

 _—_ _Creo que sí tengo motivos —le rectifica Sakura—. Una adolescente con las hormonas desatadas... entre universitarios con las hormonas más desatadas aún. ¿Te parece poco?_

 _—_ _Konan es lista. No se irá con cualquiera._

 _La chica suspira. Sabe que su hermana es lista. Tan lista como para seducir a Sai y conseguir lo que quiera de él. De todo lo que puede pasar esa noche, eso es lo que más la afectaría._

 _Cuando los diez llegan a la puerta de Kapital, se encuentran con una cola inmensa esperando para entrar. La mayoría son chicos de entre dieciocho y veintitrés años que han visto la fiesta anunciada en Internet o en los tablones de su universidad. Entre ellos también hay jóvenes extranjeros, que están en Madrid de Erasmus._

 _—_ _¿Tenemos que esperar todo esto para entrar? —pregunta Hinata sorprendida._

 _—_ _Voy a buscar a Sasuke. A ver si él nos puede dejar pasar. Nosotros ya tenemos entrada._

 _Itachi se separa del resto y busca entre el gentío a Sasuke. El más veterano de la Benjamin Franklin está hablando con otro de los relaciones públicas de Kapital, junto a la puerta principal. El malagueño grita su nombre, pero no le oye. Es precisamente el que está con él quien le avisa de que lo están llamando. Sasuke ve a su compañero de residencia y enseguida se acerca a saludarlo._

 _El chico le explica que sus amigos están en la fila esperando. Sasuke le pide que se los traiga a la puerta para que pasen sin tener que hacer cola._

 _—_ _¡Vamos, chicos! Tener enchufe sirve para entrar sin necesidad de esperar —les dice Itachi a los demás._

 _Los diez entran en Kapital tras dar las gracias a Sasuke, que presta especial atención a Sakura. Como siempre, esta se siente intimidada por aquel joven que, cada vez que la ve, le sonríe y la mira de una forma intensa._

 _Una vez dentro del teatro, los chicos quedan asombrados de las dimensiones de la discoteca. Allí pueden ver un mapa con el nombre de las diferentes salas y las opciones de música que tiene cada piso._

 _—_ _¿A qué planta vamos? —pregunta Naruto, también impresionado—. ¡Hay siete!_

 _—_ _¡Yo quiero ir a la sexta! —grita Tenten muy emocionada—. ¡Ponen música latina todo el tiempo!_

 _—_ _Yo prefiero la quinta, que la música es más variada —indica Ino._

 _Todos opinan, pero no se ponen de acuerdo. Al final es Itachi el que se erige en portavoz del grupo y les habla a todos._

 _—_ _No tenemos que ir los diez a la misma planta. Que cada uno vaya a la que quiera y dentro de un rato nos vemos en algún sitio concreto. ¿Os parece bien?_

 _Los otros nueve asienten. Aquella es la mejor solución. Además, quedan en que si hay cualquier problema, lo avisen por el grupo de WhatsApp._

 _Ino y Gaara suben a la quinta, llamada «The Party», donde ponen canciones de diferentes estilos. Tenten y Kiba se decantan por la sexta, la de la música latina. Con ellos también van Hinata y Naruto, que han dudado un poco pero finalmente han decidido acompañar a la peruana y al valenciano._

 _—_ _¿Nosotros a cuál vamos? —pregunta Konan al sevillano agarrándose de su brazo._

 _—_ _¿Os apetece un poco de funky?_

 _Así que las dos hermanas, Sai y Itachi empezarán la noche en la tercera planta, acompañados del funky y el R &B._

 _¡Empieza la fiesta! La discoteca Kapital está a reventar y sus siete plantas serán testigos de confesiones inesperadas._


	57. Capítulo 56

_CAPÍTULO 56_

 _—_ _¿Quieres que te pida algo?_

 _—_ _Sí, una Coca-Cola Light. Gracias._

 _—_ _¿No vas a beber alcohol?_

 _—_ _No. Con el whisky del jueves ya tuve bastante. No tengo ganas de más resacas por una temporada._

 _Gaara sonríe y asiente. El chico se dirige a la barra mientras Ino saca el móvil para escribirle a su novio. Antes de cenar, lo llamó para decirle que posiblemente esa noche saldría con el resto de los chicos del pasillo. A Kankuro no le gustó demasiado la idea, aunque él también había planeado irse de marcha con sus amigos por los locales de Coruña, por tercera noche consecutiva._

 _«Cariño, ya estoy en Kapital. Esto es enorme. Tiene no sé cuántas plantas. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Ya has salido con los chicos? Escríbeme cuando puedas. Te quiero»._

 _La gallega espera impaciente a que su novio le responda, algo que no hace en los minutos siguientes. Se siente culpable por salir de fiesta sin él, aunque no debería, ya que Antón lo lleva haciendo con sus amigos desde el jueves. Por lo menos, esta vez no le ha mentido como en la noche de los novatos._

 _A pesar de disfrutar de una buena compañía, le echa de menos._

 _—_ _Toma, aquí tienes. Era light, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Sí, gracias._

 _Después de darle su copa a Ino, Gaara bebe de la suya. Él sí toma algo con alcohol. Aunque no piensa emborracharse. Una o dos, como máximo tres copas, y parará. Quiere pasarlo bien, pero controlando. Hay situaciones que no desea volver a vivir._

 _Observa a su amiga, que parece preocupada. Ya va conociéndola un poco y sabe cuándo tiene la cabeza en otra parte. Es increíble lo que se puede llegar a conocer a una persona en tan poco tiempo si pasas con ella tantas horas al día._

 _—_ _¿Te puedo contar un secreto? —le dice el navarro inclinándose sobre ella._

 _—_ _Claro. Cuéntame._

 _—_ _Odio bailar. Además, lo hago fatal._

 _La gallega se siente un poco decepcionada. ¡Pensaba que iba a contarle algo relacionado con su confesión de esa misma mañana en la pista de tenis! No han vuelto a hablar del tema y se muere de la curiosidad. Sin embargo, sonríe._

 _—_ _A mí tampoco me gusta demasiado. Aunque de vez en cuando apetece._

 _—_ _Si me vieras... Soy un pésimo bailarín._

 _—_ _Si lo sigues diciendo, te voy a obligar a que bailes conmigo._

 _—_ _Seguro que todos nos mirarían._

 _—_ _¿Probamos?_

 _Gaara detesta bailar, pero quiere sacarle una sonrisa a Ino e intentar animarla. Lo que está sonando en ese instante es What are you waiting for?, de The Saturdays. El chico no se lo piensa: agarra a su amiga de la mano y la guía hasta el centro de la pista. Están rodeados de jóvenes universitarios moviéndose al rimo de la girl band británica-irlandesa. Es el momento de lanzarse._

 _—_ _Gaara, ¿estás seguro de esto? —exclama la chica, que empieza a intentar seguir la música._

 _—_ _No, pero no importa. ¡A bailar!_

 _El chico comienza a contonearse sin demasiada coordinación. Mueve sus largos brazos de una manera extraña, arriba y abajo, aunque por lo que destaca especialmente es por su desacertado baile de pies. La gallega lo contempla sin poder creerse lo que ve. Debería sentir vergüenza ajena por él; sin embargo, lo que Gaara está logrando es hacerla reír como no reía desde hacía mucho tiempo._

 _—_ _¡Sí que se te da regular lo del baile! —grita Ino, que se mueve a su lado._

 _—_ _¿Regular? ¡Soy un desastre!_

 _—_ _Es verdad. Nunca había visto nada igual. Creo que eres mejor jugando al tenis._

 _—_ _En cambio, a ti no se te da nada mal ni una cosa ni la otra. ¡Aprendes muy rápido lo que te propones!_

 _—_ _¡Eso es porque soy gallega! ¡Y los gallegos somos muy testarudos!_

 _—_ _¡Se nota! ¡Se nota!_

 _Los dos continúan bailando la canción de The Saturdays y después otros cuatro temas más en la planta cinco. Cuando termina Salute, de Little Mix, Gaara vuelve a coger de la mano a Ino y la saca del centro de la pista, hacia un lateral._

 _—_ _Estoy muerto._

 _—_ _¿Qué dices? ¿Ya te has cansado? ¡Un gran tenista como tú!_

 _—_ _Ya ves, estoy como si hubiera jugado un partido contra Roger Federer y después otro contra Rafa Nadal._

 _—_ _Eso es del tabaco. A ver cuándo lo dejas._

 _—_ _De momento lo veo difícil —reconoce dando un último sorbo a su copa—. Por cierto, me apetece un cigarro._

 _—_ _¡Aguanta! ¡No fumes!_

 _—_ _Lo siento. Tengo el mono. Vamos a la séptima planta, ahí está la terraza y se puede fumar._

 _La chica, resignada, lo acompaña hasta el piso siete, donde se encuentra la zona de fumadores. Allí están más tranquilos. La música no está tan alta y no tienen que elevar la voz para hablar entre ellos._

 _Ino aprovecha que hay menos ruido para llamar a Kankuro, pero este no le responde. Y vuelve a escribirle otro whatsapp._

 _«Hola, cariño, ¿dónde te metes? Te he llamado y no lo coges. Espero que estés bien. ¿Piensas en mí? Un beso. Te quiero»._

 _Vuelve a estar seria por la ausencia de su novio. Ayer tampoco le contestó a los mensajes y puso como excusa que se había quedado sin batería. ¿Le ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo? Demasiada casualidad. No ceja en su empeño y lo llama una vez más. El resultado es idéntico que un minuto antes._

 _—_ _No te preocupes. Seguro que está en un sitio donde no oye el móvil —comenta Gaara, tratando de animarla, tras darle una calada a su cigarro._

 _—_ _Será eso._

 _—_ _O, a lo mejor, se le ha caído el teléfono dentro de la copa y se le está secando ahora._

 _—_ _Eso es más complicado —dice Ino, algo más sonriente._

 _—_ _¿Sabes cómo se seca un móvil si se te cae al agua?_

 _—_ _No, ¿cómo?_

 _—_ _Metiéndolo en un paquete o en un bote lleno de arroz._

 _—_ _Eso es una leyenda. No conozco a nadie a quien le haya funcionado eso._

 _—_ _Yo sí —apunta Gaara, al que un repentino recuerdo le viene a la cabeza—. A mi profesor de Inglés del instituto._

 _Ino se ríe, aunque rápidamente se da cuenta de que su amigo no pretendía convertir aquel comentario en una broma. El navarro apura el cigarro y lo apaga en un cenicero._

 _—_ _¿Puedo preguntarte cómo era ese profesor de Inglés?_

 _—_ _Pues... Era un tío muy alto, algo más que yo. Moreno, con los ojos claros, llevaba perilla..._

 _—_ _¿Cuántos años tenía cuando...?_

 _—_ _Treinta y uno._

 _—_ _¡Dios! Te saca trece años._

 _—_ _Ya. No estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hice. Pero no se puede borrar el pasado._

 _—_ _Todos tenemos cosas en nuestro pasado que querríamos borrar._

 _Gaara entonces saca del paquete de tabaco otro cigarro y lo enciende. Parece nervioso._

 _—_ _Acabas de fumarte uno, ¿qué haces encendiéndote otro?_

 _—_ _Será el último que me fume hoy._

 _—_ _No te creo._

 _—_ _Ya lo verás —indica confiado—. Yo no fumo más y tú te olvidas del teléfono._

 _—_ _Mmm. ¿No fumarás más?_

 _—_ _No si tú me das tu móvil para que te lo guarde y dejas de mirarlo cada dos minutos. Ya hablarás con tu novio mañana._

 _Ino se lo piensa. En realidad, no tendría que estar tan pendiente de Kankro si él está pasando de ella y ni siquiera está atento al móvil por si le escribe o le llama. Gaara tiene razón. Debería olvidarse del móvil hasta el día siguiente._

 _—_ _Vale, acepto. Pero déjame intentarlo una vez más. Si no lo coge, te lo doy para que me lo guardes el resto de la noche._

 _—_ _Muy bien. Llama._

 _La gallega pulsa sobre su número e intenta contactar con él una vez más. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..., al quinto bip, escucha su voz en medio de un gran ruido._

 _—_ _¿Hola?_

 _—_ _¿Cariño? ¿Eres tú?_

 _—_ _¿Ino? ¿Hola?_

 _—_ _Kankuro, ¿dónde estás? ¿Puedes ir a un sitio donde la música esté más baja?_

 _—_ _¡No te escucho!_

 _La chica se desespera y observa a Gaara, que continúa fumando y le hace un gesto para preguntarle qué pasa. Ino no responde y se centra otra vez en el móvil. Por lo menos, su novio le ha cogido el teléfono. Ahora solo falta que la oiga para poder hablar con él._

 _—_ _¡Cariño! ¡Aléjate un poco de ese ruido, por favor! ¡Así no me entero de nada!_

 _—_ _Voy a buscar un lugar más tranquilo, espera._

 _Mientras Kankuro intenta encontrar un rincón donde se le escuche mejor, la gallega le explica a Gaara lo que sucede. Parece más calmada e incluso le sonríe cuando habla. No sabe si habría resistido no volver a mirar el móvil para comprobar si él la había llamado o respondido a los mensajes de WhatsApp._

 _—_ _¿Cariño? ¿Estás? —vuelve a preguntarle la chica cuando oye menos jaleo al otro lado de la línea._

 _—_ _Sí, hola. ¿Dónde estás? Se escucha música ahí._

 _La voz de Kankuro se entiende mucho más nítida, pero Ino detecta que ha tenido que beber bastante. Arrastra las vocales al hablar de forma evidente._

 _—_ _Claro que se escucha música. Estoy en una discoteca, en Kapital. ¿No te acuerdas de que te lo conté?_

 _—_ _Joder, es verdad._

 _—_ _¿No has leído mis mensajes?_

 _—_ _No, tenía el móvil en silencio. Perdona._

 _—_ _¿Y por qué lo tenías en silencio? —le pregunta la chica desconcertada._

 _—_ _Ni idea. Pero estaba en silencio._

 _A cada palabra que el joven pronuncia, más nota Ino que se ha pasado con el alcohol. ¿Desde qué hora llevará bebiendo con sus amigos y cuántas copas se habrá tomado? No le gusta escucharle así._

 _—_ _Cariño, ¿dónde estás?_

 _—_ _En el baño. Me he metido en el cuarto de baño. Pero creo que es el de las tías._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Estás en el baño de chicas?_

 _—_ _No sé, pero eso creo._

 _Entonces, Ino escucha cómo se abre una puerta y luego la voz de una chica hablando en gallego y pronunciando repetidamente el nombre de su novio entre sospechosas risitas._

 _—_ _¡Kankuro! ¿Con quién estás? ¿Quién es esa que te habla?_

 _—_ _Nadie. Nadie. Estoy solo. No me habla nadie._

 _—_ _No digas que estás solo. Si oigo como una tía te está hablando... ¿Con quién estás?_

 _El joven no contesta. En cambio, al otro lado de la línea, Ino escucha un sonido que la deja tan confusa como impotente. ¿Son besos? Aquello no puede estar pasando. Se gira hacia Gaara y le habla con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _—_ _Creo que mi novio me está poniendo los cuernos. Y está haciéndolo en mi propia cara._


	58. Capítulo 57

_CAPÍTULO 57_

 _En la planta sexta de Kapital suena bachata. A Kiba no le gusta mucho, pero Tenten está desatada. Hinata baila con ella y con Naruto, mientras el valenciano los mira desde fuera de la pista con una copa de ron con cola en la mano. Los tres han insistido para que baile con ellos, pero aquello no es lo suyo. Solo quiere beber, olvidar y que mañana sea otro día. Aunque ha intentado abstraerse de lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas, no ha podido._

 _Mientras sus amigos bailan, saca su móvil y lee otra vez el e-mail que Karin le envió por la tarde. Es la quinta vez que lo hace. No le ha contestado, ¿para qué? No va a lograr nada haciéndolo, solo sufrir esperando una respuesta que está convencido de que nunca llegaría. No sabe cómo va a lograr superarlo. Pese a las mentiras, sigue muy enamorado de ella. Solo espera que el tiempo repare pronto aquel destrozo que Miriam ha originado en su corazón._

 _—_ _¡Eh, Kiba! —le grita tenten, que ha vuelto a su lado—. ¡Anímate!_

 _—_ _Estoy animado._

 _—_ _¡Muy animado te veo! No pienses más en ella._

 _—_ _No es tan fácil._

 _—_ _Sabes que está bien. ¿No es eso lo más importante?_

 _—_ _No lo sé —contesta el chico con una voz que exhala tristeza—. Sé que yo la quería y que me va a costar mucho olvidarme de ella._

 _—_ _Sinceramente, creo que lo mejor para ti es que esa chica desaparezca de tu vida para siempre. Una persona que te obliga a cumplir unas normas como las que ella te había impuesto no merece la pena. En las relaciones debe haber igualdad._

 _Kiba comprende a Tenten y sabe que tiene razón. Pero una cosa es hablar y entender y otra, muy distinta, sentir. Lo que siente no se cura con palabras._

 _—_ _Voy a por otra copa._

 _—_ _Vale, pero intenta no pensar mucho en ella, por favor. ¡Y ven a divertirte con nosotros!_

 _La chica se acerca a su amigo, le da un beso en la mejilla y, antes de regresar a la pista, le abraza. Kiba la observa cómo llega otra vez hasta Hinata y Naruto y empieza a bailar de nuevo. Siempre está sonriendo. Ha tenido mucha suerte de cruzarse con alguien como Tenten en su camino. Lo mejor que le ha pasado desde que llegó a Madrid. Podría ser como ella e intentar tomárselo todo con más optimismo. Pero de momento no puede. No puede superar lo que acaba de pasarle._

 _Tanta gente le agobia, jamás le han gustado las aglomeraciones. Sorteando a unos y a otros, consigue llegar hasta la barra. Allí espera a que la camarera le atienda._

 _—_ _¡Tío! Tú eres de mi residencia, ¿no?_

 _Kiba no está seguro de que le estén hablando a él, pero cuando se gira a su derecha, descubre que un chico le está mirando. Es uno de los veteranos de la Benjamin Franklin, el amigo de Sasuke. Recuerda que se llama Deidara. No está solo, va con otros tres más. El valenciano le saluda con la mano y le sonríe para no quedar mal._

 _Sin embargo, Deidara no se conforma con eso y se acerca hasta él._

 _—_ _¡Qué pasa, chaval! ¿Tomando unas copas? —le grita dándole tres palmadas fuertes en la espalda. Parece bastante bebido._

 _—_ _Sí, aquí estamos..._

 _—_ _¡Yo soy Deidara! Te acuerdas de mí, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Sí, sí. Estamos juntos en la residencia Benjamin Franklin._

 _—_ _Eso es. ¿Te gusta esto? ¡La música que ponen es la caña!_

 _—_ _Está genial —comenta tímidamente Kiba, que todavía no ha escuchado ni una sola canción que le agrade._

 _—_ _¡Qué bien, tío! ¡Este sitio es la bomba! ¿Has visto la de tías buenas que hay y cómo van vestidas? ¡Aquí el que no folla es porque no quiere!_

 _Y, tras soltar una carcajada, Deidara pasa un brazo por detrás de Kiba y le abraza._

 _—_ _Bueno, chaval, me vuelvo con mis colegas. ¡No te vayas de aquí sin mojar! ¡Me alegro de verte!_

 _—_ _Igualmente. Adiós._

 _Deidara se marcha otra vez con sus amigos, a quienes parece comentar su casual encuentro, mientras Kiba espera a que le sirvan. Pasan unos cuantos minutos más y la camarera no le hace caso._

 _La que sí acude hasta él es Tenten, que empezaba a preocuparse por su ausencia._

 _—_ _¿Vas a pasarte la noche en la barra?_

 _—_ _Es que la camarera pasa de mí._

 _—_ _¿De verdad? ¡Qué mala! —exclama la peruana riéndose._

 _—_ _No te burles de mí, bastante tengo ya con que ella haya atendido antes a seis que han llegado más tarde que yo._

 _—_ _Es que no impones nada, amigo. ¿Qué quieres?_

 _—_ _Un ron con Coca-Cola._

 _Tenten da un paso al frente y se echa encima del mostrador. Cuando la camarera pasa por delante de ella, le grita lo que su amigo quiere beber. La chica asiente y le pide que espere un segundo._

 _—_ _¿Ves? Ya está._

 _—_ _Ya he visto, ya —comenta el valenciano resignado—. Está muy claro que no tengo ningún poder de atracción._

 _—_ _No digas eso, hombre. Es una cuestión de actitud._

 _—_ _Es una cuestión de que todo el mundo me ve insignificante._

 _—_ _Yo no te veo así —le contradice Tenten en un tono alegre—. El problema es que, después de lo que te ha pasado, cualquier cosa te resultará negativa. Por eso, cuanto antes cambies de actitud, antes verás la vida de otra forma._

 _La camarera interrumpe su conversación y les pone sobre la barra un vaso de tubo con hielo. Lo llena primero de ron y después con el refresco, que echa hasta casi rebosar la copa. Les dice el precio de la bebida y Kiba paga._

 _—_ _Emborracharme aquí me va a salir caro —señala el chico guardándose la cartera._

 _tensen ríe y luego se gira hacia su derecha al escuchar las tremendas carcajadas de un grupo de chicos que intenta ligar con otra de las camareras de la planta seis._

 _—_ _¿Ese no es...?_

 _—_ _Sí, Deidara. El amigo de Sasuke Uchiha —se anticipa Kiba—. Antes ha venido a saludarme y me ha dado tres golpes en la espalda que todavía me están doliendo._

 _La peruana escucha como el veterano de la residencia y sus colegas le sueltan otro piropo subido de tono a la chica que los atiende y los cuatro vuelven a reírse como una jauría de hienas. Un escalofrío sacude su cuerpo de repente. Ahora lo comprende todo. A Tenten le tiembla cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuando cae en la cuenta de que la voz que le sonaba del sujeto con pasamontañas que la asaltó... ¡es la de Deidara! Y el más alto del grupo con el que está ahora es el tipo que lo acompañaba. No tiene ninguna duda sobre ello._

 _En la pista de la planta seis, Hinata y Naruto continúan bailando mientras Tenten ha ido a buscar a Kiba, que lleva un rato desaparecido. Cuando acaba la enésima canción que bailan juntos, deciden tomarse un descanso. La pareja sale de la pista de baile y se dirige a una zona con sillones. Solo hay uno libre._

 _—_ _Si quieres me siento yo y tú te pones encima de mí —comenta el joven de Valladolid._

 _—_ _Peso demasiado._

 _—_ _¿Qué dices? Peso yo mucho más que tú._

 _—_ _Porque eres un tío —indica molesta la canaria—. Estoy gorda. Y no me digas que no para quedar bien. Siéntate tú, yo estoy bien de pie._

 _Pero Naruto no le hace caso. Se acomoda en el sillón y arrastra con él a Hinata tirando de su mano. La chica cae sobre sus piernas e intenta levantarse de nuevo. El joven se lo impide y la atrapa entre sus brazos para que no pueda incorporarse._

 _—_ _Si te sigues moviendo, vamos a caernos los dos. Y todos se van a reír de nosotros._

 _—_ _Pues déjame que me ponga de pie._

 _—_ _Así estamos bien. Los dos juntos._

 _La chica suspira y se da por vencida. Está segura de que le pesa mucho y de que Naruto lo está ocultando para que no se sienta mal._

 _—_ _Siento estar aplastándote con mi culo enorme. Cuando te canses, me avisas._

 _—_ _Tu culo es perfecto. Y está muy bien donde está._

 _—_ _Necesito perder unos doce kilos como mínimo._

 _—_ _¿Doce kilos? ¿Me estás hablando en serio?_

 _—_ _Por supuesto. Con doce o trece kilos menos, estaría perfecta —señala Hinata convencida._

 _—_ _Estarías esquelética. Solo se te verían huesos._

 _—_ _Mejor eso que tanta chicha —insiste ella, que se está empezando a agobiar._

 _No sabe por qué le está hablando de ese tema. No debería haberle contado nada del complejo que tiene con sus kilos de más._

 _—_ _A mí me gusta cómo eres._

 _—_ _Pues a mí no. Y eso es lo que cuenta._

 _—_ _¿Es por eso por lo que quieres que apaguemos la luz para...?_

 _—_ _¡Calla! ¡Dejemos el tema, por favor! —grita Hinata, que de nuevo intenta ponerse en pie._

 _Sin embargo, Naruto vuelve a impedirlo agarrándola por las piernas y la cintura con firmeza. Luego, la sujeta con delicadeza por detrás de la cabeza y acerca su cara a la de ella para darle un beso en los labios. La chica se deja hacer y se relaja cuando juntan sus bocas. Al separarse unos segundos más tarde, el vallisoletano la mira a los ojos y sonríe. Ella permanece seria._

 _—_ _No quiero que te sientas mal por eso. A mí me gusta cómo eres._

 _—_ _Te gustaría más si estuviera delgada._

 _—_ _Estás bien. Si crees que te sobra algún kilo, haz ejercicio y deja los dulces, por ejemplo. Pero eso de pensar en perder doce o trece kilos es una locura. Y no te hace falta._

 _Lo que Naruto dice la anima, aunque no le hace cambiar de opinión. Tiene muy claro que haciendo ejercicio, o simplemente dejando de comer dulces, no va a conseguir lo que se propone. Aunque le guste a ese chico, que es algo que no termina de creerse, debe gustarse primero a sí misma._

 _—_ _¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?_

 _—_ _Vale, pero espero que tengas en cuenta lo que he dicho._

 _—_ _Sí, muchas gracias por los consejos —le susurra melosa mientras se inclina sobre él para volver a besarle._

 _Diez minutos después regresan a la pista de baile, aunque Tenten y Kiba continúan sin aparecer por allí. Se preguntan dónde se habrán metido. No sospechan que la peruana ha descubierto la identidad de los que la atacaron y que, en ese instante, ella y Kiba buscan a alguien que les pueda echar una mano._


	59. Capítulo 58

_CAPÍTULO 58_

 _Llevan un rato en la planta tercera, pero a Konan no le gusta la música que allí ponen. Así que han decidido cambiar de sala y bajar hasta la «Main Floor», dedicada al dance y al house. Allí la chica sí se siente como pez en el agua, aunque su hermana no soporte esa clase de música._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que tú y yo vayamos a otra parte? —le pregunta Itachi, sentado a su lado._

 _—_ _No, estoy bien aquí, gracias._

 _No está bien allí, pero no piensa perder de vista a su hermana ni un instante. Sai baila con ella en la pista y, en cuanto se descuide, sabe que se lanzará a sus brazos._

 _—_ _¿Te da miedo que la pequeña te arrebate al novio?_

 _—_ _No seas capullo, anda._

 _—_ _Konan tiene tu belleza, pero le falta tu simpatía y encanto natural —ironiza el malagueño después de la respuesta de la chica._

 _—_ _No tendría que haber venido. Y mi hermana tampoco._

 _—_ _Ella se lo está pasando en grande, y los que están a su alrededor, aún más._

 _Sakura mira hacia donde señala Itachi y observa como un montón de tíos se encuentran alrededor de Konan, contemplando sus sensuales movimientos. Esta baila sin ningún pudor frente a Sai, que también mantiene sus ojos clavados en ella._

 _—_ _Esta chica no tiene remedio —murmura enfadada la joven._

 _Se pone de pie y camina hasta la pista de baile. El malagueño la sigue detrás. Cuando llega hasta su hermana, la agarra de la mano y le pide que la acompañe. Konan protesta, pero termina obedeciendo a la fuerza lo que Sakura le dice. Las dos se alejan de Sai y Itachi, que también abandonan la zona cuando las chicas se marchan, aunque no van tras ellas: se dirigen a la barra de la planta baja para pedir algo de beber. Ninguno quiere estar en medio de la discusión fraternal que se avecina._

 _—_ _¿Vas a intentar liarte con la pequeña? —le pregunta Itachi a Sai, sin ningún tapujo, mientras los atienden—. Por lo que se ve, ella está muy interesada en ti._

 _—_ _No voy a liarme con ella._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? Está buena. Serías la envidia de todo Kapital._

 _El sevillano hace un gesto con la mano para que pare y da un sorbo de la copa que una camarera le acaba de servir._

 _—_ _No hables de ella como si fuera un juguete que puede ir de mano en mano._

 _—_ _Está bien que la defiendas. Pero no he dicho nada malo sobre Konan. Aunque no me negarás que esa niña tiene mucho peligro._

 _—_ _Es una chica de instituto de Toledo, rodeada por universitarios salidos, muchos de ellos con una copa de más. ¿Quién tiene realmente peligro aquí?_

 _Itachi se ríe y después pega un trago de su bebida. Su whisky con naranja está algo flojo y le pide a la camarera que le eche algo más de alcohol. La chica obedece, intercambiando con el malagueño miradas y sonrisas._

 _—_ _Bueno, como tú digas. Ya que la defiendes tanto, quédate tú con la pequeñaja. Yo prefiero emociones más fuertes._

 _—_ _Esa camarera solo está siendo simpática contigo para que luego le pidas más copas._

 _—_ _¡No hablo de la camarera! —exclama Itachi riendo—. Y tú lo sabes._

 _—_ _No soy adivino. No sé de lo que hablas._

 _—_ _Hablo de la mayor de las dos hermanas. El premio gordo. Voy a liarme con Sakura esta noche. Muy mal se tiene que dar para que se me escape._

 _El gesto de Sai no cambia. Mete un dedo dentro de su vaso y remueve el hielo. Luego se seca con una servilleta de papel._

 _—_ _¿No me dices nada? —le pregunta Itachi, algo extrañado por su actitud._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

 _—_ _Que no lo voy a conseguir, que estoy loco, que no trate a Sakura como a un objeto. No sé, algo de eso que sueles decir tú. Estoy segurísimo de que te ha molestado mi comentario._

 _—_ _Es tu forma de ser. No vale la pena discutir más._

 _—_ _¿Entonces no ves una locura que quiera liarme con Sakura?_

 _—_ _No creo que sea imposible que te líes con ella. Ya lo hiciste ayer, ¿no?_

 _Itachi esboza media sonrisa. ¿Está admitiendo su derrota?_

 _—_ _Sí, lo hice. ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?_

 _—_ _No seas capullo, Itachi. Cuando viniste a mi habitación anoche, no me lo dijiste directamente, pero lo dejaste caer descaradamente. Tú eres así. Te gusta pregonar todo lo que tienes y todo lo que crees que eres. Aunque no lo grites o ni siquiera lo digas a la cara. ¿Así era más interesante, no?_

 _—_ _Lo interesante será cuando nos veas besándonos esta noche y le meta mano en alguno de los reservados de esta discoteca —señala el malagueño intentando provocarle—. Sé que ella te gusta. Se te ve en los ojos._

 _El sevillano resopla y se acaricia el tatuaje del cuello con los dedos. No quiere alterarse ni discutir con él. No es su estilo._

 _—_ _Si me gusta o no me gusta Sakura es solo asunto mío._

 _—_ _No es solo asunto tuyo. Puede que a ella también le gustes tú, y si os entendéis y termináis convertidos en parejita, tendré más complicado que quiera liarse conmigo. Ella me interesa. A lo mejor de una manera diferente a como te interesa a ti, pero me interesa. Sai es ahora el que sonríe._

 _—_ _Hablas, hablas y no dejas de hablar de que Sakura te interesa de otra manera. Pero, realmente, estás enamorado de ella hasta las trancas._

 _—_ _¿Estás loco? ¡No estoy enamorado de ella!_

 _—_ _No soy tonto, Itachi. Por muy frívolo que sea tu discurso, te gusta esa chica mucho más de lo que reconoces. Es muy evidente._

 _—_ _A mí me gusta porque está buena y me pone, como a cualquier tío. Es muy guapa y tiene un cuerpazo._

 _—_ _En eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero no solo te pone. Sakura te ha enamorado. Y aunque te líes con ella, le metas mano en algún reservado como pretendes o lleguéis a tener sexo, te duele que ella jamás vaya a sentir lo mismo que sientes tú. Por eso te comportas de esa forma._

 _—_ _No sabes lo que dices, sevillano._

 _—_ _Lo sé perfectamente. No dejas de delatarte cada vez que hablas de ella._

 _—_ _Mira, tío, paso de darte explicaciones._

 _—_ _No quiero más explicaciones. Eres tú el que se ha enamorado de alguien que no podrá tener nunca._

 _Y tras despedirse con una sonrisa de la camarera que los ha atendido, Sai coge su copa y regresa a la pista de baile, sin que Itachi pueda negar más veces lo que tiene tan claro._

 _Sakura y Konan aún no han regresado a la zona de baile de la planta baja. Las dos hermanas están en los baños. Llevan varios minutos discutiendo._

 _—_ _¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez?_

 _—_ _¡No puedes moverte de esa manera! —la recrimina la mayor—. Todos te estaban mirando._

 _—_ _¡Solo bailaba! ¡Que miren lo que quieran!_

 _—_ _¡No puedes bailar de esa forma!_

 _—_ _¿Por qué? Esa música se baila así._

 _—_ _¡Se te veía todo! ¿Es lo que pretendías?_

 _La pequeña de las dos contiene la respiración y se mira en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Ha estado cerca de insultar a su hermana cuando le ha soltado eso. Espera a que un grupito de chicas muy pijas salga de allí para dirigirse de nuevo a Sakura._

 _—_ _Yo solo bailo. No busco nada más. Si no te gusta, no mires._

 _—_ _¿Y que todos los babosos de la discoteca se pongan a tu lado para intentar meterte mano cuando te descuides?_

 _—_ _Nadie me va a meter mano. Eres una pesada._

 _—_ _Soy tu hermana mayor. Estás aquí bajo mi responsabilidad. Y no puedes comportarte como una..._

 _—_ _¿Como una qué?_

 _—_ _Déjalo. No quiero seguir discutiendo._

 _—_ _Tú también piensas que soy una guarra, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _No he dicho eso._

 _—_ _¡Pero lo piensas! Piensas que lo único que quiero es calentar a los tíos y liarme con ellos. ¿No es así, Sakura? ¿No es así?_

 _—_ _A ver..., claro que no pienso así... Lo que pasa es que..._

 _Pero Konan no quiere escuchar sus explicaciones y, tras empujarla, se encierra en uno de los baños echando el pestillo. Sakura llama a la puerta pero su hermana ni siquiera responde. Solo se le escucha llorar. Eso ablanda a la joven, que ahora se siente culpable._

 _—_ _Vamos, perdona. No quería decir eso._

 _—_ _¡Sí que querías! ¡Mi propia hermana cree que soy una puta!_

 _—_ _¡Konan, no hables así, por favor! ¡Cómo voy a creer algo así!_

 _—_ _¡Es lo que has dado a entender! —grita llorando—. ¡Vete y déjame en paz!_

 _—_ _No me pienso ir de aquí. Por favor, sal y hablamos tranquilamente._

 _—_ _¡No! ¡No quiero hablar más contigo!_

 _Durante varios minutos la hermana mayor intenta convencer a la pequeña para que le abra la puerta y hablen. Pero Sakura no logra que salga. Ya no sabe lo que decirle ni cómo pedirle disculpas._

 _—_ _Konan, por favor. ¿Te vas a pasar la noche ahí dentro llorando?_

 _—_ _¡Sí! ¡Eso pienso hacer!_

 _—_ _Me has estado dando la brasa para que vengamos y ahora resulta que, por una estupidez, te encierras en el cuarto de baño._

 _—_ _Que tu hermana te diga que eres fácil para los tíos no es ninguna estupidez._

 _—_ _No he dicho eso. Y si has entendido algo así, te pido perdón. La estúpida soy yo._

 _—_ _¡Lo eres! ¡Y mucho! ¡Y no quiero salir!_

 _—_ _Joder, Konan. ¿Quieres que le diga a Sai que venga? ¡A él seguro que le dejas pasar!_

 _—_ _¡No vas a decirle nada a Sai!_

 _—_ _¿Que no? Espera, que ahora mismo le mando un whatsapp._

 _Tras unos segundos de silencio y duda, la puerta del baño en el que se ha encerrado Konan se abre despacio. La chica se asoma y le pide a su hermana que pase. Esta suspira y entra. Se queda de pie, apoyada contra la pared, mientras la otra sigue llorando sentada sobre la tapa del váter._

 _—_ _No le digas nada a Sai, por favor._

 _—_ _Tranquila. No lo haré. Pero he estado a punto de enviarle un mensaje._

 _—_ _No quiero que me vea llorar. Estoy muy fea._

 _Sakura se agacha y le seca las lágrimas. Se le ha corrido el rímel por toda la cara._

 _—_ _Tú nunca estarás fea. Eso sí, pareces un mapache ahora mismo._

 _—_ _Jo. Qué mal. Así no puedo volver a la pista._

 _—_ _No, así no puedes volver._

 _La hermana mayor saca un paquete de toallitas desmaquillantes de su bolso y comienza a limpiarle los ojos con cuidado._

 _—_ _No quiero que pienses que soy una guarra._

 _—_ _¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? ¡No lo pienso!_

 _—_ _Solo pretendía..., solo quería que él se fijara en mí._

 _—_ _Todos estaban fijándose en ti —le advierte Sakura, que continúa quitándole la pintura de los ojos._

 _—_ _Me dan igual los demás. Solo me interesa Sai —confiesa Konan con tristeza—. Creo que me he enamorado de él._

 _Cuando Sakura escucha a su hermana, no sabe verdaderamente qué decirle. Tampoco está segura de qué es lo que siente al respecto. ¿Cómo se supone que debe actuar? ¿Qué tiene que hacer? ¡A ella también le gusta Sai! Y sí, está enamorada. Por muchos rodeos que le dé. No puede engañarse más a sí misma._

 _—_ _¿Estás segura de eso?_

 _—_ _No lo sé, me parece que sí._

 _—_ _Si solo lo has visto dos veces. Vale que habéis hablado algún día más por teléfono, pero ¿no puedes estar confundiendo tus sentimientos?_

 _Konan agacha un instante la cabeza y después mira a Sakura fijamente, con expresión de culpabilidad._

 _—_ _Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _—_ _Solo prométemelo —insiste la hermana pequeña—. Te cuento una cosa si me prometes que no me vas a echar más broncas._

 _—_ _Si no me dices qué es, no puedo prometerte nada._

 _—_ _¡Prométemelo!_

 _Sakura está cada vez más nerviosa. No tiene ni idea de a qué se refiere. Y por lo visto no piensa contárselo hasta que le prometa que no se va a enfadar con ella. Así que acepta._

 _—_ _Está bien, prometo no enfadarme contigo._

 _—_ _¿Sea lo que sea?_

 _—_ _Sea lo que sea._

 _—_ _¿Seguro? ¿Sea lo que sea?_

 _—_ _¡Que sí, pesada! Te prometo que no me enfadaré contigo sea lo que sea._

 _Konan balancea las piernas. Sus ojos están más limpios ahora, aunque tendrá que volver a maquillarse antes de salir del cuarto de baño. En cambio, eso no le preocupa en ese instante. Solo le inquieta la reacción de Sakura. Toma aire y lo suelta._

 _—_ _Ayer estuve en Madrid con Sai —reconoce temerosa de que su hermana no cumpla su palabra._

 _—_ _No es verdad._

 _—_ _Sí, lo es. Cogí el tren para verle y pasé con él toda la tarde. Pero hay más... Antes de despedirnos y regresar a Toledo, nos besamos en la estación. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida._


	60. Capítulo 59

_CAPÍTULO 59_

 _No han querido molestar a los demás y han preferido solucionar el problema por su cuenta, sin implicar al resto en aquel asunto tan delicado._

 _—_ _¿Estás segura de que es Deidara?_

 _—_ _Completamente segura —contesta Tenten a Kiba mientras bajan hacia la primera planta._

 _—_ _¿Y si te has confundido? Ahí había mucho ruido._

 _—_ _No me he confundido. La voz del tipo del pasamontañas es la suya. Y el alto que hoy iba con él es el otro. No tengo ninguna duda._

 _—_ _No parece esa clase de persona._

 _—_ _Kiba, me da igual lo que parezca. Sé que fue él quien me atacó el otro día._

 _Los dos llegan a la primera planta, donde están los reservados, la sala privada de Kapital. Allí les han dicho que encontrarían a Sasuke. La peruana piensa que él puede ayudarla, tal y como se ofreció el día anterior._

 _—_ _Deberíamos ir directamente a la policía —comenta Kiba, que sigue sin tenerlas todas consigo._

 _—_ _Prefiero hablar primero con Sasuke. Él conoce bien a Deidara. Es uno de sus mejores amigos. Quizá ya sospechaba algo._

 _—_ _Si sospechaba algo, no te lo va a decir._

 _—_ _Tal vez, pero ya veremos. Sasuke se prestó a ayudarme si necesitaba cualquier cosa relativa a la agresión. Trabaja aquí, es su amigo y creo que nos puede echar una mano con esto._

 _El valenciano no dice nada más; simplemente, se limita a seguir a Tenten. La pareja está en el primer piso, pero un guarda de seguridad custodia la entrada al interior del mismo. Hablan con él para pedirle permiso para pasar, explicándole que buscan a Carmona. Sin embargo, el portero no cede: necesitan un pase especial para poder acceder a la zona privada._

 _—_ _A lo mejor alguno de los chicos tiene su número de teléfono —apunta Kiba pensando en lo que pueden hacer._

 _—_ _No lo sé. ¿Lo pregunto en el grupo de WhatsApp?_

 _—_ _Haz lo que quieras. Es una opción. Aunque van a querer saber para qué lo necesitas y todos se van a enterar de lo de Deidara._

 _—_ _Es verdad. Y vendrían a buscarnos. No quiero fastidiarle la noche a nadie. ¿Has visto lo acaramelados que están Hinata y Naruto?_

 _—_ _Para no verlos. Esos dos acaban juntos, seguro —indica el chico apoyándose en una pared._

 _—_ _Me encantaría. A ella le hace falta alguien que la quiera._

 _—_ _Todos necesitamos a alguien que nos quiera._

 _El suspiro de Kiba entristece a Tenten. Sigue pensando en Karin. Espera que no le dure mucho el luto de haberla perdido para siempre._

 _—_ _Bueno, tenemos que conseguir hablar con Sasuke como sea._

 _—_ _No sé cómo si no podemos pasar a donde está._

 _—_ _Quizá sí podamos hacerlo —señala la chica, que acaba de tener una idea—. Voy a ir a la puerta de entrada de la discoteca a ver si localizo a otro relaciones públicas de Kapital. Tal vez me puedan hacer un pase especial o darme el número de teléfono de Carmona._

 _—_ _No sé si eso va a ser posible._

 _—_ _Por intentarlo, no pierdo nada._

 _—_ _En eso llevas razón. Voy contigo._

 _—_ _¡No! Tú quédate aquí por si aparece Sasuke. No te preocupes, sé cuidarme solita._

 _La peruana no permite ni que Kiba rechiste y sale corriendo a buscar la manera de ponerse en contacto con el más veterano de su residencia._

 _El joven se deja caer, cansado de estar de pie, y se sienta en el suelo. Bebe un último trago de su copa y coloca el vaso de tubo vacío a su lado. Reflexiona mientras espera a Tenten. Ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y afrontar su vida de otra manera._

 _Desde el móvil entra en su cuenta de Twitter. ¿Y si la borra? Tendría sentido. No la quiere para nada ahora mismo. Pero allí tiene muchos recuerdos almacenados. Quizá recuerdos que le hacen daño, pero se resiste a perderlos para siempre._

 _Trata de entrar en el perfil de Karin, pero ya ha sido borrado. No sabe si se alegra o le pone triste. Lo ha visitado tantas veces para comprobar si ella había escrito algo que se le hará raro no volverlo a ver jamás. Hasta hace unas horas, aquella chica era su vida. En cambio, tiene la impresión de que hace un año que se fue._

 _Ya nada será lo mismo._

 _Vuelve a mirar la foto que Karin le envió por Skype. ¿Cuántas veces la ha visto ya? No entiende cómo una chica tan guapa puede tener tanto miedo de que alguien la vea. Algún tipo de complejo oculto debe tener. No hay otra explicación._

 _Hay algo más que preocupa al valenciano. No sabe cuándo volverá a enamorarse otra vez. O lo que es más inquietante aún para él: cuándo volverá a ser correspondido._

 _Eso del amor es algo tan complicado..._

 _—_ _¡Kiba! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?_

 _La mano de Tenten agita el hombro del chico. Parece que se ha dormido mientras la esperaba. Alza la mirada y junto a ella ve a una chica muy elegantemente vestida, con el cabello larguísimo, que le sonríe._

 _—_ _Esta es Julia. Trabaja aquí manejando las redes sociales y se encarga también de la comunicación de Kapital. Es amiga de Sasuke._

 _—_ _Ah. Hola —dice el joven incorporándose._

 _—_ _Hola —le saluda amablemente la chica que acaba de conocer—. Bien, podéis entrar conmigo._

 _Julia saluda al guarda de seguridad y le indica que Tenten y Kiba van con ella. Los tres pasan al interior de la sala y echan un vistazo a su alrededor. Es un lugar amplio, con la luz tenue y repleto de sofás y sillones, bien separados los unos de los otros por zonas._

 _—_ _No lo veo —se queja la peruana mirando inquisitiva a un lado y a otro._

 _—_ _Esperad aquí, voy a preguntar a una de las camareras._

 _Los chicos obedecen a Julia y se sientan en un sofá para dos. Empiezan a sentirse algo cansados._

 _—_ _Siento estar dándote la lata con esto —comenta Tenten, más seria que de costumbre—. Igual tenía que haber pasado del tema y haberlo solucionado otro día._

 _—_ _Lo has hecho bien. Cuanto antes lo resuelvas, mejor._

 _—_ _Ya. Pero te estoy fastidiando la noche. ¡Como si tú no tuvieras bastante ya con lo tuyo!_

 _—_ _Desde que nos conocemos, me has estado intentando ayudar en todo momento. Ahora es mi turno. Aunque yo solo no pueda hacer nada contra esos tíos._

 _La joven peruana le sonríe y le da un abrazo. A continuación, le pasa la mano por la cabeza rapada y se la frota._

 _—_ _Nunca había tenido un amigo con tan poco pelo. Me gusta._

 _—_ _Puedes afeitarte la cabeza y así estarás como yo. Te puedo prestar mi maquinilla._

 _—_ _¡Soy una loca de la vida, pero no tanto! Me encanta mi cabello largo, marrón y rizadito._

 _La pareja habla sobre diferentes peinados y cortes de pelo hasta que aparece Julia de nuevo._

 _—_ _No está aquí —comenta la joven—. Lo he llamado por teléfono y no lo coge. No lo escuchará por el ruido._

 _—_ _¿Y no sabes dónde puede estar?_

 _—_ _La camarera me ha dicho que le ha comentado algo. Cree que ha ido a la sexta planta, a ver a unos amigos que han venido de su parte._

 _—_ _¿A unos amigos? —insiste Tenten._

 _—_ _Sí, uno de ellos me parece que se llama Deidara, ha estado aquí otras veces —indica dubitativa Julia—. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por vosotros?_

 _Los chicos le dan las gracias y le dicen que todo está bien. La joven se marcha, invitándolos antes a una copa de parte de la discoteca._

 _—_ _¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta Kiba mientras espera a que le sirvan lo que ha pedido._

 _—_ _Pues ir a la sexta planta otra vez._

 _—_ _Sabes que se puede liar una buena, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Claro que lo sé. Pero no es nuestra culpa. Ya es hora de que a esos tipos alguien les dé su merecido._


	61. Capítulo 60

_CAPÍTULO 60_

 _Hinata: Naruto y yo vamos a la planta dos. Hay un karaoke. ¿Dónde estáis cada uno?_

 _Sai: Itachi y yo estamos en la planta baja. Vamos con vosotros ahora. Estamos esperando a que vengan Sakura y Konan, que hace un rato que han desaparecido._

 _Hinata: Perfecto. Aquí nos vemos entonces._

 _Gaara: Estoy con Ino en la terraza. Luego nos vemos._

 _Hinata: Tenten, kiba, ¿dónde os habéis metido? Hace rato que no sabemos de vosotros._

 _Pero ni la peruana ni el valenciano responden en el grupo de WhatsApp del pasillo 1B._

 _Gaara guarda el móvil en su bolsillo y de nuevo acude junto a Ino, que lleva un rato sin hablar. Con la mirada perdida, cabizbaja y pensativa. Sigue asimilando lo que hace unos minutos ha escuchado al otro lado de la línea de su teléfono._

 _—_ _Kankuro, ¿qué está pasando ahí? ¿Me oyes?_

 _—_ _Sí, perdona. Han entrado aquí... Espera, voy al baño de los tíos. Por lo visto me he equivocado._

 _—_ _Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes. Lo que quiero saber es quién era la chica que te estaba hablando y por qué he escuchado cómo te besaba._

 _Su novio no contesta. Pasa unos cuantos segundos en silencio, ante la expectación de la gallega, que necesita respuestas. Se seca las lágrimas que resbalan por su mejilla y vuelve a preguntarle lo mismo a Kankuro._

 _Por fin parece que el chico está listo._

 _—_ _¿Me escuchas bien aquí?_

 _—_ _Sí, te oigo bien._

 _—_ _A ver, cariño, ¿qué dices de besos y no sé qué más?_

 _—_ _He escuchado besos y cómo una tía te estaba hablando en plan cariñoso. No me lo niegues._

 _—_ _Ah. Ni idea._

 _—_ _¿Cómo que ni idea? ¡Si lo he escuchado yo!_

 _—_ _Amor, no sé de qué coño me hablas. Estaba en el baño de tías..., ha entrado alguien y me he salido porque no tenía que estar allí._

 _—_ _Kankuro, ¿cuánto has bebido?_

 _—_ _Poco. Cinco o seis copas. Pero casi todas invitadas, eh. Ya sabes que no tengo pasta para tanto._

 _—_ _Joder, estás muy mal —le recrimina Ino tocándose el pelo nerviosa—. Por favor, no bebas más esta noche._

 _—_ _Vale, te prometo que no beberé más. Como mucho una copa o dos. Te lo prometo._

 _La chica suspira y se frota los ojos con la mano. Aquella situación no le agrada en absoluto. No reconoce a su novio. Con ella nunca había desfasado tanto. Encima la trata de loca, como si lo que ha escuchado hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas._

 _—_ _¿No me vas a decir quién era la chica?_

 _—_ _Aquí solo hay tíos. En el baño de tíos, solo hay tíos. No hay tías. ¿No lo comprendes?_

 _—_ _Vete a la mierda, Kankuro._

 _Desesperada, Ino cuelga y se sienta en un sillón de la terraza. Quiere lanzar el móvil desde la séptima planta a la calle y no volver a hablar con su novio nunca más en la vida. Pero Gaara la tranquiliza y conversan sobre lo que ha pasado. De eso hace ya más de veinte minutos._

 _—_ _Los chicos van a ir al karaoke de la planta dos, ¿te apetece que vayamos con ellos? —le pregunta el navarro sentándose a su lado—. Si bailando soy un desastre, no te quiero decir cómo canto..._

 _—_ _No, prefiero estar aquí contigo. No tengo ganas de cantar ni de nada._

 _—_ _Pues nada de karaoke._

 _—_ _Perdona, ahora mismo tengo el ánimo por los suelos._

 _—_ _Te entiendo, no te preocupes._

 _Los dos permanecen sin hablar durante un par de minutos. Gaara no quiere molestarla y a Ino le quedan pocas fuerzas para seguir quejándose. Tiene la necesidad de averiguar si de verdad Kankuro la ha engañado con otra, pero no es capaz de volverle a llamar. Tampoco su novio lo ha hecho, por lo que sus sospechas de infidelidad son todavía mayores._

 _—_ _El día que me lié con mi profesor de Inglés del instituto acabé en la cama de una compañera mía de clase —comienza a decir el navarro rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos—. Ella estaba enamorada de mí. Pero yo nunca me había fijado en ella._

 _—_ _¿Te acostaste con una chica después de liarte con tu profesor?_

 _—_ _Sí, y de ninguna de las dos cosas me acuerdo bien ni me siento satisfecho._

 _Aquella historia llama la atención de Ino, que siente curiosidad por saber más._

 _—_ _¿Volviste a liarte con ella alguna vez más?_

 _—_ _No. Nunca más. Aquellas dos fueron las dos últimas veces que estuve con alguien. Lo que hace el alcohol... Lo digo por lo de tu novio._

 _—_ _Ya._

 _—_ _El alcohol hace que nos convirtamos en alguien que no somos. Aunque también algunos lo utilizan como excusa. Yo, por ejemplo._

 _La gallega mira extrañada a Gaara. No sabe a qué se refiere con eso._

 _—_ _¿Usaste la excusa de que habías bebido para justificar algo?_

 _—_ _Claro. Estoy arrepentido de lo que hice porque lo hice bebido y casi no lo recuerdo, no porque no quisiera. Estaba deseando liarme con Imanol, mi profesor de Inglés. Pero no así. Cometí un gran error._

 _—_ _¿Te gustaba?_

 _—_ _Mucho. Con él descubrí que me gustaban los tíos._

 _Aquella revelación tan categórica de Gaara sorprende a Ino no por cómo lo ha dicho, sino por la confirmación de lo que significa. Nunca había tenido un amigo gay._

 _Pero no le da tiempo a hacerle más preguntas, porque su móvil está sonando. En la pantalla aparece el número y la foto de su novio. Es el navarro quien la anima a responder._

 _—_ _Hola, ¿qué quieres? —dice muy seca en cuanto descuelga._

 _—_ _Hablar contigo. ¿Estás sola?_

 _—_ _Sí, estoy sola —le miente, aunque su amigo no pueda oír lo que él dice._

 _Parece que Kankuro está más sereno. Posiblemente el alcohol se le ha bajado todo de golpe después de la anterior llamada. Ha pasado más de media hora y ha tenido tiempo de recuperarse un poco. Ino se pone de pie y se pasea por la terraza con el móvil en la mano. Julen no deja de observarla ni un instante._

 _—_ _Quiero explicarte lo que ha ocurrido hace un rato._

 _—_ _¿Me vas a decir la verdad o me vas a intentar engañar otra vez?_

 _—_ _Te voy a contar la verdad._

 _—_ _Si es así, habla. Te escucho._

 _—_ _A la que has oído antes, cuando me has llamado, es Gina —confiesa Kankuro tras resoplar en un par de oportunidades._

 _—_ _¿Gin... Gina? ¿La de tu clase?_

 _—_ _Sí, Gina la de mi clase. Ella es la que ha entrado en el cuarto de baño mientras hablaba contigo._

 _Ino recuerda bien a esa chica. Es una de Lugo, muy guapa. Rubia, con tetas enormes y, por lo que su novio le ha dicho varias veces, bastante agradable y simpática. Ella apenas la ha visto en tres o cuatro ocasiones. Ni siquiera es de las mejores amigas de Kankuro. Más bien, una simple compañera de facultad._

 _—_ _¿Y qué ha pasado con ella? —quiere saber, aunque teme la respuesta._

 _—_ _No te quiero seguir mintiendo. Nos hemos liado._

 _El peso de las palabras del chico cae sobre el alma de Ino como un enjambre de puñales afilados. Le rasgan el corazón y siente el dolor en cada poro de su piel. La franqueza de su novio, ahora convertido en un traidor de mierda, acaba de matar un pedacito de su vida._

 _—_ _Eres un cabrón. No sé cómo has podido hacerlo._

 _—_ _Lo siento. Ella me ha perseguido estos días que tú no estabas y..._

 _—_ _Un momento. ¿Estos días? ¿Cuántas veces te has liado con ella?_

 _—_ _No tenía que haber pasado ninguna._

 _—_ _Kankuro, ¿cuántas veces has estado con esa tía?_

 _Los nervios, el enfado y el odio se conjuran en la voz de Ino, que solo quiere saber la verdad. Una verdad que, hasta ese momento, su novio le había escondido._

 _—_ _El jueves, ayer y hoy._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Desde el jueves?_

 _—_ _Sí. Lo siento mucho, Ino._

 _—_ _Y has tenido los huevos de llamarme luego por teléfono para decirme que me echabas de menos y me querías. ¡Si hasta me has hecho sentir culpable por venirme a Madrid! ¡O por salir hoy con los de la residencia!_

 _—_ _Que te echaba de menos y que te quiero es verdad._

 _—_ _¡Ja! Eres un mentiroso._

 _—_ _Lo siento, cariño. De verdad que no te mereces esto._

 _—_ _¡No me llames cariño! ¡Claro que no me lo merezco! ¡No merezco como novio a un cabrón como tú! —grita la chica, cargada de malos pensamientos hacia él y hacia la otra—. ¿Te has acostado con ella?_

 _—_ _Ino..._

 _—_ _Habéis follado, ¿verdad? Dímelo, Kankuro. Dime que te has tirado a esa…_

 _—_ _Es mejor no seguir hablando ahora. Estás muy nerviosa. Yo solo quería contarte la verdad. Me sentía como una mierda._

 _—_ _¡Porque es lo que eres! ¡Eres una mierda de tío! ¡No te mereces lo que siento por ti! ¡Cabrón! ¡Eres un cabrón!_

 _Al escuchar los desesperados gritos de Ino en la terraza, Gaara corre hacia ella y le arrebata el móvil. Lo apaga y la abraza con fuerza. La chica comienza a llorar desconsolada, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del navarro, sin poder parar ni un instante. Él le acaricia el pelo e intenta envolverla con sus brazos._

 _—_ _Tranquila, cálmate —susurra el joven en su oído y después le da un beso en la cabeza—. Ahora lo ves todo oscuro, pero esto era lo mejor que te podía pasar. Sí, estoy seguro de que esto es lo mejor para ti._


	62. Capítulo 61

_CAPÍTULO 61_

 _Los cuatro chicos que estaban en la planta baja se han unido a Hinata y a Naruto en el segundo piso, donde los espera el karaoke. Konan y Sakura por fin han regresado junto a Sai y a Itachi, aunque las dos están aún más serias que cuando se fueron al baño._

 _—_ _Nos toca —indica la canaria cogiendo de la mano al de Valladolid._

 _—_ _¿Ya?_

 _—_ _Sí, es nuestro turno. No me dirás que tienes miedo._

 _—_ _No, pero siempre me impone un poco cantar delante de gente. Y más si no tengo mi guitarra. La echo de menos._

 _—_ _Me tienes a mí, aunque no estoy tan afinada._

 _—_ _Pero besas mejor —bromea el joven para soltar adrenalina—. En serio, estoy un poco nervioso._

 _—_ _¿De verdad? ¡Lo harás genial! ¡Eres casi un profesional! En cambio yo, con mi voz de pito..._

 _—_ _Por cierto, ¿qué temas has elegido?_

 _—_ _¡Sorpresa! Ahora lo verás._

 _Hinata y Naruto suben juntos al escenario después de que el chico dé un último trago a su copa para infundirse el valor que en ese momento necesita. Teme la canción que su amiga puede haber elegido para cantar delante de aquel montón de personas que allí se encuentran esperándolos._

 _Cuando el vallisoletano ve el título del tema seleccionado, se quiere morir:_

 _—_ _¿It's raining men? ¡It's raining men!_

 _—_ _¡Aleluya! ¡Sí! ¡La versión de Geri Halliwell!_

 _—_ _Te odio. Te odio muchísimo._

 _—_ _Mentira. Sé que me quieres. Aunque no estés enamorado de mí._

 _La música comienza a sonar y Naruto y Hinata se preparan para cantar. Se miran, la chica le sonríe y le guiña un ojo. ¡Las palabras empiezan a salir en la gran pantalla que tienen delante y los dos se entregan a la canción!_

 _—_ _¿Puedo hablar contigo en un sitio más tranquilo?_

 _—_ _¿Ahora? ¡Nos vamos a perder esto!_

 _—_ _Sí, ahora —le ordena Sakura a Sai, y luego se gira hacia el otro chico—. Itachi, cuida de mi hermana un momento._

 _—_ _¿Dónde vais? —le pregunta el malagueño algo desconcertado._

 _—_ _Enseguida volvemos. No tardamos nada._

 _El chico asiente con la cabeza y observa como los dos desaparecen entre la gente, al tiempo que sus compañeros de residencia continúan cantando el famoso tema. También Konan presencia cómo salen de la sala de karaoke. Sakura no se ha enfadado con ella como le prometió, aunque tampoco ha querido charlar más del asunto y se muestra muy distante desde entonces. Intuye que ha sacado a Sai de allí para hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer entre ellos. La bronca que no le ha caído a ella le caerá a él. Y lo siente muchísimo. Le gustaría correr detrás de ambos y que se solucionase todo de la manera más adecuada y civilizada, pero piensa que lo mejor es esperar acontecimientos._

 _Fuera del alcance de la música y del ruido, la pareja se detiene. El sevillano vislumbra que no está ahí para algo bueno e imagina que aquello tiene que ver con Konan. Las dos hermanas han estado un buen rato separadas de ellos y cuando han vuelto ninguna parecía contenta._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no me has dicho que ayer estuviste con Konan? —pregunta directamente Sakura, muy molesta._

 _A pesar de que aquello no le coge del todo a contrapié, Sai no está seguro de qué responder. No sabe qué le ha contado exactamente su hermana y hasta dónde ha llegado su confesión. Lo mejor que puede hacer es mostrarse lo más sincero posible y no poner excusas infantiles._

 _—_ _Ella misma me lo pidió._

 _—_ _Sé que ella te lo pidió. Me lo ha dicho. Pero ese no es motivo para ocultármelo a mí. ¡Imagínate que pasa algo! ¿Qué hubieran pensado mis padres?_

 _—_ _Sí, lo sé. Fue un error por mi parte._

 _—_ _Un gran error. Tú ya no eres un crío como ella. No sé en qué estabas pensando..._

 _Aquel tono que emplea Sakura no le gusta a Sai. Tiene razones para estar enfadada con él y con Konan, pero no para hablarle de una forma tan hiriente._

 _—_ _Ya me lo has dicho. No hace falta que me lo repitas de esa manera._

 _—_ _Es que has sido un insensato._

 _—_ _¿Me lo vas a decir más veces?_

 _Tampoco a Sakura le agrada la contestación del sevillano ni que alce la voz. Se siente muy cabreada por el engaño, por haber sido cómplice de la locura de su hermana y por el beso. Eso último ha terminado de rematarla._

 _—_ _Te lo repito porque lo que has hecho es algo muy fuerte._

 _—_ _Y yo te repito que no debió pasar y que ya está hecho y no tiene solución. No volverá a ocurrir más. Tenlo por seguro._

 _—_ _Más te vale._

 _—_ _Ella ya estaba en el tren cuando me llamó. Debí avisarte, aunque se hubiese enfadado conmigo._

 _Aquellas palabras no sirven para calmar a Sakura. Sigue furiosa por lo que organizaron los dos a sus espaldas. Aunque también se siente dolida porque su hermana ha sido capaz de hacer lo que a ella le hubiera gustado._

 _—_ _Sai, no juegues con Konan, por favor._

 _—_ _No estoy jugando con ella. No lo haría nunca._

 _—_ _Me ha dicho que os besasteis._

 _Lo que imaginaba. Le ha contado también lo del beso en Atocha. El joven se mesa el cabello y se muerde el labio nervioso._

 _—_ _Fue algo instintivo. Ella se me lanzó encima antes de despedirse y... sucedió._

 _—_ _Me da igual cómo fuera. Os besasteis._

 _—_ _Más bien, Konan me besó a mí. Pero sí, hubo un beso y no quiero excusarme._

 _Es lo que Sakura quería que le confesara. Comprobar que no había sido un invento de su hermana. Se besaron. No hay más que hablar._

 _—_ _Mira, a mi hermana le gustas mucho. A mí me parece que los dos sois muy diferentes y que, estando lejos el uno del otro, la relación no llegaría a nada ni duraría mucho tiempo. Pero esa es solo mi opinión, que no vale para nada._

 _—_ _Sakura, tu opinión es importante siempre._

 _—_ _Solo te pido que no la hagas sufrir._

 _—_ _No quiero hacerla sufrir. Tu hermana me... gusta. Aunque... la verdad es que..._

 _—_ _Ya. No quiero saber más. Es asunto vuestro. Yo me lavo las manos._

 _Y sin querer escuchar lo que él tiene que decirle, sale corriendo hasta donde continúa la sesión de karaoke. Ya no están Hinata y Naruto en el escenario. Es el turno de ¡Konan y Itachi! Todavía no han empezado a cantar, aunque lo harán en pocos segundos._

 _Sakura contempla ensimismada a su hermana. No le extraña que pueda gustarle a chicos como Sai. Es guapísima y tiene una personalidad arrolladora, aunque algunas veces se comporte como una niña. Esa niña que todavía es._

 _—_ _Chicos, ahora vengo. Voy al baño —señala Hinata, que está sudando._

 _—_ _¿Te encuentras bien? Te has puesto pálida —le dice Naruto inquieto._

 _—_ _Sí, solo estoy un poco mareada. Tanto bailar y tanto cantar me han pasado factura. Vuelvo enseguida._

 _La chica camina hacia el exterior de la planta haciendo eses. El de Valladolid se percata y avisa a Sakura de que va a acompañarla._

 _Mientras, la canción de Konan y Itachi empieza a sonar y Sai ha regresado junto a su amiga. No se dicen nada, solo escuchan una curiosa versión de Human, de Christina Perri, traducida y con letra en español._

 _La voz de la chica es dulce e impresiona a todos. El malagueño tampoco lo hace nada mal. Cuando llegan al estribillo, los dos se crecen:_

 _—_ _Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo —grita Konan entonando perfectamente, sin desafinar._

 _—_ _Puedo hacerlo._

 _—_ _Pero soy humana. Si me caigo, sangraré._

 _—_ _Soy humano. Me quiebro y me golpearé. Siempre te escucho. Duele mi alma._

 _—_ _Me haces subir y me caigo otra vez. Porque soy humana._

 _—_ _Soy humano._

 _Cada vez que Konan canta «soy humana» en el tema, mira a su hermana. Es una manera de pedirle disculpas por sus últimos errores y para que ella comprenda que si se enamora o se deja llevar es porque siente como cualquier persona._

 _Es tan humana como ella._

 _Cuando la pareja acaba, se lleva una gran ovación de todos los que allí se encuentran. Bajan del escenario entre aplausos y ambos se dirigen hasta donde están Sai y Sakura. La hermana pequeña se abraza a la mayor y las dos se quitan las lágrimas de los ojos rápidamente para que no se les corra la pintura. Casi se han quedado sin toallitas desmaquillantes._

 _—_ _¿Os ha gustado entonces?_

 _—_ _Tengo que reconocer que cantáis muy bien los dos. Me habéis sorprendido —le admite Sai a Itachi._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias, sevillano. ¿Vosotros no vais a cantar nada?_

 _—_ _Eso, animaos._

 _Sakura contempla a Sai y recuerda el ridículo que hicieron el jueves, en la noche de los novatos, cantando el Aserejé junto a Tenten. Se le escapa una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza._

 _—_ _No me apetece —indica la chica, que luego bosteza._

 _—_ _¿Ya tienes sueño?_

 _—_ _Sí, Itachi. Tengo sueño. No he parado de hacer cosas desde que llegué a Madrid el miércoles._

 _—_ _Si queréis nos tomamos la última en la quinta planta y luego cogemos un taxi para regresar a la residencia. ¿Os parece bien?_

 _Los otros tres aceptan lo que el malagueño propone._

 _—_ _Voy a avisar por WhatsApp de que subimos al piso cinco —indica Sai sacando el móvil y escribiendo a continuación en el grupo del pasillo._

 _Los chicos llegan a la sala, en la que suena un tema de Coldplay. Tras pedir, los cuatro acceden a la pista de baile para terminar allí la noche._

 _Aunque lo está pasando bien pese a la discusión con su hermana, Konan siente que se le terminan las oportunidades con Sai. Tiene que llamar su atención de alguna forma. No puede acabarse la noche sin probar suerte otra vez. Pero no debe pasarse de la raya bailando porque corre el riesgo de enfadar de nuevo a Sakura. Ha de ser más sutil. Así que se acerca hasta el sevillano y se agarra de su cuello con dulzura. Como si bailaran una lenta._

 _—_ _¿Te incomoda que esté así? —le pregunta la chica, tímida—. Si te molesta, dímelo._

 _—_ _No, no me molesta._

 _Se pone nerviosa cuando siente las manos de Sai en su cintura. Konan sonríe y cierra los ojos. No puede ver como el joven que baila con ella a la que mira es a Sakura, que también se encuentra muy pegada a Itachi._

 _—_ _Sé que esto lo haces para ponerle celoso —le susurra el malagueño._

 _—_ _Lo hago porque quiero._

 _—_ _No, si a mí no me importa. ¿Quieres que te bese?_

 _—_ _No. No quiero._

 _—_ _Da igual, te voy a besar de todas formas._

 _E inclinándose sobre Sakura, la besa en los labios. Esta se aparta inmediatamente, pero se da cuenta de que Sai la está observando. No sabe qué estará sintiendo al verla con otro. Ni siquiera lo puede llamar castigo o venganza, pero es ella la que ahora toma la iniciativa y besa a Itachi. En un largo y cálido beso apasionado._

 _El sevillano los ve y le da un vuelco el estómago. Sin embargo, no se deja impresionar. La chica que tiene delante le gusta. Posiblemente sea la más deseada de todas las que están ahora mismo dentro del teatro Kapital. Y sabe que él le gusta mucho a ella. No lo piensa más y le da un beso en la boca. Konan abre los ojos muchísimo cuando siente los labios de Sai. Le flojean las piernas, le late muy deprisa el corazón y siente que aquel es el momento más feliz de su corta vida._

 _Segundos después, el móvil de todos los chicos del pasillo 1B suena. Tenten acaba de enviar un whatsapp al grupo._

 _«Kiba y yo estamos en la puerta de la discoteca. Han herido a Sasuke con una navaja y está sangrando mucho. Acaban de llamar a una ambulancia»._


	63. Capítulo 62

_CAPÍTULO 62_

 _—_ _¿Te encuentras mejor?_

 _—_ _Sí, solo ha sido un pequeño mareo, pero ya estoy bien._

 _Hinata trata de incorporarse, aunque pierde el equilibrio y está a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Naruto lo ha evitado sujetándola a tiempo._

 _—_ _No estás bien —le dice ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo en un sofá para dos—. Tienes un aspecto horrible._

 _—_ _Gracias. Así da gusto tener amigos._

 _—_ _Ya sabes a qué me refiero —señala el joven mientras se sienta a su lado—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te ha dado un bajón muy grande. ¿Qué sientes?_

 _—_ _No sé, estoy como sin fuerzas. Me he quedado sin pilas._

 _—_ _¿Has cenado bien?_

 _—_ _Sí, como siempre —miente Hinata, aunque no se le nota._

 _Naruto la contempla preocupado. Su rostro está blanco y sus ojos presentan unas alarmantes ojeras. Parece muy decaída y, cuando se ha puesto de pie, las piernas le han fallado. Puede ser que le haya dado una lipotimia._

 _—_ _Voy a ir a por una Coca-Cola. Tal vez tu cuerpo necesite un poco de azúcar._

 _—_ _Vale, te espero aquí._

 _El chico le acaricia los labios con un beso y se aleja de ella caminando deprisa. Hinata se tumba en el sofá, aunque no está cómoda y le cuesta mucho realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento. Sabe el motivo real por el que se encuentra así. Esa noche también ha vomitado la cena. Desde que comenzó con aquel plan, no se ha saltado ni una sola comida. En todas ha cumplido el ritual, pero es la primera vez que cree que ha llegado al límite._

 _Saca su móvil y, con la vista algo nublada, examina el foro en el que se supone que van a ayudarla a perder kilos en poco tiempo. Le pesan los párpados y tiene la sensación de que se desmayará en cualquier instante. Está agotada._

 _Lee los últimos comentarios. Varias chicas celebran el no haber comido nada en una semana. ¿Cómo lo lograrán? Ella sigue comiendo, aunque lo expulse y se quede vacía. Solo han pasado tres días y no se ve aguantando mucho más tiempo así. Aquello es un auténtico suplicio, además de desagradable. Provocarse arcadas es lo peor del mundo._

 _Se le cierran los ojos. Está muy cansada y solo quiere dormir._

 _Aquel sofá es incómodo, pero tiene tanto sueño…_

 _Cuando Naruto regresa con un vaso lleno de Coca-Cola, ve a su amiga tumbada, con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse. Se asusta un poco, pero, al acercarse a ella, se da cuenta de que solo está dormida._

 _El móvil se le ha caído al suelo, aunque, afortunadamente, nadie se lo ha robado. Va a despertarla para que se tome el refresco y, casi sin querer, al recoger el teléfono, observa en la pantalla la página que tiene abierta._

 _Se sobresalta cuando se da cuenta de que Hinata estaba consultando un foro para anoréxicas y bulímicas. No es una web para ayudar a chicas y chicos que sufren trastornos alimenticios. Al contrario. Lo que aquel sitio fomenta y a lo que anima es a realizar prácticas nada saludables relacionadas con la comida._

 _Además, se percata de que la sesión está abierta por un usuario registrado en la web. Suspira. No hay dudas de que «Canariadesesperada» es ella._

 _Comprueba de nuevo que Hinata está dormida, pero que se encuentra bien. Respira correctamente y nada parece fuera de lo normal, salvo su aspecto cansado y algo desaliñado. Así que decide investigar un poco más en aquel foro y busca lo que la chica ha escrito en los últimos días._

 _Lo que descubre le deja paralizado. Impotente. No podía imaginar que la canaria estuviera metida en algo así. Lo único positivo es que aquello ha empezado hace poco y está a tiempo de solucionarse._

 _El sonido del whatsapp despierta a Hinata, que mira desconcertada a Naruto. Ni siquiera se había enterado de que estaba de vuelta. Este le devuelve el móvil y lee el mensaje que él también ha recibido._

 _—_ _Algo ha pasado en la puerta de la discoteca. Han herido a Sasuke —comenta el joven, inquieto tras examinar lo que ha escrito Tenten en el grupo._

 _—_ _Vamos a ver qué pasa._

 _—_ _No. Tú no estás para más sobresaltos._

 _Quédate aquí y descansa. Además, quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente de un asunto._

 _—_ _¿De qué quieres hablar?_

 _—_ _Tómate primero la Coca-Cola. Te vendrá bien para recuperar fuerzas._

 _La chica obedece y en unos minutos su cuerpo va entonándose. Sigue sintiéndose cansada y también algo mareada, pero está mucho más reconfortada que cuando salió del karaoke o que cuando llegaron a aquel sofá._

 _—_ _Estoy bastante mejor, aunque sigo encontrándome un poco débil._

 _—_ _Normal. Es lo que suele pasar si vomitas cada vez que comes._

 _—_ _¿Qué estás diciendo?_

 _—_ _He leído el foro ese en el que estás registrada y he visto que has puesto mucho empeño en perder peso de la manera más estúpida posible._

 _Hinata deja el vaso a un lado y cruza las piernas. No le ha sentado nada bien lo que Naruto acaba de decirle._

 _¿Por qué me espías?_

 _—_ _No te he espiado. Te has dejado la página abierta en el móvil cuando te has quedado dormida. Lo tenías en el suelo. No sé cómo alguien no se lo ha llevado._

 _—_ _Da lo mismo. No tenías derecho a mirarla._

 _—_ _Tal vez, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Si no, ¿cómo me hubiera enterado de que lo que te pasa es porque tienes el estómago completamente vacío por vomitar lo que comes?_

 _—_ _Lo que haga para adelgazar es cosa mía._

 _—_ _Vale, pues sigue así. No hace falta ni que comas. Directamente, aliméntate de agua. Eso lo he leído también en ese foro._

 _La chica se levanta para marcharse, pero se marea una vez más y se ve obligada a sentarse. El estómago le ruge y siente de repente un hambre atroz._

 _—_ _Solo quiero perder unos kilos. Cuando me vea bien, volveré a comer con normalidad._

 _—_ _Para entonces será tarde. No podrás controlarlo._

 _—_ _Claro que podré. Esto lo estoy haciendo sin ninguna presión y voluntariamente._

 _—_ _¿Estar como estás ahora es algo voluntario? —pregunta Naruto, muy molesto con la actitud de la chica._

 _—_ _No. No estoy así porque quiera. Es evidente. Pero para estar buena hay que sufrir. Sin sufrir no se puede tener un cuerpo perfecto._

 _—_ _No sé qué es para ti un cuerpo perfecto. A mí me gusta cómo eres._

 _—_ _Te gusto para un ratito, para enrollarte conmigo, para acostarnos... Pero no creo que te sirva como pareja. Tú mismo has reconocido que no estás enamorado de mí. Y eso es porque mi cuerpo es el que es._

 _El joven se recoge su cabello largo con las manos y lo deja caer luego por la espalda. Es un gesto desesperado por la inconsciencia de Hinata._

 _—_ _No me he enamorado de ti porque no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente. Nos conocemos desde hace nada y yo necesito más días. O incluso meses. Acabo de salir de una relación de casi dos años. No tiene nada que ver con que estés más delgada o más gorda. No sé cómo decirte ya que me gustas, Hinata. Y me vas a gustar más cuando salgas de esa historia en la que te has metido._

 _—_ _Quiero estar más delgada, Naruto. Yo antes no era así._

 _—_ _Todos cambiamos. Quizá algún día me toque afeitarme la cabeza porque me empiecen a salir calvas o las entradas de la frente se hagan enormes._

 _La canaria sonríe y resopla. La tripa le vuelve a gruñir._

 _—_ _Ese foro está lleno de chicas a las que les va bien y adelgazan varios kilos por semana._

 _—_ _Lo que dicen ahí es insano y una insensatez tras otra. Además, no me lo creo. A saber quién está detrás de cada usuario. Lo mejor es llevar una dieta equilibrada. Y si quieres perder peso, haz deporte, como te dije antes. O ve a un nutricionista y que él te prepare una dieta especial._

 _La canaria piensa en todo lo que su amigo le está diciendo. En esos días, Tenten también ha intentado acercarse a ella para prevenirla. Está segura de que la escuchó vomitar en su habitación y se preocupó por ello._

 _—_ _Haré lo que pueda._

 _—_ _No necesitas hacer nada de lo que has hecho estos días. Nadie lo necesita. Y recuerda que me tienes para lo que sea._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias, Naruto. Por todo..._

 _—_ _Para eso estoy y estaré ahí. Además, tengo un remedio muy eficaz para perder calorías sin sufrir. Es un método en el que sobre todo se disfruta._

 _—_ _¿Sí? ¿Qué remedio es ese?_

 _—_ _Cuando lleguemos a la residencia y comas hasta que recuperes lo de estos días, te lo explico. Aunque la receta la tienes en la cama de mi habitación._

 _La chica sonríe cuando por fin comprende a lo que se refiere su amigo. Le pide ayuda para levantarse y caminar hasta la salida de Kapital._

 _Fuera, en la misma puerta de la discoteca, hace unos minutos se ha organizado una batalla campal que se ha saldado con varios detenidos y un herido por arma blanca._

 _El resto de los componentes del pasillo 1B, junto a la hermana de Sakura, se encuentran allí. Tenten se acerca hasta la pareja y les explica que a Sasuke se lo han llevado en una ambulancia a un hospital pero que su estado no es grave. También les cuenta que Deidara es uno de los dos tipos que la atacaron y que a él y a sus amigos los ha arrestado la policía._

 _—_ _¿Deidara? No me lo esperaba. ¡Madre mía!_

 _—_ _Ya ves, sorpresas que tiene la vida —dice la peruana, aún muy nerviosa por todo lo que ha vivido._

 _—_ _Parecía un tío legal. Menudo individuo._

 _—_ _Por suerte, todo ha terminado. Ya podremos salir a correr tranquilas otra vez por los alrededores de la residencia._

 _—_ _Qué bien. Aunque ahora estoy agotada y pensar en hacer ejercicio me cansa todavía más —indica la canaria, a la que ha regresado la sonrisa._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, el lunes lo retomamos cuando hayamos recuperado la energía. ¡Hay que ponerse en forma!_

 _—_ _Vale, pero me gustaría contarte una cosa importante. Aunque creo que ya sabes gran parte de lo que me pasa._

 _—_ _Me imagino a lo que te refieres. Pero si no te importa, dejémoslo para mañana. Hoy ha sido una noche demasiado agitada. Quiero tomar un taxi y volver a la residencia cuanto antes para dormir tranquilamente en mi cama hasta las tantas._

 _—_ _Yo también tengo ganas de irme a dormir. Aunque lo que más me apetece en este momento es un buen bocadillo de jamón y queso. ¿Sabes si en algunas de las máquinas de la resi los venden?_

 _Los nueve chicos del pasillo 1B y Konan regresan en tres taxis a la residencia Benjamin Franklin. Unos más alegres que otros, pero todos con la sensación de que aquella noche ha sido especial y diferente. Para algunos incluso quedará marcada como la noche en Kapital que dio origen al comienzo de algo. El principio de una etapa llena de contrastes._


	64. Capítulo 63

_CAPÍTULO 63_

 _Tras el estado de euforia, como consecuencia de haberse liado con Sai, a Konan le cuesta mucho dormir. No para de contarle a su hermana cómo fue aquel beso prolongado que el sevillano le dio mientras bailaban en la quinta planta de Kapital._

 _Lástima que sucediera lo de Sasuke y se tuvieran que marchar. A ella le hubiera encantado que esa noche durara para siempre._

 _Para colmo habían regresado a la residencia en taxis separados y se habían despedido muy deprisa y en grupo, sin nada especial, antes de entrar cada uno en su habitación. Ni siquiera pudo darle un beso de buenas noches a su chico._

 _—_ _Ya lo verás mañana, antes de que te vayas —le dice Sakura, acostada ya en la cama y sin muchas ganas de hablar._

 _—_ _Es que es tan perfecto... ¿Tú crees que formamos buena pareja?_

 _—_ _Yo lo que creo es que amanecerá dentro de poco. Y quiero dormir._

 _—_ _Ha sido increíble. La mejor noche de mi vida._

 _Y una de las más raras para su hermana mayor. Eso de besar a Itachi para fastidiar a Sai no ha sido muy inteligente. En ese momento pensó que era una buena idea, pero después le ha parecido bastante inapropiado e infantil. Está claro que su comienzo de universidad ha estado plagado de errores. Algunos, como aquel, evitables e innecesarios._

 _—_ _Duérmete ya, anda._

 _—_ _Creo que le quiero. Sí, estoy segura de que le quiero. ¿Sentirá él lo mismo?_

 _—_ _Mañana se lo preguntas. Ahora no son horas —protesta Sakura, cansada de su hermana y de sus sentimientos._

 _—_ _Quiero demostrarle lo que siento. ¿Le regalo algo mío para que se acuerde de mí cada vez que lo vea?_

 _—_ _Konan, mañana lo hablamos. Ahora cállate y duerme._

 _Pero la chica no escucha a su hermana. Está decidida a hacer algo que deje su huella en Sai, para que él sepa realmente lo que siente y no se olvide de ella cuando regrese a Toledo. Algo que no haya hecho con ningún otro chico hasta ahora._

 _Piensa hasta que se le ocurre una cosa._

 _Coge de nuevo el móvil y teclea con dedos entusiasmados._

 _—_ _Ya está. Se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando lo vea —comenta Konan sonriente._

 _—_ _Me das miedo. ¿Qué has hecho?_

 _—_ _Algo tan sencillo como tuitear «te quiero»._

 _Se lo he puesto en mayúsculas en su cuenta. ¿Te parece que he hecho bien? ¿O tuitear que le quiero, así sin más, es muy lanzado?_

 _Sakura se tapa la cabeza con la almohada. Está teniendo una pesadilla sin ni siquiera haberse dormido todavía. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que aquel «te quiero», tuiteado en mayúsculas, sea solo el primero de los muchos que su hermana tiene intención de escribir en la cuenta del chico del que ella también está enamorada._


	65. Capítulo 64

_CAPÍTULO 64_

 _No son ni las nueve de la mañana, pero lleva más de una hora levantada, sentada sobre el escritorio, mirando la cascada a través de la ventana. Casi no ha dormido, y prácticamente todo el tiempo que ha estado despierta se lo ha pasado llorando. Ino sigue sin explicarse lo que su novio le ha hecho._

 _Un revoltijo de preguntas centrifuga en su cabeza, pero de ninguna de ellas consigue obtener una respuesta clara y satisfactoria. ¿Todo ha sido por su marcha a Madrid? No ha pasado el suficiente tiempo para que necesite a otra._

 _El motivo da igual. Kankuro le ha puesto los cuernos con la rubia de su clase. Esa es la triste realidad. Él sabrá por qué lo ha hecho._

 _Anoche la llamó varias veces y le dejó mensajes en el WhatsApp pidiéndole que hablaran, pero Gaara se negó a que contestara. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para ser coherente. Lo único que quería era insultarle y echarle en cara sus mentiras. Más tarde o más temprano, tendrán que dialogar y tomar una decisión respecto a su relación. Ella le sigue queriendo, pero nunca más podrá confiar en él._

 _Aquel domingo, 14 de septiembre, ha amanecido tan soleado como el resto de días que lleva en Madrid._

 _Asomada a la ventana, contempla como un chico alto y desgarbado camina por el margen del lago con un cigarro en la mano. ¿Qué hará Gaara despierto tan pronto? Él se da cuenta de que ella está mirándole y la saluda con la mano. Ino responde imitando el gesto de su amigo._

 _Le debe mucho al navarro. No sabe qué habría hecho sin su respaldo cuando se enteró de la infidelidad de Kankuro. Supo calmarla, cuidarla y entenderla en todo momento. Recuerda los bailes que se marcaron juntos y le entra la risa. Gaara es ahora el único capaz de hacerla sonreír._

 _Aunque tiene los ojos morados de llorar, la nariz roja y está muy despeinada, le apetece salir a pasear y a hablar con él. Tal como está vestida, con un pijama azul y simplemente cambiando las zapatillas por unas deportivas, sale al encuentro del chico._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces ya levantado? ¡No pensaba verte hasta la hora de comer! —grita Ino mientras se aproxima a él._

 _—_ _No podía dormir más y me entró el mono._

 _—_ _Ojalá algún día dejaras de fumar._

 _El joven sonríe y la mira atentamente. En su rostro percibe las marcas del desengaño y la dureza de unas horas complicadas._

 _—_ _¿Noche de pañuelos?_

 _—_ _Sí. He gastado todos los que tenía y casi me he quedado también sin papel higiénico._

 _—_ _Normal. Si no lloras por cosas como la que te pasó anoche, no llorarás nunca. Está bien que te desahogues._

 _—_ _Pues me he desahogado bien. Mira cómo me ha quedado la nariz. Parece un pimiento. ¿Y los ojos? ¿Los has visto?_

 _—_ _Tienen un color berenjena muy conseguido —indica Gaara siguiendo la broma de la gallega—. Ahora en serio, ¿cómo estás?_

 _La chica chasquea la lengua y sus ojos se vuelven a humedecer. Sorbe por la nariz e intenta responder sin más gimoteos._

 _—_ _No muy bien. Pero también es normal, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Claro que sí. Todo lo que llores y te lamentes en los tres próximos días es lógico._

 _—_ _¿Solo tres días?_

 _—_ _Sí, a partir del miércoles no te permitiré ni una lágrima más —comenta con autoridad Gaara—. La vida continúa._

 _Los dos siguen caminando por uno de los bordes del lago artificial de la residencia. Llegan a la cascada y se quedan allí un rato, escuchando cómo cae el agua._

 _—_ _No he hablado con él todavía._

 _—_ _¿Te ha vuelto a llamar?_

 _—_ _No. La última vez fue anoche, cuando estaba contigo. Tampoco me ha mandado más mensajes._

 _—_ _Lo intentará hoy otra vez._

 _—_ _Ya. No me quedará más remedio que hablar con él. Aunque no tengo ganas._

 _—_ _Cuanto antes termine todo, mejor para ti. Antes reharás tu vida._

 _—_ _No sé si será tan sencillo. Aún le quiero._

 _Es la verdad. Le quiere. Y a pesar de que también le odia por lo que le ha hecho, dentro de ella no es capaz de olvidar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos._

 _—_ _Mi consejo como amigo es que te olvides de él. Que cuando habléis le dejes claro que es el final de la relación._

 _—_ _¿Así? ¿Tan rotundo?_

 _—_ _Te ha engañado con otra durante tres días. ¿Te parece poco?_

 _—_ _No, me parece demasiado._

 _—_ _Es más: creo que es muy positivo que te haya puesto los cuernos ahora. Alguien que te engaña será capaz de hacerlo siempre. Antes, durante o después. Y mejor al principio de curso, cuando tienes tiempo para superarlo y crearte en Madrid una nueva historia, que al final, con los exámenes y próxima tu vuelta a Galicia._

 _Ino resopla muy desanimada. Quizá Gaara esté en lo cierto y estaba destinada a que Kankuro la engañara con otra. Eso la lleva a comerse la cabeza con el tema. ¿Ha sido la única vez o se habrá liado con otras chicas sin que ella se haya enterado?_

 _—_ _Cuando me llame, veremos qué pasa._

 _—_ _Yo ya te he dicho lo que pienso, pero la decisión es tuya, por supuesto._

 _Sí, la decisión es suya. Aunque no será un camino de rosas afrontar las consecuencias. Una de las cosas que más rabia le da es el paripé de su novio en aquellos días. La de veces que le ha dicho que la echaba de menos y resulta que por la noche se tiraba a Gina. Aquel cambio de actitud era sospechoso. Y que no le cogiera el teléfono... Todo era porque estaba con aquella chica._

 _Si es que no tiene perdón._

 _—_ _Hoy no creo que vaya a jugar al tenis._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, hay muchos días por delante para entrenar —indica Gaara, que parece ahora distraído por algo._

 _—_ _Igual me acuesto ahora e intento dormir. Estoy exhausta._

 _—_ _Llorar desgasta mucho y quema muchas energías._

 _—_ _Sí. Entre eso, lo de ayer por la noche, la bienvenida que nos dieron a los novatos, el tenis... Me siento agotada. Y tengo un dolor de cabeza permanente que no hay quien me lo quite._

 _—_ _A mí también me duele la cabeza._

 _—_ _¿Sí?_

 _—_ _Sí. Me he tomado una aspirina, pero ahí sigue el dolor —reconoce dando una última calada al cigarro—. Quiero enseñarte una cosa._

 _Del bolsillo de su pantalón saca un folio doblado. Lo despliega y se lo entrega a Ino. Esta lo recibe extrañada._

 _—_ _¿Es una carta?_

 _—_ _Sí. Cuando llegué anoche, estaba dentro de mi habitación. El bedel de guardia la metió por debajo de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que era para mí. Creo que la trajo el cartero el viernes por la tarde. La escribe Imanol, mi antiguo profesor de Inglés._

 _—_ _¡Madre mía! ¿En serio?_

 _—_ _Sí, lee._

 _La chica no espera ni un segundo más y empieza a leer la carta que le ha enviado a Gaara el profesor con el que se lió al final del curso pasado._

 _Querido Gaara:_

 _Aunque lo natural hubiera sido enviarte un e-mail, todavía quedan románticos como yo a quienes les gusta mandar cartas. Además, no me termino de fiar del correo electrónico. No sé quién puede entrar en mi cuenta y quién no. Así que al final me he decidido por escribirte en un papel y con un bolígrafo Bic de los de toda la vida. Como ves, está en castellano, no en inglés, que nunca se te ha dado demasiado bien._

 _Hechas las bromas oportunas para romper un poco el hielo, voy con lo que quería decirte._

 _No sé si tengo derecho o no a soltarte todo lo que te voy a soltar aquí. Tampoco voy a extenderme mucho, no te preocupes. Pero la verdad es que no dejo de pensar en ti. No he dejado de hacerlo desde aquel día. Bueno, miento. Desde que comenzó el curso pasado. O el anterior. No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que pensé: me encanta este chico. Pero era tu profesor, tú eras menor de edad y ni siquiera sabía si te gustaban los chicos o las chicas._

 _Cuando lo tienes todo en contra, no te atreves a dar ese paso adelante necesario. Por cobardía o por razonamiento. No es sencillo estar enamorado de un alumno al que solo ves una hora al día como mucho y del que desconoces hasta sus intereses personales_

 _Me daba cuenta de que me mirabas de una forma distinta de los demás estudiantes y eso me otorgaba esperanzas. Pero luego esas esperanzas se esfumaban cuando caía en la cuenta de lo imposible de lo nuestro. Y me tocaba ser el adulto._

 _No fui muy adulto en aquella fiesta. Lo que ocurrió en el baño de aquel pub no tuvo que haber pasado porque tú ibas con una copa de más. O dos. O quizá cinco. Y aproveché la ocasión. Me arrepiento de lo que hice, quizá tú también. O a lo mejor ni lo recuerdas porque ibas muy mal. Pero pasó y disfruté mientras te besaba y tú me besabas a mí. El día siguiente fue diferente. No me sentía nada orgulloso de mis actos e incluso pensé en pedir el traslado y marcharme de Pamplona por si acaso alguien nos había visto. Sí, hubiera sido una cobardía por mi parte, pero tú seguías siendo menor de edad y yo acababa de dejar de ser tu profesor de instituto. ¡Imagina la que se habría liado si alguien hubiera descubierto que un profesor gay sale de fiesta y se lía con estudiantes de su clase en los bares de la ciudad! Alguien me habría linchado, y quizá hasta con razón._

 _Fue un fallo muy grande que no volveré a cometer y que me sirvió de lección._

 _Entonces, ¿para qué te escribo esto?_

 _No lo sé. Me apetecía decirte lo que siento. Ya no eres menor de edad (perdona por no felicitarte por tu cumpleaños el 18 de agosto), ya no eres mi alumno y ni siquiera vives en Pamplona._

 _A lo mejor tú también piensas en mí, aunque sea en secreto._

 _Este año, una de las excursiones que tiene planeadas el centro es a Madrid. Si te apetece, podríamos tomarnos una cerveza o un relaxing cup of café con leche in plaza Mayor._

 _No te quiero presionar, ni dar más el coñazo, que seguro que en la universidad tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que leer la carta que te envía un antiguo profesor._

 _Tienes mi número, si no lo has borrado. Aunque sigo sin querer WhatsApp. Lo odio._

 _Cuídate mucho, Gaara. Y espero que no te haya molestado lo que aquí he escrito._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Imanol_

 _P. D.: Para que no te vuelvas loco: la dirección de tu residencia y el número de tu habitación me los ha dado tu madre. Le dije que quería darte una sorpresa._

 _Ahora sí: cuídate, Miramón._

 _Ino termina de leer la carta y se la entrega de nuevo al chico._

 _—_ _¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Menuda carta! ¡Es muy fuerte esto! —exclama la gallega incrédula—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Le vas a responder? ¿Vas a llamarle?_

 _—_ _No. No pienso hacerlo._

 _El navarro se acerca hasta una papelera junto al lago y rompe la carta en varios pedazos que, sin opciones de dar marcha atrás, van cayendo dentro de la basura. Ino acude a su lado y le da un beso en la cara. Nota que, a pesar de que no quiere saber nada de su profesor, lo que le ha escrito le ha removido por dentro._

 _—_ _Eres un tío fuerte e inteligente._

 _—_ _Simplemente soy práctico. Imanol no me aporta nada. Ha estado tres meses sin dar señales de vida y ahora me viene con cartitas de amor. ¡Que le den!_

 _—_ _Ya. Te entiendo. Bueno, ya aparecerá otro chico del que enamorarse_

 _—_ _Chico o chica._

 _—_ _¿Chica? Quizá esté confundida, pero ¿tú no eres...?_

 _—_ _¿Gay? Solo la mitad —indica Gaara sonriendo—. Hace un tiempo descubrí que me gustan por igual tanto los chicos como las chicas. Ino, soy bisexual._


	66. Capítulo 65

_CAPÍTULO 65_

 _Su hermana ha ido al cuarto de Sai y ella por fin dispone de un poco de tranquilidad. Desde que se ha despertado, Sakura tenía ganas de escribir en su blog y contarles a sus seguidores lo que siente en ese momento._

 _Hola, mirones:_

 _¿Cómo lleváis el fin de semana? El mío está teniendo de todo un poco. ¡Anoche estuve en la discoteca Kapital! Si venís a Madrid, debéis disfrutar allí de una noche de marcha sí o sí._

 _Ya, lo sé. He dicho un millón de veces, o quizá más, que venía a la universidad para estudiar. Que no pensaba salir de fiesta. Bla, bla, bla. Es verdad que ayer salí obligada por mis amigos, pero también me fui a cenar el viernes con un compañero y estuve despierta hasta las tantas el jueves... Cuando empiezas esto, no sabes lo que va a ocurrir al día siguiente. Y por muchos propósitos que traigas de casa, no todo va a salir como pensabas o habías preparado._

 _También dije que no me iba a enam..._

 _—_ _¡Sakura! ¿Estás dentro? —grita desde fuera Itachi, llamando con fuerza a la puerta._

 _—_ _¡Espera! ¡Voy!_

 _Qué oportuno. La chica cierra la pantalla del portátil y acude rauda hasta la entrada de su cuarto. Abre al malagueño y este entra como un vendaval en la habitación._

 _—_ _No te vas a creer lo que he encontrado. ¡Alucinante!_

 _—_ _Ya nada me sorprende._

 _—_ _Esto sí. ¿Puedo usar tu ordenador?_

 _—_ _Claro. Espera, que no quiero que se me borre lo que he escrito._

 _Sakura se sienta frente a su portátil y, tras copiar en un documento de Word lo que estaba escribiendo en el blog, permite que Itachi lo utilice._

 _—_ _¿Estabas escribiéndoles a tus mirones?_

 _—_ _Sí, pero me has interrumpido._

 _—_ _¿Les hablabas de mí? ¿De nuestros besos? —le pregunta el malagueño accediendo a YouTube._

 _—_ _Sí, justo eso estaba contándoles._

 _—_ _¿De verdad? ¿Les has anunciado ya lo nuestro?_

 _—_ _No hay nada que sea lo nuestro, Itachi. No saques conclusiones equivocadas de dos besos mal dados._

 _—_ _Otro accidente._

 _—_ _Exactamente. Lo de anoche fue otro accidente._

 _—_ _Después de lo que vas a ver, seguro que ya no tendrás tan claro eso del accidente._

 _El malagueño, que se ha colocado delante de la pantalla del ordenador para que Sakura no pueda ver nada de momento, lleva el ratón al enlace que ha buscado ( watch?v=o3soTPrvjF0) y clica en él. A continuación, amplía la pantalla para evitar que la toledana pueda leer el título del vídeo y se aparta tras darle al play. Sakura está intrigada y siente curiosidad por lo que su amigo le va a enseñar._

 _—_ _¡Es un capítulo del Coyote y el Correcaminos! —grita la chica riéndose._

 _—_ _Sí, te va a gustar._

 _En la primera escena, el Coyote prepara una trampa con una piedra enorme para que esta se precipite sobre el Correcaminos. Pero, como le sucede habitualmente, algo falla y, en lugar de caer sobre su víctima, la roca gigante le aplasta a él._

 _—_ _Pobrecito. Siempre termina así._

 _—_ _Ya, ya. Espera y verás._

 _Hay una segunda escena en el vídeo de YouTube. En una pared de roca, el Coyote dibuja un túnel y la continuación de una carretera para que, cuando el Correcaminos pase corriendo, crea que es real y se estrelle contra la superficie de piedra._

 _Y, sorprendentemente, los acontecimientos se desarrollan por una vez como había planeado. ¡Por fin consigue capturarlo!_

 _—_ _¿Esto es real? —pregunta Sakura, boquiabierta, contemplando como el Correcaminos atado se convierte en una especie de pollo frito cuando el Coyote hace estallar una bomba sobre él._

 _—_ _¡Completamente real! ¡Mira cómo saca el cuchillo y el tenedor!_

 _El vídeo acaba con el Coyote dispuesto a comerse al Correcaminos, al que por fin ha conseguido dar caza._

 _—_ _No me lo creo. ¡Esto es un fake!_

 _—_ _Lo sea o no, en este vídeo, que pertenece a la serie, lo atrapa y se lo zampa._

 _—_ _A ver, ponlo otra vez._

 _Itachi vuelve a darle al play y la pareja lo ve de nuevo. Cuando acaba, Sakura suelta una carcajada._

 _—_ _Está clarísimo que alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias en hacer esto. ¡Pero es buenísimo!_

 _—_ _Ya no podrás usar más esa frase que tanto te gusta para referirte a algo imposible. O corres el riesgo de que te vuelvan a poner este vídeo. ¡No era imposible que lo pillara!_

 _La chica sonríe. El malagueño ha vuelto a conseguirlo. Detrás de aquella fachada, hay un tío con mucho talento, capaz de hacerla reír mil y una veces. Eso debería tener premio._

 _Le pide que se siente con ella en la cama y él obedece, impaciente por lo que tiene que decirle. Hasta se ha puesto nervioso._

 _—_ _Tú no vas a parar nunca, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _¿Parar de qué?_

 _—_ _Parar de hacerme reír._

 _—_ _¿Yo te hago reír? Pensaba que solo lograba cabrearte._

 _—_ _Eso también. Utilizas los trucos adecuados para cabrearme a cualquier hora del día._

 _—_ _Soy un mago tocahuevos._

 _De nuevo una carcajada iluminando el rostro de Sakura. Cuando para de reír, pone una mano en la pierna de él y le acaricia la rodilla. Un inusual escalofrío sube por el estómago de Itachi, que no esperaba que la chica le tocara con tanto cariño._

 _—_ _¿Sabes? Has roto todos mis esquemas. Por tu culpa he salido de noche, he bebido alcohol, he dado mi primer beso..._

 _—_ _Y el segundo, y el tercero. El cuarto también fue mío._

 _—_ _No sigas contando, que el viernes fueron más de cien. O doscientos._

 _—_ _No lo sé. Estaba más preocupado de que mi lengua encontrara a la tuya —confiesa divertido—. Entonces, los besos que nos hemos dado, ¿ya no los consideras un accidente?_

 _—_ _No, Itachi. No lo considero ningún accidente. Si nos besamos el viernes y anoche fue porque yo también quise. No debí llamarlo así. Perdona._

 _—_ _Menos mal. Estaba mirando pólizas de seguro por si se producían más accidentes de ese tipo contigo._

 _La broma obtiene como recompensa una sonrisa más de la chica de Toledo. Sin embargo, inmediatamente se pone seria. Lo que va a decirle no quiere que se lo tome como un chiste._

 _—_ _Has conseguido que haga muchas cosas que no imaginaba que alguien consiguiera de mí. Y en solo unos días. Pero..._

 _—_ _Siempre hay un pero._

 _—_ _Pero solo quiero ser tu amiga. Nada de más besos, ni de liarnos. Quiero ser fiel a lo que siento. Espero que lo comprendas._

 _A Itachi aquello le cae como un jarro de agua fría. Se había empezado a hacer ilusiones. Sin embargo, disimula y se levanta de la cama riendo._

 _—_ _Tranquila. Yo tampoco quiero nada más contigo. Odio los compromisos. Y contigo ya me he liado. Hay que darles la oportunidad a otras. ¿No?_

 _—_ _Lo siento. De verdad. Eres un gran tío. Pero..._

 _—_ _¡Más peros no! —grita gesticulando con las manos—. No hay nada por lo que debas pedir perdón. Tranquila. Todo está perfecto._

 _—_ _Bueno, siempre serás el primer chico al que he besado. Eso no se olvida jamás._

 _—_ _¡Ahí tengo el primer premio! —exclama el joven acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura—. Bueno, pues me voy a buscar a Gaara para que me cuente cómo quedó ayer el Osasuna-Llagostera. Puse un uno en la quiniela y me tiene en ascuas._

 _El malagueño abre, mira otra vez a la chica y los dos se dedican una última sonrisa. Se despiden hasta la comida, aunque no fijan ninguna hora para ir juntos._

 _El pasillo 1B está desierto. Itachi no se dirige a la habitación de su amigo navarro. Saca la llave y entra en la suya. Allí se queda un instante de pie, pensativo._

 _Pero no está tan tranquilo como aparenta. Con rabia y dolor, se inclina sobre la cama y golpea con el puño cerrado el colchón. Repetidas veces, hasta que ya no puede más._

 _Agotado, da un par de pasos hasta la estantería donde tiene los libros. Elige Ángeles y demonios, de Dan Brown. Lo abre y saca de dentro el paquetito transparente en el que guarda unos polvos blancos que consume desde aquel mes horrible. El mes en el que murió su abuela y en el que también le abandonó su novia, las dos personas que más había querido. Aquel septiembre negro, convertido en blanco cada vez que consume una droga que le da vida pero con la que corre también el gran riesgo de perderla._


	67. Capítulo 66

_CAPÍTULO 66_

 _La tatuadora ya le ha avisado de que aquello le va a doler. ¡Y vaya si le está doliendo! Pero necesita una marca para recordar que la vida nunca va a ser fácil y que siempre hay que estar preparado para resurgir de las cenizas._

 _—_ _Es muy bonito el dibujo que has elegido —le dice ella repasando las alas del ave fénix que Sai tendrá para siempre en su cuello._

 _—_ _Sí, lo es._

 _—_ _Seguro que también tiene un significado muy especial._

 _—_ _No te equivocas._

 _El dolor aumenta conforme la joven introduce más adentro la aguja que inyecta la tinta en su piel. Sai aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos. Pero cuando lo hace, ve el rostro de aquella chica de quince años. La chica que falleció en aquel maldito accidente de moto. La razón por la que ese ave fénix está grabándose en su cuello._

 _—_ _Seguro que a tu novia le encanta también —comenta la tatuadora deteniendo el taladro un instante._

 _—_ _No tengo novia._

 _No tiene novia porque no pudo más y rompió la relación. Él fue quien le prestó la moto con la que atropelló a aquella pareja de adolescentes. Aquel accidente en el que una joven de quince años murió al pasarle su propio vehículo por encima. Él no llevaba la moto, pero era igual de responsable: sabía que su novia había bebido, que no estaba en condiciones de conducir, y, aun así, se dejó convencer por ella para ir a comprar otra estúpida camiseta. Por ser menor de edad, el castigo fue inferior, pero lo que había entre ellos acabó para siempre tras aquel funesto día. Sai vendió la moto e intentó olvidar a su novia y lo que sentía por ella. Y lo consiguió poco a poco. Esa fue la parte más fácil. Lo que nunca podrá olvidar es la imprudencia que cometió y el rostro de aquella muchacha fallecida que apareció en todos los medios de comunicación._

 _—_ _¿No tienes novia?_

 _—_ _No._

 _Responde de una manera tan seca que la chica le pide perdón y no vuelve a dirigirle la palabra en unos cuantos minutos._

 _Cuando el tatuaje está listo, Sai se levanta y se lo mira en un espejo. De un lado y de otro._

 _—_ _¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado?_

 _—_ _Sí, está genial. Gracias._

 _—_ _Ahora te explicaré cómo debes cuidártelo, pero si tienes cualquier duda, llámame._

 _La joven tatuadora le entrega una tarjeta con su nombre, su número de teléfono y el Twitter del establecimiento. El sevillano se la guarda en un bolsillo y admira de nuevo aquel ave fénix. Desde entonces, su inseparable compañero de viaje._

 _Están llamando a su puerta. ¿Cuánto ha dormido? Echa un vistazo al reloj del móvil y descubre que son las cuatro de la tarde. Apenas quince minutos, los suficientes para soñar con el día en que le tatuaron el ave fénix en el cuello. Esta vez, la pesadilla no ha sido en el entierro de la chica a la que su novia atropelló con su moto._

 _Estira los brazos y oye crujir su espalda. Se levanta y abre la puerta. Una jovencita sonriente aparece ante él y le da un beso en la boca sin previo aviso._

 _—_ _Tenemos que irnos. ¿Estás listo? —le pregunta Konan, feliz por convertir esos besos en algo habitual y triste por tener que separarse de Sai dentro de un rato._

 _—_ _Deja que me peine un poco y nos vemos ahora._

 _—_ _¿En recepción?_

 _—_ _Vale. Tres minutos y estoy._

 _Konan vuelve a besarle en los labios y camina hacia la puerta verde oscura del pasillo 1B. Sai llega en el tiempo que ha dicho. Allí también está Sakura, que le saluda con la mano. Contrasta lo seria que está ella con la felicidad contagiosa de su hermana pequeña._

 _Los tres salen de la residencia y cogen el metro, rumbo a la estación de Atocha._

 _En el viaje, la única que habla es Konan. Se siente tan eufórica como apenada y no para de recordarlo ni un instante._

 _Ella misma se ha autoproclamado novia de Sai, el sevillano._

 _La despedida es dura para la chica. Se abraza al joven durante varios segundos y le da las gracias por aquel fin de semana perfecto._

 _—_ _¡No quiero irme! —exclama con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _—_ _Se te va el tren, Konan —le recuerda su hermana._

 _—_ _Uf. Esta noche te llamo. Ya te estoy echando de menos._

 _Y, tras darle un gigantesco y sonoro beso con lengua al sevillano, la muchacha cruza el torno y se aleja hacia las vías de las que sale su tren hacia Toledo._

 _Cuando Konan se marcha, Sakura y Sai toman el camino de vuelta a la residencia. Entran en el metro y se acomodan en dos de los asientos que están libres. El vagón va prácticamente vacío._

 _—_ _Estoy muerta —confiesa la chica echándose hacia atrás._

 _—_ _Pues ya verás cuando empiecen las clases en serio y luego los exámenes. Hasta ahora solo te has dedicado a divertirte._

 _—_ _Ya, soy lo peor._

 _Sai sonríe. Le gusta la tranquilidad que se respira allí en ese momento y que Sakura sea quien le acompañe._

 _—_ _Enhorabuena por lo de Itachi._

 _—_ _¿Enhorabuena por qué?_

 _—_ _Por lo vuestro. Hacéis buena pareja._

 _—_ _No tengo nada con Itachi, ni lo voy a tener. No somos compatibles._

 _—_ _Anoche parecía justo lo contrario —indica el joven recordando el beso que se dieron en la planta cinco de Kapital._

 _—_ _Solo fue un beso. Nada más._

 _Sai está a punto de recordarle lo del viernes. Por lo que sabe, aquello no fue solo un beso. Aunque no es asunto suyo y prefiere cambiar de tema._

 _—_ _Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no me decía que me quería. Tu hermana es un cielo._

 _—_ _Un cielo a veces y otras el mismísimo infierno. Te lo ha puesto en Twitter esta mañana, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Sí. Me ha sorprendido, no te lo voy a negar._

 _—_ _Los adolescentes no tardan mucho en decir te quiero. En este caso en tuitearlo. Con u._

 _—_ _¿Con u? —pregunta Sai sin comprender._

 _—_ _Sí, con u. No con uve doble. Como ayer en el desayuno, con el chocolate en el brazo... Da igual._

 _El sevillano se ríe y abraza a la chica pasándole un brazo por la espalda y colocando su mano en el costado de Sakura._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces?_

 _—_ _Nuestro primer abrazo de cuñados._

 _—_ _¡No seas tonto! —exclama escurriéndose—. Espero que trates a mi hermana como se merece._

 _—_ _No sé tratar mal a las personas._

 _—_ _Eso espero. Y cuando venga a verte, avísame. No dejes que venga sin que les diga nada a mis padres o a mí._

 _—_ _Ya te expliqué que eso no volvería a pasar._

 _—_ _Con Konan nunca se sabe, es muy extrovertida y a veces hace las cosas sin pensar. Pero aunque me cueste reconocerlo, porque no hace nada que os conocéis, ella te quiere mucho._

 _—_ _Me he dado cuenta. Lo ha tuiteado esta mañana._

 _—_ _Venga, Sai. No seas malo. No deja de ser una adolescente, y a los adolescentes les gusta hacer esa clase de cosas._

 _—_ _¿Tú me habrías tuiteado te quiero alguna vez desde tu cuenta para que lo viera todo el mundo?_

 _La joven no sabe a dónde quiere llegar. Aunque, evidentemente, ese tipo de sentimientos se los habría guardado para ella._

 _—_ _No creo que nunca le diga a nadie algo así a través de Twitter. ¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Porque yo tampoco creo que lo haga. En cambio, me he sentido muy bien cuando he visto que Konan me lo había escrito esta mañana. Extrañamente bien._

 _—_ _Debe de ser bonito sentirse querido de verdad —comenta Sakura con cierta envidia._

 _—_ _Sí, lo es. Es muy bonito._


	68. Epílogo

_EPÍLOGO_

 _—_ _Perdona, ¿me puedes dejar un bolígrafo?_

 _—_ _Sí, claro. Espera._

 _Tenten encuentra uno de tinta negra y punta gruesa encima del mostrador y se lo pasa a la chica que se lo ha pedido._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias. Ahora mismo te lo traigo otra vez._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, guapa. Utilízalo el tiempo que necesites._

 _Sabe para qué lo quiere: no es la primera vez que alguien le pide un bolígrafo para que el autor de libros juveniles que escribe diariamente en la mesa de la esquina, pegada a la puerta, le firme un autógrafo. En esos dos meses que lleva en Starbucks Callao, es algo habitual._

 _Ha tenido mucha suerte de encontrar ese trabajo para los fines de semana. Dentro de poco empezarán los exámenes y será complicado compaginarlo todo, pero la peruana está con ganas de saber hasta dónde es capaz de dar y de llegar._

 _—_ _Hola, ¿me pone algo que tenga chocolate y que no engorde?_

 _Cuando Tenten se da cuenta de quién le habla, se lleva una gran alegría. Hinata está más estilizada, con la cara mucho más fina. Lleva varias semanas visitando a un nutricionista y su aspecto es inmejorable._

 _—_ _¡Canaria! ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

 _—_ _Nada. He venido a dar una vuelta por el centro para buscar regalos de Navidad para mi familia y he aprovechado para hacerte una visita._

 _—_ _¡Genial! ¡Venga, te invito!_

 _—_ _¿Qué me recomiendas?_

 _—_ _¿Puedes comer y beber de todo?_

 _—_ _No, pero da lo mismo. Un día es un día —señala la chica contemplando con exceso de ganas un muffin con pintitas de chocolate._

 _Tenten termina poniéndole un caramel macchiato y la magdalena que le estaba entrando por los ojos._

 _—_ _¿Te vuelves sola?_

 _—_ _Sí, nadie ha querido venir conmigo._

 _—_ _Si me esperas un par de horas..._

 _—_ _No te preocupes. No creo que tarde mucho en regresar a la residencia. Aunque me apetece ir al cine. Hace mucho que no voy. Quiero ver Sinsajo._

 _—_ _Ve con Naruto, él es muy fan de Los juegos del hambre._

 _La canaria arquea las cejas y pone mala cara. Luego le recuerda a su amiga que hace varias semanas que no se dirigen la palabra._

 _—_ _Sería un buen momento para solucionar lo vuestro._

 _—_ _No hay nada que solucionar. No nos hablamos y ya está._

 _La puerta del Starbucks se abre y entran dos tipos con la cabeza rapada. Tenten los observa desconfiada mientras continúa hablando con Hinata del problema que existe entre Óscar y ella._

 _El establecimiento está medio vacío a esa hora._

 _Los dos chicos se acercan a la barra para pedir. Miran fijamente a Tenten y susurran algo entre ellos. Todo sucede muy deprisa._

 _—_ _¡Esto por nuestro colega! —grita uno de ellos._

 _Y, sacando un bate de debajo del abrigo, golpea la vitrina de los bollos y los pasteles, rompiéndola en cientos de pedazos. El otro joven, armado también con un bate, se dedica a destrozar la estantería donde se alinean las tazas de Starbucks._

 _—_ _¡Por Deidara! —brama repetidamente._

 _Tenten se esconde bajo la barra y le pide a Hinata que vaya a avisar a la policía. La canaria asiente y sale corriendo del local muy asustada en busca de ayuda. Los otros tres baristas que comparten turno con la peruana también se han escondido en el establecimiento de Callao, temerosos de que alguno de los golpes propinados con los bates de béisbol vaya a parar a ellos. Los pocos clientes que había han huido en cuanto han podido._

 _El ruido de cristales cesa un instante. Aquello, lejos de tranquilizar, escama a Tenten, que sospecha que algo malo va a pasar. Acierta. Uno de los rapados salta la barra y se coloca junto a ella, que permanece agachada detrás._

 _Aquel tipo la mira fijamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre._

 _—_ _Sudaca. No te mereces vivir en mi país —susurra amenazador antes de hundir el bate de béisbol en el estómago de la chica. El golpe consigue cortarle la respiración y provocarle un dolor inmenso en el cuerpo y en su propia estima._

 _La derecha de Ino supera la red y va muy pegada a la línea izquierda de la pista. El bote es dudoso. Mira por encima de la cinta y espera una respuesta._

 _—_ _¡No! ¡No ha entrado!_

 _—_ _¿No? La he visto buena._

 _—_ _Si hubiera sido buena, te lo diría._

 _—_ _Vale, no te preocupes. Si es fuera, es fuera._

 _—_ _Pues juego, set y partido._

 _El resultado ha sido seis a uno para Gaara, que se seca el sudor con la camiseta mientras se dirige al exterior de la pista. Toma asiento en el suelo y espera a que la gallega haga lo propio a su lado._

 _—_ _Llevo tres meses entrenando y solo consigo hacerte un juego como máximo. ¡Me desespero!_

 _—_ _No lo hagas. Cada vez me cuesta más ganarte._

 _—_ _No es verdad. Si jugaras con los ojos cerrados, me vencerías igualmente._

 _—_ _Has mejorado mucho, Ino. No te quejes._

 _La chica toma aire, se enjuga el sudor con su toalla y bebe un generoso trago de agua. A pesar de que su juego no tiene nada que ver con el de hace unas semanas, no está contenta. Necesita mejorar todavía más. Muchísimo más._

 _—_ _Mi saque es una mierda y el revés no lo controlo. Cuando vengamos de vacaciones de Navidad, será lo que más practique._

 _—_ _Ya sabes que yo te ayudaré en lo que sea._

 _—_ _Espero que el día que juegue contra Itachi, consiga hacerle frente. Al menos un poco. Sé que no le voy a ganar y que un punto por juego ya será un milagro. Pero confío en seguir aprendiendo y mejorar en lo que más fallo._

 _—_ _Itachi no es el que era. Hace varios meses que no juega —comenta el navarro guardando la raqueta en su funda—. Por cierto, ¿sigue sin aparecer?_

 _—_ _Yo no lo he visto desde hace tres días._

 _Gaara se acaricia la barbilla preocupado. El comportamiento de su amigo en los últimos meses ha sido muy raro. No es la primera vez que en el trimestre desaparece sin avisar. Tampoco les da explicaciones cuando regresa. Solo espera que esté bien y que algún día vuelva a ser el Itachi que conoció._

 _Los dos terminan de recoger. En el camino de vuelta a la residencia, Ino recibe un whatsapp. Se lo enseña a Gaara, que esboza media sonrisa. Es un mensaje de Kankuro._

 _—_ _Llegó el momento. ¿Estás preparada?_

 _—_ _Sí. Estoy lista. Que sea lo que tenga que ser._

 _—_ _Tranquila. Todo irá bien._

 _Y, agarrándola por la cintura, el joven le propina un gran beso en la boca._

 _—_ _Tío, has perdido facultades._

 _—_ _No puedo creer que me hayas ganado otra vez. ¡Yo antes molaba al FIFA!_

 _Sai le entrega el mando de la PlayStation a Kiba después de haberle derrotado por cuarta vez consecutiva._

 _—_ _Bueno, te dejo, que tengo que llamar a Konan._

 _—_ _¿No me vas a dar otra revancha?_

 _—_ _Luego, primero tengo que hablar con ella. Hoy hacemos tres meses y está triste porque no puede venir. Tiene mil exámenes._

 _—_ _Es lo que pasa en cada trimestre de bachiller. Aunque ya le faltará poco._

 _—_ _Sí, está acabando. A ver si antes de las vacaciones de Navidad nos podemos ver._

 _—_ _La echas de menos, ¿no?_

 _¿La echa de menos? La respuesta es complicada. Sí, por un lado, pero por otro..._

 _Justo cuando Sai está abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Kiba, dos policías se personan en el pasillo 1B, acompañados del subdirector de la residencia. El sevillano los ve y se teme lo peor. Se asusta mucho cuando caminan hacia donde está él. ¿Tiene que ver con el accidente que tuvo su exnovia con la moto y en el que murió aquella chica?_

 _Buenas tardes —le saluda uno de ellos—. ¿Es usted Kiba Inuzuka?_

 _—_ _No, este chico no es —le corrige el subdirector—. ¿Dónde está Kiba?_

 _—_ _Dentro —responde Sai, que no comprende nada._

 _Los dos policías y el padre de Sasuke entran en la 1154 y cierran la puerta ante la sorpresa del sevillano, al que dejan fuera, y también de Kiba cuando los ve aparecer. El de Valencia se siente impresionado por la presencia de aquellos dos agentes y del subdirector de la residencia en su cuarto._

 _Le piden que tome asiento y que les facilite toda la información posible acerca de Mariano Bustos Rodríguez._

 _—_ _No tengo ni idea de quién es._

 _—_ _Es uno de los mayores pederastas de este país. Lo estamos buscando._

 _—_ _Pues ni idea._

 _Uno de los policías le enseña una foto, pero el joven no reconoce a aquel tipo calvo y con barba. Entonces, el otro policía saca otra imagen y se la muestra. Kiba se frota la cabeza rapada con fuerza y el corazón se le acelera a mil por hora._

 _—_ _Es... Karin —logra decir a pesar de que todo su cuerpo ha empezado a temblar—. ¿Le ha hecho algo ese tipo? ¿Qué le ha pasado?_

 _Los dos policías se miran entre sí, hasta que uno de ellos le revela algo que jamás habría podido imaginar._

 _—_ _Karin es el nombre que Mariano usaba en Internet. Uno de ellos. Y esta joven de la foto, evidentemente, no es esa tal Karin. Es una foto de una chica norteamericana que hemos conseguido identificar en Instagram._

 _—_ _No entiendo nada —señala Kiba desorientado. La cabeza le da vueltas._

 _—_ _Pues que llevamos varios meses detrás de este tipo que se hizo pasar por Karin, Silvia, Inés o Miriam, como también nos han comentado que se hacía llamar en privado otros chicos y chicas de tu edad._

 _—_ _¿Me están diciendo que…?_

 _—_ _Esas chicas... no existen. Todos son personajes creados por Mariano Bustos para lograr que los jóvenes a los que engañaba se abrieran a él y conseguir de esa forma todos sus propósitos._

 _—_ _No me gusta jugar contigo al Scrabble._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Porque pierdo siempre._

 _Sakura coge cuatro fichas tras poner en el tablero «coser» y sumar tan solo ocho puntos más. Nunca le gana. Aunque con las siete fichas que tiene ahora puede formar una palabra que le daría la partida gracias a los cincuenta puntos extras por utilizar las siete letras._

 _—_ _Pierdes siempre porque no tienes ninguna estrategia._

 _—_ _Pierdo siempre porque me salen fichas malas y tú tienes mucha suerte en el juego._

 _—_ _Ya se sabe... Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en amores._

 _—_ _No digas eso. ¡Tú tienes mucha suerte en el amor!_

 _—_ _Eso es verdad, te he conseguido enamorar a ti... —Tras darle un beso, escribe «escape» en el tablero, aprovechando un triple tanto de palabra—. Treinta puntos. Te gano por cuarenta y siete._

 _Su sonrisa socarrona le fastidia. Pero quien ríe el último ríe mejor. Al menos, esta vez. Sakura mira atentamente el tablero y grita cuando se da cuenta de que puede colocar su palabra aprovechando la e de «escape»._

 _—_ _¡Mira y aprende! —exclama._

 _Y letra a letra, coloca «tuitear» sobre la mesa de juego._

 _—_ _¿Tuitear? ¿Con u?_

 _—_ _¡Sí! Con u._

 _—_ _Eso no vale. «Tuitear» no existe._

 _—_ _Sí que existe. No me hagas trampas —le advierte Sakura enfadada._

 _Pero el conato de cabreo se extingue rápido cuando su contrincante la da por buena y como premio por haber colocado las siete letras, que valen cincuenta puntos extras, le regala un beso en la boca, tan intenso como la partida que están jugando._

 _—_ _Guau._

 _—_ _Sí, eso. Guau —dice ella tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Me encanta cómo besas._

 _—_ _¿Sí? ¿De verdad?_

 _—_ _De verdad. No he dado muchos besos en mi vida, pero estoy segura de que nadie me ha besado como tú._

 _—_ _No sé yo... ¿Me lo prometes?_

 _—_ _Te lo prometo, Sasuke Uchiha._


End file.
